


Wenn das Licht ausgeht

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, F/F, M/M, Multi, Psychological Horror
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 91,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Harley Quinn fasste nach der helfenden Hand, die sich ihr in dieser dunklen Stunde bot. Ein kleines Licht in der ewigen Dunkelheit. Das diese Hand aber ausgerechnet dem verrückten Hutmacher gehörte und sie durch ihn in immense Schwierigkeiten geraten würde konnte niemand voraussehen. Eine wilde, makabere Achterbahnfahrt durch den Untergrund Gothams mit etlichen Verschwörungen, Intrigen und tiefen Abgründen.





	1. Der Hutmacher

Ein ersticktes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen drang aus ihrer Kehle, als sie sich langsam versuchte auf die Seite zu legen. Harley hielt die Tränen zurück und biss fest auf ihre Unterlippe. Es war wieder ihre Schuld gewesen. Die Schuld, dass der Plan des Jokers erneut fehlgeschlagen war und die Stimmung des Clownprinzen einen Tiefstand sondergleichen erreicht hatte. „Jemand muss die Konsequenzen tragen, Darling.“ Harley erschauderte. Seine lachende Stimme halte wie ein Mantra in ihren Gedanken. Immer wieder dieses Lachen. Die Harlekin fühlte jede Faser ihrer Körpers schmerzen und verschloss die Augen. Immer wieder dieses Lachen, während er zuschlug und ihren Körper in den Staub warf. Wertlos. Die Tränen liefen ungehindert über die Wangen der Frau, verschmierten das weiße Make-Up. Harley zog die Knie an, umschlang die Schienbeine mit den Armen und weinte gebrochen in die blutige Kleidung die sie trug. Die Gedanken der Harlekin schweiften zurück zu den Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht. „Du weißt doch, das ich dich liebe, Harley.“ Ihr zittern wurde stärker. „Aber manchmal muss ich Dinge tun, die mir gar nicht gefallen.“ Der Atem stockte in ihrer Lunge wie ein unlösbarer Knoten. Der Joker selbst hatte nur zwei Mal seine Hand gegen sie erhoben, als er das Geheimversteck sodann verließ und den Rest der Arbeit wie gewohnt seinen Handlangern überließ. Harley konnte die Tritte noch immer deutlich spüren. Sie war wehrhaft, doch gegen acht der muskelbepackten Männer hatte ihr zierlicher Körper keine Chance. Nach getaner Arbeit ließen sie sie einfach auf dem staubigen, dreckigen Boden zurück. Das war nun gut zwei Stunden her. Die Harlekin versank in dem Gefühl der Wertlosigkeit. Gefangen in einer Spirale des Wahnsinns, aus der sie den Ausweg vergeblich sucht und innerlich verzweifelte an dem simplen Fakt, das ihr Puddin sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen würde. Harley löste sich aus ihrer Schonhaltung, ging langsam und vorsichtig unter Schmerzen auf die Knie um sich aufzurichten. Die Beine der Harlekin wollten das weniger werdende Gewicht kaum halten. Sie stützte sich an den Büromöbeln des alten Sägewerkes ab, tastete sich so langsam vor bis in das verdreckte Badezimmer. Dort löste sie zwei lockere Fliesen von der Badewanne und fischte mit den Fingern nach dem braunen Lederkoffer. Er war ein Geschenk von Red, der in Sorge um die blonde Frau sämtliche Utensilien die sie entbehren konnte zur Versorgung von Wunden und Schmerzen enthielt. Harley hatte ihn vor einigen Monaten hier platziert. 

Zitternd öffneten ihre Finger den Verschluss und suchten zuallererst nach den Betäubungsmitteln. Unter größter Anstrengung drückte die Harlekin die Tabletten aus den Schienen. Als drei der runden, weißen Pillen in ihrer Hand ruhten stutzte die Frau und sah erneut auf die Verpackung. Red hatte ihr eindringlich erklärt, das sie niemals die Menge von fünf Stück am Tag überschreiten sollte. Laut der Botanikerin waren die Tabletten überdosiert ein sicheres Ticket in den Tot. Die Lippen der Harlekin zogen sich zu einem kleinem Lächeln, als sie eine weitere Pille aus dem Aluminium heraus drückte, gefolgt von der gesamten Schiene. Ihr Lächeln verblieb auf ihrem Gesicht und sie schluckte die ersten vier Tabletten mit einem Glas Leitungswasser hinunter. Harley sah auf die Verbliebenen in ihrer Handinnenfläche. „Die würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht nehmen, Alice.“ Die junge Frau wirbelte erschrocken herum und suchte nach der Quelle der leisen Männerstimme. Ein vergnügtes Kichern drang an ihre Ohren. In den Türrahmen trat eine kleine Gestalt mit einem bunten Zylinder, der Hochstellkragen des grünen Ledermantels verdeckte zum Teil sein Gesicht. Harley hielt sich verkrampft an dem Waschbecken fest. Ihre Beine hatten das starke Bedürfnis nachzugeben und die einsetzende Wirkung der Tabletten erschwerte zusätzlich die Standhaftigkeit. Sie zitterte unter der Kraftaufwendung, sah zu dem Mann und knurrte tief in der Hoffnung, möglichst bedrohlich für ihn zu klingen: „Was willst du hier du Freak? Du weißt hoffentlich, wo du bist und wer hier das Sagen hat.“ Der Mann lachte amüsiert, sein Kopf legte sich schief als er sie eindringlich musterte. Erst dann antwortete er mit einer Leichtigkeit in der Stimme, die selbst sie nicht aufbringen konnte in ihren besten Momenten: „Hier residiert der selbsternannte Clownprinz mit seiner wilden Bande.“ Harley stutzte über die Furchtlosigkeit. Die Figur im Türrahmen trat nun ins Licht. Sofort sprang der Harlekin sein breites, freudiges Lächeln ins Auge und seine melodische Stimme ließ sie erschaudern: „Und ich suche während seiner Abwesenheit nach brauchbarem Material für meine Hüte und nach geeignetem Forschungsmaterial für meinen König.“ Es dämmerte der jungen Frau, das ihr kein gewöhnlicher Kleinkrimineller gegenüber stand wie die hirnlosen Handlanger ihres Mr. J. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein gewisser Wahnsinn wieder, den Harley nur allzu gut in den Genies des Untergrundes kannte. 

Er kam einige Schritte auf sie zu, entledigte sich den weißen Lederhandschuhe und streckte seine Hand ihr entgegen mit einem Grinsen: „Ich bin Jervis.“ Die Harlekin sah auf die Finger des Mannes. Sie waren ungewohnt sauber, fast schon gepflegt. Selbst der Pinguin, der nach außen hin immer seinen hohen Stand in Gotham durch teure Kleidung und Luxus markieren wollte sah im Vergleich zu Jervis schäbig aus. Harley griff langsam nach der Hand und flüsterte schwächer werdend: „Harley Quinn.“ Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue an, als er vergnügt säuselte: „Das ist doch nicht dein echter Name, Alice. Ungezogenes, kleines Mädchen. Aber gut, in dem Zustand verzeihe ich dir deine Notlüge. Wo ich gleich darauf zu sprechen komme: meine Alice, was ist mit dir passiert?“ Die Harlekin spürte die Wut aufsteigen, verengte ihre Augen und sammelte ihre schwindende Kraft. Sie schubste den Mann vor ihr mit größter Anstrengung zurück aus dem Badezimmer. Harley spie ihm erzürnt entgegen: „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, klar?“ Jervis wirkte im ersten Moment verdutzt, lächelte dann aber zur Überraschung der Harlekin. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und sah ihr von unten in die Augen. Seine Stimme war nach wie vor nicht feindselig, als er ruhig mit ihr sprach: „Es geht mich vielleicht nichts an, aber ich kann dir helfen, wenn du willst. Der gute Hutmacher kann helfen.“ Jervis verstummte kurz, dachte einen Augenblick nach und setzte dann erneut zum Sprechen an: „Nun gut, vielleicht nicht der gute Hutmacher selbst, aber der Hutmacher kennt jemanden, der Gut ist und Alice helfen kann.“ Harley blinzelte etwas, bemüht die Logik in seinen Worten zu finden. In diesem Moment begriff die junge Frau auch das ständige Erwähnen des Namens Alice. Scheinbar war der Mann davon überzeugt die fiktive Figur des Hutmachers von Lewis Carrolls Kinderbuch Alice im Wunderland zu sein. Sie schmunzelte kaum merklich auf diese Erkenntnis. Ein weiterer Verrückter auf den Straßen Gothams. Ihre Wut verflüchtigte sich in einem aufkommenden Schwächeanfall und sie flüsterte sehr leise: „Ich brauch keine Hilfe, aber danke.“ Jervis kicherte amüsiert, was ihm einen irritieren Blick der Harlekin einbrachte. Er sprang einige Male zwischen der Türschwelle hin und her und lachte. Der Mann blieb in dem Badezimmer stehen, grinste breit, bevor er zu ihr sprach: „Alice, Alice, Alice. Stures Ding. Wenn nicht du, wer sonst? Du siehst so aus, als würdest du Hilfe ganz dringend benötigen. Und was sollte das da in deiner Hand? Nein, in das Wunderland kommen wir auch so. Nein, nein. Da brauchen wir keine Pillen für. Vertrau dem Hutmacher einfach.“ 

Harley wusste inzwischen nicht mehr wie ihr geschah und seufzte überfordert. Sie war durch die Monolog ähnlichen Worte des Mannes verwirrter als sie es zugeben wollte. Die Harlekin dachte lange über eine Antwort nach. Eine Welle von Gedanken brach über die junge Frau ein. „Geh, Jervis.“ Sie dachte an den Joker, der ihr so oft versprochen hatte das es besser werden würde. „Verschwinde einfach.“ In ihrer Brust keimte der Funke Wut wieder auf. „Verpiss dich!“ Die Stimme der Harlekin begann zu zittern, als sie schrie. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!“ Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich zwischen sie und Harley sackte weiter in sich zusammen. In ihren Augen sammelten sich wieder Tränen. Die Harlekin wand ihren Blick ab, fiel auf die Knie und begann ohne Zurückhaltung zu weinen. Sie schluchzte leise: „Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe...“ Harley wusste, das diese Worte den falschen Mann trafen und doch tat es gut es auszusprechen. Der Hutmacher ging vor ihr in die Hocke, strich die gefärbten Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Erst dann flüsterte er zu ihr: „Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause, Alice und da zeig ich dir das Wunderland. Keine Widerrede.“ Sie wollte protestieren, doch die Verletzungen und insbesondere die Wirkung der Tabletten ließen keine ausführliche Gegenwehr mehr zu. Die Harlekin schüttelte wie in Trance den Kopf, als sie unter Tränen hauchte: „Das geht nicht Jervis.“ Ihre Finger legten sich an den Saum ihres Tops, zogen es über ihren Kopf und offenbarten all die Male, die sie über die Jahre mit dem Joker gesammelt hatte. „Ich gehöre ihm“, schluchzte Harley mit gedämpfter Stimme, „er wird nicht zulassen, das ich auch nur eine Sekunde von seiner Seite weiche.“ Der Mann neben ihr hob ihr Kinn vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern an und sah ihr lächelnd entgegen. Er fischte nach dem Top, zupfte einige Falten aus dem Stoff und reichte es ihr. Jervis stand so dann auf, schritt aus dem Badezimmer hinaus. Beim Gehen konnte sie seine fröhliche Stimme fast schon singen hören: „Wir fahren in 10 Minuten, Alice. Mach dich also hübsch. Wir wollen doch schließlich zur Teezeit gemeinsam Kekse und Kuchen genießen an einem schöneren Ort wie diesen.“ Die Harlekin schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf, verstehend, das der fast schon kindlich erscheinende Mann kein nein als Antwort akzeptieren würde. Unter Schmerzen zog sie das Oberteil wieder über sich und verdeckte so die Narben, die sie zierten. Harley drückte sich an der Toilette hinauf in einen unsicheren Stand. Sie torkelte mehr als das sie ging und fühlte die Schwere in ihrem Kopf. „Artiges Mädchen. Nehme nun mit was du brauchst, Alice. Hopp, hopp. Der Eingang zum Wunderland ist nicht weit“, grinste Jervis glücklich, tänzelte langsam in Richtung der Küche, die als Dreh- und Angelpunkt der Wohnung diente und fügte vergnügt hinzu, „Lass den Hutmacher solange nachsehen, ob dein Prinz irgendetwas von Interesse für ihn oder den König besitzt.“ Sie konnte hören, wie er ohne Umschweife damit begann die Schubladen und Behältnisse des angrenzenden Arbeitszimmers zu öffnen. Harley zeigte ein kleines Lächeln. Eigentlich hätte sie ihn aufhalten müssen, ihn warnen müssen das man den Joker nicht bestehlen sollte, aber ein Gefühl in ihr hielt sie zurück. Jervis, so verrückt er auch sein mochte, schien das Ausmaß seiner Taten auf irgendeiner Metaebene zu verstehen und sie war der festen Überzeugung, das er nicht erst das erste Mal hier sein konnte. Seine Suche war dazu zu zielgerichtet. 

Während sie einige Kleidungsstücke in die bunte Sporttasche zwängte traf sie die Erkenntnis mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. In den letzten drei Monaten waren immer wieder Dinge auf wundersame Weise abhanden gekommen im Sägewerk und selbst nach drastischer Erhöhung der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen häuften sich die Vorfälle von Woche zu Woche. Als Harley den Hutmacher nun beim Durchstöbern des Wohnzimmers beobachtete sah sie sich bestätigt in der Annahme, den wahren Dieb gefunden zu haben. Ein ungewollt ehrliches Lachen entkam ihrer Kehle. Die Harlekin lehnte sich in den Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers, betrachtete den suchenden Mann und fragte neugierig: „Sag mal, Jervis: wie oft warst du jetzt schon hier ohne das wir dich bemerkt haben?“ Der Angesprochene hielt kurz inne, sah dann aber lächelnd zu ihr als er antwortete: „Der Prinz hat wirklich schöne Sachen. So schön, da musste ich zwei Mal kommen um alles zu sehen. Und noch viele Male mehr, um mitzunehmen was ich brauche. Der Hutmacher braucht es für seine Hüte und der König...“ Er bracht abrupt ab, den Mund leicht geöffnet. Seine Finger krallten sich langsam in das grobe Holz der Kommode unter seinen Nägeln und sie konnte das Material bersten hören. Harley schlurfte so schnell es ihr erlaubt war zu dem Mann mit dem Hut. Sie legte ihm eine Hand vorsichtig auf die Schulter und sah ihm besorgt entgegen. Er löste sich aus seiner Starre, lächelte mit einem Mal wieder, als er seinen Satz ungewohnt schnell beendete: „Und der König braucht es für seine Forschung.“ Im Stillem begann die Harlekin sich zu fragen, ob mit dem angesprochenen König eine Person gemeint war oder es sich um eine Figur in seinem wirren Kopf handelte. Viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte sie nicht. Der Hutmacher donnerte die Schublade der Kommode grinsend zu, wirbelte einmal um die eigene Achse und lachte dann auf: „Fertig! Oh, mein König wird begeistert sein, was der Hutmacher heute mitbringt zum Tee! Und du, Alice, benimmst dich heute vorbildlich. Die rote Königin ist zwar nicht im Schloss, aber wer weiß wo der Jabberwocky die Ohren hat und vor meinem weißen König ist gutes Benehmen oberste Priorität. Komm jetzt. Wir kommen zu spät zum Tee.“ Jervis nahm ihre Sporttasche, schulterte sie neben einem gut gefüllten Beutel und reichte Harley grinsend seine Hand. Die junge Frau ergriff sie nach kurzem zögern und ließ sich von dem Mann hinaus führen aus dem Sägewerk.


	2. Die Fahrt

Harley lehnte sich erschöpft in den Sitz des Vans zurück, ließ die Augen halb zu fallen und sah benommen aus dem Fenster. Sie blinzelte etwas, atmete ruhiger und freier als zuvor. Die beklemmende Stadt mit all den Hochhäusern hatten sie bereits vor einer halben Stunde hinter sich gelassen. Nun zog die kahle, graue Landschaft aus verrotteten Kornfeldern an ihnen vorbei. Die Harlekin versank in dem tristen Anblick, lächelte betrübt und sprach gedankenverloren: „Wohin fährst du, Jervis?“ Der Angesprochene kicherte leise, bevor er erwiderte: „Zu meinem König, das hatte ich dir doch schon gesagt Alice.“ Die junge Frau seufzte kaum hörbar. Ihr Blick blieb an den vereinzelnden Vogelscheuchen in den Kornfeldern hängen. Wie sie da so standen, allein gelassen in einer dunklen, verlassenen Welt. Harley biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. So allein und verlassen wie sie es war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, verdrängte die finsteren Gedanken und wand sich wieder an den Hutmacher: „Und wo ist dein König?“ Jervis lachte laut auf. Er schloss dabei kurz die Augen, was den Van unangenehm zur Seite trieb auf den rechten Grasstreifen. Erschreckt durch das unsanfte Vibrieren fasste sich der Mann schnell wieder, brachte den Wagen zurück auf die Straße und sprach lächelnd: „In seiner Winterresidenz natürlich.“ Die Harlekin nickte lediglich etwas, sah dann erneut hinaus aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte tausend Fragen und gleichzeitig keine einzige, die sie ansprechen wollte in diesem Moment. Ihre Stirn legte sich langsam auf das kühle Glas. Harley schloss leise seufzend die Augen. Die Kühle beruhigte ihren pochenden Kopf. „Es dauert noch etwas, du kannst also schlafen“, sprach der Mann am Steuer ruhig, „soll ich dich wecken, wenn wir da sind?“ Die Angesprochene verweilte in der Position und erwiderte flüsternd: „Nein danke, ich ruhe nur etwas meine Augen aus.“ Jervis kicherte leise auf ihre Antwort, ließ sie jedoch unkommentiert. Es herrschte für eine ganze Weile Stille zwischen ihnen, hin und wieder unterbrochen durch die Selbstgespräche, die der Hutmacher führte. Innerlich wünschte die junge Frau zu sehen, was dieser Mann um sich herum sah. Sie konnte nur im Entferntesten erahnen wie seine Welt gestaltet war. Alleine die Themen seiner Selbstgespräche waren überwältigend für die ehemalige Psychologin. Von Eulen in schwarzen Abendkleidern über farbenprächtige, runde Elefanten aus Zuckerwatte und wovon er gerade wieder sprach wusste die Harlekin schon nicht mehr in der Flut an Informationen. Klinisch gesehen gab es für seinen Zustand nur ein Wort: psychotisch. 

Sie schmunzelte ein wenig. Während ihres Praktikums in der Arkham Psychiatrie für Straftäter hatte Harley selten mit solchen Härtefällen zu tun gehabt, was sie im Endeffekt sehr bedauerte. Diese Art von Patienten beherbergte eine Vielzahl von Vorteilen. Man konnte mit ihnen auf mehreren Ebenen arbeiten und mit der richtigen Medikation sogar einen einigermaßen stabilen Zustand erreichen. In Jervis Fall war sich die ehemalige Psychologin allerdings unsicher, ob eine richtige Therapie bei seinem Wahnsinn Wirkung zeigen würde. Seine Psychose schien tiefere Ebenen seiner Seele zu durchdringen und wie eine schwarze, mit Eiter gefüllte, pulsierende Wurzel in ihm zu hausen. Die Neugier regte sich in ihr. Als Jervis gerade von einem fliegenden, toten Schwein berichtete, welches sich wohl nicht aus dem Weg begeben wollte und seine Sicht behinderte, erschien Harley ihr eigener Wahnsinn als vollkommen normal. Gleichzeitig begannen sich Fragen über sein Leben aufzudrängen. Wer war dieser Mann? Was befand sich hinter der Verrücktheit? Was hatte ihn zu dem werden lassen, was er nun war? Die Harlekin biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und musterte den blonden Mann. Sie war sich bezüglich seines Alters unsicher. Er wirkte wie ein Kind. Ein kleines, unschuldiges Kind, welches allerdings eine viel zu tiefe Stimme besaß. Das perfekte Erscheinungsbild für ihn. Die ehemalige Psychologin lächelte auf diese Erkenntnis und erhob ihre schwächer werdende Stimme: „Darf ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen, Jervis?“ Der Mann lachte laut auf. „Das war schon eine“, grinste er glücklich, lenkte den Wagen durch ein fast schon gespenstisch leeres Dorf, „aber ja, Alice. Frag so viele deiner kleinen Fragen wie du willst. Du warst schon immer ein neugieriges Ding. Ja, die Alice, die ich kenne verhält sich so.“ Harley zeigte ein Lächeln, strich sich eine der verdreckten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah weiterhin hinaus aus dem Fenster. Der Van war in einen dichten Nadelwald eingefahren, dichter Nebel schwebte über der unbefestigten Straße. Sie fragte neugierig: „Was hast du im Sägewerk gesucht?“ Der Hutmacher dachte einen Moment nach, zumindest interpretierte die ehemalige Psychologin so die entstehende Pause zwischen ihnen. Er setzte zum Sprechen an, verstummte dann jedoch wieder und lachte lediglich. Erst dann erwiderte er verspielt: „Material für meine Hüte natürlich. Was für eine Frage.“ Harley seufzte hörbar. Sie spürte den Blick des Mannes auf ihr. „Du musst wissen, Alice“, begann der Blonde etwas klarer als zuvor, „ich mache die schönsten Hüte dieser Welt. In allen Farben und Formen. Doch dafür brauche ich wertvolle Stoffe. Und für meine ganz speziellen Hüte auch Chemikalien und Platinen.“ Die Harlekin sah nun doch zu ihm, legte den Kopf etwas auf die Seite. Sie versuchte den Inhalt seiner Aussage einzusortieren: entweder war es wieder nur eine Verrücktheit oder er meinte es bitter ernst, was weitere Fragen aufwerfen würde. Ihr Verstand entschiedet sich für die leichtere Variante. 

Die ehemalige Psychologin wählte ihre nächsten Worte so dann mit Bedacht, bemüht den Mann nicht in seiner Realität zu stören: „Wozu brauchen Hüte Chemikalien und Platinen? Ich war noch nie besonders gut im Schneidern und erst recht nicht im Kunstwerk des Behüten.“ Jervis grinste plötzlich breiter. Die Formulierung schien seinen Nerv genau getroffen zu haben, als er wie auf Kommando ungebremst erzählte: „Oh, Alice, du musst dich doch nicht schämen. Du hast ganz andere Qualitäten. Lass die Hüte dem Hutmacher. Und wofür ein Hutmacher der Hüte macht Lysergsäure und Mescalin braucht, liegt nicht gleich auf der Hand, aber lass mich erklären. Nicht alle, sagen wir Menschen...“ Jervis stoppte in seiner Erzählung und hielt inne. Der Harlekin war der finstere Ton in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen, ebenso wie die Präzision der Aussprache. Sie revidierte ihren Verdacht und zog es in Betracht, das er es doch ernst gemeint haben könnte. Da war etwas in seinen blauen Augen, ein dunkles Funkeln. Der Mann fuhr zischend fort, wurde mit jedem Wort aber immer lauter: „Nicht alle Menschen teilen meine Ansichten und brauchen Hilfe, um aus ihrer Gott verdammt verfickten beschissenen Engstirnigkeit heraus zu kommen!“ Die junge Frau sah ihn erschrocken an. Seine Finger lagen verkrampft an dem Lenkrad, der Atem verließ ihn stoßartig. Wie sie ihn so beobachtete kam ihr der Gedanke in den Sinn, das er vielleicht irgendwann schon einmal in Arkham gewesen war und nur in einem Trakt seine Strafe abgesessen hatte, dem sie nicht zugewiesen war. Explosionsartige Wutanfälle waren im Zuchthaus keine Seltenheit. Der Hutmacher hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder beruhigt, seine Gesichtszüge wieder so selig und glücklich wie zuvor. Er sprach grinsend: „Entschuldige bitte, Alice. Manchmal geht es mit mir durch, wenn ich an all die verblendeten Menschen da draußen denke. Ein Tee nachher wird mein Gemüt sicherlich beruhigen. Aber zurück zu meinen Hüten. Ja, meine Hüte. Wofür brauch ich also Chemikalien? Damit meine Hüte von allen gemocht werden ist die einfache und simple Antwort. Und die Platinen? Damit meine Hüte von allen auch für immer gemocht werden, eine weitere einfache und simple Antwort. Die ganze Mathematik, Psychologie und Forschung dahinter, nein, nein, nein. Damit muss sich dein kleines, süßes Gehirn nicht auseinander setzen. Nein, das ist kein Thema für eine so schöne Alice wie du.“ 

Harley zog die Stirn kraus und versuchte nachzuvollziehen, was er ihr gerade erzählt hatte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten bereits um einige mögliche Lösungen, als Jervis freudig kicherte: „Wir sind gleich da! Oh, wir sind fast da! Mein König, mein König, dein Hutmacher ist wieder da!“ Erst jetzt sah die ehemalige Psychologin das schwarze Dach eines Hauses, welches aus dem Wald herausragte wie ein sich aufbäumendes Ungetüm. Das dazugehörige Anwesen musste riesig sein, wenn sie die Proportionen richtig deutete. Die ehemaligen Psychologin betrachtete das grinsende Gesicht des Mannes. Sie hatte selten echte Freude in ihrem Leben gesehen und doch war sie sich sicher, das Jervis seine Ausgelassenheit nicht spielte. Er war glücklich in diesem Moment. Die Harlekin zeigte ein kleines Schmunzeln. Beneidenswert. Sie beneidete den Mann darum, seine Emotionen so direkt ausleben zu können und sich an Kleinigkeiten dermaßen zu erfreuen, dass man glauben könnte es gebe keinen Morgen mehr. Harley ließ sich etwas weiter in den Sitz des Wagens sinken. Lieber verrückt und glücklich, als klar und bedrückt. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, aber es erstarb durch den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Körper. Die Müdigkeit und Taubheit begleiteten sie zuverlässig. Sie beobachtete mit fiebrigen Augen wie das Anwesen näher kam. Keine zehn Minuten später hielt der Wagen vor einem altem, verrosteten Eisentor. Der Hutmacher sprang aus dem Auto, öffnete das Schloss und stieß das Tor auf. Er stieg geschwind wieder ein und fuhr die lange Allee im gemäßigten Tempo entlang. Harley konnte so die Villa in Augenschein nehmen, die etwas eingefallen im Mitten des Waldes stand. Die Fenster waren mit grauen Tüchern abgehängt, die Stützbalken aus weißem Holz stachen fast schon unangenehm von dem schwarzen Mauerwerk hervor. Die graue Veranda war heruntergekommen und all das rot braune Laub vor den Stufen ließen sie noch ein Stück verwahrloster aussehen. Das Anwesen war eindeutig aus der Viktorianischen Ära und wahrscheinlich im Urzustand belassen oder verlassen, wie man es sehen wollte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sie lebte nun schon seit über einem Jahrzehnt in Gotham, wusste aber absolut gar nichts über die Randbezirke und das Land um die Großstadt herum. Während ihres Studiums war sie selten den Hochhäusern entkommen und auch ihre Beziehung mit Puddin hatte sie nie weiter als bis zum Hafen geführt. Jervis brachte den Wagen neben einer verfallenen Holzhütte zum Stehen und machte ihr deutlich, das sie aussteigen sollte. Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach, setzte den ersten Schritt auf das Herbstlaub. 

Der ersten Atemzug brachte eine neue, interessante Erkenntnis: die Luft auf dem Land war eine andere. Sie erschien Harley leichter, schmeckte herber als in der Stadt. Die junge Frau konnte nicht anders als einige tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen, die Augen dabei fest geschlossen. Die zweite Erkenntnis betraf ihr Gehör. In diesem Moment hörte sie nur das leise Rascheln der Bäume und hier und da das Krächzen einer Krähe. Es war so still. Still und leise. Ein leichter Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken. Sie musste gestehen, das ihr die Ruhe Unbehagen bereitete und sie sich beobachtet fühlte. Die Harlekin sah in den Wald hinein. Was sich wohl in den Tiefen der Bäume versteckte? Mit einem Mal stand Jervis neben ihr, der in der Zwischenzeit den Van in der Holzhütte geparkt hatte. Sein Grinsen war einem Lächeln gewichen und er fragte im ruhigem Ton: „Wollen wir hinein gehen, Alice? Es ist von innen genauso schön wie von außen.“ Harley nickte lediglich auf die Frage. Sie folgte dem Hutmacher, der freudig mit dem Beutel in der Hand über die gepflasterten Steine sprang. Ihr geschwächter Zustand ließ das Folgen zu einer wahren Herausforderung werden. Jervis schien mit den Gedanken schon längst wieder woanders zu sein, zumindest bemerkte er ihre Schwierigkeiten beim Gehen nicht. Sie konnte seine Stimme ein Lied anstimmen hören, doch die Worte zu sinnvollen Sätzen in ihren Gedanken aneinander zu reihen war ihr nicht mehr möglich. Die Stufen der Veranda wirkten wie ein unüberwindbares Hindernis. „Alice! So lass dir doch helfen!“ Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter und entlastete ihren angespannten Körper. Gemeinsam mit Jervis erklomm Harley den Weg zu der schweren Eingangstür. Sie sah auf die schwarze Zedernholztür und spürte, wie ihr Herz etwas schneller schlug. Was würde sie hinter dieser Tür erwarten? Der Hutmacher zog an der Schnur, die im Inneren der Villa irgendwo eine Glocke zum Läuten brachte. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Es blieb erst einige Zeit still, bis die Harlekin Schritte vernehmen konnte, die sich langsam auf die Tür zu bewegten. Sie öffnete sich gemächlich und eine große, hagere Gestalt erschien im Türrahmen. Seine braunen, kurzen Haare standen ungezähmt in alle Richtungen ab, die blauen Augen schienen keinerlei Wärme in sich zu tragen. Er wirkte so eingefallen und ausgemergelt wie die Villa. Der Hutmacher neben ihr grinste noch breiter als jemals zuvor seit sie ihn kannte, lachte mit einem Mal laut: „Mein König, ich bin zu Hause!“ Der Angesprochene drückte die Brille langsam seine Nase hinauf, in seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte es ein wenig und er sprach kühl in ihre Richtung: „Das sehe ich, Jervis. Willkommen zu Hause.“


	3. Der Doktor

Harley spürte eine Gänsehaut ihren Rücken hinauf kriechen. Der Mann im Türrahmen begutachtete sie eindringlich, sein Blick glitt über ihren geschändeten Körper, kein Detail scheinbar auslassend. Erst nach einigen Sekunden wand er sich leise seufzend an Jervis, der immer noch breit grinsend neben ihr stand und sprach mit eisiger Stimme: „Schon wieder ein neues Spielzeug?“ Die Augen des Hutmachers wurden größer. Er schüttelte mit einem Mal panisch den Kopf und antwortete aufgeregt: „Nein, nein, mein König. So ist es nicht! Das Mädchen. Diese Alice. Nein, das Mädchen. Sie braucht deine Hilfe.“ Harley sah unterdessen sichtlich irritiert zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Spielzeug? Der Blick des hageren Mannes streifte kurz den ihren. Die Gleichgültigkeit in seinen Augen bereitete der Harlekin ungewöhnlich starke Magenkrämpfe und Übelkeit. Er räusperte sich so dann, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte in aller Seelenruhe: „Ja, das kann ich sehen.“ Sein Mund öffnete sich ein Stück. Er bewegte langsam seinen Kiefer, was ein lautes Knacken zur Folge hatte. Der Mann fügte monoton hinzu: „Es drängt sich mir nur eine Frage auf, Jervis. Warum sollte ich ihr beziehungsweise dir helfen? Reicht es nicht, das ich mich immer um die Beseitigung deiner Frauenprobleme kümmere?“ Der Hutmacher wurde schlagartig ruhig. Sein Blick senkte sich und er murmelte kleinlaut: „Sie ist nicht wie die anderen.“ „Ja, diesen Satz kenne ich inzwischen sehr gut“, spie der Braunhaarige forsch, „und soll ich dir ausmalen, wie das kleine Ding hier enden wird?“ Jervis zuckte sehr schwer zusammen. Harley meinte, ein leises Schluchzen gehört zu haben. Sie atmete tief ein, sah dem Mann vor ihr angriffslustig in die Augen und sprach erzürnt: „Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, Vogelscheuche! Erstens bin ich niemandes Spielzeug, zweitens kein Ding und drittens habe ich einen Namen. Harley Quinn.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin fühlte seine blauen, eisigen Augen auf ihr. Sie erschauderte. Der Ausdruck in ihnen, zuvor deutlich von Ärgernis getränkt erschien mit einem Mal verhüllt, wie durch einen der vielen grauen Schleier der Villa. Harley spürte, das sich etwas unsagbar Finsteres dahinter verbarg und je länger sie in die Opale ihres Gegenübers sah, die Schwärze aus ihnen förmlich in sie eindrang. Dann, so plötzlich wie die Dunkelheit die Harlekin berührt hatte war sie verschwunden. Seine dünnen, langen Finger schoben seine Brille wieder ein Stück hinauf, als er sich erneut räusperte und gleichgültig antwortete: „Wie auch immer.“ Seine schmale Gestalt entfernte sich von dem Türrahmen, gab somit den Weg in das Innere der Villa frei. Er seufzte schwer: „Bring sie nach oben, Jervis. Ich versorge sie gleich und nur für das Protokoll: das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich mich um irgendeine dahergelaufene Hündin von dir kümmere.“ 

Der hagere Mann verschwand in den großen Flügeltüren des Foyers zwischen den Wendeltreppen. Der Hutmacher atmete erleichtert auf, drehte sich zu der Harlekin und flüsterte entschuldigend: „Alice, du sollst wissen, mein König ist nicht immer so. Im Herzen ist er eine gute Seele. Sehr gut sogar.“ Harley hob eine Augenbraue an, verblieb aber stumm. Gedanklich hatte sie seinen Worten bereits ein 'Und er ist ein arrogantes Arschloch' angehängt. Jervis verneigte sich etwas und deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, das sie eintreten konnte. Die Eingangshalle war im viktorianischen Stil eingerichtet. Neben einem gigantischen, großen Spiegel im ersten Stock und einigen düsteren Gemälden fiel ihr sofort das pechschwarze Klavier ins Auge, das auf den schwarz-weißen Kacheln neben einer Holzsäule platziert war. Die ganze Halle war nur durch einige Kerzen erleuchtet. Harley blinzelte etwas, ihre Augen mussten sich an das gedämpfte Licht erst gewöhnen. Sie sah sich so dann weiter um und zählte vier Türen, die ebenerdig aus dem Foyer führten. Wahrscheinlich führten etliche lange, verwinkelte Gänge durch das Anwesen. Viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte sie nicht. Jervis hatte sich mit dem Arm bei ihr eingehakt und grinste sie glücklich an, deutete auf die linke Wendeltreppe: „Da müssen wir rauf, Alice. Oh keine Sorge, gleich geht es dir wieder gut. Mein König kann wahre Wunder vollbringen mit den Spritzen, Nadeln und Fäden. Du bist wie Neu, wenn er mit dir fertig ist.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin zuckte merklich zusammen. Mit einem Mal bereute sie ihr vorlautes Mundwerk und die Worte Puddin's drängten sich in ihre Gedanken: „Man beißt nicht die Hand die einen füttert, Darling.“ Der Hutmacher zog einmal fest an ihrem Arm und drängte sie in Richtung der Treppe. Harley war bemüht sich den Weg zu merken, welcher durch den ewig langen, verzweigten Korridor zu einer wahren Herausforderung wurde. An einer blauen Metalltür kamen sie zum Stehen. Die Harlekin musste unweigerlich lachen. Diese Tür wirkte wie ein Portal in eine andere, modernere Zeitepoche und stach wie ein Fremdkörper aus dem sonstigen Ambiente hervor. 

Jervis machte sich an dem Tastenfeld neben dem Metallrahmen zu schaffen, tippte schnell einen achtstelligen Code ein. Ein lautes, dumpfes Geräusch ließ erahnen, das die schwere Verriegelung geöffnet war. Die Finger des Hutmachers legten sich um den Plastikgriff und zogen das schwere Material zur Seite, gab den ersten Blick preis auf ein hochmodernes Labor. Die ehemalige Psychologin stutzte, als sie die ersten Schritte hinein wagte und sofort zu frösteln begann. Dieser Raum war eindeutig mit einer Klimaanlage ausgestattet. Die Fenster waren zugenagelt, nur kaltes, weißes Licht von den Neonröhren an der Decke flutete das Zimmer mit Helligkeit. Ein Operationstisch stand in der Mitte, der Beistelltisch befüllt mit sterilem Werkzeug und kleinen Schälchen aus Edelstahl. Eine Wand war einer Reihe Aktenschränke und Behältnissen für Spritzen, Verbände und sonstigem Operationsmaterial vorbehalten. Die große, weiße Tafel, die gegenüber der Tür stand zierte etliche Zeichen und Zahlen in krakeliger Handschrift. Harley zog die Stirn kraus. Sie kannte einige der Symbole, aber die Formeln erschlossen sich ihr in keinster Weise. Auf einem extra Tisch standen unzählige Reagenzgläser, sowie leere Kolben und Pinzetten. Das Schlusslicht bildete der große Schreibtisch mit den drei Klemmbrettern. Er wirkte chaotisch, viele der Zettel lagen kreuz und quer verstreut über der Arbeitsfläche. „So Alice“, flötete der Hutmacher mit einem Mal vergnügt, „hier wären wir. Du kannst dich schon mal auf den Tisch setzen, mein König wird sich gleich um dich kümmern.“ Während die Harlekin widerwillig in die Mitte des Raumes humpelte, wühlte Jervis in dem Beutel und holte einige Fläschchen hervor. Sie wusste, das es sich um den Vorrat Dopamin handelte, den der Joker vor drei Wochen unter einem seiner Alias erworben hatte. Mr. J. war noch immer damit beschäftigt einen verstärkten, stabilen Wirkstoff des Substrates Venom zu entwickeln. Harley beobachtete den blonden Mann und setzte gerade zu einer Frage an, als eine neue Stimme an ihr Ohr drang: „Sieh mal einer an. Für einen Underdog holst du dir aber hohen Besuch ins Haus, Jervis.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin wand ihren Kopf zur Tür. Dort stand ein schwarzhaariger Mann, der in seinem grünen Anzug und seinem goldenen Stab mit dem verschnörkelten Fragezeichen berühmt berüchtigt in Gotham war. Seine blauen Augen glänzten fast schon bei dem Anblick der Harlekin. Er trat gemächlich ein, ließ den Stab einige Male rotieren und grinste schelmisch: „Die Prinzessin höchst persönlich. Na, wohin haben wir uns denn verlaufen ohne Daddy?“ 

Harley verzog das Gesicht und spie erzürnt: „Das geht dich gar nichts an, Eddy! Und nenne ihn nicht Daddy, wenn schon Mr. J.!“ Der Hutmacher sah sichtlich verwirrt drein. Er drehte sich zu der jungen Frau und fragte leise: „Kennst du ihn etwa, Alice?“ Die Angesprochene schnaubte leise auf die Frage. Bevor sie erwidern konnte erhob Edward bereits wieder das Wort: „Ein Rätsel gefällig Prinzessin? Wer hat einen Kopf und keinen Körper?“ Die ehemalige Psychologin rollte die Augen und antwortete abfällig: „Ein Nagel?“ „Nah dran meine Liebe“, säuselte der Mann verspielt, zielte mit dem Stab auf die weiße Tafel und lachte glucksend „die Antwort ist Jervis, wenn der Joker herausfindet, wer seine Lieblingshure entwendet hat.“ Der Hutmacher rieb sich angestrengt überlegend das Kinn. Er schien die Lösung des Rätsels nicht so recht zu begreifen. Harley hingegen schluckte schwer und sah geschockt den Mann in seinem grünen Anzug an. Dieser grinste nur noch breiter, nickte ihr vielsagend zu. Er wand abrupt seinen Kopf nach hinten. Erst jetzt vernahm die Harlekin die Schritte im Korridor und nach wenigen Sekunden betrat der hagere Mann vom Foyer das Labor, in seinem Blick lag eine gewisse Gereiztheit. Edwards Blick verweilte einen kurzen Moment auf den eingefrorenen Gesichtszügen des Mannes. Dann lächelte er und sprach leise: „Ein guter Zeitpunkt um zu gehen. Wir wollen Johnny Boy ja nicht noch mehr aufregen oder?“ Der hagere Mann knurrte leise. Edward schritt langsam aus der Tür, hielt dann jedoch inne. „Ach ja, bevor ich das vergesse, Johnny“ , sprach er mit vergnügtem Unterton, „denk dir schon mal eine gute Ausrede aus, warum du die Kleine vom Joker hier hast. Er wird sicher schon fieberhaft nach ihr suchen oder seine tatkräftigen Schläger. Ich möchte ja jetzt nicht in deiner Haut stecken. Bis die Tage.“ Der Mann entfernte sich fröhlich pfeifend und hinterließ eine unangenehme Stille im Labor. Überfordert mit der Situation sah Harley zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Jervis hatte bereits den Kopf eingezogen, die Augen fest zugekniffen. Es schien, als würde er auf eine Bestrafung warten. Der Blick in das Gesicht des hageren Mannes ließen nur erahnen, was dieser dachte. In den blauen Augen blitzte es alarmierend. Er atmete einmal sehr tief ein, trat dann an den Tisch mit den Reagenzgläsern und zog eine Spritze mit einer tiefroten Flüssigkeit auf. Während seine Finger den Druck auf den Kolben prüften, sprach er ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung in den Raum hinein: „Jervis, ich stelle dir nun drei Fragen. Du beantwortest sie mir wahrheitsgemäß, verstanden? Je nach Antwort überlege ich mir, wie das hier ausgeht.“ 

Der Hutmacher nickte sehr langsam, weiterhin den Blick abwendend. Der Mann am Tisch drehte sich gemächlich um, tippte mit den Fingernägeln an die Nadel und fragte in aller Ruhe: „Die erste Frage. Warum hast du dieses Mädchen mitgenommen?“ Harley zuckte zeitgleich mit Jervis zusammen. Dieser stammelte leise, sichtlich verängstigt: „Ich wusste nicht... Oh, bitte mein König.“ Der Braunhaarige seufzte hörbar: „Bitte mache dich nicht lächerlich. Du warst in dem Sägewerk und das ist Gebiet des Clowns. Eine Lüge.“ Der Hutmacher schluckte sehr laut, wagte es aber nicht Widerworte zu geben. „Die zweite Frage,“ fuhr der hagere Mann fort, „Hast du dafür gesorgt, das du keine Spuren hinterlässt?“ Sein Blick lag gnadenlos auf den Kleineren, der sich unter dem Druck am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst hätte. Jervis stotterte flüsternd: „Ja, ja doch mein König. Ja, ja, ja.“ „Hör auf mich König zu nennen! Für dich immer noch Dr. Crane!“, spie er wütend, schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln. Genauso ruhig wie zuvor fragte er bestimmt: „Also gut, die letzte Frage. Was sollte deiner Meinung nach jetzt passieren?“ Der Hutmacher wurde schlagartig sehr leise. Harley beobachtete seine Unterlippe beben, zwei kleine feuchte Spuren befanden sich auf seinen Wangen. Die ehemalige Psychologin konnte fast schon fühlen, wie er langsam innerlich zerbrach und dem psychologischen Terror erlag, den der andere schürte. Jervis atmete stoßartig, als er kaum hörbar erwiderte: „Du bestrafst mich, Dr. Crane.“ Der Mann ihm gegenüber zeigte das erste Mal seit ihrer Begegnung ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das die Harlekin das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. In diesem Moment begriff sie, das der sogenannte Doktor eine ausgeprägte, sadistische Seite besitzen musste. Er ging mit leisem Schritt auf den Hutmacher zu, schob dessen grünen Mantel am linken Arm hinauf und presste die Kanüle vorsichtig in seine Haut. Jervis quiekte auf, die Augen größer werdend. Trotz der eindeutigen Panik wehrte er sich nicht, als der hagere Mann langsam den Inhalt des Kolbens in ihn drückte. Crane legte die Spritze in einen Behälter, rieb sich die Hände mit Desinfektionsmittel ein und sprach beiläufig: „Eine gute Antwort. Die Dosis wird für ungefähr sechs Stunden reichen, dir bleiben noch zehn Minuten bis die Wirkung vollständig einsetzt. Du weißt wo du hin sollst. Ich komme nach getaner Arbeit nach.“ Jervis zuckte einige Male, seine Gliedmaßen schienen sich der Kontrolle entziehen zu wollen. Er brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus, verließ nur mit spastisch bewegenden Kopf das Labor.


	4. Die Behandlung

Sie biss sehr fest auf ihre Unterlippe und drückte den Kopf in das kalte Metall unter ihr. Ein mit Alkohol getränkter Tupfer hinterließ ein grässliches, nicht aufhören wollendes Brennen. Das grelle, unnatürliche Licht über ihr bereitete ihr Übelkeit und der Geruch des Alkohols hing schwer in der Luft. Harley atmete gezwungen flach. Der Schmerz an ihrer Hüfte versuchte ihren Augen Tränen zu entlocken. Tränen, die sie dem Mann über ihr nicht schenken wollte. Die Harlekin musterte den Doktor aufmerksam. Er war vertieft in seine Arbeit und schien sie nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Das eingefallene Gesicht war durch einen widerlich grünen Mundschutz kaum noch zu sehen. Seine Finger arbeiteten schnell, jede Bewegung präzise bis zur Perfektion ausgeführt. Die ehemalige Psychologin war so in Gedanken versunken, sowieso schon abgelenkt durch den Schmerz, das ihr nicht aufgefallen wie seine blauen Augen sie fixierten. Erst seine kühle Stimme riss sie aus den karussellartigen Überlegungen: „Du bist ein Problem.“ Harley sah den Mann mit funkelnden Augen entgegen. Sie biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und knurrte leise. Er wand sich einigen Schnittwunden an ihrem Bauch zu, während er ruhig weiter sprach: „Du behinderst meine sorgsame, seit Jahren andauernde Planung und das nur wenige Wochen vor ihrer großen Enthüllung.“ Der nächste Nadelstich enthielt einen deutlich höheren Druck, was die Harlekin die stumme Wut in dem Mann bestätigte. Harley stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder. Sie erwiderte leise, deutlich gereizt durch seine Worte: „Was willst du Freak eigentlich? Wenn ich so ein großes Problem darstelle, werfe mich doch einfach raus und lass mich auf der Straße verrotten.“ Seine Augen starrten wieder in ihre. Erneut hatte sich der Schleier über sie gelegt und das er seine Arbeit unterbrach macht es nicht besser. Crane seufzte leise, legte das Nähwerkzeug auf den Beistelltisch und besah sich die Instrumente. Die ehemalige Psychologin rutschte unruhiger werdend auf dem Tisch hin und her. Nicht zu sehen was er tat war ihr unheimlich. Seine Gestalt drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Körper. Er sah ihr erneut tief in die Augen, ließ dann aber seine Hand mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit auf ihren Oberschenkel fallen. Harley schrie lauthals auf. Etwas Spitzes hatte sich in ihr Fleisch gebohrt, drehte sich tiefer und glitt ungehindert durch das Gewebe. Der Doktor löste seinen Blick widerwillig von ihrem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht und fuhr mit monotoner Stimme fort: „Eine verlockende Vorstellung, aber das würde es alles nur komplizierter machen.“

Die Harlekin beobachtete, wie der Mann das Skalpell von ihrem Oberschenkel entfernte und in eine Schale mit sterilem Wasser fallen ließ. Er besah sich die neue Wunde, stocherte mit dem langem Zeigefinger gemächlich in dem Fleisch. Harley atmete stoßartig, das unwirkliche Pochen der Verletzung deutlich spürend. „Hör mir nun gut zu, junge Dame“, sprach er leise, vertieft in seiner Arbeit, „mir ist dein Schicksal mehr als relativ. Was ich an Informationen über dich gesammelt habe sagt mir sowieso, das du dich gerne an Messersschneide aufhältst und dem Tod durch unverschämtes Glück bisher entronnen bist. Das Letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann ist eine Unruhe in Gotham, insbesondere nicht im Untergrund. Dein plötzliches Verschwinden oder noch drastischer, dein Ableben würde genau das bewirken, also setze ich alles daran das du wohlbehalten zu deinem Geliebten zurückkehren kannst.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin erzitterte schwer unter seinen Worten. In ihnen lag etwas abgrundtief Böses. Eine Bösartigkeit, die selbst ihr Puddin nicht erreichte in seinen schlimmsten Phasen. Der hagere Mann kalkulierte absolut skrupellos. Crane war inzwischen damit beschäftigt ihre neue Wunde zu versorgen, in dem Gesicht des Doktors hatte sich nach wie vor keine Gefühlsregung gezeigt. Sie flüsterte keuchend: „Kranker Psycho.“ Seine Hände hielten kurz inne, machten sich aber nach wenigen Sekunden weiter daran sein Werk zu vollenden. Er knotete einen Faden zusammen, schnitt ihn durch und antwortete seelenruhig: „Ich trage durch aus die Verantwortung für meine Taten, was auf der interpersonell-affektiven Ebene nicht auf einen Psychopathen hindeutet, aber dies ist ja nur eines von vielen Merkmalen, richtig? Das ich einen hohen Punktestand erreiche, wenn wir alle Kriterien berücksichtigen möchte ich nicht leugnen.“ Der Doktor säuberte die Haut sorgfältig mit eisig kaltem Wasser und schenkte ihrem Knöchel als nächstes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er tastete an der Schwellung, drehte den Fuß langsam auf die Seite. Harley versuchte unterdessen ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Innerlich tobte ein wahrer Orkan in ihrem Kopf. Aus der Erfahrung in der Arkham Psychiatrie und der Beziehung mit Mr. J. war ihr eines klar geworden: Psychopathen waren gefährlicher, wenn sie im Bilde über ihre Störung waren. Der Joker fiel ganz eindeutig in diese Kategorie, obwohl die Harlekin sich nicht immer sicher sein konnte, das er von seinem psychopathischen Zustand in jeder Situation wusste. Sie sah hinauf zu dem Mann über ihr.

Bei dem Doktor gab es für sie keine zweite Meinung. Gleichzeitig begann sie sich zu fragen, woher Crane scheinbar die Kriterien der Psychopathie-Checkliste kannte und die Richtwerte. Es drängten sich sowieso unzählige Fragen über ihn auf. Harley dachte angestrengt darüber nach, ob er ihr in irgendeiner Weise jemals über den Weg gelaufen war, konnte sich aber nicht an eine Begegnung erinnern. Genau wie Jervis hätte er mit seinem Grad an Skrupellosigkeit schon längst auffallen müssen. Selbst ein so intelligenter Kopf wie Edward, den alle im Untergrund nur den Riddler nannten war durch kleine Gaunereien lange vor seiner kriminellen Karriere in Erscheinung getreten. Sie beobachtete ihn weiter bei seinem Tun, erschauderte immer wieder unter den Schmerzen. Crane ließ eine weitere Nadel in die Schale fallen, als er im ruhigem Ton wieder anfing zu sprechen: „Wir sind fast fertig. Du wirst hier eine Nacht zur Überwachung verbringen, rein prophylaktisch. Ich möchte nicht, das du wegen irgendeiner Dummheit von dir verblutest.“ Harley presst leise zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor: „Sehr nett von dir. Und wenn ich nicht bleiben will?“ Der Doktor verband einige frisch zugenähte Verletzungen, sah von seiner Arbeit mit kühlem Blick auf und antwortete bestimmt: „Du triffst in diesem Haus keine Entscheidungen, junge Dame. Wenn es nicht anders geht narkotisiere ich dich eben für die Dauer deines Aufenthalts.“ Er wusch das teilweise bereits getrocknete Blut von ihrem Oberkörper und benetzte die Nahtstellen großzügig mit Braunol. Die Harlekin erzitterte. Eine Kanüle drückte sich in ihren Handrücken. Sie drückte die Augen fest zusammen und verfluchte Crane innerlich auf tausend ausgedachten Sprachen. Ihre Stimme krächzte heiser: „Das du hier der Chef bist ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen.“ Er bleib auf ihre Aussage hin stumm, warf das Verpackungsmaterial des Venenkatheters in den Mülleimer. Der hagere Mann entledigte sich der Latexhandschuhe, wusch seine Hände erst im Wasser und desinfizierte sie anschließend. Er entsorgte den Mundschutz, sowie die Schürze und kehrte dann an den Tisch zurück. Harley schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Sie fror. Crane räusperte sich etwas, hob ihren Körper mühevoll an und legte dann eine Wolldecke unter ihren Körper, umschlang ihn vollkommen mit dem weichem Material. Er setzte sich daraufhin auf einen Hocker neben dem Beistelltisch, griff nach einem Becher aus dem es verdächtig nach Kaffee roch. Die andere Hand langte nach einem bereits deutlich abgenutzten Klemmbrett. Der hagere Mann begann stumm mit dem Kugelschreiber auf dem Papier zu schreiben, das Kratzen der Mine drang unsanft in ihre Ohren. 

Die Harlekin sah ihm beim Schreiben zu, konnte aber nur erahnen, was er dort in die Spalten des Bogens eintrug. Seine Hand hielt plötzlich inne. Seufzend umfasste Crane einen Beutel, den er durch einen Schlauch mit dem Katheter verband und über den Tisch befestigte. Durch eine aufschraubbare Öffnung drückte er mit Hilfe eines Kolbens eine farblose Flüssigkeit in ihren Blutkreislauf. Er setzte sich leise stöhnend zurück auf den Hocker, nahm einen Schluck von dem schwarzen Gebräu und schrieb weiter. Harley fühlte eine kriechende Schwere durch ihren Körper dringen. Ein Schmerz- oder Betäubungsmittel. Sie schloss ihre Augen, atmete etwas ruhiger als zuvor und spürte die Entspannung langsam einsetzen. Die ehemalige Psychologin dachte einen Augenblick nach, ob sie es wagen sollte zu fragen, gab ihrer Neugier aber schlussendlich nach: „Was hast du mit Jervis gemacht?“ Der Kugelschreiber verstummte erneut. Sie konnte seine Zunge schnalzen hören, ebenso wie das Knacken seines Kiefers. Er antwortete mit einem nicht identifizierbaren Unterton: „Zerbreche dir nicht den Kopf um ihn. Es wird ihm nichts geschehen. Zumindest nichts Physisches.“ Die Harlekin blinzelte ermüdet und flüsterte leise: „Das war nicht meine Frage.“ Der Doktor schien ihre Aussage im ersten Moment zu ignorieren. Das Kratzen der Mine drang wieder an ihre Ohren. Sie zählte drei schnell niedergeschriebene Sätze. Erst dann setzte der hagere Mann zu einer ausführlichen Antwort an: „Ich teste an ihm meine theoretischen Ergebnisse, wenn er sich nicht beherrschen kann. Nach einer solchen Sitzung ist er für gewohnt einige Wochen gehorsam und kämpft gegen seine Psychose und vor allem seine vollkommen außer Kontrolle geratenen Triebe an. Bis er eine neue Alice für sich auserwählt.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin stutzte auf seine Worte. Das Mittel in ihren Venen zeigte allmählich die sedierende Wirkung. Gegen den Schlaf ankämpfend fragte sie heiser: „Eine neue Alice? Wie viele gab es denn schon?“ Crane nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem Kaffee. Seine Lippen bildeten eine dünne Linie, bevor er ruhig erklärte: „Insgesamt? Mir sind inzwischen einundzwanzig Frauen bekannt. Alle wiesen die selben Kriterien auf: blond, blaue Augen, schlank und ein engelsgleiches Gesicht. Er geht immer auf die selbe Art und Weise vor.“ Harley versuchte die Details in ihr Puzzle einzufügen. Langsam vervollständigte sich das Bild von Jervis und die zuvor bunten Farben verschwammen in eine einzige schwarze Masse. 

„Was ist mit ihnen passiert?“ In ihrer Frage schwang eine Vermutung mit. Die Vermutung, das diesen Frauen etwas Schreckliches widerfahren sein musste. Seine Antwort bestätigte ihr schlechtes Gefühl: „Sie sind tot. Er lädt die Frauen zu sich ein. Kommt sie nicht freiwillig mit entführt er sie in dem Glauben, sie in eine bessere Welt zu bringen, bis er sie aus scheinbar trivialen Gründen für Kopien seiner Alice entlarvt. Dann erdrosselt er die Frauen in einem blinden Wutanfall, schändet ihre Leichen durch Amputationen oder Entfernung von ihrem Herz und verfällt in Panik, was er mit den Überresten machen soll. Es geht immer für eine gewisse Zeit gut, doch seit den letzten sechs Opfern werden die Intervalle kürzer.“ Die Harlekin sah geschockt in die blauen Augen des Doktors. Sie waren so kalt wie zuvor, unberührt von der sachlichen Beschreibung des Vorgehens. Er schob seine Brille ein Stück hinauf und zischte leise: „Nun tue nicht so überrascht, junge Dame. Dein sogenannter Freund ist deutlich aktiver und auch du scheust dich nicht davor, Menschenleben ohne Reue für deine Zwecke zu beenden. Jervis hat zumindest nicht das Ziel diesen Frauen weh zu tun. Er erliegt nur jedes Mal seiner Psychose.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin zuckte merklich zusammen. Aus seinem Mund klang es fast verständlich. Ihre professionelle Seite stimmte ihm in jedem Punkt zu, auch was ihren eigenen Umgang mit den Mitmenschen anbelangte. Sie hielt die meisten Menschen für wertlos, für entbehrbaren Müll der gerade Mal gut genug war um ihre Ziele zu erreichen Mr. J. zufrieden zu stellen. Harley blieb somit stumm und nickte lediglich. Ihre Augen schlossen sich nun gänzlich. Crane erhob sich langsam von dem Hocker, legte das Klemmbrett auf den Tisch und schlenderte hinfort in Richtung der Tür. Einige piepsende Geräusche ließen erahnen, das er die Verriegelung aktivierte. Sie vernahm seine kalte Stimme, die in ihren Ohren ungewöhnlich weit weg erklang: „Schlaf jetzt. Dein Körper muss sich erholen und wieder zu Kräften kommen. Ich werde nach dir sehen und sicher gehen, das du diese Nacht überlebst. Sollte etwas sein, kannst du an der Kordel links neben deinem Kopf ziehen. Wenn die rote Lampe über der Tür aufleuchtet, werde ich informiert sein. Gute Nacht.“ Die Tür viel mit einem schwerem, metallischen Geräusch zu und Stille umgab sie, lockte die Harlekin in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	5. Der Morgen

Ein leises Stöhnen entglitt ihrer Kehle, als sie langsam die Augen öffnete und von dem gleißend hellem Licht über ihr begrüßt wurde. Harley wand den Kopf zur Seite, bemüht nicht direkt in die Neonröhren zu sehen. Durch die zugenagelten Fenster drangen vereinzelnd Sonnenstrahlen in das Zimmer. Sie sah auf die dunklen Bretter und versank für einen Augenblick in ihren Gedanken. Diese Ruhe war etwas vollkommen Unbekanntes. In dem Sägewerk oder besser gesagt überall wo der Joker war tobte förmlich das Leben, ein wildes Potpourri aus sich überschlagenden Ereignissen und Katastrophen. Die Harlekin setzte sich unter größter Anstrengung auf, schälte sich langsam aus der Wolldecke. Ihr Körper schien unsicher zu sein, ob er nur Unwohlsein fühlte oder es schon in Schmerzen überging. Harley ließ die Beine vom Tisch baumeln, legte die Hände an den Rand des Metalls und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Im nächsten Moment drehte sich ihr Magen mehrfach um. Ein Schwall aus Magensäure und Gallenflüssigkeit ergoss sich ungehindert aus ihrem Mund. Die ehemalige Psychologin keuchte schwer, hustete einige Male. Sie erzitterte und sah in die kleine, gelb schimmernde Pfütze auf den weißen Kacheln vor ihr. Angewidert von dem Anblick wand die Harlekin den Blick zur Seite. Sie bemerkte sodann den Schlauch, der in dem Venenkatheter an ihrem Handrücken endete und verfolgte ihn mit müden Augen hinauf zu dem Infusionsbeutel. Eine Elektrolytlösung. Vermutlich. Der Inhalt des Beutels war fast leer. Ihre Finger nestelten an dem weißem Pflaster an ihrer Hand und zogen es mit einem kräftigen Ruck von der Haut. Harley zuckte unter dem ziehenden Schmerz zusammen, machte sich dann aber schnell daran die Nadel zu entfernen. Sie presste die Fingerkuppen fest auf die Einstichstelle und setzte ihre Füße vorsichtig auf den Boden. „Du schaffst, Harley“, murmelte die Harlekin zu sich selbst, als sie langsam die ersten Schritte in den Raum wagte, „du bist taff. Die paar Kratzer können dich doch nicht umhauen.“ Die junge Frau hielt sich krampfhaft an dem Beistelltisch fest und lachte mit rauer Stimme auf. Der widerwärtige Geschmack haftete weiterhin in ihrem Mund. Sie entdeckte ihre Kleidung auf dem Hocker, der neben dem Schreibtisch platziert war unmittelbar neben der Sporttasche. Gemächlich schlurfte Harley in Richtung der Tischkante, stützte sich an dieser ab und gelangte so an ihr Ziel. Sie griff zuerst nach dem knallroten T-Shirt mit dem leuchtend grünen Totenkopf, verharrte aber einen Moment beim Besehen des Stoffes. Die Harlekin war sicher, dass die Baumwolle der Gewalteinwirkung am späten Nachmittag nachgegeben und zumindest einige Löcher aufgewiesen hatte. Erst bei genauerer Betrachtung fielen ihr die dickeren, grob gewebten Stellen in dem T-Shirt auf. Sie zeigte ein kleines Lächeln. Innerlich dankbar, dass jemand ihr Lieblingsoberteil vor der Entsorgung bewahrt hatte zog sie es über. Das Selbe galt auch für die Jeanshotpants und selbst die Löcher in den Socken waren gestopft. Der frische Geruch von Zitrone stieg ihr in die Nase. Jemand hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht die Kleidung zu waschen.

Harley sah grinsend auf ihre Füße hinab, bewegte spielerisch die Zehen in der Baumwolle. Mit einem leisem Kichern flüsterte sie: „Das ist ja auch mal eine neue Erfahrung. Ich kann euch kleinen Süßen ja gar nicht mehr sehen.“ Ein begeistertes Quieken entkam ihrem Mund, als ihr Blick auf die Stiefel fiel. Das weiße Kunstleder war so gründlich gereinigt worden, das es fast wie Neu wirkte und die roten, zerfetzten Schnürsenkel waren fein säuberlich eingefädelten Duplikaten gewichen. Sie ließ sich auf den Hocker sinken, schnürte die Stiefel mit übertriebener Vorsicht zu und lächelte zufrieden. Die Harlekin behandelte ihr Schuhwerk immer wie einen ganz besonderen Schatz. Als nächstes richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tasche, insbesondere dem Inhalt der Seitentasche. Das pinke, mit funkelnden Steinen verzierte Smartphone war schnell hervorgeholt und angeschaltet, die Entriegelung mit einem Daumenschwung auf dem Bildschirm gelöst. Harley kam nicht einmal dazu das Display erneut zu berühren, als eine Flut an Nachrichten mit einem wie in einer Dauerschleife hängenden Benachrichtigungston auf ihrem Handy einging. Die ehemalige Psychologin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete ungeduldig ab. Es waren 549 neue Nachrichten. Sie scrollte ungläubig durch die neuen Mitteilungen. 549 Nachrichten. 547 davon waren von Mr. J. Die Harlekin sackte etwas auf dem Hocker zusammen und las einige seiner Nachrichten. „Hey Pumpkin Pie, wo bist du? Melde dich oder ich jage jedes Gebäude einzeln in die Luft, bis du freiwillig raus kommst – ob ganz oder in Stücken!“ Ihre Finger bewegten das Display zur nächsten Textbotschaft. „Bist du wütend auf mich, Harl? Sei doch nicht so, verstehst du auf einmal keinen Spaß mehr? Das war alles nur ein Witz!“ Harley seufzte schwer, hielt die Tränen zurück und versuchte zu lachen. Ihre Finger schlossen das Nachrichtenfenster, suchten sodann in den Kontakten die anderen beiden eingegangenen Mitteilungen. 

Das Gesicht von Selina erschien und die ehemalige Psychologin drückte mit einem kleinem Lächeln auf den Chat: „Hey Süße, was ist los? Gefällt dir die Idee mit dem Kaufhaus nicht? Nur wir zwei und die Schmuckabteilung, das klingt doch verlockend. Empfangen Gestern um 16:13 Uhr.“ Sie kicherte etwas, bediente das Eingabefeld und tippte schnell: „Doch, klar Kitty. Ich bin...“ Ihre Finger stoppten abrupt. Harley zögerte einen Moment, entschloss sich dann aber ihren jetzigen Standort nicht preiszugeben und es für Selina geschickt zu umschreiben: „... aber noch beschäftigt mit einigen Vorbereitungen für einen Plan von Puddin Batsy in die Falle zu locken. Du weißt ja wie er ist, wenn etwas Großes bevorsteht. Ich möchte ihn nicht wütend machen.“ Der Nachricht hängte sie noch eine gefühlte halbe Seite Herzen an und presste sodann auf senden. Die Harlekin kicherte noch einmal beim Überfliegen des Chatverlaufes mit der Diebin, kehrte dann aber zu der Kontaktliste zurück. Leise summend suchte sie die andere Mitteilung und kam bei dem wunderschönen Gesicht von Poison Ivy zum Stehen. Sie öffnete gespannt das Fenster: „Harl, ich habe gehört was passiert ist. Ich sage das ungern, aber es wäre mir lieber wenn du heute Nacht bei mir schläfst, vielleicht auch für ein oder zwei Wochen bis der Clown sich beruhigt hat. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Empfangen Gestern um 19:37 Uhr.“ An ihrem letztem Satz prangte ein roter Kussmund. Das eindeutige Zeichen, das Pamela sich wirklich um sie sorgte und nicht einfach nur aus Langeweile geantwortet hatte. Harley lächelte, ihre Finger tippten bereits ihre Antwort: „Hey Red. Mir geht es gut, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Puddin hat sich bestimmt schon wieder beruhigt.“ Sie versendete die Nachricht und seufzte leise. Natürlich hat Pamela recht. Es war für ihre Gesundheit klüger, dem Joker erst einmal für eine Weile nicht unter die Augen zu kommen. Auch wenn er scheinbar versöhnliche Mitteilungen schrieb: solange er nicht wirklich eine Entschuldigung geäußert hatte war seine Wut nicht verflogen. Die ehemalige Psychologin wollte gerade nach den Schmerztabletten in der Tasche suchen, als sie die mechanische Verriegelung der Tür hörte. Auf der Schwelle stand Jervis, auf den Händen balancierte er ein Tablett. Der Hutmacher trat langsam ein, ungewohnt träge. „Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht, Harley“, sprach er ungewohnt sachlich und stellte das Tablett vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch ab. 

Die Harlekin begutachtete den Mann neben ihr. Er wirkte irgendwie gebrochen, völlig erschöpft und unfähig, seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Die sonst so fröhlichen Gesichtszüge waren wie eingefroren. Sie zog die Stirn in Falten und erwiderte vorsichtig: „Jervis? Ist alles okay?“ Der Mann nickte. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr bevor er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Iss jetzt bitte. Dr. Crane hatte extra darum gebeten darauf zu achten, das du aufisst.“ Harley starrte Jervis schockiert an. Sie traute weder ihren Augen, noch ihren Ohren. Ein kurzes, spastisches Zucken in dem Gesicht des kleinen Mannes rief ihr die Worte des Doktors in Erinnerung. Nach einer Sitzung würde der Hutmacher sich für eine gewisse Zeit zusammenreißen können. Die ehemalige Psychologin schluckte einen sehr schweren Kloß hinunter. Er war wie ausgewechselt, nein, eher wie eine Hülle seiner selbst. Sie flüsterte leise: „Oh Gott Jervis. Was ist gestern Nacht mit dir passiert?“ Der Mann rührte sich nicht, antwortete nur monoton: „Die Sitzung mit Dr. Crane hat mir die Augen geöffnet, Harley. Ich habe Fehler gemacht, bereue sie zutiefst und werde mich in Zukunft bessern. Iss jetzt bitte.“ Harley nickte lediglich etwas, nahm die Gabel und verspeiste gemächlich das Rührei mit dem Speck. Während die Minuten dahin zogen, dachte die Harlekin über den katastrophalen Zustand des Hutmachers nach. Sie war sich nicht einmal im Klarem darüber, wie sie seine jetzige Verfassung nennen sollte. Apathisch? Dissoziativ? Seelisch tot? Seine Stimme riss die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken: „Nach dem Essen werde ich dich zurück nach Gotham fahren. Dr. Crane wünscht, das du sicher und wohlbehalten ankommst. Und er bittet dich darum, Stillschweigen über deinen Aufenthalt hier zu bewahren. Es wäre auch in deinem eigenem Interesse.“ Harley erschauderte. Es war, als hätte jemand all seine Lebensfreude aus ihm heraus gesogen. Sie erwiderte schmatzend: „Hat er gesagt, wo du mich in Gotham abliefern sollst?“ Jervis stutzte, musterte die Frau vor ihm das erste Mal mit einem Hauch von Interesse. Das Leben schien noch in ihm zu wohnen. Irgendwo. Er sprach nach einigen vergangenen Sekunden zögerlich: „Nein, das sagte er nicht.“ Ihre Finger fischten in der Tasche nach ihrem Adressbuch. Sie blätterte kurz darin, riss dann eine Seite heraus und reichte sie Jervis. „Hier hin“, sagte sie bestimmend, „hier hin fährst du mich.“ Der Hutmacher sah auf den Zettel. Er studierte die Adresse, nickte dann aber bestätigend. Seine Hand umfasste den Griff ihrer Tasche und während der kleine Mann hinaus ging, sprach er leise: „Ich warte auf dich in der Eingangshalle. Du kannst das Tablett hier stehen lassen, ich werde es später abräumen.“ 

Sie beendete zügig ihr Essen und sah noch einmal auf ihr Handy. Pamela hatte geantwortet. Harley studierte die Nachricht und schmunzelte: „Du bist und bleibst eine schlechte Lügnerin, Harl. Mein Angebot gilt weiterhin, aber strapaziere meine Geduld nicht über. Empfangen heute um 10:25 Uhr.“ Die Harlekin erhob sich vorsichtig, steckte das Handy in ihre hintere Hosentasche und folgte dem Hutmacher. Dieser stand in Mitten der Halle, die Augen auf sie fixiert wie einer Trance. Harley zischte und fluchte bei jeder Treppenstufe. Ihr Knöchel war noch weit davon entfernt aufzugeben, sie in die Knie zwingen zu wollen. Erleichtert setzte die junge Frau ihre Füße auf das Parkett und ging auf Jervis zu. „Ist der Doc sich zu schade mich persönlich rauszuwerfen?“, fragte sie grinsend. Der Hutmacher hatte die Augen die ganze Zeit nicht von ihr gelöst. Er erwiderte ruhig: „Dr. Crane befindet sich in einer wichtigen Phase seiner Forschung und kann dich deswegen nicht verabschieden. Er lässt aber seine Grüße ausrichten und wünscht gute Genesung.“ Harley schnaubte verächtlich. Sie schlug Jervis einmal gegen die Schulter, ging dann am ihm vorbei aus der Haustür und sah hinauf in den grauen Himmel. Die ehemalige Psychologin hatte sich dazu entschlossen dem Doktor den Gefallen zu tun. Sie würde schweigen, aber das schloss nicht die Möglichkeit aus nach Antworten zu suchen. Im Stillen war ihr bereits klar, wohin ihre Reise sie demnächst führen würde, wenn ihre sonstige Recherche über den Mann ergebnislos blieben. Als der Van gleichmäßig über die Straße rollte, versackte die Harlekin etwas weiter in den zu großen Sitz. Es gab nur einen Ort in Gotham, wo sämtliche schmutzige Wäsche von wohl so gut wie jedem zu finden war. Sie musste in die Iceberg Lounge und sich an den Pinguin höchstpersönlich wenden. Harley sah dieser Begegnung mit keiner allzu großen Freude entgegen, nur gab es keine andere Möglichkeit um an gesicherte Informationen zu gelangen. Jeder in Gotham wusste, wenn jemand etwas vom erpresserischen Wert geheim halten wollte würde der Pinguin es früher oder später wissen. Und der Pinguin war gegen einen gewissen Obolus immer gerne bereit aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern. Sie schloss langsam ihre müden Augen, lehnte ihren Kopf an die Kopflehne des Sitzes. Erst würde sie gesund werden, dann sich mit Puddin vertragen, etwas über die beiden Verrückten in der Villa herausfinden und endlich ihren Raubzug mit Selina in die Tat umsetzen. Harley kicherte leise. Und natürlich musste Batsy noch gestürzt werden, aber alles zu seiner Zeit.


	6. Die Botanikerin

„Red, ich hasse Spritzen!“ Harley wand den Kopf hin und her, presste die Augen fest zusammen und wimmerte lauter. Der Nadelstich ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. In einer fließenden Bewegung wurde die spitze Kanüle nach Injektion aus ihrem Oberarm gezogen und die melodische, laszive Frauen Stimme schmiegte sich einlullend in ihr Ohr: „Jetzt stell dich bitte nicht so an, Harl. Ernsthaft: Du wirfst dich ohne zu Fragen zwischen jede Kugel und deinem verrückten Freund, aber eine kleine Spritze, die dir nebenbei gesagt den Hintern retten wird bringt dich zum Weinen?“ Harley wischte sich zwei kleine Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor sie zu der Botanikerin an den großen Flügelfenstern des Wohnzimmers sah. Pamela Lillian Isley oder kurz Poison Ivy. Die ältere Frau war wie gewohnt eine Augenweide, etwas worauf die Harlekin innerlich eifersüchtiger war als sie es zugeben mochte. Die langen, feuerroten Haare umrahmten ihr zu perfektes Gesicht, die grünen Augen scharf wie ihr Verstand. Sie trug wie gewohnt nur eine lose Bluse, was ihre grünlich schimmernde Haut bedeckt mit kleinen Blättern und Ranken wie ein wertvolles Gemälde in beeindruckende Szene setzte. Ivy hatte schon vor Ewigkeiten aufgehört sich wie ein Mensch zu kleiden. Eine Entscheidung, die ein Großteil der männlichen Untergrundwelt mehr als begrüßte und der Botanikerin fast uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf die Elite Gothams gewährte. Das schwache Geschlecht, wie sie es immer so schön betonte konnte ihr einfach nicht widerstehen. Harley schluckte etwas, bevor sie kleinlaut antwortete: „Ja, ich hasse sie einfach.“ Die Botanikerin vor ihr wand sich in einer schwungvollen Bewegung zu ihr um und seufzte leise. Die grünen Augen waren mit stummer Wut getränkt. Die Harlekin schreckte mit einem Mal zusammen und sprang von dem Gartentisch. Eine neue Züchtung, ähnlich einer Venusfliegenfalle die neben ihr auf dem Tisch in einem braunen Blumentopf stand versuchte plötzlich nach ihr zu schnappen. „Hey, geht’s noch!“, spie sie verärgert und versetzte der Pflanze einen festen Klaps auf den Kopf. Zumindest hielt die ehemalige Psychologin den breiten Auswuchs für etwas in der Art. Eine grüne Efeuranke schlängelte sich langsam hinter der Harlekin, holte aus und peitschte einmal fest auf den Nacken der Frau. Ivy knurrte leise: „Wenn du ihnen weh tust, tue ich dir weh, Darling. Du kennst unsere Abmachung.“ Harley wimmerte gedämpft und rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken. Ihre Worten weinten flüstern: „Das ist nicht fair. Sie hat angefangen!“

Sie hatte beschlossen die nächsten Tage bei der Botanikerin zu verbringen bis sich der Joker wieder beruhigte und es sicher war zurück zu kehren. In Momenten wie diesen bereute die ehemalige Psychologin ihre Entscheidung jedoch schnell. Es gab eindeutige Regeln in diesem Apartment und Harley war nicht dafür bekannt sehr gehorsam zu sein. Das führte zwischen den beiden Frauen häufig zu Auseinandersetzungen bei denen die Harlekin für gewohnt den Kürzen zog. Sie nickt somit nur verstehend und tätschelte mit deutlichem Zögern beschwichtigend den Kopf der Pflanze. Vor dem ersten Treffen mit Ivy hatte Harley es nicht glauben wollen, aber manchmal gab das Grünzeug sogar so etwas wie ein Geräusch von sich, wenn sie sich wohl fühlten. Ein kaum hörbares Schnurren glitt aus dem Organismus der Züchtung. Die Pflanze schloss den mit scharfen Dornen besetzten Schlund und zog sich etwas zurück, die Behandlung sichtlich genießend. Die Botanikerin lächelte nun wieder, griff nach einer Sprühflasche und versorgte die Venusfliegenfalle liebevoll mit einigen Tropfen Wasser. Sie kraulte liebevoll den Kiefer der Züchtung, ihre Worte so sanft wie die Worte einer Mutter im Gespräch mit ihrem Kind: „Och meine Süße, hat sie dir weh getan. Das wird schon, mein Engelchen. Nur ein paar Tropfen des neuen Düngers und gleich geht es dir besser.“ Harley verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Pflanzen zu mögen war eine Sache, aber sie zu lieben überstieg selbst ihr Vorstellungsvermögen. Ivy hatte ihr mehr als einmal versucht zu erklären, wie es zu der Verschmelzung ihrer DNA mit dem Unkraut kam. Neben vielen neuen Wörtern von denen sie noch nicht einmal Eindrittel im Lexikon nachgeschlagen hatte war von dem Gespräch nichts hängen geblieben. Die Botanikerin richtete sich wieder auf, warf ihr rotes Haar nach hinten und lächelte lasziv die Pflanze auf dem Tisch an. Harley vermied es in die grünen Augen zu sehen, die Wangen sichtlich errötet. Sie hatte ihre Freundin mehr als einmal in Situationen angetroffen, die für ihren kleinen, menschlichen und zerbrechlichen Verstand nicht gedacht waren. Ehrlich gesagt verstörte die Harlekin noch immer die letzte Begegnung dritter Art mit Ivy und brannte die Furcht vor wilden Ranken tief in ihre Psyche. Das betörende Stöhnen der Botanikerin, welches noch immer in ihren Ohren nachhallte machte es kaum erträglicher.

Harley seufzte leise, zwängte sich zwischen einigen Töpfen hindurch und betrat die großzügige Küche. Selbst hier hatten die Pflanzen die Oberhand. Gerade als sie den Kühlschrank öffnen wollte, umschlang eine massive Baumwurzel den Griff und zog für die ehemalige Psychologin die Tür auf. Die Harlekin hielt einen laut der Verwunderung zurück, zuckte dann aber lediglich mit den Schultern. Durch das Chaos der letzten Tage war sie inzwischen an einem Punkt angelangt an dem sie nichts mehr schockieren konnte. Ihre Finger schlüpften durch die unzähligen Proben und fanden in der hintersten Ecke den gesuchten Orangensaft. Harley schüttelte die Packung einige Male, sah dann auf das Holz an dem Griff. „Danke“, murmelte sie leise, was die Wurzel dazu veranlasste die Kühlschranktür wieder zu schließen. Sie leerte den kühlen Saft in gierigen Schlücken und warf die Verpackung in Richtung des Mülleimers. Die Harlekin schmunzelte, als ein Gespann aus Sträuchern den Müll auffing, fein säuberlich zerkleinerte und in die Tonne beförderte. Die ehemalige Psychologin schüttelte grinsend den Kopf: „Immer noch praktisch.“ Ein lebendiger Haushalt brachte einige Vorteile mit sich. Zumindest solange die Herrin des Hauses in Reichweite war. Einmal hatte Harley sich in der Wohnung aufgehalten nach klarer Anweisung sie nach zehn Uhr am Morgen zu verlassen. Unwissend und naiv hatte sie den Appell ignoriert. Die Pflanzen waren über sie hergefallen und wäre Selina ihr nicht zur Hilfe gekommen hätten die Ranken und Wurzeln sie wahrscheinlich in kleine Teile gerissen. Nach diesem Vorfall gab es einen riesigen Streit mit Ivy, der die drei Frauen für über ein halbes Jahr trennte. So jähzornig die Botanikerin auch sein konnte, sie hatte ein warmes, wenn auch nicht mehr menschliches Herz und ihre Wut war wie verflogen, als Harley eines Nachts zusammengeschlagen vor ihrer Tür stand. Die ehemalige Psychologin runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht war es ihr Schicksal ständig Kontakte über selbst erzeugte Probleme zu knüpfen und zu pflegen. Sie verwarf den Gedanken, trat zurück in das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben Ivy auf das kuschelige, blaue Sofa fallen. „Also“, sprach die Botanikerin räuspernd, als die Stille sich zwischen sie gelegt hatte, „raus mit der Sprache, Harl. Wer hat dich wieder zusammengeflickt? Und lüge mich nicht an: du warst das sicherlich nicht selbst.“ Gerade als sie zu einem lautem Protest ansetzen wollte berührte die ältere Frau einen Verband an ihrem Arm, tastete sich langsam zu der genähten Stelle und zischte: „Das ist die Arbeit eines Arztes, der sein Fach sehr gut versteht. Du wirst wohl kaum in ein Krankenhaus gefahren sein, ganz Gotham sucht schließlich immer noch nach dir, du dummes Mädchen.“ Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf, entzog die schmerzende Wunde dem Griff ihrer Freundin. Stattdessen verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit denen der Rothaarigen, senkte ihren Blick und flüsterte leise: „Red, versprichst du mir, das du nicht böse sein wirst und nichts versuchst?“

Ivy blinzelte überrascht, legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten. Zwei Finger legten sich um das Kinn der Harlekin, drückten den Kopf langsam hinauf. Die grünen Augen musterten sie mit besorgtem Ausdruck. „Gut Harl, versprochen“, erwiderte sie ruhig und fügte hinzu, „keine Lügen, sonst überlege ich es mir nochmal deinen Mr. J. in den nächsten zwei Stunden persönlich auseinander zu nehmen. Und über euren ach so tollen Plan Kinder nach Gotham zu importieren und sie als Sexsklaven zu verkaufen reden wir später noch. Der Joker kennt vielleicht inzwischen keine Grenzen mehr, aber du solltest ziemlich genau wissen was im Rahmen des tolerierbaren ist. Die Psyche von Kindern für Lebzeiten zu zertrümmern ist eine ganz andere Liga als ein paar unwichtige Fleischsäcke zu erschießen.“ Harley wurde mit jedem gesprochenen Wort der Botanikerin kleiner. Sie hatte zwar gegen den Coup des Jokers protestiert, aber am Ende nachgegeben – wie immer. Ihre Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen in dem ständigen Rascheln der Blätter im Raum: „Nachdem Puddin mich bestraft hatte ist er mit den Jungs rausgefahren, wahrscheinlich in die Iceberg Lounge. Du weißt ja, das er gerne trinkt, wenn etwas schief geht und ihm dabei neue Ideen kommen.“ Sie brach ab, als eine Ranke überraschend begonnen hatte ihren Oberarm zu streicheln. Ihre Augen suchten den Blick ihrer Freundin. Das Grün sah ungewohnt sanft auf sie, unterstützt durch das langsame Massieren ihres Handrückens mit sehr talentierten Fingern. Ivy konnte wütend auf sie sein, sogar enttäuscht oder verletzt. Das spielte am Ende nur geringfügig eine Rolle. Die Botanikerin sorgte sich ernsthaft um sie und zeigte das für ihre Verhältnisse sehr deutlich. Harley sog die mit Pheromonen getränkte Luft tief ein. Es war wie eine Befreiung in ihrer Brust. Die Botenstoffe beruhigten ihren Körper und entspannten sie, machten ihr noch einmal deutlich das Ivy trotz strenger Worte keinen Groll gegen sie hegte. Die Harlekin schloss die Augen und begann wieder leise zu flüstern: „Mr. J. hatte mich zurückgelassen und ich musste mir irgendwie selbst helfen. Ich... ich hab deinen Koffer geöffnet, du weißt schon welchen ich meine und die Pillen genommen.. Es tut mir so leid, Red..“ Das Zittern in ihrem Körper nahm Überhand, die Tränen verliefen über die weiche Haut der Wangen. Ihre fragile Psyche hielt den Druck durch den Zwischenfall beim Erzählen nicht mehr stand und im nächsten Moment sackte sie in sich zusammen. Die warmen, sanften Hände der Botanikerin legten sich an ihre Wangen, strichen liebevoll die Tränen fort. Harley spürte die Lippen ihrer Freundin auf ihrer Stirn und erschauderte unter der zärtlichen Berührung. „Ich weiß das es dir leid tut“, sprach Ivy behutsam, „wie viele hast du genommen, Harl?“ 

Die ehemalige Psychologin weinte nun ohne Zurückhaltung. Hier war es ihr erlaubt Schwäche zu zeigen und einfach los zu lassen. Leise schniefend setzte sie erneut an zu sprechen: „Ich.. ich hatte überlegt mehr zu nehmen, aber ich wurde abgehalten. Nicht durch irgendwelche Zweifel. Ich hatte wirklich einen Besucher im Sägewerk.“ „Selina?“, vermutete die Botanikerin langsam. Ihre Finger liebkosten weiterhin die Wangen der Harlekin mit sanften, streichelnden Bewegung. Harley schüttelte gemächlich den Kopf. Sie schluckte einige Male schwere Klöße ihren Hals hinunter. Dann fuhr sie etwas gefasster fort: „Nein, Kitty hab ich zuletzt vor zwei Monaten gesehen. Das im Sägewerk war ein merkwürdiger Mann.“ Ivy zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und wiederholte ungläubig: „Ein merkwürdiger Mann? Und das aus dem Mund der Geliebten eines verrückten, psychopathischen Clowns ohne Skrupel und Moral. Weih mich ein, Harl.“ Die Harlekin schluchzte leise, stützte ihren Kopf dann auf ihre freie Hand ab und flüsterte leise: „Ernsthaft Red. Wer ist schon verrückt genug bei Puddin einzubrechen und das zum wiederholten Mal? Außerdem hatte er ständig was von Alice geplappert und einem König. Der Typ muss schwer psychotisch sein. Er bestand dann darauf mich mitzunehmen und mir Hilfe zu besorgen. Du siehst ja, er hat Wort gehalten.“ Die Botanikerin schnaubte verächtlich. Eine Efeuranke rekelte sich an dem Sofatisch hinauf und reichte der Rothaarigen ein Glas mit grüner Flüssigkeit. Sie trank gemächlich kleine Schlucke, wand sich dann aber wie ganz Harley zu: „Du willst mir jetzt also wirklich glaubhaft machen, dass du von einem wildfremden Mann mitgenommen wurdest und seine Absichten auch noch ehrlich aufrichtig waren?“ Sie glaubte ihr nicht. Die Harlekin sah es in dem kühlen Blick, den Ivy ihr zuwarf. Sie wusste, dass in den Augen der Rothaarigen alle Männer dieser Welt perverse Schweine und bis auf wenige Ausnahmen kaum einen Blick wert waren. Wenn es etwas gab was Ivy mehr hasste als die Menschheit musste es das männliche Geschlecht sein. Die Botanikerin löste sich wie auf Kommando von ihr, erhob sich und sprach kalt: „Gewagt, Harl, gewagt. Gib mir einen plausiblen Grund dir das zu glauben.“ Die Angesprochene wischte neue Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Erst dann erwiderte sie leise: „Habe ich dich jemals angelogen, wenn ich geweint habe?“ Die brüchige Stimme ließ ihre Freundin erstarren. Ja, diese Aussage war mehr als genug um sie zu überzeugen.


	7. Die Katze

Wie sehr Harley solche Nächte doch hasste. Sie lag flach mit dem Rücken auf der weichen Matratze, die Augen fixiert auf die scheinbar lebendige Decke über ihr. Die Wurzeln und Auswüchse verschlungen sich langsam zu einem sich windenden, pulsierenden Knäuel und zogen sich gemächlich enger. Die Harlekin stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus. Ein Albtraum hatte ihren Bettbezug in Schweiß getränkt und ihr schnell schlagendes Herz erleichterte der ehemaligen Psychologin das erneute Einschlafen nicht unbedingt. Harley krault abwesend ihren Bauch, bemüht darum die genähten Wunden nicht zu berühren. Die Träume in denen Puddin auftauchte waren immer ein Extrem. Entweder ein nicht enden wollendes Paradies aus kindlichen Fantasien oder eine Spirale hinein in eine bizarre, krankhafte Hölle ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit. Sie verschloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Wieso konnten die positiven Träume nicht einmal überwiegen? Diejenigen, in denen sie verheiratet mit dem Joker ihre Kolonie an Kindern behütete und ihm an einem wunderschönen Morgen im Mai Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup zum Frühstück servierte. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. In ihren Träumen bedankte er sich mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und verschlang den Teller förmlich, immer wieder lobend was für eine tolle Köchin und natürlich tolle Ehefrau sie war. Die Kleinen tummelten sich in dem ganzem Haus, nur darauf wartend das ihr Daddy endlich mit dem Essen fertig war um zu spielen. Harley kicherte vergnügt. Dieser Traum war ihr persönlicher Favorit. Ihr Kichern erstarb langsam und zurück blieb das drückende Gefühl in ihrem Brustkorb. Der rationale Teil der ehemaligen Psychologin wusste sehr genau, dass es ein unerreichbarer Wunsch war. Sie drückte ihren Kopf etwas tiefer in das weiche Kissen. Realistisch hingegen waren all die Albträume, die sie plagten. Albträume in denen der Joker ihren geschundenen Körper auf das Laufband der Kreissäge band und sich das Schauspiel mit einem Glas Gin in der Hand in Ruhe ansah. Harley erschauderte etwas, drehte sich auf die Seite und umfasste ihre Knie. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch das Mr. J. verantwortlich dafür sein würde, wenn sie starb. Er würde es als einen finalen, grandiosen Witz verkaufen. Ihre große Stunde. Die Harlekin wimmerte leise. Selbst mit diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf gab es die lautere Stimme, die sie zurück in seine Arme treiben wollte. Ein ständiges Flüstern, er würde sich ändern oder vieles aus purer, wahnsinniger Liebe tun. Der Beweis lege ja auf der Hand: sie lebte. 

Ein schiefes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Ja, noch. Bisher hatte sie es immer geschafft die Verletzungen rechtzeitig zu behandeln und sich zu erholen. Die ehemalige Psychologin schluchzte leise. Dummes Mädchen. Diese Worte hallten in ihren Ohren nach. Ivy bezeichnete sie so oft als dummes, ignorantes und verblendetes Mädchen. Harley rollte sich weiter zusammen, krallte ihre Fingernägel tief in ihre Knie. Natürlich hatte die Botanikerin recht damit. Das Herz an einen stadtbekannten Psychopathen zu verlieren war dumm. Aus sich wiederholenden Fehlern nicht zu lernen – das konnte man schon als besonders hartnäckige Ignoranz bezeichnen. Die Harlekin warf die Bettdecke zur Seite und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Diese ganzen Gedanken verursachten Kopfschmerzen. Sie rieb sich die pulsierenden Schläfen und stand langsam auf. Vielleicht würde ein Glas Wasser helfen. Beim Hinausgehen des Gästezimmers angelte die junge Frau ihr Smartphone und machte sich auf den Weg durch das Wohnzimmer. Obwohl die Wohnung keinerlei Glühbirnen in den Deckenfassungen oder geschweige denn Lampen besaß war es niemals dunkel in den Räumen. Ivy hatte bei ihrem Einzug einige exotische Pflanzen gezüchtet deren Blüten in schimmernden Farben leuchteten und das ganze Apartment in warmes Licht hüllten. Harley war so abgelenkt von ihrem Gedankenrad, dass sie die Gestalt auf dem Sofa zuerst gar nicht bemerkte. „Och Sweetie“, säuselte eine verspielte Frauenstimme, „begrüßt du mich jetzt nicht einmal mehr?“ Die Harlekin zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie wand sich der Stimme zu und begann unkontrolliert zu grinsen. Auf dem Sofa saß Selina alias Catwoman, die Beine locker übereinander geschlagen in ihrem schwarzen Lederoutfit. Ein verruchte Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. Im nächsten Moment schlang Harley ihre Arme um den Hals der Diebin und quiekt leise: „Kitty!“ Selina lachte auf, umarmte die ehemalige Psychologin sanft und zog sie so mit auf das Sofa. „Kitty, Kitty, Kitty“, flüsterte Harley grinsend, kuschelte sich dabei etwas an ihre Freundin, „wo warst du nur die letzten zwei Monate? Ich habe dich so vermisst! Erzähl was du gemacht hast! Erzähl alles und von Anfang an anfangen!“ Selina lächelte darauf nur geheimnisvoll und zog eine schwarze Tasche vom Sofatisch. Sie kramte etwas darin, holte dann aber eine glitzernde Halskette hervor. Das Silber glänzte schon fast hypnotisierend im gedämpften Licht. 

Ihre geschickten Finger legten den Schmuck um den Hals der Harlekin. Die Diebin begutachtete sie schmunzelnd und sprach dann amüsiert: „Du weißt doch das ich immer so viel zu tun habe, Süße. Die ganzen Museen quellen ja förmlich über mit Schätzen und Raritäten und irgendjemand muss ihnen die Bürde abnehmen sich von einigen Dingen zu trennen. Ich denke aber bei jedem Raubzug an dich und kann es kaum erwarten mit dir unser Reservoir an Schmuck etwas aufzustocken. Jetzt aber zu dir, Darling. Was treibst du dich außerhalb Gothams herum?“ Harleys Grinsen erstarb schlagartig. Sie spielte nervös mit den Fingern an der Halskette, sah betroffen hinab und flüsterte erst nach einigen Sekunden leise: „Woher weißt du das ich draußen war?“ Selina tätschelte etwas ihre Wange und ein geschwungenes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen der Diebin. Sie erwiderte mit einem Zwinkern: „Ich habe meine Quellen. Und Sweetie, versuch in Zukunft nicht zu verbergen das dein Puddin dich mal wieder grob angefasst hat, ja? Früher oder später finde ich es sowieso heraus, du armes Ding. Was war also so verlockend das du in den finsteren Wald gegangen bist?“ Die Harlekin biss sich etwas auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste, dass die unstillbare Neugier ein Charakterzug von Selina war, der ihr schon mehr als einmal fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Gleichzeitig hatte die Diebin ein feines Gespür für Menschen und roch eine Lüge bevor sie überhaupt ausgesprochen wurde. Harley sah in die grünen Augen ihres Gegenübers und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Ich bin nicht selbst hinausgefahren, Kitty. Mir wurde geholfen von einem Mann.“ Selina runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Die Harlekin konnte beobachten, wie die Neugier die Frau vor ihr unruhig werden ließ. Sie rutschte ein wenig hin und her, bevor sie spielerisch leidend nach bohrte: „Ein Mann? Jetzt lass mich doch nicht so im Regen stehen, Darling. Du folterst mich.“ „Selina“, begann die ehemalige Psychologin leise, „ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du nichts von den letzten zwei Tagen erfährst. Dann würdest du dich sicherlich wieder in Gefahr bringen wie ich dich kenne.“ Die Augen der Diebin blitzten plötzlich auf. Sie hatte Lunte gerochen und lächelte spitzbübisch. Ihre Stimme klang noch verspielter als zuvor: „Du bist zuckersüß, Sweetie, aber ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Deinen Worten nach zu urteilen muss es da ja etwas geben was mich interessieren könnte oder? Raus mit der Sprache. Was verbirgt sich im finsteren, dunklen Wald was ein Kätzchen wie ich meiden sollte?“ Harley stöhnte leise auf und schloss die Augen. Es gab nun kein zurück mehr. Keine Fesseln der Welt würden Selina davon abhalten können die Antwort auf ihre Frage zu suchen. Sie massierte sich den Nacken im aufkommenden Stress. Die einzige Hoffnung ihre Freundin davon abzuhalten das Anwesen aufzusuchen war ihr nun detailliert zu erzählen, weshalb sie sich von dem Wald fernhalten sollte. 

Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein raues Flüstern: „Dort ist ein großes Anwesen, aber Selina höre mir jetzt bitte gut zu. Egal was du tust, gehe da nicht hin. Der Mann der mich dorthin gebracht hat war ein wenig verrückt. Er heißt Jervis und hat die ganze Zeit von dem Wunderland erzählt. Er war nett, aber...“ Die Diebin streichelt sanft ihren Rücken, die Augen sahen sie Erwartungsvoll an. Harley atmete einmal tief ein und fuhr fort: „In der Villa wohnt scheinbar ein Arzt, der meine Wunden versorgt hat. Er hat mir erzählt, dass Jervis Frauen tötet und dann zerstückelt. Du weißt ja selbst, das in letzter Zeit immer mehr Vermisstenanzeigen aufgetaucht sind in der Zeitung. Vielleicht hat er was damit zu tun.“ Sie stockte kurz, fügte dann aber noch kleinlauter hinzu: „Ehrlich gesagt machte mir der Arzt aber viel mehr Angst, Kitty. Der hat mindestens genauso einen an der Klatsche, wenn er nicht sogar das größere Übel ist. Keine Ahnung. Ich konnte ihn nur schwer einschätzen und das passiert mir selten.“ Selina schien angestrengt nachzudenken bis sich schließlich wieder ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen schlich. Ihre verruchte Stimme schmiegte sich wie Honig in ihr Ohr: „Das klingt nach einem Risiko das ich gerne eingehe. Es ist ja nicht so als hätten wir nicht genügend Erfahrung mit ein paar verrückten Männern und überlege doch mal, wie lange du jetzt schon mit deinem Puddin zusammen bist. Wenn er nicht gefährlich ist, wer sonst? So ein bisschen Gefahr ist nichts Verkehrtes.“ Harley verzog das Gesicht und seufzte niedergeschlagen. Ihre Erläuterung hatte wie erwartet genau das Gegenteil bewirkt. Sie sah in die grünen Opale der Diebin, fieberhaft nach Argumenten suchend sie davon abzuhalten. Die Harlekin kaute etwas auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und sprach dann leise: „Mr. J. ist gefährlich, aber er ist auch sorgsam und im innersten ein liebenswürdiger und vertrauensvoller Mensch. Puddin hat eine gute Seite. Der Arzt war hingegen einfach nur kalt. Er hat so abweisend geredet und ganz von oben herab, als wäre ich einfach nur wertloser Dreck. Ich bin mir sicher er hätte mich einfach getötet, wenn es ihm keine Nachteile gebracht hätte.“ „Und das unterscheidet ihn jetzt nochmal genau wo von deinem irren Freund?“, witzelte Selina schmunzelnd und wischte der ehemaligen Psychologin einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Auf den mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck der Harlekin flüsterte sie beschwichtigend: „Ach Sweetie, versteh das doch. Nicht alle sind so angetan von deinem Mr. J. und das auch nicht ganz grundlos. Den einen oder anderen Mordversuch kann man ja verkraften, aber dein Puddin übertreibt das hin und wieder etwas. Wie das eine Mal, als er mich bei lebendigem Leib auf den Grill geworfen hat. Nur weil er mit den japanischen Schwertfuchtlern ein Handelsabkommen abschließen und ihnen als wohlwollenden Willkommensgruß etwas heimisches zu Essen anbieten wollte.“

Harley konnte nicht anders als leise zu kichern. Das klang nach etwas, was ihr Puddin aus Spaß wirklich umsetzen würde. Selina grinste und fuhr sanft die Gesichtszüge der Harlekin nach. Sie summte eine leise Melodie, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Ich lass ja viel mit mir machen, Süße. Mich erschießen, von Dächern werfen, in brennenden Häusern an Stühlen fesseln, aber als dein Mr. J. mich mit Konfetti beworfen hat ging es doch eindeutig zu weit. Aber genug von deinem Freund. Der Mann hieß also Jervis, richtig? Und der Arzt? Er hatte doch sicher auch einen Namen. Gerade unsere Doktoren sind doch immer so bemüht darum uns Fußvolk mitzuteilen welch großartigen Abschluss sie irgendwann mal gemacht haben in Verbindung mit ihrem Namen.“ Die Angesprochene dachte einen Augenblick nach. War ihr der Vorname entfallen oder hatte sie wirklich nur seinen Nachnamen erfahren? Mit einem Mal kam ihr wieder das kurze Gespräch mit Edward in den Sinn. „Dr. Crane“, murmelte sie leise, „Jervis hat ihn Dr. Crane genannt. Und der Riddler hat ihn mit Johnny angesprochen.“ Selina lächelt vielsagend, erhob sich dann und trat an das offene Wohnzimmerfenster. Der Mond stand noch hoch am Himmel, tauchte ihre Umrisse in silbriges Licht. Sie lachte kaum hörbar: „Wenn unser guter Eddy mit involviert ist muss ich erst recht Nachforschungen anstellen. Danke Sweetie.“ Die Diebin wand sich noch einmal zu Harley und hauchte ihr einen Handkuss zu, bevor ihre Gestalt aus dem Fenster schlüpfte. Die ehemalige Psychologin blieb ruhig auf dem Sofa sitzen. Sie strich sich durch das Haar und sah seufzend in die Nacht hinaus. Dieses Gespräch war eindeutig keine ihrer Glanzleistungen. Innerlich verfluchte Harley sich und ihr lose Mundwerk, welches sie noch nie hatte zügeln können. Und das nach über zehn Semester Psychologie. Noch mehr machte ihr allerdings der Fakt Angst, dass sie die Konsequenzen des Gesprächs in keinster Weise einschätzen konnte. Selina würde das Anwesen in naher Zukunft besuchen und was dann geschah stand in den Sternen.


	8. Der Einbruch

Es waren bereits zwei Wochen vergangen seit Harley zuletzt von Selina gehört hatte, was im Fall ihrer diebischen Freundin aber nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Die ehemalige Psychologin betrachtete ihre Freundschaft wie einen wiederkehrenden Ablauf von abgestimmten Perioden. Über einen gewissen Zeitraum konnten sie sich faktisch nicht aus dem Weg gehen und dann gab es Monate in denen sie sich nicht einmal sahen, geschweige denn voneinander hörten. Dieser ständige Wechsel war zu meist an den aktuellen Beziehungsstand der Harlekin gekoppelt. Die Worte Ivys trafen es dennoch passender: Selina ging wie eine Katze ein und aus wann immer sie es wollte. Harley hatte jedoch keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, als die Hand der Botanikerin sich grob um ihr Handgelenk zuzog. „Du kannst nachher noch träumen, Harl“, knurrte die Rothaarige leise und sah vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke. Durch einige fehlgeschlagene Experimente waren die Vorräte ihrer Freundin knapp geworden, was einen Besuch der ansässigen, gigantischen Chemiefabrik der Firma Acidum unvermeidbar gemacht hatte. Wo auch sonst in Gotham konnte man sich großzügig an Flüssigkeiten mit unaussprechlich langen Namen bedienen ohne Aufsehen zu erregen? Der korrupte Vorsitz der Firma zweigte im Stillem literweise toxische Abfälle in die Kanalisation ab, da fielen zwei bis drei Liter entschwundenes Quecksilber nicht weiter auf. Harley kicherte leise. Sie konnte die Male nicht zählen die sie hier schon eingebrochen war. Acidum wusste durch aus von den wöchentlichen, fast schon nächtlichen Besuchern, verschärfte aber die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht. Die Angst vor einer aufgeschreckten Presse und daraus folgenden Untersuchung schufen eine Art stummes Handelsabkommen zwischen der obersten Schicht der Stadt und dem verrückten Abschaum der Straße: niemand sagt ein Wort und alle sind zufrieden. Ein ganz eigenes System mit skrupellosen Regeln in einer scheinbar funktionierenden Ordnung mit Gesetzen und einer oberflächlichen Rechtsprechung. Solange die Mehrzahl der Bevölkerung in ihrem Gerechtigkeitsempfinden bestätigt wurde gab es keinen Grund für sie Dinge zu hinterfragen. Ein Freifahrtschein für die wirklichen Machthaber der Stadt. Die Harlekin hatte häufig über die komplizierten Verknüpfungen des Stadtrats zu den herrschenden Lagern des Untergrundes nachgedacht und irgendwann für sich selbst entschlossen, dass ihre Position als rechte Hand des Jokers genügte.

„Harl!“, zischte die Botanikerin erzürnt, „konzentriere dich gefälligst. Wir sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier und das Letzte was wir gebrauchen können ist ungeladene Gesellschaft.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin rollte mit den Augen. Ihre Lippen formten sich bereits zu Worten, als Ivy ihr harsch zuvor kam: „Auch wenn das hier für dich wie ein Spaziergang im Vergleich zu sonstigen Diebeszügen mit Selina erscheinen mag erwarte ich Professionalität!“ Die Harlekin legte die Finger der rechten Hand zusammen und imitierte so einen sprechenden Mund, während die Botanikerin sie ermahnte. Die ältere Frau ließ beim Bemerken der Geste eine Ranke von einer Topfpflanze auf der Fensterbank über die Fingernägel der ehemaligen Psychologin schnellen. Harley biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte ein lautes Wimmern. Ivy schnalzte mit der Zunge, knurrte dann leise: „Benimm dich! Wir sind hier bestimmt nicht alleine und ich habe keine Lust wegen dir in unnötige Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.“ „Was soll schon passieren?“, murmelte die Harlekin niedergeschlagen, pustete sich einige Male auf die schmerzenden Finger, „Batsy ist bestimmt noch abgelenkt wegen dem Chaos das Scarface und Arny letzte Woche gestiftet haben und selbst wenn nicht gibt es unzählige andere Superschurken, die sicherlich üblere Dinger heute Nacht drehen als wir.“ Die Botanikerin hob eine Augenbraue an und sah ihre Freundin verdutzt an. Ihre Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich bis sie flüsternd erwiderte: „Es gibt nicht nur Batman, Harl. Tue mir also einfach den Gefallen und halt für die nächste Stunde deinen kleinen, süßen Mund. Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun, Darling?“ Eine Ranke mit ungewöhnlich weichen, fast schon pelzigen Blättern legte sich um ihr Kinn. Dabei kam das Gesicht ihrer Freundin ihr immer näher, schwebte nur noch Millimeter von ihr. Harley errötete etwas und atme schwerer als zuvor. Genau wegen solcher Momente kursierte das hartnäckige Gerücht, sie zwei würden eine romantische Liebesbeziehung führen. Im Stillem wünschte sich die junge Frau häufig, dass auch nur ein Bruchteil von dem Gerede wahr war. Sporadischer Geschlechtsverkehr und Kuscheln nach Gemütslage konnte man wohl kaum als innige Partnerschaft bezeichnen. Ivy selbst hatte mehrfach eindeutig die Grenze gezogen. Es gab für sie nichts Anziehendes mehr an ihrer alten Spezies und die Harlekin war schon eine gigantische Ausnahme, die gegen sämtliche Prinzipien der Botanikerin verstoß. Zum Wohl ihrer Freundschaft hatte die ehemalige Psychologin den festgefahrenen Beziehungszustand zwischen ihnen akzeptierte. 

Sie sah in die Augen ihrer rothaarigen Freundin und brachte nicht mehr als ein Nicken zustande. Das sanftes Streicheln der Ranke deutete ihr an, dass Ivy mit der Antwort zufrieden war. Ein Lächeln kräuselte sich auf die vollen Lippen und sie hauchte leise: „Du bist ein Schatz, Harl. Erledigen wir jetzt aber endlich wofür wir hier sind, ja? Wenn alles gut geht überlege ich mir eine hübsche Belohnung für heute Nacht.“ Die Botanikerin ließ von ihr ab und horchte wieder in die langen Gänge der Fabrik. Sie verweilte einige Sekunden in dieser Position. Harley seufzte entnervt und begann in ihrer Tasche nach einem Kaugummi zu suchen. Der Vorteil an der Zusammenarbeit mit dem Joker war die rabiate Vorgehensweise des Clownprinzen. Leises Einsteigen gab es mit ihm nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar sein oberstes Ziel möglichst viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und ein wahres Spektakel aus so etwas Simplen wie einen Einbruch zu machen. Die ehemalige Psychologin hatte diese Rücksichtslosigkeit des Jokers schon immer fasziniert, auch wenn sie inzwischen oft genug Opfer dieses Charakterzuges geworden war. Selbst mit Selina waren Raubzüge deutlich amüsanter als mit Ivy. Kitty hatte die Angewohnheit jedes Vorgehen mit kleinen, ausgedachten Aufgaben aufzupeppen und dadurch den Schwierigkeitsgrad immens zu erhöhen. Da konnte sogar das Stehlen von Hotdogs am Straßenrand zu einer nervenaufreibenden Angelegenheit werden.Die Harlekin zog zwei Streifen ihres favorisierten Erdbeerkaugummis aus der Tasche hervor und warf das Papier ungeachtet auf den Boden. Sie mochte den unnatürlich süßen Geschmack, allem voran aber die Eigenschaft die schönsten Blasen der Welt mit ihnen blasen zu können. „Hörst du das?“, flüsterte ihre Freundin mit einem Mal unter gedämpften Atemzügen. Harley wollte schon mit den Augen rollen, als sie selbst ein leises Knacken in den weiten des Flurs hörte. Ihre Augen huschten zu der Botanikerin, die konzentriert nach der Quelle des Geräusches lauschte und mit den Fingern einige merkwürdige Bewegungen vollführte. Neben ihnen begannen die Blumen in den Töpfen wie im Kanon zu rascheln. Sie schienen fast schon aufgeregt zu sein, was die Worte Ivys im nächsten Moment bestätigten: „Seid ganz unbesorgt, meine kleinen Lieblinge.“ Ihre grünlich schimmernden Finger strichen zärtlich über die Stiele der gelben Nelken. Diese schienen sich augenblicklich zu beruhigen, schmiegten sich in die Berührung und öffneten ihre Blüten etwas weiter. Die Harlekin sah der stummen Kommunikation zwischen ihnen gebannt zu. Sie hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie weit die Unterhaltung zwischen Mensch und Pflanze gehen konnte. Ob Ivy mit ihren Lieblingen auch manchmal stritt oder bockig auf sie über Wochen kein Wort mit ihnen wechselte? Die ehemalige Psychologin verwarf diesen Gedanken. Es gab Dinge auf dieser Welt die sie nicht wissen musste und das gehört auf der Liste mit unter die oberen Platz 50. Gleich unter der Erstellung einer Steuererklärung und wie man verflixt nochmal ein geschältes, gekochtes Ei in eine Flasche bekam ohne eine Sauerei anzustellen. 

Ivy verweilte immer noch still neben den Nelken, nickte nur hin und wieder leicht. Mit einem Mal erstarrte die Botanikerin, auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich tiefe Furchen. Sie flüsterte sehr leise zu den Blumen: „Ihr seid euch absolut sicher?“ Harley rieb sich seufzend den Nacken und kaute etwas fester auf dem Kaugummi. Auf eine hörbare Antwort konnte sie wohl nicht hoffen. War es wirklich notwendig laut mit dem Unkraut zu sprechen? Ansonsten schienen sämtliche Gespräche zwischen ihnen nonverbal zu verlaufen, wieso also in solchen Momenten nicht? Die Harlekin mochte es nicht vor Ivy zugeben, aber sie fühlte sich außen vorgelassen durch die Vorgehensweise ihrer Freundin. Diese stand langsam auf, sah sichtlich angespannt den Gang hinab und weihte Harley nun endlich mit ein: „Wir haben überraschend viel Gesellschaft heute Nacht, Harl. Victor ist hier, wahrscheinlich bei den Stickstofftanks in der Kryotechnik und Linda schöpft sicher mal wieder etwas Floursäure ab. Außerdem treibt sich noch jemand Unbekanntes auf den Fluren herum.“ Die Angesprochene kicherte leise. Es waren diesen Abend also sämtliche Ränge des Untergrundes damit beschäftigt Vorräte aufzustocken. Auf ein Treffen mit Linda Friitawa alias Fright konnte die ehemalige Psychologin gut verzichten. Die Forscherin hatte ihre Doktorlizenz verloren und war als Handlangerin bei dem Pinguin untergekommen. Ihre letzte Begegnung war in einer handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung geendet, die Fright provoziert hatte durch abfällige Kommentare über den Joker. Als ob Cobblepot auch nur einen Deut besser war. Zumindest liebte Mr. J. sie, auch wenn er als Psychopath die Grenzen hin und wieder überschritt. Die Gedanken an Fright beiseite schiebend hoffte Harley innerlich sehr darauf Victor in dieser Nacht hallo sagen zu können. Sie mochte den ruhigen Kryologen, der getrieben von Liebe immer auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel für seine Ehefrau Nora war. Die ehemalige Psychologin seufzte verträumt. Ob Puddin sie auch einfrieren würde, um sie vor dem sicheren Tot zu bewahren und alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen würde um sie zu heilen? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, aber der Gedanke daran ließ ihr Herz dennoch höher schlagen. Neben seiner Hingabe zu Nora, die ihn fast schon nobel wirken ließ unter all dem Abschaum Gothams war der als Mr. Freeze bekannte Forscher auch noch ein bemerkenswert intelligenter Gesprächspartner und guter Ratgeber. Harley glaubte fest daran, dass Victor niemals in die missliche Lage gekommen wäre sich mit den Figuren des Untergrunds herum schlagen zu müssen, wenn die medizinische Versorgung der Stadt nicht so korrupt gewesen wäre und bei Nora auf allen Ebenen versagt hätte. Sie hatte großen Respekt vor dem Kryologen, was angesichts ihrer antisozialen Ader und allgemeinen geringen Wertschätzung menschlichen Lebens einer Anerkennung eines Adelstitels gleich kam. 

Ein leises Seufzen lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der ehemaligen Psychologin zurück auf Ivy. Diese sah ihr mit blitzenden Augen entgegen. Die Botanikerin war sichtlich unzufrieden mit der Situation und dachte bestimmt darüber nach ihr Vorhaben auf eine andere Nacht zu verschieben. Harley wusste inzwischen, dass Ivy nicht bereit war allzu große Risiken einzugehen wenn es um kleine Banalitäten wie der Beschaffung von Vorräten ging. Insbesondere die Anwesenheit von Victor ließ bei ihr die Alarmglocken klingeln. Es war bekannt, dass Mr. Freeze sich selten mit leichten Delikten aufhielt und deswegen von Batman argwöhnischer als andere beobachtet wurde. Wo der Kryologe war konnte Batsy nicht weit sein. Dazu kam die unbekannte Person, die irgendwo in der Fabrik ihr Unwesen trieb. „Wir verschwinden für heute, Harl“, flüsterte die Botanikerin nach einigen Sekunden der Überlegung, „meine Lieblinge werden auch noch einige Stunden mit kleineren Portionen an Spezialmittel auskommen.“ Harley nickte lediglich etwas darauf und schlich um die nächste Ecke in Richtung des aufgebrochenen Fensters, als sie plötzlich heftig mit einer Person zusammenstieß. Sie fiel unsanft auf den Boden und stieß sich den Hinterkopf an der Steinmauer. Ein lautes, ohrenbetäubendes Klirren hallte durch den Flur. Einige Glassplitter schlidderten gefährlich nah an ihren Fingern vorbei. Sie sah erzürnt auf, rieb sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf und knurrte leise: „Hey, pass doch auf!“ Erst im nächsten Moment verstummte sie schlagartig. Die Person vor ihr war bereits wieder auf den Beinen, das Gesicht zeigte ein sehr breites Lächeln. Eine Hand umfasste ihre und zog sie hinauf. Der Mann kicherte vergnügt und sprach unangemessen laut in die Dunkelheit: „Alice, was für eine Freude dich hier zu sehen!“


	9. Der Kryologe

„Oh Alice, es ist so schön dich wiederzusehen!“ Der Hutmacher hüpfte glücklich von einem Bein zum anderem und kicherte immer wieder vergnügt. Er wirkte so wie am Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung – unangemessen Fröhlich. Jervis breites Grinsen unterstrich die Rückkehr in seinen psychotischen Urzustand. Ein Anflug von Erleichterung wusch über die ehemalige Psychologin hinweg, gefolgt von einem kleinem Lächeln. Seine Unbeschwertheit war schrecklich ansteckend. „Aber sprich, was tust du hier?“, säuselte seine melodische Stimme amüsiert. Er lehnte sich etwas weiter zu ihr nach vorne, räusperte sich und flüsterte kaum hörbar in ihr Ohr: „Dieser Kaninchenbau ist nicht für dich gedacht, du ungezogenes Ding. Der Jabberwocky soll hier täglich ein und aus gehen.“ Der Hutmacher entfernte sich etwas von der Harlekin, sah sie eindringlich an und bewegte mahnend seinen Zeigefinger. Sie konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht länger verkneifen. Im nächsten Moment schritt Ivy aus der Dunkelheit des Ganges hervor, die Arme verkrampft vor der Brust verschränkt, der Mund bildete einen dünnen Strich auf ihrem versteinerten Gesicht. Harley konnte das schneller werdende Rascheln der Blumen und Blätter hören, einige Ranken peitschten bereits in den kühlen Betonboden. Die Botanikerin war erzürnt. Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und begutachtete den Hutmacher misstrauisch. „Ihr kennt euch also. Schön. Wärst du so freundlich uns vorzustellen, Harl? Ich weiß gerne mit wem ich es zu tun habe, besonders wenn dieser jemand meine Pläne durchkreuzt und sich dann auch noch erdreistet mir unter die Augen zu kommen.“ Die Angesprochene zuckte etwas zusammen. Der schneidende Unterton in den Worten war ihr nicht entgangen. Sie murmelte leise werdend: „Das ist Jervis. Du weißt schon, der Mann von dem ich dir erzählt hatte.“ Der Hutmacher grinste nur noch breiter, verneigte sich etwas vor der Botanikerin und sprach laut: „Ich bin hoch erfreut sie kennen zu lernen, werte Miss oder doch Misses? Mister Tetch, stets zu ihren Diensten. Zumindest wenn sie neue Hüte benötigen. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre? Ich lerne gerne neue Menschen kennen und erst recht wenn sie dann auch noch so hübsch sind.“ 

Harley wagte es in diesem Moment nicht ihre Freundin anzusehen. Sie konnte die vorwurfsvollen, vielleicht sogar schon mordlustigen Augen auf ihrem Rücken förmlich spüren und das leise Knacken der Finger verdeutlichte Ivys Angespanntheit. „Wundervoll, ein weiterer Verrückter“, seufzte die Botanikerin nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und massierte sich etwas die Schläfen, „das hat Gotham gerade noch gefehlt.“ Sie strich sich durch das lange, rote Haar, trat dann aber direkt vor den Hutmacher. Erst im direktem Vergleich fiel der Harlekin die ungewöhnliche Größe des Mannes auf. Sie hatte ihn als sehr klein in Erinnerung gehabt, aber das er den Pinguin möglicherweise nur um eine handvoll Zentimeter überragte war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen. In seinen Augen glitzerte es fast schon. Scheinbar war er von Ivys Anblick hingerissen. Harley kicherte innerlich auf. Welcher Mann oder besser gesagt welcher Mensch war das nicht? Die Botanikerin hingegen hielt ihm unbeeindruckt und ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung ihre Hand entgegen und sprach im neutralen Ton: „Du kannst mich Poison Ivy nennen. Und nur damit wir uns verstehen: du kommst mir nicht in die Quere und wir haben keine Probleme. Solltest du mich auch nur im Entferntesten wütend machen oder nerven kümmern sich meine kleinen Freunde um dich. An solchen Fleischsäcken wie dir mache ich mir ungern die Hände schmutzig. Haben wir uns verstanden?“ Wie auf Kommando schlang sich eine kleine Ranke um die Beine des Hutmachers. Seine Augen wurden größer. Er beobachtete fasziniert die Reaktion der Pflanzen in der näheren Umgebung. Als die Ranke seine Beine wieder freigab grinste Jervis ungehalten, wurde dann aber schlagartig ernst und kniete vor Ivy. Er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt, als er ehrfurchtsvoll sprach: „Verzeiht bitte meine Unwissenheit über eure Ankunft in Gotham, verehrte rote Königin. Und sorgt euch nicht weiter, wenn ich die weißen Rosen sehe werde ich sie rot malen. Es soll so geschehen wie ihr es verlangt.“ 

Die Botanikerin wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als plötzlich eine laute, ohrenbetäubende Explosion durch die Hallen der Fabrik schallte. Ein lauter Schrei drang aus der Abfüllanlage, die kaum drei hundert Meter von ihrem jetzigem Standort lag. Das bekannte Knistern und Knacken bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Gänge. Harley sah gespannt auf den Durchgang vor ihnen. Die Stimmen und Geräusche verstummten mit einem Mal. „Ihr macht mich heute Nacht alle fertig“, murmelte Ivy niedergeschlagen und packte ihre Freundin unsanft am Arm, „Mir reicht es. Wir gehen jetzt, Harl. Auf der Stelle!“ Die ehemalige Psychologin kam nicht dazu zu antworten. In diesem Moment bröckelte die Wand einige Meter vor ihnen, die Risse krochen ungehindert durch den brüchigen Beton. Es gab einen weiteren Aufprall dahinter und mit einem lautem, metallischen Geräusch brach die Wand. Ein funkensprühendes Knäuel rutschte über den Boden. Die eisige Rüstung hatte sich schnell wieder in seine volle Größe aufgebäumt, während der zierlich wirkende Frauenkörper geduckt zur Seite auswich. Der Mann hob seine bläulich schimmernde Waffe und sprach außer Atem geraten: „Doktor Friitawa, jetzt kommen Sie doch bitte zur Vernunft. Dieser Kampf ist für Sie aussichtslos und ich möchte Ihnen wirklich nicht wehtun.“ Die Angesprochene erhob sich. Ihre langen Finger strichen durch das dünne, heller werdende blonde Haar. Ihre roten Augen glänzten Angriffslustig und sie spielte mit dem Dolch in ihren Händen: „Aussichtslos? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Victor. Wenn ich versage wird Oswald dir das Leben in Gotham zur Hölle machen. Du bist vielleicht als einzelner stark, aber hinter dir steht nicht der gesamte Stadtrat und eine Meute Handlanger, die nur auf ihre Befehle warten. Was meinst du wie schnell dein kleines Geheimversteck in Schutt und Asche liegt? Oder noch besser: deine kleine Nora.“ 

Mr. Freeze knurrte erzürnt, der weiße Nebel der aus seiner Rüstung drang zischte durch den erhöhten Druck. Er legte seine freie Hand an einen Hebel am unteren Rücken und zog ihn mit einem Ruck nach oben. Die Kühlflüssigkeit zirkulierte schneller werdend durch die Schläuche. Victor betätigte einen Schalter an seinem Kryogewehr und zielte auf die Doktorin: „Wenn Herr Cobblepot auch nur in die Nähe meines Verstecks kommen sollte friere ich ihn Stückweise ein und zertrümmer seine Glieder. Niemand bedroht meine Nora!“ Ein eisiger Strahl schoss aus dem Lauf des Gewehres. Linda sprang mit einem weitem Satz nach links und lief auf den Kryologen zu. Dieser zog seine Waffe der Frau nach, was durch seine schwere Rüstung jedoch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg erbrachte. Friitawa nutzte ihre Schnelligkeit und sprang an die Wand, um sich von dieser etwas höher zu stoßen. Sie ließ ihr Bein gegen die Glasscheibe seines Visier donnern. Victor taumelte von diesem Angriff zurück und hielt eine Hand vor das Glas. Zwischen seinen Fingern konnte Harley einen Riss erkennen, der sich diagonal über sein Sichtfeld zog. Ein weiteres Zischen erklang, als er an einem Ventil drehte. Im Umkreis von zwanzig Metern gefror alles schlagartig um den Kryologen. Die blond haarige Frau lachte triumphierend und bereitete sich auf eine erneute Attacke vor. Der Dolch ruhte gefährlich blitzend in ihrer rechten Hand. Sie sah ihm amüsiert entgegen und sprach laut: „Rücke einfach das Impulsmodul heraus. Oswald wird es so oder so kriegen, mach dir das Leben also nicht so schwer alter Mann.“ „Bevor Herr Cobblepot dieses Modul in den Händen hält zertrümmere ich es lieber in der eisigen Kälte!“ Victor drückte erneut auf den Abzug. Die Doktorin lachte laut auf und spie vergnügt: „Ich werte das einfach als nein.“ Der Kampf entflammte erneut zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten. Ivy packte die Harlekin nun deutlich kräftiger am Arm und murmelte leise: „Abflug und zwar jetzt. Im schlimmsten Fall sind wir gleich auch noch Teil dieser Auseinandersetzung.“ Die Angesprochene sah ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. Sie wand sich aus dem eisernen Griff und flüsterte erbost: „Wenn wir jetzt gehen verliert Victor vielleicht, Red und dieser Schlampe gönne ich keinen Erfolg.“ Die Botanikerin knurrte gedämpft an ihr Ohr: „Das ist nicht unser Kampf, Harl. Wenn wir uns hier einmischen klebt uns der Pinguin an den Versen und darauf kann ich gut und gern verzichten.“ 

Ein leises Kichern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Frauen auf den Hutmacher. Harley konnte aus ihren Augenwinkeln plötzlich seine Bewegung wahrnehmen. Jervis hatte sich scheinbar unbemerkt um sie herum geschlichen und ging geduckt an der Wand entlang. Sein Gesicht zierte ein breites Grinsen. In seinen Händen ruhte ein weiterer Hut. Ivy schüttelte den Kopf und sprach leise: „Was hat der Idiot vor?“ Friitawa rutschte gerade einige Zentimeter zurück zur Wand, als er den Hut einmal schüttelte und ihn hoch hob. Er prüfte über die geringer werdende Distanz die Größe, entschied sich dann aber dazu, dass dieser Hut ihr wohl passen würde. Die Doktorin kam nur kurz vor ihm zum Stehen und verweilte in der geduckten Haltung, um weiteren Angriffen des Kryologen ausweichen zu können. Diesen Umstand nutzte Jervis und packte fest ihren Nacken. Sie erschrak, konnte sich aber in diesem Moment nicht mehr gegen den kleinen Mann wehren. Der Hutmacher drückte den Hut mit grober Gewalt auf ihren Kopf. Ein metallisches Klicken ertönte, gefolgt von einem markerschütternder Schrei aus Friitawas Kehle. Mr. Freeze war inzwischen zum Stehen gekommen und beobachtete das Schauspiel skeptisch. Sein Gewehr zischte bedrohlich. Jervis hingegen grinste nun nur noch breiter und tanzte einmal um die Frau herum. Sie stand dort vollkommen teilnahmslos, die Augen starrten leer geradeaus, der Mund war ein Stück geöffnet. Der Hutmacher lachte vergnügt: „Ich mag es nicht wenn Menschen sich streiten, deswegen ist der Streit hiermit offiziell beendet. Du stimmst mir doch sicher zu, meine Liebe.“ Die Doktorin regte sich langsam und begann wie automatisiert zu sprechen: „Ja, im Wunderland gibt es keinen Krieg, Hutmacher. Wir sollten alle friedlich sein.“ Victor stutzte merklich, die Waffe senkte sich langsam. Er legte das schwere Gerät in die Halterung an seinem Rücken und trat vorsichtig auf die Frau zu. Linda verzog keine Mine. Der Kryologe beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, sah ihr so direkt in die Augen. Die blond haarige Frau zeigte weiterhin keine Reaktion, ihre roten Opale zuckten nur immer wieder wild hin und her. Er murmelte leise: „Was ist hier gerade passiert?“ Der Hutmacher gluckste und lächelte ihm entgegen. Mit geschwellter Brust erwiderte er stolz: „Meine Hüte können überzeugende Argumente sein, werter Herr. Wenn sie mich alle jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch etwas zu tun, sonst wird mein König wirklich noch sauer heute Nacht und oh niemand möchte meinen König wütend machen. Du willst mir doch bestimmt helfen oder?“ Er drehte sich grinsend zu der Doktorin um, die fast schon willenlos nickte. Sie fügte der Geste emotionslos hinzu: „Ich helfe dem Hutmacher.“ 

Jervis zog die Stirn kurz in Falten, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern. Er murmelte mehr zu sich selbst: „Daran muss ich gewiss noch arbeiten. Die Wortwahl, die Wortwahl. Nicht jedes Individuum hat den Intellekt von mir oder dem König und damit auch nicht den notwendigen Wortschatz. Nein, nein, nein. Das benötigt noch Feinschliff. Nicht vergessen, Hutmacher, nicht vergessen! Wortschatz für neu gewonnene Freunde erweitern.“ Er schnipste zwei Mal mit den Fingern und ging durch das Loch in der Wand in die Abfüllanlage. Die blond haarige Frau folgte ihm ohne zu zögern. Victor sah ihnen eine Weile hinterher, drehte sich dann aber zu den verbliebenen Anwesenden. Er sprach leise: „Nun sagt mir bitte das ihr nicht hinter dem Impulsmodul her seid.“ Ivy seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Der Kryologe war durch seine Hingabe zu Nora einer der wenigen Männer die sie tolerieren konnte. Die Botanikerin fuhr sich durch die Haare und erwiderte ruhig: „Du kannst beruhigt sein, Victor. Ich wollte heute Nacht eigentlich nur meine Vorräte an Chemikalien und Dünger auffüllen. Ich hätte mir wohl keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt für dieses Vorhaben aussuchen können.“ Mr. Freeze wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als laute Sirenen von draußen in die Gänge hallten. Er griff wieder nach seinem Gewehr und sprach an sie gewandt: „Für die Umstände entschuldige ich mich aufrichtig. Geht nun bitte. Wo die Polizei ist kann Batman nicht weit sein und ich habe heute Nacht sicherlich den größeren Schaden angerichtet als ihr.“ Victor drehte den Kreislauf der Kühlflüssigkeit wieder auf die höchste Stufe. Er ging sodann langsam den Gang hinunter in Richtung der Sirenen. Harley biss sich auf die Unterlippe, konnte sich eine Antwort aber nicht unterdrücken: „Danke Victor! Du bist der Beste!“ Ivy knurrte darauf nur leise und packte sie wieder am Arm, zerrte sie endlich in Richtung des offenen Fensters.


	10. Die Trennung

„In den frühen Morgenstunde gab Commissioner Gordon vom GCPD bei einer Pressekonferenz bekannt, dass der gesuchte Schwerverbrecher Victor Frise bereits in der Nacht zum 23.11. gefasst wurde und sich für die Untersuchungshaft in der psychiatrischen Anstalt Arkham befindet. Er leistete laut Aussage des Commissioners bei seiner Verhaftung keinen Widerstand. Frise, besser bekannt unter dem Alias Mr. Freeze war der Hauptverdächtige für den Einbruch in der Chemiefabrik Acidum vor eineinhalb Wochen. Neben entwendeten Chemikalien und massiver Sachbeschädigung muss er sich auch für den Tot der drei Nachtwächter vor Gericht verantworten. Es bleibt abzuwarten, ob er für...“ Harley betätigte erzürnt die Taste der Fernbedienung und würgte so die quasselnde Reporterin mitten in ihrem Satz ab. Das kleine Gerät schmetterte die ehemalige Psychologin fest in den Spiegel nahe der Eingangstür, was durch ein lautes Klirren begleitet wurde als die Glassplitter den Boden berührten. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, das Gesicht in tiefe Falten gelegt. Hinter ihr erklang ein leises Schnalzen, gefolgt von einem bedrohlichen Zischen: „Bist du jetzt damit fertig meine Wohnung auseinander zu nehmen, Harl?“ Harley spürte eine Ranke an ihrem Kinn, welche ihren Kopf langsam zu der Botanikerin drehte. In den Augen ihrer Freundin blitzte es gefährlich. Sie trat näher an das Sofa heran, hockte sich hinab und starrte ihr direkt entgegen. Ivy wartete auf eine Erklärung, einer Rechtfertigung für den kleinen Wutausbruch. Die Harlekin seufzte entnervt und begann wie ein tobender Wasserfall zu sprechen: „Vic hat niemanden in der Fabrik umgebracht, Red! Das wissen Gordy, Batsy und natürlich ganz Gotham! Er tötet nur, wenn es unbedingt sein muss und trotzdem soll er dafür jetzt gerade stehen, dass eine kleine Fotze mit dem Namen Friitawa mal wieder ein Schlachtfeld hinterlassen hat! Ich hasse diese Schlampe! Das ist nicht fair, überhaupt nicht fair! Sie sitzt jetzt bestimmt beim Pinguin auf dem Schoß, lässt sich von ihm die Zunge in den Hals stecken und feiert, dass sie verdammt nochmal schon wieder davon gekommen ist!“ Die Botanikerin streichelte nun beruhigend über ihre Wange. Sie leckte sich etwas über die Lippen, legte den Kopf langsam zur Seite und erwiderte gelassen: „Victor ist kein Narr , Harl. Er hat das ganz bewusst auf sich genommen und sind wir ehrlich, was soll ihm auch schon groß passieren? Sie werden ihn wie jedes Mal für geisteskrank erklären, versuchen ihn in Arkham zu therapieren und nach etlichen Monaten scheinbar geheilt entlassen. Victor ist kein Idiot, kein Anfänger und erst recht nicht leichtsinnig. Ganz im Gegenteil zu dir.“ 

Harley wurde schlagartig still. Ihr Blick senkte sich betroffen auf ihre Hände. Sie hatte am Frühstückstisch der Botanikerin eröffnet, dass sie am späten Nachmittag die Sachen packen und zum Joker zurückkehren würde. Eine im nach hinein überaus schlechte Idee. Ivy sprachlos zu machen war eine schwierige Aufgabe, die sie aber immer wieder erfolgreich meisterte wie keine andere. Erst nachdem die Botanikerin den Kaffee mit einem Schuss Blumenerde geleert hatte folgte der eindringlich schmerzhafte Vortrag über ihre Unfähigkeit Besessenheit von Liebe zu unterscheiden. Im Gegensatz zum Erleben Außenstehender war der ehemalige Psychologin die destruktive Ader ihrer Beziehung sehr wohl bekannt. Allerdings kannte sie auch die tiefe Leidenschaft des Clownprinzen und seine andere Seite. Eine Seite die er selten zeigte, aber Harley immer wieder zu ihm zurück trieb. Sie starrte weiterhin auf ihre Hände, als sie leise und fast schon emotionslos erwiderte: „Du verstehst das einfach nicht, Red.“ Ivy knurrte mit einem Mal kehlig. Eine Baumwurzel schlängelte sich unbemerkt über die Decke und legte sich ohne Vorwarnung um den Hals der Harlekin, zog sie einige Zentimeter weit in die Höhe. Weitere Wurzeln umfassten ihre Fußgelenke und als sich der Griff um ihre Kehle löste fiel die ehemalige Psychologin nach vorne, baumelte nun Kopfüber vor der Botanikerin. Das Gesicht der Rothaarigen hatte sich beinahe versteinert, einzig das leichte Zucken in ihren Mundwinkeln deutete auf ihren gereizten Zustand hin. Sie platzierte ihre Finger jeweils an die Schläfen der Harlekin und hauchte leise an ihre Lippen: „Mach mich nicht wütend, Harl.“ Die talentierten Hände von Ivy wanderten langsam zu ihrem Nacken. Einige Finger verloren sich in ihrem offen getragenen blonden Haar. „Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt, Harleen?“ 

Die ehemalige Psychologin schluckte schwer und suchte nach dem Blick ihrer Freundin. In dieser Position musste sie sich für den Moment mit dem Kinn der Pflanzenliebhaberin zufrieden geben. Der warme Atem an ihren Lippen ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen, ein Anflug von Schwindel benebelte die Sinne. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur das Blut, welches sich allmählich in ihrem Kopf sammelte und dort kleine Klumpen bildete, die im Takt mit den Wurzeln fröhlich in dem Schädel herum wankten. Der Klang ihres richtigen Vornamens ließ die Harlekin erschaudern. Wenn Ivy sie so nannte stand ein bitter ernstes Gespräch zwischen ihnen an. Sie errötete etwas und flüsterte heiser: „Zählst du die Zeit in Arkham mit, als ich noch als Praktikantin war? Dann sind es knapp drei Jahre.“ „Drei Jahre“, wiederholte Ivy leise, küsste gemächlich das Kinn ihres Gegenübers und fügte lasziv hinzu, „und wie lange kommst du nun fast regelmäßig zu mir, Darling? Wie oft haben wir über deine Probleme gesprochen? Deine verkorkste Kindheit, der Druck an der Universität, die Männer die sich praktisch nur an deinen Hintern geklebt haben mit ihren lüsternen Blicken und die ganzen Misshandlungen durch deinen Freund. Willst du mir jetzt wirklich allen Ernstes weiß machen das ich dich nicht verstehen würde? Sei nicht naiv, Harl. Ich verstehe dich wahrscheinlich besser als du dich selbst. Weshalb sollte ich dich hier sonst jedes Mal wieder aufpäppeln, wenn du wie eine eingehende Rose auf dem Komposthaufen liegst und das blühen aufgeben willst? Nein, ich kenne dich ganz genau.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin ließ ihre Augen langsam zu fallen und dachte über die Worte nach. Der Druck in ihrem Kopf nahm drastisch zu mit jeder Sekunde in der sie weiterhin in dieser Position verweilte. Ein Umstand, der das Denken nicht unbedingt einfacher gestaltete. Sie fühlte die Fingerkuppen über ihren Nacken streichen und wie die Fingernägel manches Mal über ihre Haut kratzten. An den rosigen Wangen kamen sie schließlich zum Stillstand. Ein leises Knarzen der Dielen signalisierten, dass Ivy sich bewegt haben musste. 

Harley atmete unregelmäßiger als zuvor und fragte nervös: „Wenn du mich so genau kennst, Pam, warum spielst du dann immer wieder mit mir?“ Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah direkt in die messerscharfen grünen Opale ihrer Freundin und viel zu häufigen Heldin. Ihre Hände fanden nach kurzer Orientierungslosigkeit den Weg an die Wangen der Botanikerin. Sie fügte sehr leise hinzu: „Wenn du mich kennst weißt du, dass ich es nicht ertrage wenn mit meinen Gefühlen nach Lust und Laune Symphonien oder Kakophonien geschrieben werden.“ Ivys Hände rieben zärtlich die Haut unter den Fingern und die grünen Augen glitten aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Es folgte ein elektrisierendes Gefühl auf ihren Lippen. Sie legte die Arme um den Nacken der Botanikerin und verlor sich in dem zärtlichen Kuss. Einer Berührung, nach der sie so sehr verlangte, diese aber gleichzeitig mit ihrem Vorhaben hinfort werfen würde. Die melodische Stimme der Pflanzenliebhaberin schmiegte sich in ihre Ohren: „Was habe ich denn für eine Wahl, Harl?“ Die ehemalige Psychologin stutzte und fühlte, wie sich die Fingernägel ihres Gegenübers langsam in ihr Fleisch drückten. Ivy küsste noch einmal sanft die Lippen der Harlekin und wanderte dann über ihre Haut zu ihrem Ohr. Sie hauchte leise hinein: „Du bist besessen von ihm und egal was ich tue, irgendwo wird er in deinem Kopf herum spuken. Er ist wie ein Parasit in deinen Gedanken. Ein widerwärtiger, krankhaft wuchernder Parasit der sich von deinem Verstand ernährt. Solange, bis von der Harleen die ich kenne und..“ Die Botanikerin räusperte sich leise, atmete einmal tief durch und sprach weiter: „... Die ich kenne nichts mehr übrig ist. Ich suche immer noch nach einem geeignetem Heilmittel für dich, Harl und solange ich mir nicht sicher sein kann, dass du bei der kleinsten Einladung in sein chaotisches Leben wieder vor mir davon läufst lautet meine Antwort nein.“ Die Fingerkuppen strichen sanft über ihre Wangen, liebkosten die inzwischen wieder makellos reine Haut. Harley stockte der Atem, als die nächsten Sätze sich tief in ihr Unterbewusstsein bohrten: „Du glaubst das die Welt nur mit dir spielt, aber schau uns an. Wer spielt hier mit wem, Darling?“ Die Wurzeln setzten sich mit einem Mal in Bewegungen, drehten sie richtig herum und ließen sie langsam zu Boden. Ivy hatte ihr inzwischen den Rücken zu gekehrt, im Begriff sich den Pflanzen im Wohnzimmer wieder zu zuwenden. 

Die Harlekin wollte gerade ihre Schulter berühren, als die scharfen, einschneiden Worte der Botanikerin sie aufhielten: „Du kannst dir meine gepflegten Beziehungen wie einen Garten vorstellen. Der Schmetterlingsflieder in Mitten des Feldes bist du. Jedes Mal wenn du wieder hinein kommst und nach meiner Nähe suchst blüht eine der verdorbenen Blüte wieder auf. Jedes Mal wenn du diese Tür verlässt und in seine Arme läufst stirbt eine deiner Knospen in meinem Herzen. Du machst dir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Gedanken um die Gefühle der Menschen in deiner Umgebung, die dich wirklich lieben und schätzen. Das zu akzeptieren ist gelinde gesagt viel verlangt.“ Harley ließ den Arm langsam wieder sinken und sah zu Boden. Der Schmerz in der Stimme der Botanikerin brannte in ihrem Herzen wie ein loderndes Feuer. Wieso war ihr das nie zuvor aufgefallen? War sie wirklich immer nur zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt? Ein neues, vorher unbekanntes Gefühl erschlich sich seinen Weg in ihren verdrehten Verstand. Schuld. Sie versuchte zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, aber kein Laut entkam ihrer Kehle. Für diesen Umstand gab es keine Entschuldigung, keine Rechtfertigung. Ivy sprühte inzwischen die neue Züchtung an den großen Flügelfenstern des Wohnzimmer liebevoll mit Wasser ein und sprach an die Harlekin gewandt: „Ich weiß, dass du in deinem Leben bisher nur misshandelt und verletzt wurdest, aber glaub nicht das es nur dir so ging.“ Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich zwischen sie. Eine Stille, die allmählich eine Mauer um die Botanikerin herum hochzog. Die undurchdringbare Barriere zu ihren Gefühlen und ihrem Herz. Harley fühlte den Stein in ihrem Magen schwerer werden und hatte mit einem Mal das große Bedürfnis zu fliehen. Mit letzter Kraft erhob sie die zittrig leise gewordene Stimme: „Es tut mir leid, Pam.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin wartete keine Antwort ihrer Freundin ab, stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer in ihr Gästezimmer und begann schleunigst ihre Tasche zu packen. 

Sie hielt die aufkommenden Tränen zurück, als der Reizverschluss sich zu zog. Mit der Sporttasche über der Schulter verließ Harley den sonst so warmen und einladenden Flur. In diesem Moment schien die Atmosphäre mit aufwühlenden Pheromonen förmlich getränkt gewesen zu sein. Die Harlekin trat auf die Wohnungstür zu, legte ihre Finger um den Türknauf, verweilte dann aber plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung. Sie war dabei wieder eine Knospe zu vernichten. Eine liebevoll gepflegte und behütete Knospe, die sie mit dem giftigsten Pestizid der Welt benetzte. Harley wand ihren Kopf zu Ivy, die noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr an den Flügelfenstern stand. Sie biss sich fest auf die Lippen, zog die Tür letztendlich auf und verließ die Sicherheit der Wohnung. Jede Treppenstufe die sie hinabstieg verdrängte schließlich die belastenden Gefühle und sobald sie bei ihrem Mr. J. war würde keine Schuld mehr ihre Gedanken trüben. Als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte ließ Ivy von den Blüten der Pflanze ab. Drei Tränen fielen auf die Blätter, suchten sich ihren Weg hinab über den Stängel und versickerten in der Blumenerde.


	11. Das Sägewerk

Stille. Harley nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnete ihre Augen langsam. Diese unnatürliche Stille. Vor ihr lag die älteste Fabrik Gothams. Ein Relikt jener Tage in denen die Stadt noch mit existenziellen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte und gegen eine Vielzahl blühender Städte konkurrieren musste. Inzwischen lag das alte Sägewerk wie ein längst vergessenes Mahnmal in dem verlassenen Industrieviertel. Dieser gesamte Teil Gothams glich einer Geisterstadt – zumindest oberflächlich. Harley wusste nur allzu gut, dass in den scheinbar verlassenen Gebäuden die Keime des Bösen wucherten und nur darauf warteten hinaus gelassen zu werden. Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Warenhaus der Feuerverzinkerei. Kaum hundert Meter entfernt vom Sägewerk lag das Domizil von Scarface und seinem Clan aus Mafiosen. Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen. Der Joker hatte ihr nie wirklich erklärt, weshalb er Arnold Wesker und seine mörderische Puppe auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Im Prinzip waren sie beide kriminelle Superhirne, die schon im Alleingang für überwältigendes Chaos sorgten. Wie also würde sich eine Zusammenarbeit erst auswirken? Die Harlekin verwarf diesen Gedanken. Puddin hatte ihr sehr eindrucksvoll und schmerzlich eingeprügelt, dass ein Bündnis mit Scarface ausgeschlossen war. Das führte zu dem erschreckenden Umstand, das jederzeit ein Kampf der beiden verfeindeten Banden ausbrechen konnte. Nur hundert Meter entfernt von einem zerstörerischen Krieg, der wahrscheinlich ganz Gotham in ein Schlachtfeld verwandeln würde. Die ehemalige Psychologin lachte verbittert auf. Diese Erkenntnis würde jeden normal denkenden Mensch früher oder später in den Wahnsinn treiben, aber wer im Industrieviertel war schon normal? Selbst Roman Sionis alias Black Mask, den sie persönlich eigentlich für geistig gesund hielt saß gerade eine Gefängnisstrafe in Arkham ab. Sein Versteck befand sich in dem verfallenen Mauerwerk der ehemaligen Fassbinderrei. Sie drehte sich wieder zu dem Sägewerk und leckte sich über die Lippen. 

Weshalb war sie wieder hier? Ihr inzwischen wieder genesener Körper lehnte an dem Laternenpfahl vor der Fabrik und befreite nervös ein Kaugummi streifen aus der zerknitterten Packung. Pfefferminz. Die Lieblingssorte von Red. Ihre Augen verfolgten aufmerksam den Mann im Fenster, der für so viel Freude und gleichzeitig unendlich viel Leid in ihrem Leben verantwortlich war. Er schien angeregt mit jemanden ein Telefonat zu führen, zumindest deuteten die Bewegungen seines freien Armes daraufhin. Sie kaute langsam auf dem Kaugummi herum. Der scharfe Geschmack war wie ein trügerisches Vorspiel auf die unberechenbare Situation in die sie sich begab. Freiwillig. Harley rieb sich angespannt über den linken Unterarm. Der Joker war wie ein Geschenk. Ein Geschenk, das sich jeden Tag neu vor ihr auf dem Tisch befand und geöffnet werden wollte. Es war verziert mit wunderschönen, geschlungenen Schleifen. Selbst das Papier in lila und grün lud förmlich dazu ein jegliche Vorsicht in den Wind zu schießen. Dazu hing ein kleines Kärtchen mit einem großem Herz an der Schleife mit ihrem Namen darauf in geschwungenen Buchstaben. Wer konnte sich dieser Verführung schon entziehen? Die Harlekin zerknüllte die Verpackung des Kaugummis und warf sie ungeachtet in Richtung des überquellenden Mülleimers. Es landete schließlich in dem kleinem Berg von Unrat in der Nähe des Gullydeckels. Dieses unfassbar hübsche Geschenk namens Joker ließ sich ohne große Mühe öffnen. Man zog nur an einer Seite der Schleife und das seidene Material gab den Deckel frei. So saß die ehemalige Psychologin oft in ihren Gedanken im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden mit dem Paket auf ihrem Schoß und spielte immer wieder mit dem Deckel. Nur hinein zu lugen war keine Alternative. Diesen Zustand hatte sie in ihrem Praxissemester in der Arkahm Psychiatrie zur Genüge kennengelernt. 

In ihren Erinnerungen saß sie dem Psychopathen wöchentlich wie auf einem Präsentierteller gegenüber, während er mit seinen grauen, teilweise angespitzten Zähnen gemächlich ihren Verstand hinunter schlang. Sein charmantes Lächeln hatte sich fest in ihren Kopf gebrannt. Dieses Lächeln, wenn er wieder mit den spitzen Zinken der Gabel einen Teil der Vernunft aufspießte und zu seinem Mund führte. Alles in dem Beisein der unwissenden Praktikantin, die ihm willentlich den Kopf hinhielt, gespannt auf die Wunder die er ihr zeigen konnte. Die Hände der Harlekin verkrampften sich etwas. Sie fragte sich noch immer welche Pferde den Einrichtungsleiter dazu getrieben haben mochten, die junge und unerfahrene Frau dem schwierigsten Fall der Psychiatrie vorzusetzen. Die Moral von der Geschichte war schließlich eine vollkommen verblendete Praktikantin, die verliebt dem Psychopathen bei der Flucht half und selbst in das Radar der Wahnsinnigen fiel. Ihre Augen fielen auf ihren Unterarm. Jede einzelne Narbe war ein Zeichen seines bösartigen Keimes in ihrem Verstand und irgendwo im Hinterstübchen gab es eine Stimme, die ihr genau das immer wieder predigte wie ein Mantra. Die Finger umschlossen die kälter werdende Haut und verdeckten so die Spuren. Was sich in dem Geschenk befand war eine Runde russisches Roulette. Ein Spiel, das die Harlekin bevorzugt mit sich alleine spielte. Die Größe der Trommel des Revolvers war der jungen Frau unbekannt, ebenso wie die Anzahl der Patronen im Inneren. Es gab nur die Gewissheit, dass irgendwann die Kugel in Schallgeschwindigkeit sich gewaltsam einen Weg durch ihren Kopf suchen und nichts als Leere zurücklassen würde. Ein weiteres Loch, welches nicht mehr zu füllen war. Manches Mal spielte sie mit dem Revolver mehrfach am Tag. Harley kaute etwas fester auf dem zähen Gummi in ihrem Mund. War der Inhalt des Geschenkes diese ständige Gefahr wert? Laut Red und Selina natürlich nicht. Auch die Psychologen und Psychiater waren geschlossen der selben Meinung. Dagegen standen zwei einsame Stimmen, die gewichtet für die Harlekin aber einflussreicher waren: die des Jokers und ihre eigenen Gedanken. Ein kleines Lächeln zuckte in ihren Mundwinkeln. Diese Doktoren hatten noch nie in ihrem erbärmlichen Leben auch nur annähernd die Büchse der Pandora gesehen, geschweige denn die Möglichkeit gehabt die Schatulle zu berühren oder sie zu öffnen. Wer einmal mit den Fingern über das goldene Material gestrichen hatte kam von dieser Schönheit nicht mehr los. 

Harley löste sich von der Laterne, spuckte das Kaugummi auf die Straße und ging langsam auf die Türen des Sägewerks zu. Sie war bereit das Geschenk erneut in ihre Hände zu nehmen und es zu öffnen, was auch immer ihr entgegen kommen würde. Das schwere Metall der Eingangstür lag wie das Tor zur Hölle vor ihr. Natürlich war der Vordereingang normalerweise verschlossen. Ausnahmen bestätigten diese Regel, vor allem wenn ihr Puddin hohen Besuch von der Fledermaus erwartete und der dunkle Ritter in eine seiner ausgeklügelten Fallen tappen sollte. Sie hämmerte einige Male gegen die Tür und wartete auf eine Antwort. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sich der Schlitz öffnete. Zwei grüne Augen starrten ihr entgegen. Selbst in diesem geringem Sichtfeld war das weiße Clowns Make-Up des Handlangers zu sehen. Er stutzte kurz, dann hörte sie seine tiefe Stimme: „Ach du bist's. Na, willkommen zurück. Der Boss wartete schon auf dich. Hast dir ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen dieses Mal.“ Harley schnaubte lediglich leise und sah ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen des Mannes. Dieser wich nach kurzer Zeit dem Blick aus. Der Metallschieber schloss sich wieder, doch ein leises Klicken signalisierte das Öffnen der Tür. Sie drückte die Klinke hinunter und schob das grobe Material nach innen. Sofort drang der übliche Geruch von verkohltem Holz ihr in die Nase, gefolgt von einem undefinierbaren Gemisch. Das viele Blut was in dieser Fabrik geflossen war trug zu einem metallischen Geschmack im Mund bei. Alles in allem ein Ort, der quasi mit allen möglichen Sinnen ausdrückte kein Platz des Friedens zu sein und den Menschen mit klarem Verstand meiden sollten. Der Harlekin hingegen brachten diese Eindrücke ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Ein Gefühl zu Hause zu sein. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Der Mann neben ihr zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er räusperte sich laut und sprach mit deutlich hörbaren Akzent: „Der Boss ist oben. Und hier, das sollte ich dir geben, falls du hier auftauchst. Keine Ahnung was drin ist.“ Er reichte ihr eine kleine Schatulle. 

Die Harlekin sah den Handlanger eindringlich an und nahm ihm sodann wortlos die Box ab. Es war eine Seltenheit in Jokers Gang, wenn einer der Männer wirklich fähig war mehr als drei Worte fließend zu sprechen. Insbesondere die Pförtner hatten eigentlich mehr Muskelmasse als Hirn und waren schwer damit beschäftigt, dass Passwort des jeweiligen Tages zu behalten. In diesem Moment kam ihr in den Sinn, dass er gar nicht nach dem Geheimwort gefragt hatte. Auch wenn sie die Freundin und rechte Hand des Jokers war, konnten sich die meisten der Mitglieder ihr Gesicht nicht merken oder nahmen die Anweisungen zu ernst niemanden ohne Codewort hinein zu lassen. Der Mann legte den Kopf etwas schief, bevor er leise fragte: „Was ist? Gibt es ein Problem?“ Harley wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das hinter diesem Make-Up mehr steckte als ein einfacher Anhänger der Gang. Sie erwiderte zögerlich: „Wie heißt du?“ Er schien einige Sekunden zu überlegen, antwortete ihr dann jedoch: „Nenne mich Anarky.“ Die Harlekin nickte und trat an dem Mann vorbei. Im Normalfall hätte die ehemalige Psychologin die nicht sofortige Antwort auf mindere Hirnaktivität geschoben, insbesondere da viele der Mitglieder ihren Vornamen höchstwahrscheinlich schon vergessen hatten, aber dieser Mann erschien ihr klug genug seine wahre Identität nicht zu verraten. Diesen Namen würde sie sich merken. Harley ging an einer Vielzahl von vermummten Gestalten vorbei, die Waffen in ihren Händen wirkten entweder alt oder schäbig. Der Joker war in Gotham nicht dafür bekannt seine Anhänger mit gutem Material auszurüsten. Häufig waren es ausrangierte Ausrüstungen von zwielichtigen Militärorganisationen auf dem ganzem Globus. Im schlimmsten Fall mussten sich die Männer selbst von ihrem geringem Lohn mit Waffen und Schutzkleidung eindecken. Für dieses Geld gab es nun mal keine Waren von hoher Qualität. 

Vor der Tür mit der Aufschrift 'Geschäftsleitung' blieb sie abrupt stehen. Ihr Puls schoss schlagartig in die Höhe und ihre Atmung wurde unregelmäßiger. Hinter dem milchigen Glas befand sich das in eine Wohnung umgebaute Büro ihres Freundes. Sie kicherte leise. Es klang beinahe Banal, wenn sie den Gedanken keine weiteren Details zu führte. Der Fakt jedoch wiegte schwerer auf dieser Aussage. Ihr Freund war einer der mächtigsten Männer in ganz Gotham City und darüber hinaus. Alleine sein Name reichte aus um den gesamten Stadtrat in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Dieser Umstand ordnete sie als böses Omen der Zerstörung in ein Gemälde der Zerstörung. Wo auch immer die Harlekin auftauchte gab es nichts als Chaos. Sie drückte die Hand sanft gegen das Glas der Tür und horchte in den Raum dahinter. Die Harlekin war nicht mit Harleen Quinzel zu verwechseln. Sie waren zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten. Selbst ihre Äußerlichkeiten ähnelten sich nur im Entferntesten. Ob es bei dem Joker vielleicht ähnlich war? Harley sah die dunkle Silhouette durch das Glas. Seine kratzende, tiefe Stimme war verstummt und kein weiteres Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren. Er war nicht in Aufruhr – zumindest nicht offensichtlich. Dies war natürlich kein Garant dafür, dass der selbsternannte Prinz der Clowns nicht in jeder Sekunde einen Wutausbruch haben könnte. Die junge Frau atmete noch einmal tief ein, klopfte drei Male an die Tür und drückte schließlich die Klinke hinunter. Dort stand sie nun dem Mann gegenüber, der ihr Leben radikal verändert hatte. Die Gestalt blieb in ihrem derzeitigen Tun stehen, drehte sich dann ohne Eile zu der Harlekin und zeigte ein breites Grinsen. Sein Markenzeichen täuschte Harley nicht mehr über die Mordlust in seinen Augen hinweg. Er richtete die grüne Fliege an seinem Hals und lachte dann kichernd auf: „Harley Girl! Was für eine schöne Überraschung.“ Seine Stimme machte am Ende des Satzes einen merkwürdigen Sprung. Er schaffte es mit Bravur aus einem Lachen in einen fast schon kalten, schneidenden Ton zu verfallen. Die Ruhe machte ihr mehr zu schaffen als sein manisches Kichern, was sie allerdings nie zugeben würde. „Pumpkin Pie... Du hast mir gefehlt. Komm zu Daddy, Darling.“


	12. Die Forschung

Das alte Anwesen in Mitten des Waldstückes lag unter einer Schicht von weißem Pulver und der Himmel schien keinerlei Interesse daran zu zeigen diesen Umstand in absehbarer Zeit zu verändern. Seine dünnen, knochigen Finger drehten gemächlich den Kalender eine Seite weiter. Er lachte gedämpft unter dem Anblick eines viel zu kitschigen Weihnachtsbildes. Die Kinder schienen vor Ungeduld beinahe zu platzen. Sie saßen mit großen Augen um den prächtig geschmückten Tannenbaum und starrten auf die unzähligen, in knallbunten Farben eingepackten Geschenke. Das warme Licht der Kerzen vollendete die Seligkeit des Bildes. Der Doktor stellte den Tischkalender auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück und schmunzelte etwas. Dies war ein Monat der Freude. Eine geplante, festgesetzte Abfolge von Tagen des Glücks. Eine Zeit in der Familien sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch begaben und ein Fest genossen, welches an aufgesetzter Friedlichkeit kaum zu überbieten war. Er strich langsam in Gedanken über das dunkle Holz seines Schreibtisches, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Zeitung vor ihm zu wand. Die Gotham Gazette, Ausgabe Nr. 239 vom 30. November. Ein Blatt voller Klatsch und Tratsch, dass krampfhaft versuchte seriös zu wirken. Er studierte kurz die Schlagzeile auf der ersten Seite: „Termin endlich bestätigt: Stadtrat tagt am 19. Dezember!“ Seine geschulten Augen überflogen den Artikel. Die eigentliche Aussage war mit leeren Ausschmückungen überseht und vollendete den Eindruck einer voreiligen Berichterstattung. Jonathan lachte amüsiert auf. Der Artikel ging in keinster weise auf die kontroversen Themen ein, die diese Tagung erst zu einem Event sondergleichen machen sollte. Nun gut, wahrscheinlich war ein Großteil der Leser nicht an der Zukunft der Stadt interessiert – zumindest nicht, solange ihre Geldbörsen außer Reichweite waren und die moralisch verwerflichen Fragen hinter Schloss und Riegel diskutiert wurden. Der Doktor legte die Zeitung seufzend zusammen. Er saß noch eine Weile an dem Schreibtisch bis er sich schließlich erhob und zum Fenster schlenderte. Die Glasscheibe beschlug leicht unter dem warmen Atem, als sein Blick auf die weiße Landschaft im Garten fiel. Der Winter in Gotham würde dieses Jahr nichts als den Tod bringen. Mit diesem Gedanken drehte er sich um und schlenderte ohne Eile durch das geräumige Wohnzimmer in Richtung des Foyers. Die Eingangshalle wirkte wie ein finsteres Relikt aus längst vergessenen Zeiten. Sie raubte ihm regelmäßig den Atem, wie das Gebäude in all seiner Schönheit. Alleine der Fakt, dass diese Villa nur in insgesamt sechs der vierundzwanzig Räume elektrisches Licht besaß mochte den modern lebenden Menschen verunsichern. Für ihn war es jedoch genau die richtige Umgebung für seinen Lebensstil und selbstverständlich für die vielen langwierigen Projekte, die in Zeiten der Modernität schnell an das Licht der Öffentlichkeit gelangen würden. Jonathan wog kurz die Möglichkeit ab etwas zu essen, entschied sich aber nach einem Blick in Richtung der Küche dagegen. Ein leises Singen drang aus dem Spalt der Tür, gefolgt von der quirligen Stimme des Hutmachers. Nein, diese Art von Gesellschaft brauchte er in diesem Moment nicht. 

Der Doktor schritt an die schwere Holztür hinter der linken Treppe und tippte auf das Nummernfeld schnell eine achtstellige Kombination ein. Die Verriegelung löste sich mit einem lautem Klicken, gab den Blick schließlich frei auf die einzige Möglichkeit in den Keller zu gelangen. Bereits nach der vierten Treppenstufe schien die Finsternis alles zu verschlucken. Sie lechzte die porösen, hölzernen Stufen hinauf, wagte es jedoch nicht in das Licht zu treten. Jonathan sah in die allumfassende Schwärze hinein. Seine kalten Augen blieben unberührt von den Kreaturen, die der menschliche Geist oder besser die Imagination in die Schatten projizierte. Der Doktor schritt die Stufen hinab. Die Dunkelheit griff mit ihren kalten Händen nach seinem Körper, schlang sich gierig um die hagere Gestalt die sich ihr bot und zog ihn tiefer. Er trat auf den Linoleumboden, badete einen Moment in der Schwärze und betätigte dann den Lichtschalter an der kalten Betonwand. Ein eisig kalter, heller Blitz zuckte durch die Gänge des Kellers. Die Wände wurden in künstliches, weißes Licht getaucht. Hinter ihm hörte er das leise Pfeifen der Verrieglung, als die Tür sich automatisch schloss. Jonathan wand sich nach links und betrat den kleinen Raum am Ende des Ganges. Die ehemalige Abstellkammer diente nun der Aufbewahrung der Kleidung neben den notwendigen Unterlagen für die Protokollierung. Ein kleiner, grauer Metalltisch stand gegenüber der Tür, vor ihm ein unscheinbarer Bürostuhl, der schon deutlich bessere Tage gesehen hatte. An der Wand baumelten weiße Kittel an einigen rostigen Haken. Ansonsten befand sich nur noch eine Holzbank in der Mitte des Raumes. Jonathan nahm einen der angegrauten und mit roten, fast schon braunen Flecken benetzten Kittel. Seine Finger drückten einen Knopf nach dem anderem in die dazugehörigen Löcher. Er zog ein neues Klemmbrett aus dem grünen Ablagefach auf dem Metalltisch und steckte zwei Kugelschreiber in die Brusttasche des Kittels. Beim Hinausgehen passierte er den unliebsamen Spiegel der Umkleide. Der Doktor hielt abrupt an, drehte sich zu seinem Spiegelbild und begutachtete sich selbst. Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen, die Augen in den tiefen Augenhöhlen versteckt. Die Ringe unter ihnen ließen ihn noch finsterer erscheinen. Jonathan berührte seine Brust und schnaubte etwas. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie viel Gewicht er in den letzten Wochen verloren haben musste, um sein Erscheinungsbild so radikal in das Krankhafte zu verschieben. Selbst sein zerzaustes, braunes Haar war deutlich dünner geworden. Der Doktor stutzte einen Augenblick, wand sich dann aber von seiner Reflektion ab und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Er nahm sich nach jedem Blick in den Spiegel vor diesen Zustand nicht länger zu tolerieren. Eine erhöhte Nahrungszufuhr und mehr Schlaf würden Abhilfe schaffen, aber wie bei so vielen Vorhaben die nicht der höchsten Wichtigkeit zugeordnet waren geriet der Vorsatz schnell wieder in Vergessenheit. Jonathan schüttelte etwas mit dem Kopf. Jetzt war sowieso nicht die Zeit über große Veränderungen nachzudenken. Er öffnete den zweiten der drei Räume des Kellers, bewegte sich schneller als zuvor in das kleine Beobachtungszimmer. 

Der Doktor nahm auf dem Stuhl vor dem Tisch platz und sah durch die breite Scheibe des Einwegspiegels. Er suchte kurz nach seinem aktuellem Forschungsobjekt, erblickte dann schließlich die zierliche Gestalt in der Ecke des gegenüberliegenden Raumes und schmunzelte verschlagen. Die Frau mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren saß zusammengekauert an der Wand gelehnt, die Arme waren fest um die wunden Knie geschlungen. Auf diesen ruhte ihr Gesicht, verborgen vor jeglichen kalten Blicken ihrer Dämonen und Peiniger. Das Tablett mit dem Brot lag unberührt neben der verriegelten Tür. Jonathan blätterte in seinen letzten Aufzeichnungen, bevor er das Diktiergerät auf dem Tisch nahm und die Aufnahme startete: „Zum Forschungsobjekt 302JC aus neunundsiebzig, Protokolleintrag Nummer vierzehn von Dr. Jonathan Crane. Die Probandin verbleibt seit den letzten drei Sitzungen in einer katatonischen Starre. Dieser Zustand lässt auf einen dauerhaften Angstpegel von zehn schließen auf der Crane-Skala. Nebenbemerkung; ein beeindruckendes Ergebnis anstrengender Arbeit. Die körperlich Gesundheit nimmt rapide ab, was auf die im besten Fall verweigerte Nahrungsaufnahme zurückzuführen ist. Es sollte darüber nachgedacht werden, ob die Versorgung der notwendigen Bedürfnisse in diesem Stadium noch möglich sein sollte oder ob für die nächsten Probanden nicht künstliche Ernährung von Anbeginn der Therapie sinnvoller wäre. Zur Dosierung der heutigen Injektion verweise ich auf das vorige Protokoll. Mehr ist der Probandin in diesem Zustand nicht mehr zuzutrauen. Nach dieser Sitzung werde ich die Therapie mit Forschungsobjekt 302JC aus neunundsiebzig vorläufig beenden und nach einer frischen Probe suchen. Ich behalte mir jedoch vor nach angemessener Pause auf die Probandin zurück zu kommen.“ Das Klicken beendete die Aufnahme. Der Doktor sah erneut auf und beobachtete die Gestalt im anderem Zimmer. Er lachte verbittert. Die Frau war vor mehr als drei Wochen durch das Anwesen geschlichen. Eine Diebin. Mehr durch Zufall als durch gute Observierung des Hauses hatte der Doktor sie entdeckt und unschädlich gemacht. Er lehnte sich etwas weiter nach vorne und fixierte seine kalten, blauen Augen auf dem zierlichen Körper. Jonathan mochte es nicht zugeben, aber er war fasziniert von dieser Frau. Sie war scheinbar fast spur- und geräuschlos in seinem Territorium herum geschlichen und das trotz seiner kleinlich genauen Sicherungsvorkehrungen. Hinein zu kommen ohne Aufsehen zu erregen war schon eine Leistung, sodann aber die Räume zu erkunden ohne entdeckt zu werden kam einem Wunder gleich.

Er drückte sich schließlich von dem Stuhl, trat an den Tisch gegenüber des Einwegspiegels und griff aus den kleinen Plastikbehältern nach einer Kanüle, sowie einem Kolben. Seine Finger umfassten das Fläschchen mit der trüben, grünen Flüssigkeit. Vorsichtig schraubte der Doktor den Deckel ab, tunkte die Kanüle hinein und zog sie bis zur zehn Millilitermarke auf. Sein Blick wurde in Anbetracht der Flüssigkeit finster. Ein drittel dieser Dosis würde wahrscheinlich bei den meisten Menschen genügen, um sie für ein langes, qualvolles Leben zu brechen. Jonathan hatte sich das Mittel am Anfang seiner Forschung selbst in unzähligen Versuchen verabreicht, jedoch schnell bemerkt, dass er mit der Höhe des Giftstoffes einen kritischen Bereich überschreiten musste, um die angestrebten Reaktionen beobachten zu können. Erschwerend kam der Fakt hinzu, dass er scheinbar mit jeder Injektion immuner gegen das Mittel wurde. Wahrscheinlich würde die notwendige Dosierung sein Ableben bedeuten. Der Mann lächelte etwas auf diese Erkenntnis und trat zurück in den Gang. Vor der Metalltür blieb er stehen, löste die Verriegelungen eine nach der anderen. Seine dünnen Finger fischten in dem Kittel nach dem Schlüssel. Nach drei Umdrehungen sprang der Bolzen zurück und der Weg in den eigentlichen Therapieraum war frei. Er lehnte die Tür nach dem Eintreten an und ging langsam auf die Frau zu. Diese reagierte wie erwartet nicht auf akustische Signale. Jonathan konnte sie leise murmeln hören: „Ich will nicht sterben.“ Ein herzloses Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er räusperte sich und erwiderte ohne einen Hauch von Emotion: „Das wirst du auch nicht, mein Kind.“ Der Doktor ließ sich vor der Frau in die Hocke fallen, seine Finger strichen zärtlich durch ihr schwarzes Haar. Sie zuckte leicht unter der Berührung zusammen. Ein leises Wimmern drang aus ihrer trockenen Kehle. Er schob ihr grünes Operationshemd am rechten Arm ein Stück nach oben, studierte die blauen Flecken in der Beuge und rieb mit dem Tupfer eine unberührte Stelle sauber. Die Injektionsnadel drückte sich gegen die Haut. Er erhöhte den Druck und versenkte die Nadel tief in das dunkel gewordene Fleisch. Als die Flüssigkeit den Weg in den beschädigten Blutkreislauf fand, säuselte seine Stimme leise in ihr Ohr: „Noch einmal, Selina, dann darfst du gehen. Enttäusche mich nicht.“ Jonathan tätschelte ihre Wange, erhob sich und verschloss die Tür hinter sich.

In dem Beobachtungszimmer verfolgte der Doktor die Reaktionen der Diebin. Die Starre hatte sich gelöst, sie schrie kraftlos gegen die scheinbaren Dämonen und wand sich unter unsichtbaren Griffen. Selbst in diesem geschwächten Zustand schaffte sie es auf die Beine zu kommen. Die Frau lehnte an der kalten Wand, die Hände fest an den Kopf gepresst. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war was ihn gebannt fesselte. Sie waren soweit aufgerissen, gerötet und trocken von der ständigen Paranoia der letzten Tage. Die Frucht seiner Arbeit. Er nahm wieder das Diktiergerät zur Hand. Die Aufregung und Begeisterung verbarg der Mann bei der Aufzeichnung: „Nach der Injektion verhält sich das Forschungsobjekt wie erwartet. Damit ist die gewünschte Reaktion mit jedem neuen Versuch gewährleistet und bestätigt den Verdacht, dass die Zusammensetzung der endgültigen Inhaltsstoffe des Giftes der Perfektion sehr nahe kommt. Ich setze noch zwei weitere Versuche mit unterschiedlichen Probanden an für die Zeit von jeweils fünf Tagen. Eintrag Nummer vierzehn ist damit beendet.“ Jonathan legte das Gerät zurück auf den Tisch, sah noch einmal auf die in Panik versetzte Frau und verließ sodann den Raum. Am morgigen Tag würde er ihr ein starkes, eigen erstelltes Psychopharmaka verabreichen. Dieses würde ihre Erinnerungen trüben, vielleicht sogar die letzten Wochen aus ihrem Gedankengut verbannen. Der Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte war wahrscheinlich irreparabel, aber sie würde es überleben – im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Probanden. Die Tür des Kellers schloss sich mit einem leisem Klicken, blendete die Schreie letztendlich aus und erhielt so die Ruhe des Anwesens.


	13. Der Pinguin

Harley erschauderte etwas und kicherte schließlich leise, als sie an dem viel zu starken White Russian nippte. Der junge Barkeeper mit dem auffällig kaschierten Pickel neben dem Mund hatte es wirklich gut mit ihr gemeint. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf ihre linke Hand und ließ ihren Blick durch den Nachtclub schweifen. An der Bar hing ein kleiner Regenschirm, geformt aus blauen Neonröhren, flackernd, ja fast schon unscheinbar. Darüber prangte der geschnörkelte Schriftzug 'Iceberg Lounge'. Es gab in Gotham wahrscheinlich nur diesen einen Treffpunkt, der offiziell als Hochburg der Illegalität bekannt war und dennoch im trügerischen Glanz der Stadt existieren durfte. Die schwarze Eingangstür ohne Sichtfenster lag versteckt neben dem Laden eines tauben Barbieres, der sein Handwerk mehr schlecht als recht beherrschte und dafür bekannt war seine Kunden bei Beanstandungen mit Messern zu bewerfen. Kurz um: es kümmerte niemanden, wenn im Hinterhof Menschen nach belieben zusammengeschlagen wurden und hin und wieder Schuldner auf mysteriöse Weise verschwanden. Die Harlekin strich sich durch die seidigen Haare, studierte die anwesende Kundschaft mit einem kleinem Schmunzeln. Die Iceberg Lounge war ein als Nachtclub getarnter Marktplatz für all die Kleinkriminellen, Handlanger und Auftragsmörder die Gotham zu bieten hatte. Wer Arbeit suchte wurde hier sehr schnell fündig – zumindest solange sich die Ansprüche praktisch im Keller befanden. Jeder Auftrag hatte irgendwo seinen Haken. Der Club war überfüllt mit Anwerbern aller möglichen Straßengangs, die lauthals unerfahrene und naive Neulinge an ihre Tische lockten. Die aktive Rekrutierung von kostengünstigen Kanonenfutter. Der Joker war wahrscheinlich einer der wenigen Schwerverbrecher, der nicht aktiv nach Gefolgschaft suchte. Sie kamen praktisch wie von selbst und nahmen jedes Risiko in Kauf um für den Prinzen der Clowns arbeiten zu dürfen. Dennoch war der Nachtclub selbst für Mr. J. eine Art Sprungbrett gewesen, um zu dem Symbol des Schreckens zu werden welches er heute war. Zusammengefasst bot dieser Markt also alles an, solange man den richtigen Preis dafür bezahlen konnte. Das musste nicht zwangsläufig Bargeld sein. So gab es Gerüchte, dass insbesondere Victor Zsasz ganz eigene Interpretationen von Bezahlungen pflegte und seine Kundschaft gewaltig einen an der Klatsche haben musste. Wer sonst kam auf die Idee Körperteile des Auftraggebers zu verlangen, wenn der Job zu aufwendig wurde und wer zur Hölle war verzweifelt genug diesen Preis auch noch zu zahlen? Umso höher das Risiko für Victor war desto mehr Fleischanteil verlangte der Psychopath. Die Harlekin hielt ein Würgen zurück. Er war zum Glück das Extrem unter den Serienmördern. Andere, wie zum Beispiel Floyd Lawton alias Deashot oder Slade gaben sich mit hohen Geldsummen zufrieden. Neben einfachen Überweisungen oder Bargeld waren vor allem Informationen die gängige Währung unter den Größen des Untergrundes. Ein lukratives Geschäft, welches der Inhaber des Clubs wie kein anderer beherrschte. 

Ihre Begleitung schnaufte leise und rieb sich den Nacken, bevor seine Zunge langsam über seine trockenen Lippen wanderte. Er verlor wie so oft kein Wort darüber, weshalb sie sich eigentlich hier befanden. Harley musterte ihn verunsichert. Auf seinem Gesicht ruhte ein kleines Lächeln, seine Augen starrten auf einen unsichtbaren Feind in Mitten des Clubs. Er wartete. Die ehemalige Psychologin legte ihre Hand vielsagend auf seinen Oberschenkel, lehnte sich zu seinem Ohr und hauchte mit ihrer zuckersüßen Stimme leise hinein: „Puddin, was wollen wir hier? Lass uns nach Hause gehen und ein wenig Spaß haben. Wir müssen so viel nachholen von den letzten Wochen.“ Sie fühlte mit einem Mal seine kalten Finger an ihrem Kinn. Er hielt sie zärtlich, drehte ihren Kopf mit sanften Druck zu ihm. „Darling“, säuselte der Clown verführerisch an ihre Lippen, „die Nacht ist doch noch jung und ich habe eine Kleinigkeit mit jemanden hier zu besprechen. Danach kümmert sich Daddy um dich, versprochen. Nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, ja? Zeig mir dein schönstes Lächeln, Pumpkin Pie.“ Die Harlekin errötete auf den lasziven Unterton und zog die Mundwinkel hinauf, schenkte ihm ein glückliches, unerschütterliches Grinsen. Er lachte kehlig und wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als eine vom Rauchen heiser gewordene Stimme ganz in ihrer Nähe ertönte: „Der Joker höchstpersönlich! Was für eine Freude dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen und das auch noch in so wundervoller Gesellschaft!“ Mr. J. ließ von ihrem Kinn ab und legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund, zwinkerte ihr mit einem Grinsen zu, um schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit allein der nahenden Gesellschaft zu widmen. Der süßliche Duft von kubanischen Zigarren stieg in ihre Nase, als der korpulente, kleine Mann mit dem Zylinder auf sie zu humpelte. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. Der wohl einflussreichste und arroganteste Kriminelle in ganz Gotham City. Mit seinen fettigen, dünnen schwarzen Haaren und der Fehlstellung seiner Beine wirkte er zu Recht wie ein Pinguin. Ein überaus hässlicher Pinguin. Er lehnte auf seinem Regenschirm, stieß den dicken, weißen Rauch seiner Zigarre seitlich aus seinem Mund und schnippte zwei Mal mit den Fingern. Einer seiner Angestellten brachte sogleich einen Stuhl, rückte ihn an den Tisch der beiden. Oswald legte dem Mann den Griff seines Regenschirms um den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, flüsterte leise etwas in sein Ohr. Dabei waren seine vergilbten Zähne gut zu sehen. Der junge Mann nickte nur eifrig und verschwand schließlich wieder hinter der Theke. Der Pinguin setzte sich mit einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten auf den Stuhl und sah den Joker mit finsteren Augen entgegen. Er zischte leise: „Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache. Was willst du hier, du Clown? Du verschreckst meine verehrte Kundschaft.“ Der Angesprochene grinste nur sein übliches, mörderisches Grinsen, bevor er lauthals zu Lachen begann. Er spielte mit seinem Glas und antwortete amüsiert: „Ach komm schon, Oswald. Kein Smalltalk mehr zwischen uns? Trink einen Schluck, entspann dich. Wie geht’s dir, wie läuft das Geschäft? Beißen die Fische noch immer wie damals alter Freund?“ 

Der Pinguin knurrte nur leise und nahm einen tiefen Zug seiner Zigarre. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die beiden Schwerverbrecher einander hassten. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig etliche Male bestohlen, betrogen, belogen und versucht den jeweils anderen aus dem Weg zu räumen. Harley biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Noch immer hatte keiner der beiden das Wort erhoben, sie sahen sich lediglich mit mordlustigen Blicken an. Die unangenehme Stille weitete sich allmählich auf die umliegenden Tische aus. Es schien als hätte nun auch der letzte im Nachtclub verstanden, welch hoher Besuch in dieser Nacht sich eingefunden hatte und in welch heikler Situation sie sich eigentlich gerade befanden. Auch wenn es die lose Absprache gab keine Kämpfe in den Räumlichkeiten des Pinguins auszufechten galt diese Regel für den Herren des Hauses selbst natürlich nicht. Der Joker war sowieso nicht dafür bekannt sich an Abmachungen zu halten. Oswald schnalzte schließlich mit der Zunge und sprach erzürnt: „Warum sollte ich dich hier und jetzt nicht über den Haufen schießen lassen, Clown? Du hast fünf meiner Leute letzte Woche kalt gemacht. Gratulation. Weißt du eigentlich wie teuer gute Handlanger sind und wie viel Kraft und Energie ich in die Rekrutierung einigermaßen fähiger Leute stecke?“ Die Harlekin sah ihren Freund mit großen Augen an. Davon hatte er ihr wie so oft nichts erzählt. Der Joker lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und tätschelte langsam die deformierte Hand des Pinguins: „Betrachte es als einen Freundschaftsdienst.“ Er hielt kurz inne, konnte dann aber sein breites Grinsen nicht länger unterdrücken: „Außerdem waren es nur drei Morde und ein Unfall.“ „Ein Unfall?“, wiederholte Oswald, bemüht seine Wut im Zaum zu halten, „ohne die eingeschlagene Tür und die Folterandrohungen hätte er wahrscheinlich keinen epileptischen Anfall beim Baden gehabt du Freak!“ Der selbsternannte Prinz lachte nur amüsiert. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, biss sich kurz auf die tiefroten Lippen und erwiderte säuselnd: „Das hätte ich doch nicht wissen können, Ossy. Sonst hätte ich meinen Jungs gleich meinen Anzug mitgegeben.“ Zwei fragende Blicke trafen ihn, worauf er nur noch lauter Lachte. Mr. J. wurde dann schlagartig ruhig, nahm einen röchelnden, tiefen Atemzug und flüsterte ohne jegliche emotionale Regung: „Was macht man, wenn ein Epileptiker einen Anfall in der Badewanne hat, Oswald? Richtig. Man gibt Wäsche und Waschpulver dazu. Aber Spaß beiseite. Es ehrt mich ja sehr, dass du mir gleich alle Morde zu schreibst, aber von deinem Fünften weiß ich leider nichts. Ich schwöre auf deine tote Mutter, spreche man sie heilig unter den Nutten.“

Der kleine Mann donnerte mit seiner Faust auf den Holztisch und drohte zornig: „Treib es nicht zu weit, Joker. Du bist in meinem Club und wenn ich will, dass du hier in einem Sarg hinaus getragen wirst wird es genauso passieren. Deine Prestige ist hier nichts wert!“ Das war eine Lüge. Harley kämpfte mit dem Lachen. Die Reaktionen der umliegenden Tische ließen darauf schließen, dass die Anwesenheit des Prinzen der Clowns für Angst und Schrecken sorgte – ein eindeutiges Zeichen seines Einflusses. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie Puddin ebenso damit kämpfen sehen, den Pinguin durch ein Lachen nicht weiter zu provozieren. Er rang sich schließlich ein Schmunzeln ab und erwiderte besonnen: „Was immer du sagst, Oswald. Ich spiele hier heute Nacht nach deinen Regeln. Schließlich musst du mir bei einer Kleinigkeit helfen und da will ich natürlich nicht unhöflich sein.“ Der Mann knackte hörbar mit den Fingern. Auf seinem rundlichen Gesicht legten sich tiefe Falten. Er winkte einen der Angestellten heran, der ein Glas mit eindeutig alkoholischen Inhalt brachte. Der Pinguin trank es mit einem Zug leer und sprach etwas ruhiger als zuvor: „Ich soll dir helfen? Das ich nicht lache. Haben sie dir in Arkham eigentlich völlig das Hirn verkohlt?“ „Noch nicht ganz“, grinste Puddin amüsiert, zog gemächlich einen grauen Umschlag aus seinem Anzug. Er schob ihm den Pinguin zu und sprach nur für den Tisch hörbar: „spitz deine knubbeligen Ohren, Ossy. Unter Freunden, ich habe etwas, was für dich wahrscheinlich von unschätzbaren Wert ist. Dafür verlange ich nur, dass du dafür sorgst, das Scarface, Freezy und Roman aus Arkham entlassen werden. Das ist für dich doch ein Klacks oder?“ Oswald sah auf den Umschlag, zögerte kurz, nahm ihn dann aber gierig an sich. Er riss eine Seite ungeachtet auf und fischte das Papier aus der Hülle. Seine Augen überflogen das Schriftstück. Er faltete das Papier schließlich wieder zusammen und sah dem Joker mit einer Spur Skepsis entgegen. Dieser flüsterte grinsend: „Es ist alles wahr was dort steht. Du siehst doch die Verfügung, unterzeichnet von unserem allseits beliebten Bürgermeister. Also? Was sagst du, alter Freund? Das ganze Schreiben liegt morgen auf deiner Theke.“ Oswald schnaubte leise, lehnte sich etwas zurück und massierte seinen Nacken. Er studierte das Papier erneut. „Arnorld, Victor und Roman. Gut, wir haben einen Deal, Joker. Wenn ich bis morgen um 18:00 Uhr nicht den vollständigen Brief hier liegen habe platzt die Abmachung. Und jetzt verschwinde. Ich kann deine Visage nicht mehr sehen.“ 

„Hast du das gehört, Darling?“, sprach er gespielt entsetzt und fasste sich betroffen an seine linke Brust, „Was habe ich denn getan um das zu verdienen?“ Der Clown brach in ein hysterisches Lachen aus. Erst dann erhob er sich, reichte Harley seine Hand und sagte laut in den Club hinein: „Gehen wir, Harl. Wir sind hier scheinbar nicht erwünscht. Die Herrschaften, ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend. Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder.“ Die letzten Worte hatte der Joker bedrohlich gesäuselt, was einige Anwesende dazu verleitete nach ihren Waffen zu greifen. Die Harlekin lächelte glücklich, hob die freie Hand und rief keck: „Wir sehen uns Jungs. Und bleibt anständig!“ Die ehemalige Psychologin verneigte sich grinsend, folgte dann aber ihrem Freund. Sie verließen gemeinsam die Iceberg Lounge und stiegen in den schwarzen Porsche. Als das Auto sich in Bewegung setzte klopfte der Clown auf seinen Schoß. Harley folgte der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er kraulte gemächlich ihren Hinterkopf, biss leicht in ihr Ohrläppchen und hauchte erregt: „Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich gerade will, Pumpkin Pie? Tue deinem Daddy einen Gefallen und zeig mir, dass du nichts mit deiner Zunge verlernt hast.“ Die Harlekin küsste ihn zärtlich auf die spröden Lippen, schenkte ihm ein verruchtes Lächeln und ließ sich langsam an seinem Oberkörper hinab.


	14. Die Übergabe

17:45 Uhr. Die Harlekin sah erneut auf ihr Smartphone und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß im Takt der rhythmischen Musik. Immer wieder durchbrach ein lautes Knacken die Melodie. Der Sender schien auf einer ungünstigen Frequenz zu senden, was Harley in diesem Moment mehr störte als sie zugeben mochte. Nervosität war eine Empfindung die sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Die Harlekin streckte sich etwas in dem Transporter und suchte in ihrer Jackentasche nach einem Kaugummistreifen. Während die ehemalige Psychologin das Papier mit zittrigen Fingern löste rührte sich der Fahrer zu ihrer Linken aus seiner Starre. Anarky senkte seinen Kopf etwas und wand sich zu ihr: „Darf ich dich mal etwas Fragen? Wieso musst du eigentlich immer die Drecksarbeiter erledigen? Versteh mich nicht falsch. Du machst immer einen fantastischen Job, aber Papiere überbringen kann doch wohl jeder Trottel oder?“ Harley seufzte gereizt und legte ihre Beine überkreuzt auf das Armaturenbrett des Wagens. Sie studierte das kantige Gesicht des Mannes neben ihr. Hatte er sie gerade indirekt als Idiotin bezeichnet? Die Harlekin bohrte symbolisch mit einem Zeigefinger in ihrem Ohr und knurrte leise: „Was? Hast du irgendwas Relevantes gesagt?“ Als sie den Finger wieder hinaus zog zeigte sie Anarky in einer eleganten Bewegung den Mittelfinger. Er lachte gedämpft auf diese Geste. Erst ein Schlag an seiner Schulter ließ ihn verstummen. Harley rollte mit den Augen und sah verbittert auf die Eingangstür der Iceberg Lounge. Noch zehn Minuten. Sie kaute etwas fester auf dem Kaugummi herum, schenkte ihrem Handy erneut einen prüfenden Blick. Ein Popup kündigte drei neue Nachrichten von Puddin an. Die Harlekin wischte über die Verriegelung des Bildschirms und öffnete das Chatprogramm. Ein Seufzen entkam ihren blutroten Lippen. Das Bild von Selina war unverändert geblieben – die Diebin hatte die Nachricht von letzter Woche nicht gelesen. Die ehemalige Psychologin biss unruhig auf dem zähen Material in ihrem Mund. Normalerweise antwortete Selina innerhalb weniger Stunden. Ein für sie undefinierbares Gefühl machte sich breit. Sorge. 

Ihre jetzige Begleitung hingegen spielte an dem knisternden Radio herum, drehte in vergeblicher Hoffnung an dem ausgeleierten Regler und suchte nach einem klarem Signal. Es war zwecklos. Die Harlekin beobachtete ihn eine Weile schmunzelnd, bis sie vergnügt kichert. Anarky brummte lediglich etwas und sprach deprimiert: „Eigentlich können meine Hände bei Technik Wunder bewirken.“ „Das ist dann wohl die eigentliche Ausnahme, hm?“, witzelte die ehemalige Psychologin amüsiert und grinste breiter, als ein abfälliges Schnauben von links erklang. Sie hatte dem jungen Mann erst am gestrigen Abend eröffnet, dass er fortan ihr unterstellt war. Eine ungeahnte Beförderung. Harley lächelte etwas in sich hinein. Einen guten, verlässlichen und vor allem intelligenten Begleiter zu haben war eine Notwendigkeit in solch turbulenten Zeiten. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihren Verdacht. 17:55 Uhr. Sie wand sich noch einmal zu Anarky und nickte ihm vielsagend zu. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass er nach einer halben Stunde nachkommen würde, sollte die Harlekin bis dahin nicht zurück sein. Harley drückte den abgewetzten Griff hinunter und öffnete die schwere Tür des Transporters. Der üble Geruch des Nachtclubs war bereits von draußen zu vernehmen. Sie wedelte kurz mit der Hand vor ihrer Nase und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Lüften war eindeutig keine Lieblingsbeschäftigung von Oswald. Auch die finstere Musik mit dem tiefen Bass verblieb nicht im Inneren des Clubs und suchte sich aus den Lüftungsschächten einen Weg hinaus. Unbeirrt betrat die Harlekin dennoch das Domizil des Pinguins. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Iceberg Lounge schweifen. Es waren nur wenige Tische besetzt und an diesen saßen keine namhaften Verbrecher. Wahrscheinlich war es eine zu humane Uhrzeit für den Abschaum dieser Stadt. Die Keime des Bösen wucherten bekanntlich erst in der Nacht. Harley trat so dann an die Theke und zeigte dem Angestellten wortlos den Umschlag mit den Papieren. Dieser war scheinbar eingeweiht, da er als Antwort lediglich in Richtung der Treppe nickte. Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu und stieg die mit rotem Teppich versehenen Stufen hinauf bis zu einer schwarzen Zedernholztür. Ihre Finger hatten sich bereits um die vergoldete Türklinke gelegt, als sie stutzte. Was erwartete sie hinter dieser Tür? War es Oswald selbst und wenn alleine oder mit einem Stab an Wachmännern beziehungsweise Schlägern? Die Gedanken verselbstständigten sich. Wie würde der Pinguin reagieren, sobald er die Papiere in den Händen halten würde? Gab es einen plausiblen Grund für ihn, sie lebendig aus dem Club gehen zu lassen nach all dem Ärger mit ihrem Freund? 

Harley spürte wie ihr Atem schneller wurde. Instinktiv griff sie nach dem Revolver in dem Hohlster an der Hüfte. So sehr sie die Fakten auch drehte und wendete – es gab diesen Grund einfach nicht. Oswald war von der Manneskraft seiner Gefolgschaft dem Joker mehr als ebenbürtig. Böse Zungen in den finsteren Seitengassen behaupteten sogar, dass er dem Prinz Gothams überlegen war und nur auf eine Gelegenheit für einen Bandenkrieg wartete. Somit war ihr Ableben eine mögliche Option um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Ob es Mr. J. nun Wert war wegen ihr ein Blutbad anzurichten oder nicht war ein ganz anderes Thema. Alleine die prinzipielle Möglichkeit als Auslöser einer Katastrophe zu fungieren ließ die Harlekin erschaudern. Chaos und Zerstörung anzurichten war eine Sache, selbst der Grund dafür zu sein ohne handeln zu können eine andere. Die ehemalige Psychologin nahm einen langgezogenen Atemzug und dachte angestrengt nach. Sie war in den letzten Wochen dem Tode viel zu oft ungewollt nahe gekommen. Ihre Stirn lehnte inzwischen vorsichtig an der Tür, verbarg so die tiefen Falten. Die Harlekin biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und murmelte verzweifelt: „Denk nach, Harley, denk verdammt nochmal nach. Er legt dich um, wenn du dich nicht irgendwie als nützlich erweist. Komm schon du dummes Mädchen, die Zeit läuft gegen dich.“ Noch eine Minute. In ihrem Kopf versuchte ein Teil Hände ringend nach Alternativen zu suchen. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie nun unverrichteter Taten wieder gehen würde? „Blöde Frage, Gehirn“, flüsterten ihre inzwischen trockenen Lippen. Puddin würde sie mit aller Härte bestrafen, was übertragend gesehen wieder zu ihrem vorzeitigen Ableben führen könnte. Sich ihm zu entziehen stand nicht zur Debatte. Wenn der Joker jemanden finden wollte fand er ihn früher oder später. So waren die Spielregeln und an diese hatte sie sich zu halten. Harley schluckte einen dicker werdenden Kloß hinunter. Nein, aus der Nummer kam sie so nicht wieder raus. Die Harlekin prüfte noch einmal die wohl möglich lebensrettende Waffe, drückte dann aber schließlich die Klinke hinunter und betrat das prunkvolle Gemach des Pinguins. 

In diesem Moment wurden sämtliche Gedanken hinfort gewischt. Eine innere Leere machte sich breit, eine Spur von Resignation. Der süßliche Gestank der Zigarre stach unmittelbar in ihre Nase. Etwas benebelt von dem dichten Rauch und dem sowieso schon vorherrschenden Chaos in ihrem Kopf vernahm sie die heisere Stimme des Pinguins verzerrt in der Ferne des Zimmers: „Und ich dachte schon, er würde den Deal platzen lassen.“ Oswald saß an seinem viel zu großem Schreibtisch, die Hände vor ihm zusammengefaltet. Alleine. Er musterte sie eindringlich mit seinen zu groß erscheinenden Augen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit winkte der deformierte Mann seine Besucherin heran. Beim Näherkommen erblickte die Harlekin den silbernen Revolver auf dem Tisch. Ob er geladen war konnte sie nicht einschätzen. Der Fakt, dass er sich in Reichweite des Pinguins befand genügte, um sie zögern zu lassen und mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, ihre eigene Waffe zu ziehen. Harley hielt diesen Drang zwanghaft zurück. Entgegen ihres Instinkts reichte sie Oswald den grauen Umschlag. Dieser riss ihn förmlich an sich und nestelte mit dem Papier. Einmal geöffnet studierten seine Augen gierig den Brief. Die Harlekin fand inzwischen ihre Sprache wieder und fügte mit leichtem Zittern in der Stimme hinzu: „Die Einladung zu dem drei Tage früher angesetzten Treffen des Stadtrats mit den Listen aller eingeladenen Personen. Dazu noch eine Karte mit dem Grundriss des Veranstaltungsortes.“ Der Pinguin begann plötzlich laut zu Lachen und sah mit einer gewissen Genugtuung zu ihr. Entfernt konnte Harley die Tür hinter sich hören, gefolgt von einem Dutzend Fußschritte. Oswald nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarre und sprach lächelnd an sie gewandt: „Vorzüglich. Wenn der Clown doch nur immer so verlässlich wäre, nicht wahr Harleen?“ Er selbst nahm in diesem Moment seinen Revolver in die Hand, richtete ihn auf das Gesicht seiner Gegenüber. Die Harlekin hatte im gleichem Atemzug nach ihrer Waffe gegriffen, sodass sie dem Lauf des jeweils anderen entgegen sahen. Ein Orchester aus gelösten Sicherungen der Maschinengewehre hinter ihr erklang. 

Der Raum wirkte auf einmal wie eingefroren, keiner wagte es auch nur einen Atemzug zu nehmen. Harley bündelte ihre Aufmerksamkeit allein auf Oswald. Sie wich seinem Blick nicht eine Sekunde aus, verharrte eisern unter der überwältigenden Anspannung der hitzigen Situationen auf dem Mann, der fähig war die Hunnen hinter ihr zu befehligen. Der Pinguin verengte seine Augen etwas. „Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Oswald“, flüsterte die ehemalige Psychologin atemlos, „sag deinen Jungs, dass sie gerne draußen warten können während wir hier in Ruhe reden. Ansonsten wird es gleich sehr hässlich werden. Von mir aus können sie mich dann über den Haufen schießen, das ist mir gleich, aber dich nehme ich vorher mit ins Grab. Wahnsinnig genug für eine Kamikazeaktion bin ich, nicht wahr Oswald?“ Der kleine Mann am Schreibtisch blieb noch für eine Weile stumm bis er seinen Männern erzürnt zurief zu verschwinden. Als die Tür sich schloss waren sie wieder allein. Er sah ihr mordlustig entgegen und zischte bedrohlich: „Reden wir also, Harlekin. Auf drei nehmen wir die Waffen runter.“ Sie zählten gemeinsam die Nummern runter und senkten gleichzeitig die Revolver. Innerlich begann die ehemalige Psychologin einen kleinen Freudentanz aufzuführen. Manchmal konnte auch geschickte Verhandlung zum Ziel führen. Nun galt es jedoch den Pinguin zu überzeugen, sie nicht doch noch beim Hinausgehen niederzustrecken. Oswald legte seine Zigarre in den Aschenbecher und rümpfte die Nase, bevor er sprach: „Fühle dich nur nicht zu sicher, junges Fräulein. Sobald du die Tür verlässt und ich außer Gefahr bin rollt dein Kopf, wenn du jetzt nicht irgendetwas sinnvolles von dir gibst was mich überzeugt dein wertloses Leben zu verschonen.“ Die Harlekin nickte langsam, zog den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zurück und setzte sich. Sie rief sich zur Ordnung, zermarterte sich so dann ihr Hirn um dieser aussichtslosen Situation zu entkommen. Ein ferner Gedanke an Selina löste eine Art Kettenreaktion in ihrem Kopf aus.

Sie sah dem deformierten Mann mit einem Mal siegessicher entgegen und sprach mit fester Stimme: „Ich biete dir einen lukrativen Deal, Oswald. Ich weiß, dass es dich rasend machen muss, das niemand von deinen Leuten nah genug an Mr. J. heran kommt.“ Der Pinguin setzte legte seinen Kopf etwas schief, fragte dann leise: „Was willst du damit andeuten?“ „Ganz einfach“, setzte die Harlekin gemächlich zum nächsten Satz an, „ich versorge dich mit Informationen über sämtliche Vorhaben von Mr. J.. Von mir aus einmal wöchentlich, wenn etwas Großes ansteht sofort bei der nächsten Gelegenheit. Dafür lässt du mich heute gehen und findest heraus wo Selina Kyle ist.“ Oswald nahm seine Zigarre wieder zwischen seine Finger, ließ die Asche in den Becher rieseln. Er begann schmierig zu grinsen. Nach einem Zug lehnte er sich zu ihr und reichte seine verschwitzte Hand. „Ich weiß zwar nicht was du jetzt plötzlich mit Catwoman hast, aber ich bin einverstanden. Wir haben einen Deal, Harleen.“ Sie legte ihre Finger um die seinen.


	15. Das Wiedersehen

Er zog seinen Hut mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln etwas tiefer in das schmale Gesicht. Diese wunderschönen Frauen an der Straßenecke konnten einem Mann doch wirklich den Kopf verdrehen, aber seine Alice war nicht zwischen ihnen. Jervis kicherte leise und beobachtete, wie die Prostituierten auf der Suche nach zahlungswilligen Freiern waren. Nein, Alice würde sich nicht so einfach verkaufen. Der Hutmacher nahm einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Schwarztee und sah in die finstere Flüssigkeit hinein. War es denn die Möglichkeit? Fehlerhaft. Dieses Getränk war fehlerhaft! Er seufzte deprimiert und murmelte kaum verständlich zu sich selbst: „Welcher Herr denkt an die Milch und all den Zucker, vergisst aber die Zitrone?“ Seine Augenbraue hob sich langsam, als er verbittert hinzufügte: „Jervis, Jervis, Jervis... haben die Menschen wirklich ihren Verstand verloren? Und dich nennen sie einen Wahnsinnigen. Nein, du vergisst die Zitrone nicht – nein. Ob du nun verrückt bist oder nicht, eine Zitrone gehört zum Tee.“ Der kleine Mann strich eine verirrte, blonde Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. Trotz des Hutes waren die Haare nicht gewillt sich dem Gesetz des Wunderlandes unterzuordnen. Stattdessen bedienten sie sich den üblichen, langweiligen physikalischen Regeln und ihren lächerlichen Grenzen. Diese Welt funktionierte einfach nicht wie seine überlegenen Gedanken. Er stellte die Teetasse in die dazugehörige Untertasse und wischte sich mit einer weißen Servierte über den Mund. So etwas konnte niemand gutem Gewissens zu sich nehmen. Der Hutmacher erhob sich seufzend und zählte die Münzen in seiner Hand kleinlich genau ab, bevor er sie als einen schiefen Turm neben die Rechnung legte. Dafür zu bezahlen war eigentlich eine Sünde. Jervis richtet den grünen Mantel und dachte kurz darüber nach eine andere Örtlichkeit für seine Teestunde aufzusuchen. Vielleicht wussten die Betreiber dort wie man einen Schwarztee zu servieren hatte. Dieser Gedanke war zwar verlockend, aber eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sprach sich vehement dagegen aus: „Hier sind alle verrückt, Hutmacher und mit wirklich verrückten Verrückten die sich verrücken auf ihrem Rücken ohne noch verrückter zu werden sprechen wir nicht! Tee und Verrücktheit gepaart gehört auf das Schafott.“ Er gluckste leise: „Mein Märzhase, mein Märzhase. Das ist aber nicht sehr freundlich. Sprich doch nicht immerzu nach, was die rote Königin verkünden lässt und ihren armen Volk predigt. Dein eigenes Hirn mag winzig sein, aber es funktioniert.“ 

Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte der Hutmacher die Silhouette des großgewachsenen Hasen neben dem Eingang des Cafés. Die eine Seite seines Gesichtes war ein einziges Schlachtfeld bestehend aus in Fetzen hängendem Fleisch, Knochenresten und verklebtem Fell. Wo der Augapfel verblieben war schien das Geheimnis der finsteren Figur zu sein. Die schwarze Leere sah ihm mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen entgegen, das andere Auge zuckte spastisch in der Augenhöhle umher. Es erinnerte Jervis entfernt an ein sich drehendes Karussell. Der Hase ging mit seinen langen, verdrehten Beinen auf ihn zu und neigte den Kopf so weit es sein Nacken erlaubte. Als er an dem normalerweise schmerzhaften Widerstand der hinderlichen Nackenwirbel gelangte klapperte er kurz mit den Zähne, dann erklang ein ohrenbetäubendes Knacken. Der Kopf drehte sich anschließend ungehindert weiter. „So?“, antwortete der Märzhase, dessen Gesicht inzwischen gänzlich abgewendet war, „die Worte der roten Königin sind unser Gesetz, Hutmacher und auch du kannst dich dem nicht widersetzen. Was auch immer dein König über uns sagt. Denke darüber nach, werter Freund. Denk über ihre Worte und diesen Herren mit den leeren Augen nach, nur eine Sekunde. Verschenke sie nicht wieder an solchen Irrglauben du würdest Alice nicht brauchen. Alice wartet auf dich, Hutmacher und jeder Moment ohne dich ist für sie die Hölle auf Erden. Sehe einmal klar. Dein vermaledeiter König... Ein König ohne Krone, Königreich, aber einem willenlosen, dummen Knecht.“ Jervis sah auf die verdrehte Gestalt vor ihm, drückte ihn dann aber an der Schulter aus seinem Weg. Dieser Hase redete in der Tat nur Unsinn. Er ließ die Gestalt hinter sich und trat die Treppen hinab in die nahegelegene U-Bahn Station. So sehr ein fahrbarer Untersatz auch nützlich war, sobald man sich in Gotham City schnell bewegen wollte waren die Schienen im Untergrund eine bessere Alternative. Der Hutmacher trat an den Bahngleis und warf einen Blick auf seine rückwärts laufende Taschenuhr. So viel verlorene Zeit konnte man kaum wieder aufholen. Ein leises Quieken unter ihm lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes zu seinen Füßen. Dort wuselte etwas Kleines um die Schuhe herum. Erst beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte Jervis die Maus mit den zwei Knopfaugen. Eines war weiß, das andere war schwarz und hing ausgeleiert an zwei roten Fäden aus zähem Blut an ihrer Wange. Die spitzen, gelblichen Zähne waren von dunklen Löchern angefressen. Außer ihres Kopfes schien sie nur noch aus Knochen zu bestehen neben vereinzelten Resten des grauen Fells, welches sie einst umschlossen hatte. 

Er sank auf eines seiner Knie und nahm die kleine Haselmaus in seine Hände. Ihre quirlige Stimme hatte einen mahnenden Unterton: „Hutmacher, was ist nur los mit dir in den letzten Monaten? Du behütest zwar noch die Menschen, aber vernachlässigst den Tee mit uns. Das ist damals nie passiert. Alles begann, als du deinen finsteren König getroffen hast.“ Sie stand auf ihren Hinterpfoten und schnupperte mit ihrer vernarbten Nase einige Male in der Luft. Jervis seufzte ermüdet. Wie sehr war er doch die ständigen Diskussionen mit ihnen leid. Sie hörten ihm nie zu. Sein Daumen und Zeigefinger griffen den knochigen Schwanz der Haselmaus und zogen sie in die Luft. Die Maus quiekte hysterisch, als sie mit den vorderen Pfoten die Haut nicht mehr berühren konnte und wild nach etwas Halt suchte. Sie wand sich gegen den festen Griff des Hutmachers. Der kleine Mann hielt sie dagegen mühelos vor seine Augen, schwenkte den wehrlosen Körper gemächlich hin und her, bis er ruhig erwiderte: „Würdet ihr alle nun endlich einmal schweigen? Ich bin eurer einseitigen Klagelieder überdrüssig.“ Er schenkte der Maus keine weitere Beachtung und warf sie ungeachtet auf die Schienen. Das laute Quieken ignorierte er, lehnte sich lediglich zurück an einen Betonpfeiler hinter ihm. „Hey, was sollte das denn?“ Jervis blickte zur Seite. Ein Mann war neben ihn getreten, sein Gesicht zeigte Entrüstung und Unglauben. Er sprach fast schon erzürnt: „Meine Güte. Keiner kann die Ratten in Gotham leiden, aber sie wie Dreck zu behandeln geht nicht. Schau sie dir an. Das arme Tier ist mit dem Nacken aufgekommen und lebt noch! Es leidet.“ Der Hutmacher kicherte amüsiert, als er leise der Erklärung des Passanten hinzufügte: „Ja, noch. Die Bahn kommt in zwei Minuten, werter Herr.“ Das heftige Schnauben des Mannes neben ihm signalisierte eine aufkommende Wut. Unverständlich. Es war ja nicht so, als würde die Haselmaus daran versterben. Niemand starb im Wunderland und wenn sie es doch mal taten waren sie am nächsten Morgen wieder da. So waren die Regeln. Endlich schoss die Bahn durch den finsteren Tunnel an den Gleis und kam mit einem Zischen zum Halten. Das Quieken war nun gänzlich verstummt. Jervis lächelte das gewaltige Tier aus Metall an, trat schließlich näher um die offene Tür zu passieren und es endlich von Innen zu bewundern. Es schnaufte einmal laut aus seinen großen Nüstern. 

Der Hutmacher setzte sich fasziniert auf einen der zahlreichen Sitze und sah durch die verschmierten Fenster ein Plakat an der Steinmauer hängen. Ein Mädchen war darauf abgebildet, engelsgleich mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln. Ihre blonden, langen Haare lagen offen über ihren Schultern und die blauen Augen strahlten fast schon wie ein Meer bestehend aus sanftem, warmen Licht. Neben ihrem zierlichen, wunderschönen Gesicht stand ein kleiner Absatz: „Für ein weltoffenes, starkes Gotham; Lydia Kinsley. Setzen Sie das Kreuz bei der Bürgermeisterwahl im Januar auf die Zukunft!“ Jervis hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er aufgestanden und näher an die Scheibe gegangen war. Seine Hand ruhte an dem Plexiglas, fuhren die Konturen des Gesichtes mit dem Zeigefinger langsam nach. Das Herz in der kleinen Brust begann fürchterlich stark zu schlagen. Neben ihm meldete sich die leise Stimme der Grinsekatze zu Wort: „Sieh an wer da ist, Mr. Tetch. Schau genau hin.“ Das Schnurren hing in seinen Ohren nach, als er atemlos hauchte: „Alice.“ Der Mann fiel auf ein Knie, presste die Hand fester gegen die Scheibe. Er schluchzte leise, konnte den Blick nicht von dem Bild abwenden. „Oh Alice, meine Alice.“ Ein heftiger Ruck durchzog das Tier aus Metall und eher er sich versah glitt das Plakat aus seinem Sichtfeld. Jervis rappelte sich auf, ging schneller werdend entgegen der Fahrtrichtung. Er musste das Gesicht sehen. Die Tür zum hinteren Abteil riss er förmlich auf, trat hindurch und suchte nach dem Bild. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein“, keuchte der Mann atemlos, als er dem sich zu schnell verschwindenden Plakat versuchte zu nähern, „Alice, Alice! Halte doch an! Das ist die falsche Richtung!“ Die nächste Tür war geöffnet, doch noch immer hielt ihr Gesicht nicht an. Er hastete ihr nach, durchquerte ein weiteres Abteil in Windeseile. Wieso lief sie vor ihm davon? Der Zug ruckelt allmählich durch die höher werdende Geschwindigkeit. Jervis stolperte bei einem heftigen Schlenker zur linken Seite über seine eigenen Füße, fiel so der nächsten Tür förmlich entgegen. Hastig drückte er die Klinke hinunter und zog das schwere Metall zur Seite, nur um von einer langsam einkehrenden Schwärze begrüßt zu werden. Ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr zu sehen. Der Tunnel war wie die meisten Streckenabschnitte unbeleuchtet und bei der ersten Biegung verschluckte die Dunkelheit die Bahn. Der kleine Mann keuchte stoßweise, trat dann aber schließlich zurück. Die Tür glitt von selbst wieder zu, blendete so die allzu lauten Fahrtgeräusche aus. Er ließ sich auf einen Sitz fallen und legte die Hände in sein Gesicht. Sie war doch so nah gewesen. „Nun, das ist nicht wie geplant verlaufen oder?“ 

Die melodische Stimme der Grinsekatze schmiegte sich in sein Ohr, verleitete ihn zu ihr zu sehen. Sie saß neben ihm, die Pfote mit der grauen, teilweise verbrannten Zunge ausgiebig sauberleckend. Der Körper war dünn. So schmal, dass die Knochen förmlich ihre Gestalt bildeten. Das kurze Fell lag eng auf ihrer Haut, verdeckte mehr oder weniger einige von Maden zerfressenen Löcher. Die roten, glühenden Augen lagen auf ihm und waren nicht dazu bereit abzulassen. Die viel zu dünne, ausgemergelte Katze zeigte mit einem mal das breiteste Grinsen dieser Welt. Einige blutrote Flecken bedeckten die sonst zu grell wirkenden weißen Zähne und sie sprach besonnen: „Alice ist so ein unartiges Mädchen manchmal oder nennen wir es besser frech. Wozu hätte sie dir sonst einen falschen Namen geben sollen?Natürlich möchte sie verstecken spielen und du sollst sie suchen, Hutmacher. Beim nächsten Mal sollte sie einfach direkt fragen oder? Ihr mögt doch beide Spiele.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Katze finster lachend. Jervis sah eine Weile auf seine Hände, bis er schließlich begann liebevoll zu lächeln. „Ich sehe, du möchtest dein Spiel mit mir spielen, Alice“, flüsterten seine Lippen vergnügt. Er nahm einen kleinen Block aus seiner Brusttasche des Mantels und schrieb den falschen Namen seiner Freundin auf. Ein leises Kichern drang aus seiner Kehle. „Einverstanden“, sprach er mit einem Mal die Ruhe selbst, „erst spielen wir deines, Alice und dann meines.“ Seine kleine Gestalt wirkte wieder so unscheinbar wie zuvor, vertieft in einer Welt, die nur ein Wahnsinniger kennen konnte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie endlich vereint wären nach einer scheinbar ewigen Trennung. Jervis warf erneut einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Sie tickte leise und bewegte die Zeiger im Takt der Zeit. „Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.“ Das laute Lachen des Mannes drang durch das Abteil.


	17. Das andere ich

„Uns erreicht gerade eine Eilmeldung: die amtierende Bürgermeisterkandidatin Lydia Kinsley ist seit dem siebten Dezember verschwunden. Nachdem sie nicht zu einer Benefizveranstaltung im historischen Museum am sechsten Dezember erschienen war meldeten Angehörige der Politikerin sie noch am selben Abend als vermisst. Ihr letzter offiziell bestätigter Aufenthaltsort war ihr Penthouse in der Robbisstreet 29. Die Polizei hat ein Sondereinsatzkommando für die Suche zusammengestellt und hofft auf ihre Mithilfe. Falls sie Informationen oder Hinweise über den Verbleib von Mrs. Kinsley haben kontaktieren sie bitte umgehend die Telefonzentrale des GCPD. Hilfreiche Anrufe werden mit einem kleinem Obolus von der Stadt honoriert.“ Das Radio verstummte mit einem leisem Knacken, überließ so dem Knistern des Feuers die Überhand. Er strich sich durch das zerzauste Haar und schloss die mit einem Mal angespannt wirkenden Augen. Zweiundzwanzig Opfer eines psychotischen Mörders. Jede einzelne noch in der Blüte ihres Lebens, am Ende erstarrt im Angesicht des Todes. Er legte die Finger um die Schneekugel auf seinem Schreibtisch, wand sie herum und drehte gemächlich die Spieluhr im Inneren auf. Die verwaschen klingende Melodie erfüllte den Raum in träger Melancholie. Ein leichtes Schütteln der Kugel genügte um das weiße Pulver auf das drehende Paar in der Mitte rieseln zu lassen. Der Doktor setzte das antike Stück zurück auf seinen Platz und sah dem langsamen Tanz des glücklichen Paares zu. Er belächelte sich selbst bei diesem trügerischen Gedanken. Das Wort Glück war vielleicht falsch gewählt, sie hatten schließlich keine Gesichter. Die Haut wirkte so fahl und trist wie die immerzu gleichen Pirouetten die sie gemeinsam drehten. Jonathan streckte seinen überspannten Nacken. Die ersten unangenehmen Geräusche drangen an seine Ohren, als die Spieluhr dem Ende ihrer Melodie näher kam. Sogleich wurden die Figuren in der Schneekugel langsamer bis sie mit dem letzten Ton zum Stehen gebracht wurden. Der Doktor musterte die Position der beiden und legte dann das Gesicht in seine Hände, massierte sich die immerzu schmerzenden Schläfen. Wie oft hatte er dieses Szenario nun schon durchgespielt? Richtig. Zweiundzwanzig Mal. 

In diesem Moment entschied er, dass es besser war wenn das Paar so ausdruckslos und tot wirkte. Ansonsten hätten sie bereits eine lange Linie von Tränen vergossen – neben einer überwältigenden Menge an Blut. Rotes, triefendes Blut, welches das Wasser in der Kugel dunkel färbte. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das tanzende Paar, insbesondere auf die Frau. Diese Ironie. Seine Fingerkuppen streichelten fast schon zärtlich über die Konturen der Figur auf dem Glas. Lydia Kinsley. Jonathan hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass die Politikerin entweder bereits verstorben war oder sich gerade in diesem Prozess befand. Er spürte wie sich sein Körper anspannte. Vor ihm lag der berüchtigte grüne Ordner, eine Ansammlung von grausamen Dokumenten. Auf dem Deckel stand in etwas unsauber geschriebenen Buchstaben der Name 'Jervis Tetch'. Der Doktor blätterte langsam durch die makabere Parade an handschriftlichen Aufzeichnungen, Zeitungsartikeln, Fotografien von zugerichteten und entstellten Körpern und einer beachtlichen Anzahl an gemalten beziehungsweise gezeichneten Bildern seines Patienten. Darunter waren schrecklich deformierte Horrorversionen der Figuren aus der Geschichte Alice im Wunderland. Es verstrichen einige Minuten bis er sich von diesen Zeichnungen lösen konnte. Sie waren gleichsam beeindruckend wie verstörend. Beim nächsten Umblättern sah sich Jonathan zum wiederholten Mal in dieser Woche selbst entgegen. Ein gezeichnetes Portrait des 'Retters der armen Seelen', signiert mit der schwungvollen Handschrift des wohl möglich unschuldigsten Mörders Gothams. Ein Mann, der einst die Hoffnung hatte seinen Psychosen zu entkommen und ein relativ normales Leben führen zu können. Der selbe Mann, der nun bereits die zweiundzwanzigste Frau entführt hatte. Jonathan erhob sich mit einem Seufzen und trat an den kleinen Tisch mit den Spirituosen. Er wählte einen starken Whisky, goss etwas in das halbhohe Glas. Er leerte den Inhalt schneller als jemals zuvor, was ein starkes Brennen in seiner Kehle zur Folge hatte. Im nächsten Moment zersplitterte das Glas an der Wand hinter ihm in tausende Teile. Der Doktor legte wieder eine Hand an seine Schläfe und drückte auf die schmerzende Stelle. Die krächzende Stimme in seinem Kopf säuselte verspielt in sein Ohr: „Nun tue nicht so überrascht, Johnny-Boy. Du weißt es genauso wie ich es weiß: es ist dein Werk. Jede dieser Frauen hätte nicht sterben müssen, wenn du nicht so versessen auf deine Forschung gewesen wärst und einfach deinen verdammt Job gemacht hättest.“ 

Er wurde bleich, hielt sich weiterhin nur den pochenden Kopf. Seine Lippen wiederholten immer wieder flüsternd, dass dies alles nicht real war. Es war nicht real. Ein lautes Lachen halte in seinen Ohren, gefolgt von weiteren Sätzen des bösartigen Giftes in seinem Gehirn: „Aber nein, es war doch viel wichtiger seinen Wahnsinn zu beobachten und ihn darin zu bestärken. Zu sehen, wie aus einem einfachen Mann mit Schwierigkeiten im Leben ein psychopathischer Mörder ohne jegliche Kontrolle wurde.“ Jonathan schüttelte schnell den Kopf und trat eilig zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. Er zog die verschiedenen Schubladen auf in der Hoffnung noch einige Tropfen Haloperidol in ihnen zu finden. Sein Ordnungszwang machte ihm wie üblich einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Alle Medikamente in diesem Anwesen befanden sich fein säuberlich geordnet im oberen Badezimmer. Der Doktor sah auf und starrte nun einer finsteren Gestalt entgegen die sein verzerrtes Gesicht trug. Die Brille saß ungerade – verrückt – auf seiner Nase, das linke Glas war vollkommen gesprungen. Aus den dunklen Augen triefte förmlich eine schwarze Masse aus glibbrigen Teer. Sein finsteres Abbild grinste ihn an, bleckte so die gelblichen Zähne. Jonathan konnte das faulige Fleisch in seinem Mund fast schon riechen. Seine zweite Persönlichkeit lehnte sich weit über den Tisch, streichelte etwas über sein Ohr und hauchte leise hinein: „Johnny-Boy, du bist zu weit gegangen. Natürlich. Wie immer. Und jetzt darfst du dich mit den Konsequenzen herumschlagen.“ Er drückte die Person an der Schulter zurück. Dabei richtete Jonathan seine Brille, schnaufte schwer und taumelte etwas zurück von dem Tisch. Er versucht gefasst zu reagieren, was durch das Zittern in seiner Stimme aber kaum gelang: „Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Jervis ist therapieresistent und seine Psychosen lassen sich nur für eine gewisse Zeit kontrollieren.“ „Nicht so wie deine?“, grinste sein Gegenüber kichernd, „Rede dir ruhig in dein nicht mehr vorhandenes Gewissen. Du hast die Linien schon längst überschritten und sind wir einen Moment mal ehrlich zueinander, wir wissen beide, dass du es mit jeder Sekunde mehr liebst. Gott im Himmel, in deiner Schublade schlummert ein Plan halb Gotham auszurotten. Scheinheilig und verlogen wie es zu deiner Familie gehört. Deine Großmutter wäre so stolz auf dich. Auf diesen kleinen, unscheinbaren Jungen ohne jegliches Talent. Du bist die Sünde selbst.“ 

Jonathan atmete nur noch stoßartig und starrte seinem Selbst voller Unglaube entgegen. Es war nur eine Halluzination. ICD-Code F20.0, paranoide Schizophrenie. Der Doktor sprach diesen Code wie ein Mantra. Sein Gegenüber lachte nur kichernd, verzog das Gesicht in einer spastischen Bewegungen und ging um den Tisch herum. Er packte Jonathan fest am Hinterkopf, nahm ihm so die Möglichkeit schnell zu reagieren. Seine zweite Persönlichkeit hatte ihn in Richtung der Wand geschoben. Mit einem heftigen Ruck an seinem Kopf wurde er mit dem Gesicht gegen den Spiegel gedrückt. Ein lautes Knacken ertönte und erste Sprünge in dem Glas waren sichtbar. Die Stimme an seinem Ohr knurrte verbittert: „Los! Sehe dich an! Sehe diesen Wurm im Spiegel an!“ Er vermied es sich in die Augen zu sehen, verblieb mit dem Kopf zu nah an dem spiegelnden Material. Ein kleines Rinnsal an Blut kreuzte seinen Blick. Die Person hinter ihm wurde auf diesen Umstand wütender als zuvor, zog ihn an den Haaren zurück und schlug seinen Kopf erneut fest gegen den splitternden Spiegel. Das Glas zerbrach nun endgültig an dieser Stelle, kleine Glassplitter bohrten sich in seine Stirn. „Scheinheilig, verlogen und falsch wie der Rest deiner erbärmlichen Familie. Diesen Fakt kannst du nicht leugnen, Jonathan Ichabod Crane! Rede es dir ein wie du willst. Du bist der Sohn einer vom Teufel berührten Hure und kein Doktortitel dieser Welt wird dich von dieser Schande befreien. Deinen Akzent kannst du abtrainieren, deine Personalien fälschen, deinen Lebensstil ändern und Gott in deinem albernen Kult huldigen. Alles kannst du ändern, aber nicht das verdorbene Blut in deinen Adern!“ Der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde mit einem Mal locker und er sank kraftlos zu Boden. Er stützte sich auf seine Hände, ignorierte dabei das Stechen der Scherben, die sich durch die bleiche Haut bohrten. Der Doktor setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und atmete einige Male sehr tief durch. Die krächzende Stimme war zurück in seinen Kopf verschwunden. Das Lachen hallte nun wieder wie ein dauerhafter Chor im Ohr. 

Mit aller letzter Kraft setzte er sich wieder an den Schreibtisch, fiel förmlich in die Lehne des Stuhls. Zitternd drehte Jonathan die Spieluhr der Schneekugel wieder auf und hielt das Objekt zwischen seinen Fingern. Die Figuren drehten sich. Sie drehten sich und drehten sich. Er setzte schwer atmend die Schneekugel auf den Tisch zurück, sah dann in die von Glasscherben gespickte Handfläche. Das Blut floss ungehindert auf den grünen Ordner. Angestrengt suchte Jonathan in seiner Stiftablage nach einer Pinzette und begann langsam die Splitter aus seinem Fleisch zu ziehen. Eine nach der anderen. Die Wunde an seinem Kopf würde deutlich mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Während seiner Arbeit murmelte er nur immer wieder leise, dass seine zweite Persönlichkeit einfach eine Spiegelung seiner Erinnerung war und sich beim Überwinden der Traumata irgendwann in Luft auflösen würde. Entgegen seiner Gedanken hauchte die Stimme in seinem Kopf: „Ich werde nicht gehen, Johnny. Ich bleibe genau hier in deinem verdrehten Hirn bis du endlich erkennst, dass wir gemeinsam so viel mehr erreichen können. Dafür musst du nur einsehen was aus dir geworden ist: ein eiskalter, kranker Psychopath, wie so viele andere da draußen auch. Akzeptiere es einfach und es wird besser. Vertrau mir.“ Der Doktor ließ seine Augen einen Moment zufallen und wischte mit einem Taschentuch das Blut von der Hand, dann drückte er es fest auf die offenen Wunden. Mit einiger Anstrengung drückte Jonathan sich hoch und torkelte vorsichtig in Richtung des Badezimmers. Zum Glück hatte Jervis die Angewohnheit viele Dinge einfach offen zu lassen, wenn er sie verwendet hatte. So auch der kleine Medizinschrank über dem Waschbecken. Die blauen, eisigen Augen studierten schnell die kleinen Aufschriften auf den Ampullen. Schließlich fand er das Haloperidol und träufelte dreißig Tropfen der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit auf seine Zunge. Zusätzlich löste er noch einige Tabletten Lorazepam, schluckte diese mit etwas Leitungswasser hinunter. Jonathan setzte sich sodann auf den Rand der Badewanne, das Gesicht erneut in den Händen vergraben. 

Mit Einsetzen der Wirkung ebbte die inzwischen wieder lautgewordene Stimme in seinem Kopf ab, verstummte in einer unwirklichen Stille. Diese Ruhe verschaffte ihm endlich wieder die Klarheit die er brauchte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit durfte nicht an solch Kleinigkeiten verloren gehen. Nicht jetzt, da der fast perfekte Plan in die Tat umgesetzt werden sollte. Der Doktor verblieb noch eine Weile in dieser Position. Die Gedanken ordneten sich in sinnvollen Reihen. Gedanke für Gedanke. Er lächelte etwas auf diesen neu gewonnen Zustand und atmete erschöpft aus. Dieser Abend neigte sich einem unverhofft frühen Ende und Jonathan hoffte das erste Mal in dem langjährigen Zusammenleben mit dem selbsternannten Hutmacher, dass Jervis nach seiner Tat zügig zurück kehren würde. So ungern er es auch zugeben wollte, er brauchte nun seine Hilfe. Die Worte halten in seinem Kopf nach, als dieser langsam auf die Armatur der Badewanne niedersank und die Schwärze sein Augenlicht allmählich vernebelte.


	18. Die Teeparty

Ein lautes, unerbittliches Surren drangen an ihre Ohren, gefolgt von dem Gefühl eisiger Kälte auf ihrer fahlen Haut. Lydia blinzelte einige Male. Der Schlaf lag schwer in ihren Augen und die finstere Umgebung wirkte auf sie wie ein schleichendes Narkotikum. Die Politikerin versuchte zu rekonstruieren was passiert war. Eine der letzten Erinnerungen hatte ihre Wurzeln in einer leeren U-Bahn Station mit flackernden Deckenlichtern. Die ältere Frau schreckte zusammen, als eine melodische Männerstimme unbekannten Quelle sich ohne Vorwarnung in ihre Ohren schmiegte: „Alice, Alice, Alice. Schläfrig und mit den Gedanken wie immer woanders. Du bist ein ungezogenes Ding, aber das verzeihe ich dir natürlich nach so einer langen Nacht.“ Die Stimme endete in einem amüsierten Kichern. Lydia versuchte etwas zu erwidern, aber kein Laut verließ ihren Mund. Sie wimmerte leise. Weshalb waren ihre Glieder nur so schwer wie Stein? Ein unangenehm greller Lichtblitz zuckte durch den Raum, erhellte die Umgebung in kränklich weißes Neonlicht. Die Augen gewöhnten sich nur schleppend an die plötzliche Helligkeit. Ein leises Scheppern erklang, dumpfe Schritte schienen direkt auf sie zu kommen. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr Kinn ein wenig hinauf gehoben, was den ersten Blick auf den Mann ihr gegenüber erlaubte. Die dünnen Lippen waren teilweise eingerissen – wahrscheinlich biss er in Nervosität viel auf ihr herum – und kräuselten sich langsam zu einem breitem Grinsen. Seine langen, blonden Haare legten sich wie ein Bilderrahmen um sein zu jung wirkendes Gesicht. Ein grüner, merkwürdig geschnittener Hut zierte seinen Kopf, schloss sich fast mit dem grünen Stehkragen seines Mantels. In seinen Augen glitzerte es fast schon vor Freude und Neugier. Er lachte lauthals auf und zeigte damit seine strahlend weißen Zähne. Einer seiner Finger wedelte gemächlich vor ihren Augen. „Ah. Ah. Ah“, säuselte der Mann vergnügt, „nicht sprechen, Alice. Es ist Zeit für den Tee. Du kannst gar nicht glauben wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe mit dir endlich hier am Tisch zu sitzen. Ja, dir nachzulaufen ist wie eine nicht wollende Aufgabe voller Hindernisse, aber schau nur, du bist jetzt hier Alice.“ Er zog eine kleine, altertümliche Taschenuhr aus seinem Mantel und begutachtete den rückwärts laufenden Zeiger. Der Mann tippte einige Mal auf das bereits gesprungene Glas und kicherte wieder: „Es ist spät, siehst du. Viel zu spät.“ 

Ihr Kinn wurde in diesem Moment wieder freigegeben, was einen genaueren Blick auf ihre Umgebung erlaubte. Sie saß an einem reichlich gedeckten Tisch. Verzierte Teller und Tassen aus Porzellan standen wirr auf dem dunklem Zedernholz, ebenso wie eine große Anzahl an Teekannen. Eine weiße Rüschendecke zierte die raue Oberfläche. Die Variation an Kuchen und Gebäck war überwältigend. Der Mann vor ihr trat mit einem Mal einige Schritt zurück. Die nachfolgenden Geräusche ließen keinen Trugschluss zu. Ihr Peiniger war ungeachtet aller anderen Möglichkeiten einfach direkt über den Tisch auf sie zu gegangen. Nun traten seine braunen Stiefel aus echtem Leder in einige der wundervoll verzierten Torten, stießen immer wieder die halbvollen Teetassen auf seinem Weg um. In kürzester Zeit verwandelte sich der so sorgsam vorbereitete Tisch in ein von Lebensmitteln besudeltes Chaos. Der Mann hüpfte freudig von der Oberfläche, drehte eine schwungvolle Pirouette und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte die ältere Frau weitere Gestalten, die mit ihnen an dem Tisch saßen. Die fröhliche Stimme ihres Gegenübers lenkte die träge Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den kleinen Mann: „Spät, Alice, hörst du? Aber dein Hutmacher ist dir natürlich nicht böse. Das könnte er niemals sein. Nun ist es aber wirklich Zeit für den Tee. Sieh nach unten. Schwarztee mit Zucker und Zitrone – so etwas vergisst der Hutmacher niemals – und deinen geliebten Käsekuchen. Nur zu. Iss. Iss.“ Ihr Blick fiel auf den Teller unter ihr. Der Kuchen schimmerte etwas unter dem grellen Licht und wirkte so wie eine Requisite. Lydia spürte, wie ihr Arm sich von selbst bewegte. Die von der Kälte blau gewordenen Finger legten sich gemächlich um die Kuchengabel. Die Frau keuchte schwer und bemühte sich darum den Griff wieder zu lösen. Ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Die Gabel glitt durch den ungewöhnlich harten Kuchen, trennte ein Stück ab und manövrierte es auf die Zinken. Lydia beobachtete diesen Vorgang mit purem Schrecken in ihren Augen. Der eigene Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Es war als würde eine fremde Hand die Bewegungen führen. Eine willenlose Marionette, die ihren Puppenspieler nicht sehen konnte. Das Stück fand ihren Weg in den Mund. Es war so eisig kalt auf ihrer Zunge. 

Der Mann summte amüsiert, faltete die Hände zusammen und lehnte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch, lehnte so mit dem Kinn auf seinen Fingern. Die blauen Opale fixierten sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck, der Rand seines Hutes warf finstere Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Was hatte er nur vor? Ein Anflug von Angst und Panik zuckte durch ihren Körper. Die glückliche Stimme des Mannes machte es nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil: „So ist es gut meine Alice. Essen und Trinken hält schließlich Leib und Seele zusammen. Es ist so schön endlich wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein. Weißt du, es gibt so viele Kopien von dir in dieser Welt und jede einzelne zu testen macht einen Müde. Diese vier hier muss ich noch entsorgen, entschuldige also bitte diese unliebsame Gesellschaft. Dir ist sicherlich bewusst, woran man eine falsche Alice erkennt oder?“ Die Frau wollte sich von ihm abwenden, aber ein eiserner Griff hielt sie in dieser Position fest. Ihre Lippen begann sich von selbst zu bewegen, formten ein leises, emotionslos gesprochenes 'Nein'. Seine Augenbraue hob sich etwas auf die gezwungene Antwort. Er drückte sich aus dem prunkvollen Sessel und schritt langsam zu seiner Linken. Dort saß eine junge Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren. Sie war unsagbar blass. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, der Oberkörper etwas nach vorne gebeugt. Schlief sie? Der Mann stellte sich hinter das Mädchen, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und murmelte deprimiert: „Diese hier zum Beispiel, Alice. Eine lächerliche Kopie. Ich fand sie vor drei Wochen in einer Chemiefabrik und sie wollte einfach keinen Schwarztee trinken, als wir endlich hier waren.“ Er lachte verbittert auf, legte den Kopf der Frau in den Nacken und nahm eine angebrochene Teetasse in die Hand. Den scharfen Rand des Porzellans setzte der Mann an ihre Lippen. Ein kleines, zähes Rinnsal an Blut lief in die Tasse hinein. Er öffnete den Mund der Frau und goss die Flüssigkeit nach und nach auf ihre Zunge. Lydia traute ihren Augen nicht. An dem bleichen Hals bildete sich ein kleiner Fluss aus schwarzem Wasser. Die vorher gut kaschierte Schnittwunde wurde sichtbar und entblößte die durchtrennte Kehle der Frau. „Sieh dir das Dilemma an. Sie will noch immer nicht trinken. Nach allem was ich für sie getan habe. Nein. Nein. Meine Alice ist dankbar und tut was ich ihr sage, nicht wahr?“ Er stellte die leere Teetasse auf den Tisch und nahm seine Hände von dem Kopf der Frau. Dieser fiel nach hinten, zog die klaffende Wunde noch ein Stück weiter auf. 

Der Mann tätschelte etwas ihre Schulter, wand sich dann aber der nächsten Frau zu. Sie sah ihrer Sitznachbarin unwahrscheinlich ähnlich. Die Augen dieses vermeintlichen Opfers waren weit aufgerissen, zumindest das eine, welches Lydia sehen konnte. Der Schock war im Moment des Todes in den Augapfel förmlich eingebrannt wurden. Der Hutmacher ließ sich neben sie in die Hocke fallen, streichelte zärtlich ihre Haut. Er fuhr mit seinen Erläuterungen fort: „Und was ist mit dieser blond haarigen Schönheit? Ja, was ist nur mit ihr. Sie hatte getrunken, sie hat gegessen, aber als ich mich umdrehte wollte sie davon laufen. Darauf hab ich entschlossen ihr Wesen unter dieser Haut zu prüfen.“ Er schob den hellblauen Ärmel des Kleides Stück für Stück hinauf. Zum Vorschein kam das rötliche Fleisch, ehemals pulsierende Adern und weiße Knochenteile. Die Politikerin überkam ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Übelkeit. Sie mochte sich nicht vorstellen, wie viel Haut dieser Geisteskranke von dem Mädchen abgelöst hatte. Abgelöst war nicht das richtige Wort. Gehäutet. „Ich habe fast überall nach dem Tröpfchen Alice in ihr gesucht. Nur die Hände und das Gesicht wollte ich nicht überprüfen. Bereits nach dem Busen war das Geschrei so unmenschlich und abwegig. Nein, Alice würde nicht schreien, niemals. Da wurde mir dann bewusst, dass sie auch nur eine billige Kopie war. Ich wäre fast darauf reingefallen.“ Er legte seine dünnen Lippen an die Wange der toten Frau und erhob sich dann seufzend. Lydia atmete etwas schneller, als seine kleine Gestalt um ihren Stuhl herum ging und seine Finger ihren Nacken kurz streiften. Ein Mörder. Sie saß am Tisch eines geisteskranken Massenmörders. Die Politikerin folgte ihm zu ihrer Rechten, betrachtete das nächste engelsgleiche Mädchen. Sie schien noch so jung zu sein, vielleicht siebzehn oder achtzehn. Auch ihr Körper war bedeckt von dem gleichem blauen Kleid, welches auch die anderen trugen. In diesem Moment kam ihr der Gedanke, das auch sie in dieses Gewand gehüllt sein konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie etwas Blaues an ihrem Arm ausmachen. Der selbe Stoff, der selbe Schnitt. 

Der Hutmacher hatte inzwischen seine Arme um die Schultern der nächsten Frau gelegt, hielten das junge Mädchen in einer zärtlichen Umarmung. Anders als die beiden vorigen Opfer trug sie eine Art Kragen um ihren Hals, der mit einer zu eng sitzenden Kette fixiert war. Der Mann schunkelte etwas mit dem leblosen Körper der Frau und formte die nächsten Worte des Wahnsinns: „Erkennst du es von weitem? Ich verzeihe dir, wenn du es nicht tust – mir erging es ja schließlich ähnlich. Diese Fälschung von dir war beinahe perfekt. Diese zart Haut, das sanfte Gemüt und sie hat alles artig getan was ich ihr gesagt habe. Getrunken, gegessen, gelacht, getanzt. Und dann, nach drei Tagen, hat sie einfach gesagt sie wolle nach Hause. Welche Alice, also meine Alice, möchte schon zurück in ihre zerstörte Welt? Meine Alice hat doch versprochen, wenn sie wiederkommt, dann bleibt sie auch für immer bei mir. Ich dachte zuerst meine Alice würde mich anlügen, aber dann habe ich den Trick dieser Kopie durchschaut. Eine wunderschöne Fälschung.“ Er öffnete mit den Fingern die Kette an ihrem Hals, löste den Kragen langsam an einer Seite. Beim Hinlegen auf den Tisch ertönte ein metallisches Geräusch. Der Mann nahm den Kopf von ihrem Hals, drehte ihn zu sich und verlor sich einen Moment in den leeren Augenhöhlen der Frau. Dann lehnte legte er seine Lippen liebevoll auf die ihren, spaltete sie mit seiner Zunge. Ein leises Seufzen erklang. Der Hutmacher löste den zärtlichen Kuss, atmete tief ein und setzte den abgetrennten Kopf wieder auf den leeren Hals. Die Metallkrause setzte er wieder als Bindeglied um die Enden, drehte die Muttern an den Seiten fest zu und trat dann von ihr zurück. Der lose Kopfe rutschte ein kleines Stück nach vorne. Aus dem leicht geöffneten Mund fielen einige weiße Maden heraus. Lydia konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen, starrte nur auf dieses tote Mädchen neben ihr. Ihr Kopf war plötzlich gezwungen ihrem Peiniger weiter zu folgen. 

Die letzte Frau an ihrem Tisch wirkte fast noch lebendig. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen, die Händen lagen mit der Handfläche nach unten auf der Tischdecke. Auch sie hatte diese blonden Haare, die der Mann scheinbar liebte und strahlend blaue Augen. „Und die Letzte in diesem Bund? Was stimmte mit ihr nicht?“ Die Worte schlugen sich hämmernd in ihren Kopf. Er leckte sich über die rissigen Lippen und streichelte über den Rücken des Mädchens. „Sie ist so schön. So wunderschön. Doch leider ist sie nicht unschuldig. Als wir uns das erste Mal liebten sagte sie mir, dass sie mich nicht wolle und bereits einen Lebensgefährten hätte. Alice, nein. Nein. Das stimmt nicht. Meine Alice ist frei von anderen Männern, also musste auch sie eine Fälschung sein. Ich habe das natürlich überprüft. Du weißt ja, ich bin ein sehr sorgsamer Hutmacher.“ Seine Hand strich langsam über ihren Rücken, verschwanden dann unter einer Öffnung in dem Kleid der Frau. Einige Sekunden später regte sich der Stoff vorne an ihrer Brust, bewegte sich ein Stück zur Seite und hinaus kam die Hand des Psychopathen. Er hauchte weinerlich: „Sie trug ihr Herz nicht in ihrer Brust, Alice.“ Die Hand reichte weiter hinaus, umfasste eine Abdeckung auf dem Teller vor der toten Frau. Er hob diese langsam an und legte die Verdeckung auf die Seite. Zum Vorschein kam ein graues, inzwischen matschig gewordenes menschliches Herz. Seine Finger spielten etwas mit dem fleischigem Klumpen. „Siehst du. Sie ist herzlos. Nicht so wie du, meine Alice.“ Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ließ Lydia das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er grinste breiter und sprach leise: „Sag mir bitte das du keine Fälschung bist, Alice. Das ich mich dieses Mal nicht täusche.“


	19. Die Gotham Sirenen

Hatte nicht irgendwann einmal ein kluger Mensch aufgeschrieben, dass eine Minute lediglich aus sechzig Sekunden bestehen würde? Harley sprang unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere und starrte nervöser werdend die Sprechanlage des Wohnkomplexes an. Das waren nun bereits gefühlte drei Stunden. Ein kurzes Vibrieren in ihrer Jacken machte sie auf ihr heißgeliebtes Smartphone aufmerksam. Ihre Finger fischten kurz nach dem schillernden Gerät und zogen es hervor. Das atemberaubende Portrait von Ivy erschien groß auf dem Display. Harley löste den Handschuh der rechten Hand, entsperrte das Handy schließlich und las die Nachricht ihrer Freundin: „Ich öffne dir die Hintertür. Du hast ab jetzt zwei Minuten. Empfangen um 17:44 Uhr.“ Sie prüfte die Uhrzeit und nickte zu sich selbst, streifte den Handschuhe wieder über und stieg dann die zwei Treppen vom Haupteingang hinunter. Die Harlekin drückte die vergitterte Tür zum Hinterhof auf. Der Müll der ehemaligen Hausbewohner stapelte sich in dem engen Gang, bildete eine kleine Gasse zu ihrem eigentlichen Zielort. Harley schlängelte sich durch die Berge von Unrat und schlüpfte unter den bereits gewellten Maschendrahtzaun, der eigentlich mal dazu gedacht war die Hunde des Hauses im Schach zu halten. Die Tiere waren schon lange Besitzer der meisten Wohnungen in diesem aufgegebenen Appartementkomplex. Die ehemalige Psychologin stapfte durch den tiefer werdenden Schnee und stand endlich vor dem Hintereingang. Ein kleines, unscheinbares Lämpchen leuchtete grün – das Zeichen, das die Verriegelung noch nicht wieder aktiv war. Ihre Hand legte sich um die eingefrorene Türklinke und drückten das Metall mit großem Kraftaufwand hinunter. Beim Öffnen drang eine Welle aus Luftfeuchtigkeit ihr entgegen, gefolgt von einem undefinierbar fauligen Geruch. Harley trat entgegen ihres leichten Würgereizes ein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Ein leises Gewirr aus verschiedenen Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren. Hier miaute eine Katze, dort klang es nach einem Hund und irgendwo zwischen den Ebenen schien eine Familie aus Mäusen oder Ratten Einzug zu halten. Das alles wurde von einem Chor aus Krächzen übertönt. Der Dachstuhl war schon seit Jahren von einer nicht zu unterschätzenden Anzahl an Raben bewohnt und sobald die Kälte des Winters über Gotham einbrach waren diese Tiere praktisch ständig in dem verfallenden Gebäude. 

Sie schob die Gedanken beiseite und begann, die Treppen in den achten Stock hinauf zu steigen. Die inzwischen verblichenen Namensschilder an den Klingeln ließen nur erahnen, was einmal für ein Leben in diesem Haus geherrscht haben musste. Nun fehlte viel zu oft die Wohnungstür und eröffnete so den Blick auf die dunkle Leere und Einsamkeit. Ein typisches Bild für die älteren Stadtteile, die allmählich ausstarben. Übrig blieb nur der nicht aufzuhaltende Verfall. Die letzten Stufen hinauf nahm die Harlekin mit aller größter Vorsichtig. Es war noch keine fünf Monate her, als sie durch eine der brüchigen Holzelemente gefallen war und sich bei dem Weg hinab einige Verstauchungen zugezogen hatte. Harley trat vor die mit etlichen gezeichneten Katzenbildern verzierte Haustür, klopfte dann drei Mal fest gegen das Holz. Im Inneren des Appartements regte sich etwas, seichte Schritte schlenderten auf die Tür zu und nach kurzem Warten schwang das Holz zur Seite. Ivy lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Harl. Schön das du es einrichten konntest.“ Ihre Stimmte klang abweisend, distanziert – und zur Verwunderung ihrer Freundin irgendwo verletzlich. Der prüfende Blick in ihre Augen bestätigte ihren Verdacht. Ein Anflug von Schmerz lag in den grünen Opalen ihres Gegenübers. Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und erwiderte dann schüchtern: „Sie ist unsere Freundin, Red und außerdem wollte ich dich sehen.“ Ivy schnalzte nur leise mit der Zunge, trat dann einfach zurück um den Weg freizugeben. Sie deutete beiläufig auf die Küche. Harley nickte verstehend und bog beim Eintreten in die linke Tür des Flures. Ein angenehmer Duft von Lavendel umspielte ihre Nase, ließ den widerlichen Gestank des restlichen Hauses in Vergessenheit geraten. Die Küche war trotz des einladenden Geruches ein einziges Chaos. Neben unzähligen Tüten und weißen Zuckerohrbehältern von namhaften Lieferdiensten war ein mobiles Labor am Küchentisch aufgebaut. Einige Reagenzgläser waren gefüllt mit dickflüssiger, braunroter Flüssigkeit. Ivy schien ihre Freundin genauestens untersucht zu haben. Vollendet wurde dieser Eindruck von einem Stapel an Medikamenten und Fläschchen mit Medizin. 

Die Harlekin streifte sich die schwere Lederjacke von den Schultern, hängte sie lose über einen der Klappstühle am Tisch. Weshalb war sie nur so nervös? Harley konnte die Botanikerin hinter sich die Küche betreten hören, ihre wunderschöne Silhouette bewegte sich anmutig an das Fenster mit den Pflanzen. Sie hob eine der hängenden Blüten mit den Fingerspitzen an und hauchte leise: „Schau sie dir an, Harley. Diese arme Kleine leidet – so wie ihre Besitzerin.“ Die Harlekin trat hinter ihre Freundin, sah über die Schulter der Rothaarigen. Die Blüte der Orchidee hing verloren an dem grünen Stängel. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte die ehemalige Psychologin zu spüren, was Ivy mit dieser Aussagen meinte. Sie schluckte einen schweren Kloß hinunter und setzte zu einer Frage an: „Wie geht es …?“ Die Botanikerin drehte sich mit einem Mal zu ihr um, lehnte sich dabei an die Spüle. Grüne, getrübte Augen trafen auf tiefes Blau. Die ältere Frau strich sich mit einer Hand durch das lange Haar und antwortete zurückhaltend: „Körperlich erholt sie sich langsam, aber ich mache mir viel größere Sorgen um ihren geistigen und seelischen Zustand.“ Die grünen Opale lugten an ihr vorbei in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Harley folgte dem Blick und konnte auf dem Sofa einen schwarzen, nur allzu bekannten Haarschopf erkennen. „Ich weiß zum Teufel nicht was mit ihr passiert ist, Harl“, fuhr die Botanikerin flüsternd fort, „aber sie muss die Hölle auf Erden erlebt haben. Anders ist ihr jetziger Zustand einfach nicht zu erklären.“ Die Harlekin nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und musterte das Gesicht der älteren Frau. Sie hatte Ivy noch nie so besorgt gesehen. Die Furchen auf ihrer Stirn schienen sich in die sonst so makellose Haut eingebrannt zu haben. Ein gedämpftes Seufzen glitt aus der Kehle der Pflanzenliebhaberin: „Sie isst so gut wie gar nichts. Wenn sie mal schläft wach sie von schrecklichen Albträumen auf, verfällt in Panik bei kleinen Geräuschen und fürchtet sich davor alleine zu sein. Ich bin jetzt seit vier Tagen hier und konnte mich gerade Mal für zwanzig Minuten aus dem Haus bewegen, um frische Nahrungsmittel zu kaufen. Dabei mussten wir telefonieren, ansonsten wäre sie durchgedreht. Ich habe dafür einfach keine Erklärung, Harleen und ich weiß nicht wie ich sie stabilisieren könnte.“ 

Die Harlekin zeigte ein kleines Nicken und rieb sich den Nacken in Hilflosigkeit. Wenn schon Pamela nicht wusste was zu tun war, wie sollte sie dann helfen können? Ivy legte eine Hand an ihre Stirn, massierte gemächlich die angespannte Haut unter ihren Fingern. So unnahbar und hart wie die Botanikerin manchmal wirkte war sie nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. In ihrem nicht mehr menschlichen Herz pochte eine mitfühlende, barmherzige Seele. Sie deutete mit geschlossenen Augen auf das Mikroskop auf dem Tisch: „Ich habe ihr Blut untersucht und schwache Anzeichen einer Vergiftung gefunden. Problematischer weise baut sich das Gift sehr schnell ab. Die Proben stammen von drei unterschiedlichen Tagen und in der Letzten konnte ich nur noch einen Bruchteil des Gemisches nachweisen. Der Unterschied zur Ersten ist wie Tag und Nacht. Heute kann ich gar keine Spuren mehr finden. Ich habe versucht die Inhaltsstoffe zu isolieren, aber die Menge reicht einfach nicht aus um Rückschlüsse ziehen zu können.“ Harley betrachtete den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin, wand dann aber schließlich den Blick ab. Sie haderte mit sich selbst. Welche Worte sollte man nun wählen? Gab es überhaupt ein Sinnvolles in diesem Moment? Die Harlekin horchte in sich hinein und gab letztendlich dem steigendem Impuls nach. Ihre Arme legten sich sanft um die schmale Gestalt der Botanikerin, zogen diese in eine liebevoll Umarmung. Sie antwortete heiser: „Du tust was du kannst, Red. Sogar mehr als das. Gebe dir da bitte nicht die Schuld an ihrem Zustand.“ Harley atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die Arme der älteren Frau an ihrem Rücken fühlte. Sämtliche Distanz zwischen ihnen schien langsam dahin zu schmelzen. Die geflüsterten Worte von Pamela unterstützten diese Empfindung: „Ich versuche es ja, aber es fällt mir so schwer, Harl. Normalerweise ist sie ständig frech, widerspricht im Prinzip allem und jedem und tut einfach was sie möchte. Jetzt sitzt sie da, verlässt nicht mehr die Wohnung und bettelt im Grunde darum, dass jemand bei ihr bleibt in der Nacht. Ein Schatten ihrer Selbst und ich kann nichts dagegen tun als zuzusehen.“ 

Die Harlekin umarmte sie etwas fester und kraulte vorsichtig den Nacken ihrer Freundin. In diesem Moment war die überwältigende Erschöpfung der älteren Frau zu spüren. Die ehemalige Psychologin fluchte dabei leise über sich selbst. Nachdem der Pinguin ihr die sensiblen Informationen mitgeteilt hatte war ihr nichts Besseres eingefallen, als Pamela zu bitten sich darum zu kümmern. Abgetretene Verantwortung. Ganze vier Tage war Harley nicht in den Sinn gekommen selbst für das dritte Mitglied der Gotham Sirenen zu sorgen und jetzt schien der angerichtete Schaden tief verwurzelt zu sein. Es spielte dabei keine Rolle, ob sie auch nur irgendetwas hätte verhindern können. Wenn sie doch nur an diesem einem Abend nicht von dem Anwesen gesprochen hätte. Die Harlekin schloss kurz ihre Augen, hauchte dann leise in das Ohr der Botanikerin: „Ruhe dich etwas aus, Red. Ich bleib heute hier und passe auf. Versprochen.“ Sie konnte fühlen, wie Ivy sich in ihren Augen praktisch fallen ließ. Ein unsichtbarer Fels von gigantischem Umfang war von den schmalen Schultern der Pflanzenliebhaberin gefallen. Kein Laut entkam ihrer Kehle, lediglich ein kleines Nicken zeugte von der Kenntnisnahme. Pamela löste ihre Arme allmählich von Harley, platzierte noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn der Blonden und verließ dann ohne ein Wort die Küche. Die ehemalige Psychologin stand noch eine Weile vor dem Fenster, beobachtete das Treiben des Schnees mit trüben Augen. 

Schließlich wand sie sich in Richtung des Wohnzimmers und trat an die Schwelle, unsicher ob sie einfach so hinein gehen sollte. Ihre innere Stimme entschied sich dagegen. Harley klopfte zwei Mal gegen den Türrahmen. Die Person auf dem Sofa schreckte fast schon auf, drehte den Kopf panisch zu dem Geräusch. Die grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, entspannten sich beim Erkennen des Anderen aber sichtlich. Ein brüchiges Lächeln legte sich auf die vollen Lippen der Diebin. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein kraftloses Flüstern: „Harley. Oh Gott, du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt. Das kannst du dem Kätzchen doch nicht antun.“ Die Harlekin versuchte sich ebenso an einem Lächeln, welches ihr aber mehr als misslang. Sie ging einmal um das Sofa herum und setzte sich neben Selina, hielt einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand um der Schwarzhaarigen nicht zu Nahe zu treten. Die Diebin war in eine Wolldecke gehüllt, die Augenringe verrieten eine lange Periode schlafloser Nächte. Sie hatte deutlich an Gewicht verloren. Die zittrigen, dünnen Finger griffen nach dem dampfenden Becher mit Tee auf dem Beistelltisch. Harley betrachtete schockiert ihre sonst so lebhafte Freundin. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und wirkte eingefallen, das volle Haar schien an einigen Stellen kahler zu werden. Selina nahm vorsichtig einige Schlucke des Tees, lehnte sich dann erschöpft in die Garnitur zurück. Ihre leise Stimme klang kraftlos und kurz vor dem Kollabieren: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geantwortet habe. Ivy hat mir heute erst mein Handy aus dem Knäuel an Kleidung herausgefischt. Die hatte ich einfach nur in die Ecke geschleudert und nicht mehr angerührt, seit ich zu Hause bin. Schande über meine Katzenohren.“ Sie sah in die milchigen Augen ihrer diebischen Freundin und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Die Schwarzhaarige begann mit einem Mal stark zu zittern, die Finger legten sich an ihren Kopf. Harley glaubte Tränen in den Augen ihres Gegenübers gesehen zu haben und setzte sich vorsichtig Stück für Stück näher an sie heran. Es kamen keine Widerworte. Sanft zog sie Selina in eine zärtliche Umarmung, ließ die Diebin an ihr zur Ruhe kommen. Eigene Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg aus den Augen der Harlekin. Sie wog ihre Freundin gemächlich in ihren Abend und schluchzte mit bebender Stimme: „Ist schon gut, Kitty. Ich bin jetzt da und passe auf. Ich bin da.“


	20. Der Chirug

Der bunt verzierte Mosaikteppich unter seinen Füßen dämpfte jeden seiner schwerfälligen Tanzschritte, verschluckte so die bloße Existenz seiner selbst in diesem Augenblick. Er summte unbeholfen die tragende Melodie und bewegte sich gemächlich im Takt der Musik. Das kleine Kofferradio auf der Theke knackte immer wieder unter den zu hellen Tönen der Sonate. Verborgen vor allen Blicken der Welt war die Farm nordöstlich von Gotham nun gänzlich unter dem Mantel aus Schnee verschwunden und mit ihr die unmenschlichen Taten, welche sich insbesondere in dem Wohnhaus abspielten. Der Chirurg lachte amüsiert und schenkte der Standuhr bei einer Tanzpause einen prüfenden Blick. Noch insgesamt zehn Minuten. Genügend Zeit um in adäquatere Kleidung zu schlüpfen und das Wohnzimmer herzurichten. Er stellte schweren Herzens die Musik aus und schlenderte leise pfeifend die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf. Die Wände waren noch immer Schwarz von dem schweren Brand des Sommers. Wie ästhetisch sich das Feuer den Weg aus dem Dach doch gesucht hatte. Solch eine Schönheit und Eleganz. Ein warmes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine breiten Lippen. Die Naturgewalten wusste immer wieder ihn zu beeindrucken und mit ihren Schauspielen zu unterhalten. Anders als sein Kleiderschrank. Keiner der unzähligen Anzügen war auch nur annähernd dieses Abends würdig. Hier war ein Loch, da fehlte ein halber Ärmel und dort hatten sich Motten ihren Weg in den Stoff gefressen. Der Chirurg schlug die Schranktür mit einem schwerem Seufzen wieder zu. Nun musste der Besuch eben mit dem grauen Jackett und der befleckten Stoffhose vorlieb nehmen. Genauer genommen empfand er bei seinem Anblick in den Spiegel tiefgreifenden Scham. Wenn ein Mann Gottes extra seinetwegen den weiten Weg auf das Land auf sich nahm, sollte er doch zumindest angemessen gekleidet sein. Er leckte sich einmal über die Finger und justierte mit den Händen die fettigen Haare. Ansehnlich, aber nicht perfekt. Der Mann schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Diese Diskussion hatte er schon zu oft mit sich selbst geführt und nie war auch nur ansatzweise etwas Sinnvolles dabei heraus gekommen. 

Er löste sich somit von seinem Spiegelbild, trat die verstaubten Treppenstufen wieder hinab. Ein edler Wein würde dem mangelnden Erscheinungsbild vielleicht entgegen wirken können. Der Weg in die Küche eröffnete ein wahres Schlachtfeld und nicht endendes Chaos. Ein Apparat an Töpfen reihte sich auf dem Esstisch, gut gefüllt mit übel riechenden, undefinierbaren Inhalten. Die Fliegen schreckten panisch auf, als seine fettleibige Gestalt sich an den Essensresten vorbei schob. Durch das eingeschlagene Fenster drang bitterkalte Luft in die verdreckte Küche. Er verweilte kurz vor dem Weinschrank, fand dann schließlich was er suchte und befreite die gewünschte Flasche aus ihrem Gefängnis. Das vergilbte Etikett schälte sich bereits langsam von dem grünen Glas. Ja, sein Besuch würde es zu schätzen wissen. Der Chirurg trug den Wein in das großzügige Wohnzimmer und schaltete bei dieser Gelegenheit die Musik wieder ein. Nun fehlten noch zwei Gläser. Dazu öffnete er die klobige Vitrine neben der verfallenen Sofagarnitur. Der sich ihm bietende Anblick brachte ihn zum Lachen. Einige Schaben schienen auf diese Gelegenheit nur gewartet zu haben und krochen ohne Umschweife das Zedernholz hinab in die Freiheit. Seine Finger schwebten für einen kurzen Moment über der erdrückenden Auswahl an Möglichkeiten, nahmen dann aber schließlich zwei mittelgroße Weingläser heraus. Er drehte die milchigen Trinkgefäße einmal auf den Kopf, klopfte kurz auf den Boden und entfernte so die toten Kadaver einiger Kakerlaken. Diese Tiere hatten die nervige Angewohnheit ständig in irgendwelchen Behältern ihre letzte Ruhestätte zu finden. Die nun leeren Gläser fanden ihren Platz neben der antiken Weinflasche. Ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit überkam ihn für einen kurzen Moment. Wie sehr lechzte er doch nach dieser Empfindung? Das Schellen der Türklingel riss den Chirurg aus den belastenden Gedanken und setzten seinen Körper wieder in Bewegung. Vor der Tür strich er sich noch einmal durch das schwarze Haar, öffnete sie dann aber mit einem breitem Lächeln: „Doktore. Welch eine Freude Sie zu sehen.“ Er reichte seinem Besuch die Hand. Der Mann ihm gegenüber schmunzelte lediglich etwas, umfasste seine Finger jedoch langsam. Während des schwachen Händeschüttelns erwiderte sein Besuch mit einem kleinem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen die unangemessen überschwängliche Begrüßung: „Mister Valentin, wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen? Sie müssen mich nicht Doktor nennen und auch über das Sie ist in unserem Fall zu streiten. Ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Psychologe, nur noch ein entfernter Freund, der hin und wieder nach dem Rechten sehen möchte.“ 

Der Chirurg lachte bellend auf, trat dann aber einen Schritt zurück und gewährte dem Mann vor ihm Einlass. Die schmale Gestalt des Doktors glitt an ihm vorbei durch den Rahmen, brachte einen eisigen Hauch von draußen hinein. Er schloss sogleich die Tür und ging seinem Besuch voraus in das Wohnzimmer, entfachte sorgsam ein Feuer in dem schwarzen Kamin. Leise Schritte hinter ihm signalisierten die Ankunft des hageren Mannes, welcher sich so gleich auch auf das staubige Sofa fallen ließ. „Grazie Signorie. Verstehen Sie mich aber bitte nicht falsch, Doktore Crane“, setzte Lazlo leise an, „ich weiß nicht ob ich mich daran je gewöhnen kann Sie zu duzen. Es sind immerhin fünf Jahre Behandlung gewesen.“ Jonathan schnaubte kaum hörbar – wie der Chirurg inzwischen wusste seine ganz eigene Art zu lachen. Dem Schnauben folgte schließlich die bekannte, emotionslose Stimme: „Alte Angewohnheiten abzulegen ist ein schwieriger Prozess, dem wir uns jeden Tag aufs Neue stellen müssen, Mister Valentin. Ich schließe mich von diesem Umstand nicht aus.“ Lazlo blieb auf diese Aussage hin stumm und beobachtete eine Weile das entfachte Feuer. Es tanzte wild auf dem Holz, knisterte aufgeregt in fast schon regelmäßigen Abständen. Er erhob sich dann aber und trat an den Tisch, öffnete ohne große Mühe die Flasche. Während die bordeauxrote Flüssigkeit in die Gläser lief, erwiderte der fettleibige Mann ruhig: „Naturalmente. Ich biete gerne das Du an. Wie war noch gleich Ihr Vorname, Doktore?“ Sein Besuch nahm dankend das Trinkgefäß entgegen, schwenkte den Wein einmal in dem Glas und ließ einen kleinen Tropfen in seine Kehle fließen. Er war ein Kenner der kulinarischen Vielfalt – so viel wusste der Chirurg zumindest über seinen ehemaligen Psychologen. In ihren Sitzungen war selten etwas über den hageren Mann ans Tageslicht gekommen. 

Dieser sah nun mit trüben Augen in die Flüssigkeit und drehte das Glas in seinen dünnen Händen. „Jonathan“, formten seine dünnen Lippen nach einigen Sekunden, „mein erster Vorname ist Jonathan.“ Lazlo lächelte etwas auf diese Antwort, ließ sich dabei in den Sessel neben dem altem Sofa sinken. Er hielt sein eigenes Glas fest in den großen Händen und erwiderte besonnen: „Das Geschenk von Jahwe. Sehr treffend. Ist das der Grund, weswegen die Gemeinde in Gotham so zu dir aufblickt und dir huldigt?“ Der Angesprochene schob seine gesprungene Brille ein Stück hinauf, sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei emotionale Regung. Das gedämmte Licht warf einen finsteren Schatten auf die bleiche Haut. Er schwieg noch für einen kurzen Moment, setzte dann aber zu einer Antwort an: „Sie sehen nicht zu mir auf, Lazlo, sondern huldigen nur einem leerem Wort für das ich stellvertretend stehe. Diese Menschen folgen ihrer primitiven Angst vor dem Ungewissen, dem ewigen Gleichmacher beziehungsweise dem Tot und glauben, dass ich Antworten habe was nach ihrem Ableben passiert.“ Der Chirurg ließ die Worte in seinen Gedanken nachhallen und genehmigte sich einen Schluck aus dem trüben Glas. Es schmeckte bitter im Abklang. Sowohl der Wein, als auch das gerade Gehörte. Die leise Musik im Hintergrund stimmte in den dunklen Unterton ihrer Unterhaltung mit ein. Lazlo räusperte sich schließlich etwas und erhob seine tiefe, kratzige Stimme: „Sì. Dio – Gott. Ich war zugegeben überrascht, Doktore, als ich von dem plötzlichen Berufswechsel hörte. Ein Mann der Wissenschaft wird zum Heiligen. Nicht das ich irgendwelche Einwände dagegen hätte, Jonathan. Gott harmoniert mit Perfektion. Er hat keine Fehler wie die meisten Menschen.“ Der Doktor stellte langsam sein Glas auf den Tisch, fuhr sich mit den langen Fingern durch das dünner werdende Haar. Das Knistern aus dem Radio übertönte kurz sämtliche Geräusche des Raumes. Ein neues Lied wurde durch die sanften Klänge eines Klaviers eingeleitet. Sie genossen gemeinsam einen Augenblick der klassischen Musik bis Jonathan das Wort wieder ergriff: „Wir haben alle Fehler. Die Frage ist nur, wie wir diese kaschieren und unsichtbar für die Augen anderer machen. Ob ein leeres, ausdrucksloses Gebilde wie 'Gott' nicht überhaupt ein Fehler an sich ist, nun gut, darüber lässt sich gewiss streiten.“ Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln kräuselte sich auf dem fahlen Gesicht des Mannes neben ihm. 

Lazlo selbst empfand bei diesem Thema eine gewisse Unruhe in seinem Geist. Es juckte ihn förmlich in den Fingern, dem ehemaligen Psychologen die Früchte seiner Arbeit zu zeigen. All die Menschen in dem feuchten Keller, die er perfekt gemacht hatte und die mit engelsgleichen Gesichtern auf die baldige Rückkehr ihres Meisters warteten. Sie waren Erfolge in einer viel zu lange andauernden Studie, aber es gab noch etliche mehr zu heilen bis der Chirurg sich sicher sein konnte und der Welt das ultimative Geschenk erbringen konnte: die Imperfektion der Menschheit gezielt zu behandeln. Er rutschte etwas unruhig in dem Sessel und erhob die Stimme, um von den eindringlichen Gedanken abzulenken: „Natürlich. Entschuldige Jonathan, wenn ich jetzt das Thema abrupt wechsle, aber ich frage mich nun seit deinem Anruf letzte Woche weshalb du mich besuchen wolltest. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, Doktore, ich schätze deine Anwesenheit sehr, aber du scheinst mir kein Mensch zu sein der Dinge tut ohne einen Hintergedanken zu haben. Weihe mich ein.“ Der Doktor schmunzelte auf diese direkte Frage und räusperte sich leise, bevor er wieder nach dem Weinglas griff. Die festeren Bestandteile der Flüssigkeit begann sich am Boden des Gefäßes abzusetzen, bildeten dort eine dunkelrote, kleine Schicht. Die blauen Augen sahen ihm kalt entgegen: „Ich benötige deine Hilfe, Lazlo, genauer gesagt deine geschickten Hände. Du bist ein Künstler mit dem Skalpell und deine neurochirurgischen Fähigkeiten übertreffen alles, was ich bisher in meiner Laufbahn gesehen habe. Die Details sind im einzelnen noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber ich habe beschlossen, dass es Zeit wird für eine Veränderung in dieser Welt. Wir müssen in Gotham einige alte, schlechte Gewohnheiten der unmündigen Bevölkerung in einem Prozess des Lernens Schritt für Schritt in die richtige Richtung lenken und diesen Vorgang schließlich grenzüberschreitend einleiten.“ 

Der Chirurg beobachtete die minimalen Gefühlsregungen in dem Gesicht seines ehemaligen Psychologen, tief beeindruckt wie beim Erzählen ein kleines Feuer in den sonst so eisigen Augen des Gegenübers entfacht wurde. Er lehnte sich etwas näher zu ihm und nickte verstehend. „Also“, erwiderte Lazlo mit dem Blick in die neuen Flammen langsam, „das was du mir nennst ist eine Art Berufung, sì? Eine Aufgabe für das Leben, wie meine Aufgabe die perfekten Menschen zu kreieren und Mamma glücklich zu machen. Jonathan, ich möchte ehrlich mit dir sein: eigentlich habe ich keine Zeit für eine weitere Bürde in meinem Leben. Mamma Valentin zu befriedigen ist anstrengend genug, aber ich sehe die Hingabe für dein Lebenswerk. Du brennst für diese Vision. Diese Leidenschaft – wie könnte ich mich der entziehen? Ich schulde dir sowieso noch etwas für deine Hilfe damals und die vielen Stunden Zeit, die du in mich investiert hast. Meine Kunst soll also dir gehören, Doktore.“ Auf dem schmalen Gesicht des Doktors entfaltete sich ein breites Lächeln. Er hatte sein Glas erhoben und sprach mit einer gewissen Leichtigkeit in seiner Stimme: „Ich hatte nichts anderes gehofft, Lazlo. Auf unsere Arbeit. Unser Werk, diese Menschheit besser zu machen.“ Der fettleibige Mann lachte grunzend und ließ das Glas gegen Jonathans klirren. „Nicht besser machen. Perfekt.“


	21. Die Fledermaus

Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht gemächlich auf die linke Seite und sah hinaus aus dem trüben Glas. Die weißen Flocken fielen langsam vom Himmel, bedeckten die Blumentöpfe auf dem Fenstersims mit einer kleinen Schicht Schnee. Harley strich sich eine der blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ein wenig. Die Nacht lag schwer auf dem Dach des verlassenen Appartementkomplexes, noch schwerer jedoch auf den jetzigen Bewohnern der kleinen Wohnung. Ihre Augen verloren sich kurz in dem regen Treiben der Nacht bis ein kaum zu vernehmendes Wimmern ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Die ehemalige Psychologin wand sich zu dem Geräusch, legte die Finger vorsichtig an die erhitzte Wange ihrer Freundin und streichelte beruhigend über die Haut. Selina verkrampfte sich einen kurzen Moment, entspannte dann aber sichtlich unter der liebkosenden Berührung. Harley betrachtete die verzerrten, fast schon verängstigten Gesichtszüge der Diebin, lehnte sich dann zu ihr und gab der vom Schweiß bedeckten Stirn einen kleinen Kuss. Es schmerzte Selina so zu sehen. Sie war noch immer nicht in der Lage die Wohnung zu verlassen, geschweige denn Nachts alleine in dem Schlafzimmer zu bleiben. Die Harlekin nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und bedeckte den zittrigen Körper mit der wärmenden Baumwolle. Was konnte sie nur tun? Gab es überhaupt etwas, was Selina helfen konnte? Die dunklen Augenringe der Diebin wurden mit jedem vergangenen Tag ohne Ruhe tiefer und wenn der Schlaf einmal kam, brachte er nichts als fiebrige Albträume. Noch immer fehlten der Schwarzhaarigen Erinnerungen von den vergangenen Wochen. Eine verfahrene Situation. Ivy hatte es am vorigen Abend passend zusammengefasst: der Verstand besaß Mechanismen, um den Schaden einer traumatischen Erfahrung möglichst klein zu halten. Harley streichelte langsam über den Kopf der Diebin. Das hieß umgangssprachlich, dass alle notwendigen Puzzleteile zur Lösung sämtlicher Fragen irgendwo in den fleischigen Windungen ihres Gehirns verborgen waren. Ein gut versteckter Schlüssel für dreifach verschlossene Türen und Sicherheitsschlösser. Die ehemalige Psychologin senkte ihren Blick und stieß die Luft schwer aus ihrer Lunge. Ein schmerzhafter Prozess, dessen erfolgreicher Ausgang nicht einmal gesichert war. Was nützte schon das Wissen über jedes einzelne Puzzleteil, wenn man am Ende nicht fähig war sie zu einem stimmigen Bild zusammen zu setzen? Lediglich die Zeit würde verraten, wie weit man kommen und ob das Motiv dem Patienten überhaupt bei der Bewältigung des Traumata helfen konnte. 

Harley sah erneut in das angespannte Gesicht der Diebin, hauchte dann schließlich leise in ihre Richtung: „Was ist nur mit dir passiert, Kitty?“ Sie erwartete keine Antwort. Die Harlekin bettete ihre Stirn sanft an die von Selina und ließ die Augen zufallen. Das Zimmer war in diesem Moment so still. Selbst die sonst lebhaften Katzen schienen die ernsthafte Lage ihrer Besitzerin erkannt zu haben und verhielten sich ruhig. Dieses ganze Appartement schlief einen trägen, albtraumhaften Schlaf. Harley war gerade dabei in einen leichten Schlummer zu fallen, als ein kraftvoller Windhauch durch den Raum jagte. Die bitterkalte Luft berührte unangenehm ihren entblößten Rücken, glitt so unter die Bettdecke. Die Harlekin setzte sich auf und drehte sich in Richtung des Fensters, starrte sogleich der dunklen Gestalt der Fledermaus entgegen. Batman. Es benötigte einige Sekunden, bis die ehemalige Psychologin realisiert, dass dieser Gast mehr als ungebeten hinein geplatzt war. Sie rappelte sich von dem Bett auf, suchte kurz die Umgebung nach einer Waffe ab und knurrte dem Mann erbost entgegen: „Was zum Teufel willst du hier, Batfreak? Hast du nichts Wichtigeres zu tun?“ Die Fledermaus hob beschwichtigend die Hand, verweilte dicht neben dem Fenster. Seine dunkle Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft in diesem Moment: „Ganz ruhig. Ich bin nicht zum Kämpfen hier, Quinn.“ Diese Aussage zeigte nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Harley verblieb weiter in Alarmbereitschaft, die Fäuste erhoben und fest entschlossen alles zu tun, um die Fledermaus von Selina fern zu halten. Sie hauchte bedrohlich: „Verzieh dich, du Freak! Wir haben ganz andere Probleme, da brauchen wir nicht auch noch einen Vollidioten im Faschingskostüm, Batsy!“ Der dunkle Ritter blieb wie gewohnt unbeeindruckt von den leeren Drohungen, auf dem sichtbaren Teil seines Gesichtes zeigte sich keinerlei Regung. Er nahm einige, tiefere Atemzüge und erwiderte dann besonnen: „Beruhige dich jetzt endlich. Ich bin wegen Catwoman hier. Wie geht es ihr?“ Die ehemalige Psychologin sah noch eine Weile auf die Maske des Mannes, löste sich dann aber aus der Kampfhaltung. Sie sank langsam zurück, setzte sich dem Held Gothams zugewandt auf die Kante des Bettes. Batman mochte wirklich vieles sein, aber er war kein Lügner. Wenn er auf keine Auseinandersetzung aus war würde es auch keine geben. Eine simple Regel. Harley blickte in Richtung seiner dunklen Augen und sprach leise: „Willst du darauf jetzt wirklich eine Antwort? Du beobachtest doch sonst immer alle – da brauche ich dir sicher nicht zu erzählen, wie es Kitty geht. Außerdem kannst du es dir selbst ansehen.“ Mit diesen Worten nickte sie einmal hinter sich, vergrub dann ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Der Mann vor ihr reagierte mit einem gedämpften Schnauben, trat dann aber zwei Schritte auf das Bett zu und musterte einen Moment die zitternde Gestalt von Selina. 

Diese hatte sich zusammen gerollt, die Finger fest in die Decke gekrallt. Sie hielt sich krampfhaft an der Baumwolle fest, eine blinde Suche nach Wärme und Sicherheit. Er blieb auf diesen Anblick für einige Zeit stumm, wand sich dann aber an die Harlekin: „Ich brauche Informationen.“ Harley stöhnte lauter als geplant und massierte sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. War eine normale Konversation mit diesem Mann überhaupt möglich? Da waren ihr all die Schwätzer und Selbstdarsteller im Untergrund lieber, die ihren Mund kaum für eine Sekunde halten konnten. Das sie selbst mit in diese Kategorie fiel ignorierte die Harlekin gekonnt. Ohne weiter einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden erwiderte die Harlekin leise murrend: „Wenn ich auch nur einen klitzekleinen Hinweise hätte, was mit Kitty passiert ist würde ich ihn sogar mit dir teilen, Batsy.“ In ihrer Stimme schwang die tiefe Verzweiflung mit. Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit. Sie rieb sich über die zerfurchte Haut und deutete schließlich auf die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, fügte ihrer Geste flüsternd hinzu: „Vielleicht kann Red dir irgendetwas Nützliches dazu sagen. Sie ist wahrscheinlich in der Küche oder im Wohnzimmer. Ach was weiß ich schon? Ich dummes, kleines Mädchen.“ Harleys Stimme verlor sich in einem lautem Schluchzen. Ihre Hand an der Stirn zitterte unter den aufkommenden Emotionen, als die nächsten Worte schmerzlich kratzend aus dem zu trockenen Mund entflohen: „Du findest sie schon, Batman. Du bist ja der dunkle Ritter. Es gibt nichts was du nicht kannst oder?“ Die verweinten Augen der ehemaligen Psychologin trafen auf die kühlen Opale der Fledermaus. Dieser nickte nur sehr langsam und wand sich in Richtung der Tür. Ein kleiner Lichtkegel erleuchtete das Schlafzimmer, als sich der Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer langsam öffnete. Batman war bereits durch die Schwelle getreten, als Harley sich fest auf die Unterlippe biss und die ersten Tränen einen Weg hinab über ihr Gesicht fanden. Sie sah bei den nächsten Worten nicht auf, flüsterte nur kraftlos in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers: „Versprich mir bitte, dass du Antworten findest. Ich bitte dich, Batman. Ich flehe dich an. Finde heraus was mit ihr passiert ist und rette sie. Ich kann es einfach nicht.“ Sie legte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht, ihr Körper bebte unter den überwältigenden Gefühlen. Der Schwall aus Tränen suchte sich seinen Weg durch die kühlen Finger, lief gemächlich über die vernarbte Haut ihrer Unterarme und sickerte in die Baumwolle des Bettlakens. Harley biss fester auf die Unterlippe, versuchte die immense Überforderung in diesem Augenblick unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Der Lichtkegel wurde gemächlich kleiner, verschwand schon fast und tauchte das Schlafzimmer zurück in die schlummernde Finsternis. Bevor sich die Tür ganz schloss erklang die tiefe Stimme des dunklen Ritters: „Ich verspreche es dir. Ich finde den Schuldigen und ziehe ihn zur Rechenschaft. Kümmert euch solange weiter um Selina.“ 

Die ehemalige Psychologin nickte schwach und hielt ihren Kopf in den Händen. Ein leises Klicken signalisierte die schließende Tür. Es folgten keine Kampfgeräusche oder die aufgebrachte Stimme von Ivy. Die Botanikerin war wahrscheinlich eine der wenigen 'Bösewichte' in Gotham, die bereit war ohne Zwang mit der Fledermaus zu sprechen und – wenn es notwendig war – auch mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Sie hegte nach wie vor keinen allzu großen Groll gegen den dunklen Ritter. Harley wäre manchmal gerne in der selben Position gewesen, aber ihr Puddin hatte ziemlich klare Vorstellungen, wie eine Unterhaltung mit Batman zu verlaufen hatte. Diese Vorgaben verhinderten eine Annäherung an die schönere, geordnete Seite von Gotham. Sie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange, blinzelte neue, aufkommende Flüssigkeit aus den Augen. Solche Momente brachten die ehemalige Psychologin dazu, die Beziehung zu ihrem Freund kritischer zu hinterfragen und die Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen, ihn endlich ganz zu verlassen. Es gab Alternativen. Eine wartete zum Beispiel draußen in der Küche. Pamela hatte mehr als einmal gezeigt, dass sie bereits war die Harlekin sofort in ihr jetziges Leben zu integrieren. Eine weitere Blume, die sie pflegen und mit so viel Sorgfalt und Liebe behüten würde, wie jede ihrer anderen Lieblinge. Auf ihren Lippen kräuselte sich ein kleines, brüchiges Lächeln. Wie viele Einladungen brauchte sie eigentlich noch in ein sicheres Leben? Vielleicht einen Sektempfang oder eine a capella Band? Harley sah mit diesen Gedanken auf ihre Unterarme, zählte stumm die Narben auf der bleichen Haut. Fast jede einzelne trug seine Signatur. Ihre Finger tasteten über ihren nackten Rücken, spürten die Konturen der Unebenheiten nach. Dort hatte er mit dem geliebten Messer immer wieder seinen Namen nachgeschrieben – solange bis die Unterschrift für alle klar sichtbar wurde. Die ehemalige Psychologin atmete stoßweise, spürte wie die Tränen wieder ungehindert ihre Wangen hinab liefen. Sie krallte die Fingernägel fest in die geschändete Haut, blickte über die Schulter auf den sichtbaren Bereich des Rückens und schluckte einen dicker werdenden Kloß hinunter. Die Zähne gruben sich tief in die bereits blutige Unterlippe. Eine Spielfigur, die man zeichnen konnte wie man wollte. Nein – sie wollte das hier nicht mehr. Harley presste die Augenlider zusammen, nahm noch einen Atemzug und zog die Finger ruckartig über die widerwärtige Unterschrift. 

Der Schrei blieb in ihrer Kehle stecken. Immer wieder setzte sie die Nägel neu an die Haut, kratzte mehr und mehr von der parasitartigen Signierung von ihrer Hülle. Harleen Quinzel gehörte ihm nicht. Das Blut floss in kleinen Linien über ihren Rücken, bildete in dem Bettlaken einen größer werdenden Fleck. Sie wiederholte diesen Vorgang immer und immer wieder, schälte die Unterschrift mit jeder Schicht weiter von der misshandelten Seele. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich in den gerissenen Wunden, drangen tief in das rote Fleisch. Mehr Blut umspielte die Kuppen und die inzwischen besudelten Nägel. Die ehemalige Psychologin erschauderte schwer, stieß einige heftige Atemzüge aus und flüsterte unter Tränen: „Ich will frei sein.“


	22. Der Verrat

Harley sah nervös auf die Uhr des Smartphones und kaute in Gedanken rhythmisch auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, bis sie sich schließlich selbst daran erinnerte, diese schlechte Angewohnheit eigentlich ablegen zu wollen. Die Harlekin zog daraufhin die zerknitterte Kaugummiverpackung hervor, befreite den letzten Streifen des zähen Materials aus dem quietsch bunten Papier. Sie betrachtete den weißen Stift einen Moment, schob ihn dann mit einem Lächeln in den Mund. Eine geschmackliche Explosion von Erdbeere und irgendetwas Chemischen. Wer wusste schon was die Künstler in der Lebensmittelindustrie zur Kostenminimierung in ihre Produkte zauberten? Die ehemalige Psychologin lachte amüsiert. Eigentlich gab es wichtigere Dinge über die man sich den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, wie zum Beispiel die erhebliche Verspätung von Cobblepot. Der Pinguin hatte auf ein spontanes Treffen im Bürokomplex der verfallenen Abfüllanlage bestanden. Es gab wohl neue, überaus wichtige Information. Informationen die sofort besprochen werden mussten. Harley lehnte sich seufzend an einen der zerbrechlich wirkenden Tische, zerknüllte langsam die Verpackung des Kaugummis und warf den Abfall in Richtung des offenen Fensters. Wie sehr sie das Warten doch hasste. Ein leises Klingeln in ihrer Jackentasche lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Wunderwerk der Technik. Die Harlekin lächelte traurig, als das Gesicht von Selina auf dem Display erschien. Sie vergrößerte die Nachricht und las mit einem Knoten im Hals die Mitteilung: „Was ist los, Harl? Du wolltest doch nur kurz eine Kleinigkeit einkaufen. Hat dich die Fledermaus erwischt oder stehst du ganz hinten in der Kassenschlange? Empfangen heute um 18:56 Uhr.“ Ivy hatte nicht untertrieben: die Diebin war auf eine dauerhafte Betreuung angewiesen und kleine Zeitfenster der Abwesenheit lösten sofort Panikattacken aus. Harley kaute etwas fester auf dem zähen Material, brachte schließlich mit den Daumen die virtuelle Tastatur hervor und schrieb: „Ich bin schon so gut wie auf dem Rückweg, Kitty. Eis oder Schokolade?“ Sie versendete die Nachricht und verschränkte die Arme wieder vor der Brust. Zeit war ein teures Gut, für das der Pinguin früher oder später noch bezahlen würde. 

Die ehemalige Psychologin wollte gerade die Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehen zu gehen, als ein lautes, metallischen Knallen die Ankunft des Mannes ankündigte. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit“, murmelte die junge Frau angespannt und trat etwas von dem Tisch fort. Ungeduldig lauschte sie nach den Geräuschen, erstarrte dann aber schlagartig. Für eine Person schien der Pinguin mindestens zehn paar Füße zu viel zu besitzen. Die ehemalige Psychologin blinzelte sichtlich irritiert. Sie hatten doch ausgemacht, dass sämtliche Treffen ohne offensichtliche Verstärkung stattfinden sollten. Harley stürmte in Richtung des Fensters, lehnte sich weit hinaus und zählte mit größer werdenden Augen die fünf Vans vor der Fabrik. Ihr Atem ging stoßartig, als sie einige Schritte zurück taumelte. Sie kannte diese Autos. Die Harlekin schüttelte nur langsam mit dem Kopf und blendete ihre Umwelt in Unglauben vollkommen aus. Das durfte – nein – es konnte einfach nicht sein! Sie wand sich wie in Zeitlupe zu der Holztür des Büros und starrte fassungslos auf das milchige Sichtfenster. Auf dem Glas erschien die dunkle Kontur eines Kopfes, gefolgt von weiteren Schatten, die immer näher kamen. In diesem Augenblick wurde der jungen Frau schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie in eine sehr offensichtliche Falle getappt war. Diese Tür war der einzige Weg hinaus und auch wenn ein Sprung aus dem ersten Stockwerk im Prinzip möglich war, lag die Fabrik auf flachem Brachland. Eine Flucht würde wahrscheinlich durch gezielte Schüsse verhindert werden. Harley griff in ihre Jackentasche und zog den klobigen Revolver hervor. Wenn sie schon starb sollten zumindest eine handvoll Bastarde mit ihr in die Hölle fahren. Angespannt navigierte die Harlekin den Lauf auf das Sichtfenster der Tür und drückte den Hahn zurück, entsicherte so die Waffe. Ein kleiner Tropfen kalten Schweißes suchte sich seinen Weg über ihre Wange. Wieso geriet sie nur immer wieder in solche verfahrenen Situationen? Mit Schrecken beobachtete die ehemalige Psychologin, wie die Tür zur Seite schwang. Das Holz gab langsam den Blick auf das grinsende Gesicht eines Clowns frei. Dieser hob scheinbar überrascht eine Augenbraue, brach dann aber in ein manisches Lachen aus und sprach im gespielt freundlichem Ton: „Na sieh mal einer an wen wir hier haben, Jungs.“ 

Er trat ohne jede Eile in das Zimmer und wies seine Gefolgsleute an ebenso hinein zu kommen. Ein kleiner Schwarm bestehend aus zwanzig kostümierter Männern stellte sich im Halbkreis vor sie auf. Die verkleideten Hasen und Schweine lösten fast zeitgleich die Verriegelungen der Maschinengewehre, richteten die geladenen Waffen auf die Harlekin. Diese vergaß für einen Moment das Atmen. Was sollte diese ganze Show? Sie umklammerte panisch den Griff des Revolvers, richtete ihn weiterhin auf den Mann ihrer Albträume. Der Joker vor ihr klatschte einige Male in die Hände und grinste breiter als zuvor: „Pumpkin Pie – da haben wir ja unseren kleinen Maulwurf. Wer hätte das gedacht? Ich war kurz davor Oswald für verrückt zu erklären, als er mir das gestern ins Ohr flüsterte oder ist das alles nur ein merkwürdiges Missverständnis, Harley-Girl?“ Ihre Augen fixierten den Psychopathen vor ihr, während es in den Gedanken im Hochbetrieb ratterte. Cobblepot. Harley biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und fluchte innerlich. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Ein Deal mit dem Pinguin endete fast immer in einem Desaster. Noch bevor die ehemalige Psychologin zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte kam der Joker ihr zuvor, bleckte dabei die grauen Zähne: „Oh nein nein, lass mich raten, Darling. Du hattest gedacht, der alte, langsam senil werdende Joker bemerkt nicht, wie man all seine kleinen Geheimnisse nach und nach ausplaudert. Und als wenn das nicht schon genug wäre hast du dir natürlich auch noch ein sicheres Nest bei Pammylein eingerichtet. Nur für den unwahrscheinlich Fall, das irgendetwas schief läuft, richtig?“ Er lachte laut auf, wurde dann aber schlagartig ernst. In seinen Augen loderte der blanke Zorn, dicht gefolgt von einer zuvor verborgenen Mordlust. Seine Finger umfassten schließlich den Griff seiner Pistole, befreiten sie blitzschnell aus dem Hohlster an seinem Gürtel. Der blutverschmierte Lauf glitzerte von dem Lebenselixier der vorigen Opfer. „Ich würde lachen, wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, Pumpkin Pie.“ 

In seiner Stimme lag ein vor Bösartigkeit triefender Unterton, welcher den gesamten Raum verseuchte. Er trat plötzlich langsam auf die Harlekin zu, ignorierte die tödliche Waffe, die auf ihn gerichtet war. Die junge Frau atmete einige Male tief durch und erwiderte bedrohlich: „Ich blase dir das verdammt Hirn weg, wenn du noch einen Schritt näher kommst, Puddin!“ Der Joker ging unbeirrt weiter, lehnte seine Stirn gegen den Revolver und grinste manisch. Er umfasste den Lauf, hielt ihn fest in der jetzigen Position, während seine eiskalten Augen direkt in die ihren starrten. Die raue, tiefe Stimme kicherte leise: „So böse Worte aus deinem sonst so unschuldigen Mund. Na komm schon, Darling, drück ab. Verteil mein Hirn auf diese Freaks hinter mir. Na mach schon, nutze die Gelegenheit.“ Harley sah dem Mann vor ihr voller Angst entgegen. Ihre Finger zitterten und zuckten immer wieder. Sie wollte diesen Abzug drücken. Der kleine Hebel schob sich zurück, verweilte aber kurz vor dem Lösen des sicheren Todesschuss. Die ehemalige Psychologin erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein unsichtbarer Schlag: sie konnte es einfach nicht. Die grünen, vor Triumph glänzenden Augen des Jokers fixierten noch immer ihre vor Angst erfüllten Opale. Er grinste wieder und säuselte leise: „Das dachte ich mir.“ Seine Hand presste den Revolver langsam von seiner Stirn, manövrierte ihn ohne nennenswerte Gegenwehr hinab und vervollständigte so das Bild der erbitterten Niederlage seiner Königin. Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen der Harlekin, als die Waffe mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden fiel. Sie spürte die eisigen Hände des Jokers an ihren Wangen und kurz darauf die abgewetzten Lippen des Mannes auf den ihren. Ein rauer, herzloser Kuss. Die vernichtende Berührung löste sich ungewöhnlich schnell. Er streichelte fast schon zärtlich ihre Tränen fort und hauchte leise: „Ich habe dir alles gegeben, Harl. Dich aus deinem lächerlichen, seelischen Gefängnis befreit, deinen Verstand erweitert und dich zur meiner Königin gemacht. Du hattest alles was du jemals wolltest und das ist jetzt der Dank dafür?“ Bevor sie antworten konnte traf ein harter Schlag ihre Wange. Die Wucht ließ die junge Frau straucheln und seitlich zu Boden fallen. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke, hob ihr Kinn sanft an und spuckte einmal in ihr Gesicht. 

Das blutige Eisen seiner Pistole ruhte an der pochenden Schläfe seiner Harlekin, als der Joker weiter sprach: „Ein Jammer. Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte die Partnerin für mein Leben gefunden. Der König und seine wunderschöne, wahnsinnige Königin. Dieser ganze jahrelange Aufwand, nur um nach all der Arbeit dir doch eine Kugel ins Hirn jagen zu müssen. Pumpkin Pie, ich trauere aus tiefsten Herzen, dass kannst du mir glauben.“ In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr Inneres leer. Das langsame Klicken der Pistole vernahm sie nur noch am Rande, der Blick ausdruckslos auf das Gesicht des Mannes gerichtet, den sie so sehr liebte. Dann senkten sich ihre Lider in stummer Akzeptanz des Todes. Wahrscheinlich war es die für sie schönste Art zu sterben, schließlich verdiente die Harlekin angesichts all der Opfer ihrer blinden Besessenheit einen schmerzhaften und qualvollen Übergang in die ewige Dunkelheit. Es ertönte der erwartete, markdurchdringende Schuss. Harley versuchte sich zu entspannen und wartete auf den einsetzenden Schmerz. Zu ihrer Verwundung spürte sie im ersten Moment gar nichts, dann ein Gewicht, welches sich ohne Vorwarnung auf ihren Körper legte. Die ehemalige Psychologin öffnete verwundert die Augen. Der Joker lehnte schlaff an ihr, an seiner Schulter konnte sie ein langsam größer werdendes Blutrinnsal sehen. Sie sah perplext auf. Die Handlanger schienen nicht minder durcheinander zu sein. Plötzlich stieg weißer Rauch auf, vernebelte die Sicht und blockierte ihre Atemwege. Harley hustete stark, schützte Mund und Nase mit dem Ärmel der Jacke. Ein Ruck unter ihrem Arm ließ sie zusammenzucken. Neben sich konnte sie die schemenhaften Umrisse einer Person ausmachen. Diese flüsterte heiser: „Mit dir wird es nie langweilig. Lass uns verschwinden.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin traute ihren Ohren nicht. Anarky. Ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte riss der Mann ihren Körper hoch und schob sie beide in Richtung des Fensters. Von irgendwo innerhalb des Raumes fielen Schüsse. Die Luft füllte sich mit tödlichen Kugeln. Anarky keuchte merkwürdig schwerfällig und rief deutlich lauter als zuvor: „Spring einfach raus, Harley. Mache dir keine Gedanken, es ist alles vorbereitet. Los jetzt!“ Die Harlekin ertastete den Fenstersims und ließ sich einfach fallen. Endlich war ihre Sicht wieder frei, genau wie die Atemwege. Die Landung gestaltete sich als unproblematisch und nach kurzem Verschnaufen begriff die ehemalige Psychologin, was Anarky gemeint hatte: der graue Transporter vor ihr gehörte nicht zum Reservoir des Jokers. Die Schiebetür öffnete sich und das bläuliche Gesicht von Victor erschien. Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Harley zögerte nicht einen Moment und umfasste die Finger des Kryologen.


	23. Der Komplott

Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen übertönte den lauten Fahrtwind. Anarky lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf der kleinen Trage, die Zähne fest zusammengepresst. An seiner entblößten Brust hatte sich ein großflächiger, blauer Fleck ausgebreitet und kurz darunter floss ein zähflüssiges Strom aus Blut hinab. Über ihm nestelte Victor mit einer sterilen Zange an der Wunde, fluchte jedes Mal leise, wenn der Transporter eine ungeahnte Richtung einschlug. Er sah durch das kleine Sichtfenster des Fahrerhauses und rief angespannt: „Pass bitte etwas mehr auf, ja? Die Kugel sitzt ziemlich tief in seiner Lunge.“ Der Kryologe wartete keine Antwort ab, widmete sich wieder der Schussverletzung und öffnete mit dem Werkzeug die Wunde noch etwas mehr. Unter ihm stieß Anarky einen schmerzverzerrten Schrei aus, krallte sich fest mit den blassen Händen in die Unterlage. Victor drückte ihn mit etwas Gewalt fester auf die Trage und sprach sanftmütig: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Anarky, aber ich muss die Blutung stoppen. Beiße bitte noch einmal die Zähne für mich zusammen und versuche ruhig zu bleiben. Ich friere die Wunde jetzt so schonend wie nur möglich ein.“ Der Kryologe setzte sein klobiges Gewehr an das offene Fleisch, drückte den Abzug mit so viel Sanftheit wie es ihm möglich war. Ein leises Knistern erklang, gefolgt von einem bläulichem Strahl aus angereichertem Stickstoff- Wassergemisch. Um die Wunde bildete sich gemächlich eine Schicht aus glänzendem Eis, arbeite sich vor bis zum Kern der Verletzung. Anarky stieß die Luft stoßartig aus seiner Lunge und drückte den Kopf fest in die Unterlage. Die Kälte stieg bis zu seinem Adamsapfel hinauf, kam dann aber zum Halten. Victor legte sogleich die Waffe zurück und überprüfte mit den Fingern die dünne Eisschicht, klopfte einige Male auf die zuvor schmerzenden Stellen. Sein Blick galt dabei dem entspannter wirkenden Gesicht des Mannes unter ihm. Dieser nickte langsam, hauchte ein leises Danke und sackt dann erschöpft zusammen. Ein kaum hörbares Schnarchen drang aus seinem Mund. Der Kryologe ließ sich auf die Bank neben ihn fallen, glitt mit der Hand über seine Glatze. Die Anspannung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

Harley starrte dem Wissenschaftler mit leeren Augen entgegen. Die ehemalige Psychologin nahm das Treiben um sie herum zwar entfernt war, doch schien ein ganz anderer Film in ihrem Kopf zu spielen. Noch immer versuchte ihr Verstand krampfhaft das Geschehene zu rekonstruieren. Es war alles so schnell passiert. Mit einem Mal fühlte die Harlekin einen leichten Druck an der Schulter und blickte in die eisblauen Augen ihres Gegenübers. Victor schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, sprach sodann ruhig: „Es ist schön dich gesund und munter wiederzusehen, Harleen.“ Seine Hand machte keinerlei Anstalten sich fortzubewegen, verweilte wie ein stabilisierender Anker an ihrem erschöpften Körper und Geist. Die Harlekin ließ sich in diese Sicherheit fallen, versuchte erst gar nicht ein gekünsteltes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Sie legte ihre klein wirkenden Finger über seine und erwiderte mit brüchiger Stimme: „Ich bin weder gesund, noch munter.“ Der Angesprochene nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, nickte verstehend auf die Aussage. Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich zwischen sie. Harley schluchzte etwas, sah hilflos in die Augen des Kryologen und flüsterte mit trockener Kehle: „Ich bin so was von tot, Vic. Selbst wenn ich jetzt entkommen bin – Mr. J. braucht doch nie mehr als zehn Stunden um jemanden wiederzufinden. Spätestens wenn er Kitty und Red als Druckmittel benutzt, habe ich morgen Nachmittag eine Kugel zwischen meinen Augen.“ Ihr Kopf senkte sich etwas, verlor sich in den schweren Gedanken an ihre Freundinnen. Selina würde nicht in der Lage sein gegen eine Armee von bewaffneten Handlangern zu kämpfen und auch Pamelas Kräfte waren begrenzt, wenn die Zahl der Feinde zu groß war. Die ehemalige Psychologin hielt die freie Hand fest an ihren Kopf. Das war alles ihre Schuld. Der Mann vor ihr verstärkte mit einem Mal den Druck an ihrer Schulter, brachte sie so dazu ihn wieder anzusehen. In seinen Augen lag eine Spur Sorge. Er erwiderte schließlich besonnen: „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um sie machen, Harleen. Ein Freund von mir hat sie kurz nach deiner Abfahrt aus der Stadt gebracht. Ich darf dir natürlich jetzt nicht sagen wohin, aber sobald wir unser Ziel erreicht haben kannst du dich sofort bei ihnen melden. Es geht ihnen gut. Darauf hast du mein Wort.“ Die Harlekin starrte den Kryologen mit großen Augen an. In ihrem Kopf verknüpfte sich langsam eine Reihe von Ereignissen, verstrickten sich zu einem transparenter werdenden Netz und trotz all der Hinweise blieb die Lösung weiterhin im Verborgen. Erst nach einigen Sekunden blinzelte die ehemalige Psychologin und fand ihre Sprache wieder: „Victor, bei aller Liebe, aber was geht hier eigentlich ab? Ich verstehe langsam nur noch Bahnhof. Meine Güte, vor gut zwanzig Minuten hätte ich sterben sollen und jetzt sagst du mir, dass das alles geplant war und mich verdammt nochmal keiner eingeweiht hat in diesen Mist? Ich will jetzt Antworten!“ 

Der Kryologe hatte die Hand von ihrer Schulter genommen, lehnte nun wieder mit dem Körper an der Fahrzeugwand. Er sah tief in die Augen der Harlekin und erwiderte beruhigend: „Du wirst auf alles deine Antworten bekommen, nur bin ich nicht der Strippenzieher hinter diesem ganzen Komplott.“ Die junge Frau hatte im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sie sich in Rage geredet hatte. Sie löste die verkrampfte Faust und bemühte sich, den Körper zu entspannen. Wenn es etwas gab, was sie wütend machte, war es eine willenlose Spielfigur zu sein – eine Spielfigur, die nicht einmal wusste auf welchem Feld sie eigentlich stand. Harley atmete einmal tief durch. Es nützte nichts nun ihren Zorn an dem Kryologen auszulassen, insbesondere da dieser es wahrscheinlich von allen Schurken des Untergrundes am wenigsten verdiente. Sie wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als aus dem Fahrerhaus des Transporters eine ihr nur allzu bekannte Stimme erklang: „Na Prinzessin, jetzt mach den guten, alten Freeze mal nicht fertig. Er hat nur versucht deinen hübschen Hintern zu retten. Ein kleines Rätsel für die Fahrt?“ Die Harlekin stöhnte laut auf. Der Riddler. Dieser eingebildete Kriminelle hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Victor lächelte ein wenig hilflos auf das Einmischen des dritten Gesprächspartners und erwiderte bemüht beschwichtigend zu klingen: „Es ist in Ordnung, Edward. Ich kann ihre Wut schon verstehen und ein Rätsel brauchen wir jetzt wirklich nicht. Harleen hat wahrscheinlich schon genügend Fragezeichen für einen Tag gesammelt.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin nickte dem Mann dankend zu, ruhte sodann den Kopf an der kühlen Wand hinter ihr aus. In diesem Moment schrie der Verstand förmlich nach einer Auszeit. Harley massierte sich mit den Fingern die verspannten Nackenmuskeln. Einige wirre Gedanken schienen sich wieder in ihren Geist verirrt zu haben. Wie sonst ließ sich erklären, dass gerade ein Kanon aus fünf verkleideten Clowns nach einem ausgiebigen Schaumbad fragten? Aus dem Fahrerhaus drang plötzlich ein abfälliges Schnauben, gefolgt von einer halbherzigen Antwort: „Ich habe eine Million Augen, doch lebe ich in der Finsternis. Ich habe eine Million Ohren, aber nur vier Läppchen. Ich habe keine Muskeln und doch herrsche ich über zwei Hemisphären. Was bin ich, was beide Mitfahrer hinten scheinbar überaus selten benutzen?“ Den Vorwurf überhörte Harley gekonnt, ebenso wie die nach Aufmerksamkeit gierende Stimme des Riddler. 

Im selben Moment schob Victor die Tür vor dem Sichtfenster zu, schloss den Mann am Steuer so von dem Gespräch aus. Auf dem Gesicht des Kryologen schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln, als er leise erklärte: „Entschuldige bitte, aber auch ich kann das nicht immer ertragen.“ Diese Antwort brachte die Harlekin zum Lachen. Es war ehrlich, ungeplant und scheinbar ansteckend. Aus Victors Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen, dann ein leises Kichern, welches schließlich in ein lautes Prusten ausbrach. Ein deutliches Knallen von dem Sichtfenster verstärkte das Gelächter nur noch. Edward konnte nur selten damit umgehen, wenn man ihn ignoriert oder für dumm verkaufen wollte. „Das werde ich früher oder später noch bereuen“, murmelte der Kryologe mit einem Schmunzeln und sah beiläufig auf ein kleines Gerät an seinem Arm. Ein integriertes Navigationssystem. Dieser Anzug bot eine beeindruckende Ausstattung, die vielleicht sogar den dunklen Ritter hin und wieder in den Schatten stellte. Ein roter Punkt blitzte auf dem Hologramm, kam Sekunde für Sekunde näher. Harley lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und deutete auf die markierte Stelle auf der Karte, sprach dabei an den Mann vor ihr gewandt: „Das ist unser Ziel oder? Das Theaterviertel. Ich war ehrlich gesagt noch nie in dieser Ecke von Gotham – ausgenommen dem einem Mal, wo ich mit Puddin den Opernsänger aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte, weil der laut Mr. J. extrem schief gesungen hatte.“ Victor lächelte etwas auf diese Erzählung und nickte bestätigend, ließ die Karte sogleich wieder verschwinden. Er griff nach seinem Gewehr, setzte es auf seinen Rücken und befestigte die klobige Waffe an den metallischen Schnallen. Als der Wagen langsamer wurde erhob sich der Kryologe, trat an die Ladetür zu seiner Rechten. Die Harlekin drückte sich ebenso von der Bank und warf noch einen Blick auf Anarky. Dieser schien in einen ruhigen Schlaf gefallen zu sein. Noch immer war die ehemalige Psychologin am Rätseln, wie lange der Mann schon nicht mehr auf der Seite des Jokers gekämpft hatte oder ob er überhaupt einmal wirklich loyal gewesen war. In diesem Moment dämmerte es der jungen Frau, dass der gesuchte Maulwurf vielleicht hier auf der Trage vor ihr lag. Wirklich viele Geheimnisse hatte Harley in ihrer Erinnerung nicht weiter erzählt an den Pinguin. Sie runzelte etwas die Stirn, entschloss sich dann aber bei passender Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken. Nun galt es den Kopf hinter dieser ganzen Aktion einige Fragen zu stellen und das weitere Vorgehen zu planen. 

Victor hatte inzwischen die Tür geöffnet. Er blieb neben dem Transporter stehen, half ihr aus dem Fahrzeug und sprach leise an sie gewandt: „Es ist im zweitem Stock – gehe einfach in die Tür und die Treppen rauf. Du musst dir keine Gedanken wegen möglichen Anwohnern machen, das ganze Gebäude gehört ihm. Er wird da sicherlich schon auf dich warten und dir alle Fragen beantworten. Ich kümmere mich solange mit Edward um unseren Verletzten. Höre dir bitte alles in Ruhe an und ziehe keine voreiligen Schlüsse. Viel Erfolg.“ Die Harlekin zögerte einen kurzen Moment, als sie schließlich doch die Arme um den Kryologen legte. Dieser erwiderte den Druck und schenkte ihr eines seiner schönsten Lächeln. Victor war einfach zu gut für diese Welt. Mit diesem Gedanken verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und trat auf die große Flügeltür des Altbaus zu. Diese ließ sich wie versichert ohne jegliche Schwierigkeiten öffnen. Ein dezenter Geruch von Lavendel umspielte ihre Nase. Sie schritt schließlich in den Flur mit den hohen Decken, besah sich die veralteten, gemusterten Tapeten und stieg die ersten Stufen der Treppe hinauf. Dieses ganze Gebäude war in den dunklen, trägen Farben gehalten – eine bedrückende Atmosphäre. Das zweite Stockwerk fügte sich nahtlos in dieses Bild mit ein. Eine schwere Zedernholztür stand zwischen ihr und den Antworten, die sie suchte. Aus der Wohnung dahinter erklangen leise Töne eines Klaviers, eine melancholische Melodie. Harley trat näher an die Tür heran, legte die Hand an das Holz und lauschte einen Augenblick dem gedämpften Spiel. Wunderschön. Die Harlekin umfasste den Knauf, drehte das vergoldete Metall langsam nach rechts, bis ein Klicken sich in ihre Ohren schmiegte. Die Tür war entriegelt. Ein weiterer, tiefer Atemzug und das schwere Holz drückte sich langsam zur Seite, gab den Blick auf ein abgedunkeltes Zimmer frei. Die Fenster waren zugenagelt und der Kronleuchter an der Decke spendete nur wenig brauchbares Licht. Harley ging zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein, besah sich die Umgebung sehr genau. Außer insgesamt zehn Stühlen an den Wänden und einem großem, schwarzen Flügel war das Zimmer leer. Eben dieses Musikinstrument zog die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau auf sich. Daran saß eine hagere Gestalt, scheinbar in das Spiel dieser traurigen Melodie versunken. Die Harlekin wog gerade die Möglichkeit ab, etwas zu sagen, als die Person an dem Klavier den letzten Ton ausklingen ließ und sich auf dem Hocker zu ihr drehte. Er schob mit zwei Fingern seine Brille ein Stück hinauf, zeigte ein kaltherziges Lächeln und sprach mit kühler Stimme: „Mrs. Quinzel. Es ist mir eine Freude Sie wiederzusehen. Ich denke, wir werden viel zu besprechen haben, richtig?“


	24. Der Vertrag

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Unterleib breit, als sie auf das kalte Gesicht des Doktors vor ihr starrte. Dieser war inzwischen von dem Hocker aufgestanden und hatte sich in Richtung der linken Flügeltür bewegt. Seine Augen trafen die ihren, als er leise sprach: “Nun kommen sie schon. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Mrs. Quinzel.” Mit diesen Worten öffnete der Doktor die schweren Türen und verschwand im Inneren des angrenzenden Raumes. Harley zögerte einen kurzen Moment, folgte ihm dann jedoch mit einigen Zentimetern Abstand. Das ehemalige Esszimmer war ein Meer aus weißen Tüchern. Was sich unter den einzelnen Stoffen verbarg blieb im Dunklen. Vielleicht eine Minibar oder doch eher ein alter, klobiger Schrank mit schrecklich vergilbten Glastüren? In Mitten des Zimmers prangte ein langezogener, hölzener Esstisch. Die Verzierrungen auf dem glatten Material machten ihn zu einem besonders schönen Stück. Der Doktor hatte sich an dem einem Ende niedergelassen und deutete der Harlekin mit der Hand an sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen. Harley folgte dieser Aufforderung wiederwillig, fixierte weiterhin seine kühlen Augen. Er setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und sprach emotionslos: “Sie haben sicher etliche Fragen an mich, aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Erst einmal möchte ich mich für die Umstände entschuldigen. Sie einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen war nicht mein Wunsch, aber manche Dinge sind leider notwendig um ans Ziel zu kommen und schauen sie – es ist alles nach Plan verlaufen.” Die ehemalige Psychologin schnaubte abfällig und knurrte leise: “Bis auf ein oder zwei Kollateralschäden, ja.” “Kalkulierbare Opfer”, säuselte der Mann ihr Gegenüber mit einem eisigen Lächeln. Harley erschauderte bei dieser Erwiderung. Diese Kälte in seinen Augen kroch tief in ihren Körper, breitete sich wie eine krankhafte Seuche aus und nahm sie vollkommen gefangen. Die Aura des Mannes war gleichzeitig verstörend, wie beeindruckend. Wer sonst schaffte es einen Raum in wenigen Sekunden zu einem Herd der Angst zu verwandeln? Ihr fiel in diesem Moment nur ihr Puddin ein. Scheinbar war das eine Fähigkeit, die den Psychopathen eigen war. 

Der Doktor räusperte sich leise und ergriff wieder das Wort: “Mrs. Quinzel, ich habe einen kleinen Vertrag vorbereitet. Wenn sie doch so lieb wären einen Blick hinein zu werfen und die einzelnen Punkte mit mir durchzugehen.” Die Harlekin sah hinab auf den Tisch, entdeckte dabei das Papier. Auf der Vorderseite prangte groß eine verzogene Fratze, die einer Vogelscheuche ähnelte. Ihre Augen wurden beim Lesen der nächsten Zeilen größer. Dort befanden sich sämtliche Angaben über ihre Person – selbst die ursprüngliche Wohnadresse bei ihren Eltern und die dazugehörigen Daten, wie die Telefonnummer waren hinterlegt. Sie schluckte einmal laut. Er schien seine Arbeit gründlich zu machen und nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen. Harley sah von dem Vertrag auf, fragte mit einem kaum zu vernehemnden Zittern in der Stimme: “Und wenn ich mich weigere auch nur irgendwie mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten?” Der Mann ihr Gegenüber lachte ein trockenes, kaltes Lachen. Dabei wühlte er in seinem braunen Mantel und legte nach kurzer Suche ein altes Klapphandy auf den Tisch. Er beantwortete erst dann mit einem Schmunzeln die Frage: “Sie können sich selbstverständlich gegen eine Kooperation entscheiden und einfach dieses Haus verlassen. Dann werde ich jedoch nicht garantieren, dass es ihren zwei Freundinnen weiter gut gehen wird. Sie werden in gut zehn Minuten anrufen, Mrs. Quinzel. Es ist ihre Entscheidung, wer dieses Gespräch entgegen nimmt, ob sie oder ich. Lassen sie uns aber bitte ersteinmal auf den Vertrag sehen.” Die Harlekin biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Sie sah erneut auf die Papiere, studierte das erste Mal die Angaben des Doktors. Jonathan Ichabod Crane. Dieser hatte die erste Seite umgeblättert und las laut für beide Parteien vor: “Paragraph eins: Mit diesem Vertrag verpflichtet sich Harleen Quinzel, im Folgendem Arbeitnehmer genannt, für einen Zeitraum von drei Monaten Jonathan Ichabod Crane, im Folgendem Arbeitgeber genannt, unter den nachfolgenden Bedingungen als Arbeitskraft zur Verfügung zu stehen.” Die ehemalige Psychologin schluckte einen schweren Kloß hinunter, ergriff dann aber das Wort beim nächsten Absatz: “Paragraph zwei: Der Arbeitnehmer hat den angefügten Schichtplan, Anlage A, zu beachten und muss sich für diese Zeit in Bereitschaft befinden. Die Arbeitszeit wird auf vierzig Stunden pro Woche festgelegt. Änderungen sind jederzeit möglich.” Sie konnte die kalten Augen des Doktors auf sie spüren. Er genoss diesen Moment sichtlich, kostete die Macht über die Harlekin aus.

“Paragraph drei”, fuhr Jonathan leise fort, “zu den Aufgaben des Arbeitnehmers zählen unteranderem das Stehlen von Gegenständen, die Abgabe von Proben für Forschungszwecke, die Teilnahme an den drei Mal die Woche stattfindenen psychologischen Gesprächen mit dem Arbeitgeber und die Einnahme gemeinsamer Mahlzeiten. Weitere Verpflichtungen sind dem Arbeitgeber vorbehalten.” Harley runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf die gelesenen Worte. Dieser Vertrag war wie erwartet eine Reihe von Zusagen ihrer Seits an ihn. Sie blätterte eine Seite weiter, las laut die nächsten Zeilen vor: “Paragraph vier: Der Arbeitgeber wird von dem Arbeitnehmer mit Sie oder Doktor angesprochen. Eine Ansprache mit Du oder anderen Namen sind nicht zulässig.” Die Harlekin blieb einen Moment stumm, erwiderte dann aber trotzig: “Das kannst du vergessen.” Jonathan hob eine Augenbraue an. Ein kleines Schmunzeln hatte sich um seine Mundwinkel gelegt, als er trocken erwiderte: “Nun gut, dann streichen wir Nummer vier.” Ein leises Klicken erklang. Der Doktor strich mit einem Kugelschreiber den kleinen Absatz durch, legte den Stift nach getaner Arbeit auf die Seite. Harley tat es ihm gleich und spielte unruhig werdend mit dem Kugelschreiber in ihrer Hand. Immer wieder drückte sie die Mine hinein und hinaus. Jonathan sah unterdessen wieder hinab auf den Vertrag, seine krächzige Stimme bohrte sich tief in ihren Verstand: “Paragraph 5: beide Parteien einigen sich auf absolute Verschwiegenheit. Bei Vertragsbruch ist es der jeweiligen Seite erlaubt, das Ableben des Anderen herbei zu führen.” Die ehmalige Psychologin sah den Mann schockiert an. War das wirklich sein ernst? Die kühlen Augen bestätigten ihren Verdacht. Harley wand sich von dem schmalen Gesicht des Doktors ab, studierte die restlichen Punkte des Vertrages. Der Rest befasste sich mit Ruhezeiten und Ausnahmen von den Absprachen. Sie atmete einige Male tief ein, als ihre Finger immer wieder weiter blätterten zum Ende der Vereinbarung. Dort befanden sich zwei Striche für die notwendigen Unterschriften. 

Die Stimme von Jonathan riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: “Haben sie noch irgendwelche Fragen oder Vorschläge für Änderungen, Mrs. Quinzel? Ansonsten würde ich sie nun um die Unterzeichnung bitten.” Die Harlekin sah auf, versuchte dem eisigen Blick ihres Gegenübers stand zu halten. Sie deutete auf das Handy und antwortete bestimmt: “Ich will zuerst mit ihnen reden.” Der Mann lachte leise auf, legte dann aber seine Finger an das Gerät und schoben es mit einem Ruck an. Das Handy schlidderte an ihren Platz, blieb einige Zentimeter vor ihren Fingern stehen. Wie auf Kommando begann das kleine Gerät zu vibrieren. Die ehemalige Psychologin sah auf die Nummer. Selina. Zögernd nahm sie das Handy in ihre Hand, klappte das Display auf und hielt den Lautsprecher an ihr Ohr. Die Stimme der Diebin erklang: “Hallo? Ist da jemand?” Das Herz der Harlekin machte einen leichten Sprung. Sie klang wohlauf. Harley erwiderte ruhig: “Hey Kitty.” Auf der anderen Seite des Höhrers war eine Welle der Erleichterung zu spüren: “Harley, Gott sei Dank. Geht es dir gut? Pam und ich haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.” Die ehemalige Psychologin fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen aufkommen, schluchzte leise und erwiderte flüsternd: “Ja, jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Ihr seit in Sicherheit oder?” Selina bejahte diese Frage. Mit diesem Wissen verabschiedete sich die Harlekin schnell und ließ das Handy wieder zuklappen, schob es ein wenig von sich in Richtung des Mannes am Ende des Tischs. Sie sah auf den Vertrag hinab, setzte die Mine des Stiftes an den Strich. Einige geschwungene Buchstaben verewigten sich auf dem Papier, formten ihre Unterschrift. Sie sah dem Doktor entgegen. Auch dieser setzte gerade mit dem Schrift seinen Namen auf das Blatt. Er erhob sich schließlich und trat in ihre Richtung, legte sein unterschriebenes Papier auf den Tisch. Harley reichte ihm im Gegenzug ihr Blatt. Jonathan nahm es lächelnd entgegen und sprach leise: “Sie haben die richtige Wahl getroffen, Mrs. Quinzel.” Er steckte das Klapphandy wieder in die Tasche, begab sich dann in Richtung der Tür. Die ehemlaige Psychologin sah auf die geschwungene Unterschrift des Doktors. Ob es die richtige Wahl gewesen war würde sich noch zeigen. 

Auch sie drückte sich nun von dem Stuhl, folgte dem Mann mit einigen Schritten Abstand. Er hatte bereits seine Jacke übergezogen und sprach an sie gewandt: “Wir müssen ihnen zuerst neue Kleidung besorgen, Mrs. Quinzel. So wie jetzt kann ich sie nicht mit zum Gottesdienst nehmen, insbesondere wenn heute ein großer Tag für die Gemeinde bevorsteht. Wir erwarten hohen Besuch von Commissioner Gordon. Sie dürfen während der Fahrt gerne ihre Fragen stellen – davon gibt es gewiss genug.” Mit diesen Worten verließ der ältere Mann den Raum. Harley folgte ihm sichtlich beschäftigt mit dem Gesagten. Eine Gemeinde? Gottesdienst? Sie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. War das eine Art Code für seine Machenschaften? Viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte die Harlekin nicht. Der Mann hatte bereits die Eingangstür erreicht und wartete ungeduldig auf die ehemalige Psychologin. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die altertümliche Treppe hinab. Auf dem Weg nach unten sprach der Doktor mit seiner ruhigen Stimme: “Machen sie sich bitte nicht allzu große Sorgen um Anarky. Victor hat sich sicherlich um die Wunde gekümmert und nach getaner Arbeit werde ich ihn behandeln. Eine kleine Schussverletzung wird den jungen Mann nicht von seinen Visionen abhalten.” Damit trat er hinaus aus der Tür. Harley verblieb noch einen Augenblick im Inneren des Hauses. Die Gedanken kreisten wie verrückt um die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden. Noch immer versuchte ihr Verstand die Brücken zu schlagen. Die notwendigen Verbindungen des ganzen Komplexes schlossen sich nur langsam mit den Brocken an Informationen. Vielleicht würde diese Autofahrt endlich Licht in die Dunkelheit bringen. Die Harlekin trat nun ebenso aus dem altem Haus und folgten dem Doktor geschwind in den schwarzen Van, ließ sich auf den freien Beifahrersizt fallen. Dieser sprach mit einem gewissen amüsierten Unterton: “Es stehen ihnen turbulente Zeiten bevor, Mrs. Quinzel. Sorgen sie sich aber nicht – ihnen wird in meiner Anwesenheit nichts körperliches Wiederfahren.” Damit startete er den Motor des Wagens und legte den ersten Gang ein. Die Aussage von Jonathan klang in ihrem Verstand nach, als sie das Theaterviertel verließen und Richtung der Innenstadt fuhren.


	25. Der Teufel

Eine kleine, unscheinbare Kirche in Mitten des Chaos einer Großstadt wie Gotham City – wie zum Teufel hatte sie all die Jahre dieses schöne Gebäude übersehen können? Harley sah die schwarzen Pfannen hinauf an die Spitze. Ein massives Kreuz aus Zedernholz trohnte wie ein Mahnmal über dem finsteren Mauerwerk. Die Harlekin verengte etwas die Augen, um den schwer entzifferbaren Schriftzug über den Toren zu lesen. Eine leise Stimme neben ihr half der ehemaligen Psychologin aus dem Dilemma: “Da steht Gott mit uns, Mrs. Quinzel.” Die junge Frau sah zu ihrer Rechten und nickte dem Doktor langsam zu. Dieser würdigte sie keines Blickes, sah nur mit dunkler Mine auf die geschwungenen Buchstaben. Was mochte in seinen Gedanken vor sich gehen? Während sie ihn musterte schoß ihr durch den Kopf, dass es bizzarer eigentlich nicht mehr werden konnte. Eine so dunkle Seele wie Jonathan verkörperte für eine kleine Gemeinde ein Symbol der Hoffnung und der Erlösung. Die Welt musste vollkommen den Verstand verloren haben. Nach einer Weile deutete der Doktor mit seinen dünnen, knochigen Fingern auf eine vergitterte Tür und sprach ruhig: “Sie dürfen ausnahmsweise die Hintertür benutzen. Diese ist eigentlich dem Pastor und restlichem Personal vorbehalten, aber ich muss sie noch einweisen in die Regeln unserer Gemeinde.” Harley hob eine Augenbraue an. Sie räusperte sich leise und erwiderte gereizt: “Ich werde sicher nicht deinem verrückten Verein beitreten. Davon stand nichts im Vertrag.” So eine Vereinbarung hatte den immensen Vorteil, dass sämtliche Aufgaben und Umstände klar definiert waren. Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte brach der Mann neben ihr in ein lautes Lachen aus. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren ging er auf die Tür zu und schloss sie auf, sah mit einem Schmunzeln zu ihr. Die Harlekin folgte der stummen Anweisung ihm zu folgen. Vor ihr eröffnete sich ein verfallener Friedhof, die Gräber allesamt im katastrophalen Zustand. Einige alte Eichen und wildes Gewächs vollendete den Eindruck eines vom Gott verlassenen Ortes. Die ehemalige Psychologin passierte ungewohnt ehrfürchtig mit Jonathan die oft namenlosen Steine. Eine dieser Ruhestätten war dermaßen geschändet worden, dass der Sarg halb aus dem tiefem Loch stach und ein ledriger Arm aus dem zerfressenen Holz baumelte. 

Im Inneren hegte Harley den Verdacht, dass der Doktor vielleicht etwas damit zu tun haben konnte. Er war wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und sie hatte gerade mal an dem Ersten ein wenig gekratzt. Jonathan führte die Harlekin an den Hintereingang der Kirche, schloss die schwere Tür aus Metall auf. Ein modriger Geruch kroch aus der kleinen Öffnung, gefolgt von dem Duft nach Kerzen und etwas undefinierbar Metallischen. “Bitte nach ihnen, Mrs. Quinzel.” Sie blinzelte etwas überrascht, blickte für einen Moment in die kalten Augen des Doktors, ging dann jedoch schnell an ihm vorbei. Der Raum entpuppte sich als ein kleines Büro. Neben einigen Schränken befand sich auch ein Gebetsbuch und ein Kelch auf dem Schreibtisch. Harley ließ ihre Finger durch die vergilbten Seiten blättern. Das alte Testament. Sie konnte hinter sich Jonathan eintreten hören, die Tür fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ins Schloss. Der Doktor legte seine Jacke ab und setzte sich an den klobigen Schreibtisch, musterte kurz das überschaubare Chaos. Erst dann wies er die Harlekin an sich ebenso zu setzen, sprach dabei kaltherzig: “Sie haben natürlich recht, dass das nicht in unserer Vereinbarung steht und sorgen sie sich nicht – ich erwarte keine Freude an der Teilnahme, noch das sie sich irgendwie verpflichten. Nein, Mrs. Quinzel, sie sind wegen einer ganz bestimmten Aufgabe hier.” Bei den letzten Worten wurden seine Augen noch finsterer als sonst. Dort war wieder diese Bösartigkeit, diese triefende Schwärze. Wie konnte man diesem Mann überhaupt sein Vertrauen schenken? Bevor sie zu einer Frage ansetzen konnte ergriff er wieder das Wort, spielte während des Redens mit einem spitzen Briefbeschwerer: “Sehen sie – wir Menschen tun eigenartige Dinge, wenn wir uns fürchten. Nehmen wir doch einmal sie als Beispiel, Mrs. Quinzel. Die Angst ihre Freundinnen zu verlieren hat dazu geführt, dass sie einfach einen vollkommen hirnrissigen Vertrag unterzeichnet haben, der für sie keine sichtlichen Vorteile enthielt. So ähnlich Verhält es sich mit den Menschen, die wöchentlich in diese Kirche strömen. Eine mit Angst gespeiste Gemeinde, die hier auf ihre Rettung vor dem unvermeidlichen Ableben hoffen.” Während des Monologes hatte er sich erhoben, stolzierte langsam an den grauen Schrank neben dem Schreibtisch. Jonathan machte sich einen Moment an dem Schloss zu schaffen und machte dann einen Schritt zur Seite, gab so den Blick auf zwei große Kanister frei. 

Ein wahnsinniges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, gefolgt von seiner emotionslosen Stimme: “Ich war einst Psychologe für Angststörrungen, Mrs. Quinzel. Führendes Mitglied des Arbeitskreises, bis diese nichtsnutzigen Männer mit gestohlenen Doktortiteln meine Methoden für zu drastisch hielten und mich in einem internen Votum vom Kreis ausschlossen. Ich habe mich dann bei gegebener Gelegenheit revanchiert.” Bei dieser Erzählung zwängte sich förmlich ein Zeitungsartikel in den Kopf der Harlekin. Sie hatte während ihrer Zeit an der Universität in der Gallert gelesen, dass ein Kreis von anerkannten Wissenschaftlern bei einem Meeting rätselhaft verstorben seien. Die Todesursache der zwanzig Männer war Herzversagen, jedoch ohne konkrete Ursache. Wie hoch war schon die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass alle Teilnehmer ein schwaches Organ hatten, welches dann zufällig auch noch zeitgleich versagte? In diesem Moment traf es die ehemalige Psychologin wie ein Schlag: das gerade war ein Geständnis für einen Massenmord. Sie fixierte die kalten Augen des Mannes. Ein kleines Lächeln hatte sich auf seine dünnen Lippen geschlichen, als er leise fortfuhr: “Wie dem auch sei. Ich arbeite an einem Gas, welches bei den Menschen die schlimmsten Ängste hervorruft. Einmal eingeatmet breitet sich das Mittel in den Atemwegen aus, tritt in das Blut und dann direkt in das Gehirn. Es erzeugt unter anderem Halluzinationen und Wahnvorstellungen. Ihre Freundin hat scheinbar ihre Betreuer aus dem Heim gehört, die sie unsittlich berührt haben. Eine Schande, dass die Waisenkinder hier in Gotham so schamlos ausgenutzt werden.” 

Diese Worte erzeugten bei der Harlekin den dringlichen Wunsch, seinen schmalen Hals umzudrehen. Es kochte förmlich in ihr. Jonathan trat an sie heran, legte seine Hände auf die Lehne des Stuhls und kam mit seinem Gesicht Millimeter vor ihres. Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen machte sie krank, genau wie das kaum zu vernehmende Atmen. Er säuselte flüsternd an sie: “Was löst das bei dir aus, Harleen? Wut? Hass? Ich kann es in dir fühlen, so tief in dir. Dieser kleine Körper, der diesen starken Emotionen ausgesetzt ist und sich am Ende in Angst verliert.” Harley zuckte bei der Erwähnung ihres Vornamens zusammen, lehnte sich soweit es ihr möglich war in dem Sessel zurück. In diesem Augenblick packte der Doktor grob ihr Kinn, zwang sie so zu ihm zu sehen. Er hauchte drohend an ihre Lippen: “Du sollst mir zu hören, wenn ich mit dir rede. Diese Kirche ist prepariert von mir. Unter dem Holzboden verlaufen einige Leitungen, die ich mit diesem Gas füllen und mit der Betätigung des Schalters in dem ganzem Gebäude verteilen kann. Das ist heute deine Aufgabe. Sobald ich das Vater unser gesprochen habe wirst du die Hebel in dem Schrank umlegen. Ist das klar?” Harley starrte dem Mann mit großen Augen an, unfähig sich in diesem Moment zu bewegen. Sie war wie gelähmt. Gelähmt von Angst. So war lediglich ein Nicken möglich, gefolgt von einem leisem Ja. Er ließ mit dieser Einwilligung von ihr ab und lachte gedämpft, fuhr dann mit seinen Worten fort: “Ich verlasse mich auf sie. Mrs. Quinzel, sie bleiben heute hinten. Ich schätze ihre Gesellschaft natürlich sehr, aber wie eingangs schon erwähnt werden wir heute hohen Besuch erhalten und…” Das Öffnen der Zwischentür durchbrach die Ansprache des Mannes. Auf Harleys Gesicht machte sich ein kleines Lächeln breit, als sie die Umrisse des Hutmachers erkannte. Wo Jonathan war konnte Jervis nicht weit sein. Dieser grinste über beide Ohren, als er die Harlekin erkannte und quiekte erfreut: “Oh Alice! Wie schön das du hier bist.” Die ehemalige Psychologin wollte ihm gerade antworten, als der Doktor ihr ins Wort fiel: “Mrs. Quinzel wird ab jetzt in unserem Team spielen, Jervis. Und ich hatte dir eigentlich befohlen in der Haupthalle zu warten.” Der kleine Mann nickte eifrig, lächelte dann entschuldigend. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er wieder hinaus. Jonathan seufzte schwer und trat an die Garderobe, nahm eine schwarze Kutte in seine dünnen Hände. Er streifte sich die Robe über, strich sie an einigen Stellen noch glatt. Der Doktor griff sodann nach dem Gebetsbuch und sprach an die Harlekin gewandt: “Die Ansprache wird heute nicht allzu lange dauern, Mrs. Quinzel. Machen sie sich also bereit.” Bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte hörte er noch die Stimme der ehemaligen Psychologin fragen: “Warum wechselst du ständig die Anrede mir gegenüber?” 

Jonathan verweilte kurz in dem Vorflur, drehte sich bei seiner Antwort nicht einmal um: “Das du erzielt bei Menschen mit Angst eine direktere Einflussnahme. Ansonsten werde ich sie weiterhin siezen, wenn wir professionell zusammenarbeiten. Ist das alles oder haben sie noch weitere Fragen an mich?” Harley blieb auf diese Aussage hin stumm. Der Mann nickte langsam und verschloss die Tür hinter sich, hüllte den Raum hinter sich in Schweigen. Sie sah weiterhin auf das schwere Holz, versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Das Herz schlug in diesem Moment dreimal so schnell wie sonst. Angst? Hatte sie gerade wirklich Angst gespürt? Harley konnte es nicht von der Hand weisen, dass der Mann eine unfassbare Aura besaß und förmlich damit spielte. Er kannte die psychologischen Tricks, die sie sonst gerne an anderen anwendete. Ohne jegliche Schwierigkeiten blickte er tief in die Seele hinein und tat grausame Dinge mit der labilen Psyche. Die Harlekin erhob sich, schlenderte langsam zu dem Schrank mit dem Hebel. Auf den Kanistern befand sich eine verzogene, vogelscheuchenartige Fratze. Sie runzelte die Stirn. War das so eine Art Erkennungszeichen für ihn? Die Vogelscheuche. Die junge Frau schmunzelte kaum sichtlich auf diesen Namen. Er war ungeahnt passend, wenn man den Körperbau der Person betrachtete, welche bei genauerem Hinsehen wirklich einer Vogelscheuche glich. Nicht umsonst hatte sie ihn beim ersten Treffen gleich so betitelt. Ein weiterer Irrer mit wahnsinnigen Ideen. Die Harlekin fuhr sich durch das blonde Haar und seufzte leise. Gotham würde irgendwann noch unter diesem Andrang an Verrückten zu Grunde gehen. Die Polizei konnte diesen Kampf praktisch nicht gewinnen – selbst wenn sie neun von zehn Anschlägen verhinderten, der Letzte führte immer zu einer Katastrophe. Vielleicht war diese Stadt einfach dem Untergang geweiht und mit ihr alle gutgläubigen Bewohner. So gutgläubig wie die Menschen im Inneren der Kirche. Harley sah auf die verschlossene Tür, lauschte der Stimme von Jonathan. Ein Wolf im Schafspelz vor einer Herde verblendeter Lämmer. Menschen, die wahrscheinlich den Teufel fürchteten und ihm insgeheim schon lange gegenüber standen. 

Der Teufel in Menschensgestalt.


	26. Der Gottesdienst

Der Doktor sah mit einem kalten Lächeln auf seine Uhr. Es waren noch gut fünf Minuten bis die Messe beginnen würde und der Saal war bereits gut gefüllt. In der vordersten Reihe erkannte er Jervis, welcher mit gefalteten Händen unruhig auf der Bank hin und her rutschte. Ob er von seinem schwerem Schicksal wusste? Jonathan schob diesen Gedanken mit einem Lachen beiseite. Es mussten Opfer gebracht werden um Gotham von dem Abschaum zu läutern und der Hutmacher hatte bereits bei ihrem erstem Treffen seine Mitarbeiter angeboten. Der Doktor ließ seinen Blick über die vielen bleichen Gesichter auf den Bänken schweifen. Ehebrecher, Diebe, chronische Lügner, Vergewaltiger und Mörder. Jede dieser Gestalten hatte eine finstere Seite – eine Seite, die Jonathan durch seine Methoden zum Vorschein brachte. Diese Menschen hatten durch ihn die Chance gesund zu werden und zeigten sich dementsprechend Dankbar. Der Klingelsack füllte sich im zufriedenstellenden Maß am Ende jedes Gottesdienstes. Er sah erneut auf seine Uhr und wies zwei großgewachsene Verrückte an, die Türen zu verschließen. Die Zwillinge kamen der stummen Aufforderung nach und ließen sich so dann auf eine der hinteren Bänke nieder. Endlich kehrte Stille ein. In diesem Atemzug begann Jonathan mit lauter Stimme zu sprechen: „Liebe Gemeinde – heute ist ein besonderer Tag und das nicht nur, weil wir den zweiten Advent feiern. Heute auf die Minute genau besteht unser Glaube in dieser Stadt des Chaos für ein Jahr. Ein Jahr voller Höhen und Tiefen, mit Tränen und Lachen, mit Furcht und Hoffnung. Wir können stolz sein Gott eine solche Huldigung darbieten zu dürfen. Ich möchte euch nun also bitten die Hände eures Nachbars zu nehmen und die positive Energie zwischen uns zu festigen.“ Die Zuhörer taten es wie befohlen. Keine Frage, keine Hintergedanken. Sie folgten dem Befehl wie eine blinde Herde auf dem Weg in den Untergang. Der Doktor räusperte sich leise und fuhr mit der Andacht fort: „Wir schenken unsere Aufmerksamkeit nun der Gegenwart und freuen uns auf…“ 

Ein lautes Quietschen der Flügeltüren unterbrach seinen begonnen Satz. Jonathan konnte sich ein Schmunzeln kaum noch unterdrücken. Auf der Türschwelle stand Commissioner Gordon, hinter ihm drei in schwarz gekleidete Polizisten. Der Doktor lächelte etwas breiter und wand sich mit den nächsten Worten an die neuen Besucher: „Ich hatte sie schon erwartet, Commissioner. Kommen sie nur herein.“ Der Mann mit dem Schnauzer rümpfte die Nase und trat einige Schritte in die Kirche hinein. Seine Stimme klang müde. Die lange Arbeit in Gotham schien ihm an die Nieren zu gehen und sein Körper alterte schneller unter all dem Stress. Gordon rieb sich über den Nacken, murmelte dabei leise ein „ich werde zu alt für diesen Job“ und kam auf das Rednerpult zu. Jonathan konnte aus den Augenwinkeln das erschrockene Gesicht von Jervis sehen. Dieser machte sich noch kleiner als er war, versuchte dem Blick des Gesetzes auszuweichen. Er wusste genau was ihm bevorstand. Gordon trat neben das Pult und rief in die Runde: „Ich entschuldige mich für das plötzliche Reinplatzen, aber wir suchen einen gewissen Jervis Tetch. Er steht im Verdacht eine Reihe von Morden hier in Gotham begannen zu haben. Möchte er sich freiwillig melden oder müssen wir erst von jedem Einzelnen hier die Personalien überprüfen?“ Ein unwirkliche Ruhe hatte sich über die Mitglieder der Gemeinde gelegt. In diesem Moment sah Jervis hilfesuchend zu Jonathan auf, welcher ihm nur zu nickte. Der Hutmacher zitterte stark, als er sich langsam erhob und mit brüchiger Stimme sagte: „Ich bin der Hutmacher den sie suchen, sowie ich meine wunderschöne Alice suche.“ Der Commissioner hob eine Augenbraue, seufzte dann aber nur schwer. Er ging zielstrebig auf die Bank zu und sprach laut: „Sie sind hiermit verhaftet, Jervis Tetch. Alles was sie sagen kann und wird vor Gericht gegen sie verwand. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Umdrehen.“ Der kleine Mann nickte bleich werdend und drehte sich einmal herum. Einer der Polizisten wollte gerade die Handschellen anlegen, als Jonathan dieses Tun mit einigen Worten unterbrach: „Glauben sie wirklich, dass das nötig ist? Sie sind schließlich in einem Haus Gottes und Mr. Tetch macht auf mich nicht den Eindruck, als wolle er fliehen oder?“

Seine eisig blauen Augen fixierten den Hinterkopf des Hutmachers. Dieser nickte nur artig und murmelte weinerlich: „Ich benehme mich. Servieren sie mir jeden Tee – ich trinke ihn ohne zu fragen. Geben sie mir Kuchen und Kekse, auch die werde ich essen.“ Gordon begutachtete eine Weile den kleinen Mann, wies seine Männer dann jedoch an keine Handschellen zu verwenden. Er legte seine Finger fest an die Schulter von Jervis und drückte ihn etwas in die Mitte des Ganges. Dabei flüsterte er leise in das Ohr des Hutmachers: „Sie können wirklich froh sein, dass sie einen fähigen und überzeugenden Pastor haben.“ Jervis kicherte darauf nur leise und winkte dem Doktor noch einmal mit einem Lächeln zu. Ein weiterer, stärkerer Druck an seiner Schulter brachte ihn dann in Bewegung. Gemeinsam mit den Polizisten verließ er die Kirche. Der Commissioner sah dem Mann hinter her und sprach leise an Jonathan gewandt: „Wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass sich hinter so einem freundlichem Gesicht ein wahres Monster verbirgt.“ Er blieb auf diese Aussage hin stumm und blätterte etwas in dem Gebetsbuch herum. Gordon drehte sich dann gänzlich zu dem Pastor, rieb sich erneut den verspannten Nacken. Er reichte schließlich seine Hand und bedankte sich mit einem schiefem Lächeln: „Wir stehen tief in ihrer Schuld, Mr. Crane.“ Der Doktor erwiderte den Händedruck, sprach leise: „Es ist meine Pflicht Gotham vor dem Übel zu bewahren, insbesondere wenn es sich um ein Mitglied meiner Gemeinde handelt. Ich werde auch weiterhin die Augen und Ohren offen halten für sie, Commissioner Gordon.“ 

Der Mann mit dem Schnauzer nickte nur langsam. Er schien einen kurzen Moment nach einer Antwort zu suchen, hob dann aber nur seine Hand zum Abschied und verließ die Kirche. Nach dem Schließen der Tür legte sich eine drückende Stille über die anwesenden Personen. Nicht einer von ihnen tuschelte mit dem Nachbarn. Nein, sie warteten darauf, dass ihr Symbol der Hoffnung und des Glaubens weiter sprach. Jonathan kostete diesen ehrfürchtigen Augenblick noch etwas aus, ergriff dann aber wieder das Wort: „Jede Sünde rügt unser allmächtiger Vater sofort, meine Brüder und Schwestern. Auch Jervis war sich diesem Umstand bewusst und trotz seiner Reue für all die Taten die er tat wird er nun seine gerechte Strafe durch die Hände des Gesetzes erhalten. Beten wir am Ende des Vater Unsers für diese arme Seele.“ Die Gemeinde nickte langsam auf diese Worte. Noch immer hielten sie sich an den Händen, die Köpfe leicht nach unten gebeugt. Sie waren absolut gehorsam. Jonathan schmunzelte auf diesen Umstand, faltete schließlich selbst seine Hände und begann, das Vater Unser zu sprechen. Die bleichen Gesichter auf den Bänken stimmten in den tiefen Chor mit ein, sodass die gesamte Halle mit einem schwebenden, finsteren Unterton erfüllt war. Im Stillem konnte der Doktor das Ende des Gebetes kaum noch abwarten. Diese Menschen waren so schon voller Angst, doch das Gas würde ihre schlimmsten Albträume hervorrufen. Alles vor seinen Augen, greifbar und real. Diese Art der Erprobung seines Mittels bot einen einfach Vorteil: die Probanden waren nicht in einer Grundangst gefangen wie die Opfer in seinem Keller. Zudem konnte er so die notwendige Dosis bei großen Gruppierungen erfassen und die Wirkungsdauer beobachten. 

Jonathan beendete das Gebet mit einem Amen, wartete gespannt auf das leise Zischen. Dieses ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Der Doktor bewegte sich vor das Pult und öffnete seine Arme, wie der gekreuzigte Jesus hinter ihm an der Wand. Dann sprach er laut in den Himmel empor: „Gott wird uns niemals verlassen, meine Brüder und Schwestern. Auch wenn der Teufel so nah ist, wo der Schatten ist muss es erst Licht geben. Sehet nun die finstere Berührung des abgrundtief Bösen, welcher auf euch lastet.“ Er verschloss seine Augen und wartete auf die ersten Schreie der Angst. Ein lautes Keuchen erklang neben ihm, gefolgt von der leisen, bettelnden Stimme eines Mannes: „Wie kann das nur sein? Gott, bitte hilf mir!“ Der Doktor lachte kaum hörbar und antwortete ihm kaltherzig: „Du hast gesündigt und empfängst nun die Bestrafung durch Gott. Halte es aus und du wirst reingewaschen sein von allem Bösen. Gott, errette diese armen, sündigen Seelen!“ Immer mehr Schreie hallten durch den Saal. Einer nach dem anderem verfiel in eine Panikattacke, beteten weinend an die fiktive Figur des Gottes. Jonathan genoss die geballte Angst in diesem Raum, badete förmlich in dem Meer aus Furcht und Schrecken. Wer konnte schon verstehen, wie sehr er diese Reaktionen brauchte? Er war der einzige Mann auf dieser Welt, der Albträume wahr werden lassen konnte und jede neue Bestätigung vertiefte das Gefühl in ihm auserwählt zu sein Gotham zu läutern. Diese Stadt musste mit ihren größten Ängsten konfrontiert werden. Jonathan lachte schließlich laut los, als der Kanon aus Schreien sich liebkosend in seine Ohren schmiegte. Die ersten Menschen warfen sich auf den Boden, hielten die Hände schützend über den Kopf. Andere wippten in Panik nach vorne, pressten fest mit den Fingern auf die Ohren. 

Dieser Rausch würde leider nur zwanzig Minuten anhalten, aber jede Sekunde war für Jonathan wie ein Geschenk – und er wollte mehr davon. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf säuselte leise: „Wir beide wollen mehr. Viel mehr. Ganz Gotham soll schreien, wenn wir wie ein Messias auf die Straße treten.“ Jonathan lachte trocken auf diese Aussage und bejahte mit einem Nicken. Es waren Momente wie diese in welcher sie beide einer Meinung waren. Ein seltener, besorgniserregender Moment. Der Doktor trat nach Ablauf der Zeit zurück an das Rednerpult, wartete ab bis seine Gemeinde wieder klar denken konnte. Erst dann ergriff er wieder das Wort: „Seht. Ihr alle habt gesündigt und dadurch den Teufel zu euch gerufen, doch Gott ist auf eurer Seite. Nicht umsonst sind die Dämonen nun fortgetrieben. Lasset uns Gott dafür danken mit einem Gebet.“ Die Menschen sahen erleichtert aus, falteten sofort die Hände wieder zusammen und senkten den Kopf. Jonathan lächelte auf diese blinde Hingabe finster und blätterte einige Seiten weiter. Bald waren sie soweit die ersten erfolgreichen Objekte seiner Forschung zu werden. Die Früchte seiner ewigen Arbeit – eine sehr große Ehre. Noch wussten sie natürlich nichts von ihrem Glück. Der Doktor sah in die bleichen Gesichter der Anwesenden. Vielen von ihnen war der Schock und die Angst noch anzusehen. Jonathan leckte sich etwas über die Lippen und entließ die geschafften Mitglieder seiner Gemeinde in die wohlverdiente Freiheit. Er schlug das kleine, schwarze Buch wieder zu. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, wurde schwungvoll zu einem finsteren Grinsen. Er hatte sich tief in die Gehirn dieser Menschen gegraben, spielte mit ihnen wie er es wollte. Eine Symphony der Angst. Jonathan wand sich der Tür zum Hinterzimmer zu. Es war Zeit die Forschungsergebnisse nieder zu schreiben und die Auswertung für eine weitere Verbesserung seines Mittels zu verwenden. Bald schon war die Nacht des Terrors für Gotham gekommen. Bald.


	27. Das Essen

Die Spitze der Gabel stach gemächlich in den kleinen Lappen Fleisch auf ihrem Teller. Langsam bewegte sich das zähe Steak von einer Seite des Porzellans auf die andere, verweilte dort in der großzügig aufgetanenen Soße. Harley starrte auf die braune Flüssigkeit. Dieser Moment war einfach unwirklich. Die Gestalt in der salzigen Lache sah mit einem ungläubigen Blick zu ihr hinauf. Das leises Klirren des Bestecks erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit der ehemaligen Psychologin. Sie hob langsam den Kopf, suchte nach dem kühlen Opalen ihres Gegenübers. Jonathan schien von ihrer stummen Suche unbeeindruckt. Er schnitt mit einem müden Lächeln weiter kleine Stücke von dem Rindfleisch ab, navigierte es sicher zu seinen schmalen Lippen. Harley wusste sich in diesem Moment nicht zu helfen. Der langezogene Tisch machte die Empfindung nicht besser, ebenso wenig wie die immer wieder tickende Uhr im Hintergrund. Sie saßen sich praktisch gegenüber, sahen einander kaum an oder ignorierten sich. Die ehemalige Psychologin senkte ihren Blick zurück auf den Teller vor ihr und stocherte etwas in dem Kartoffelpürre. Er war ein guter Koch. Schon lange hatte die Harlekin nicht mehr so etwas Schmackhaftes gegessen, aber die Situation ließ jeden Bissen in ihrem Hals feststecken. Weshalb war das Schlucken plötzlich ein Problem? Die Stille machte sie fast krank. All das schien den Doktor keineswegs zu stören. 

Er sah mit einem Mal auf, noch immer dieses kleine Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Sein Besteck ruhte neben ihm auf der Servierte, als seine Finger sich gemächlich ineinander verschränkten und er ruhig sprach: “Schmeckt es ihnen nicht, Mrs. Quinzel?” Die Angesprochene schluckte einen dicken Kloß hinunter, fixierte die blauen, kalten Augen des Mannes ihr gegenüber. Manches Mal krochen hinderliche Gedanken in ihren Verstand – so wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Sie dachte einen Augenblick nach und erwiderte dann kleinlaut: “Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur nicht allzu hungrig.” Jonathan nickte kurz, wand sich dann wieder seinem Teller zu und begann leise zu sprechen: “Sie sollten lernen besser zu lügen. Es behagt ihnen nicht hier mit mir an einem Tisch zu sitzen und so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung. Dieser Umstand löst bei ihnen ein Gefühl des Realitätverlustes aus und lässt sie hinterfragen, was ich damit bezwecken möchte oder?” Die junge Frau zuckte schwer zusammen, der Blick wie gefesselt auf die entspannten Gesichtszüge des Doktors. In diesem Augenblick wusste sie nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Er machte sie mit wenigen Worten mundtot. Beeindruckend. Seine eisig blauen Augen stachen förmlich Löcher in ihren Verstand, suchten dort nach Antworten die er brauchte um… Harley verstummte in ihren Gedanken. Ja, wozu eigentlich? Er hatte ihr bisher noch nichts angetan. Es war nun knapp eine Woche her, seit sie den Vertrag unterschrieben hatte und von seiner Seite aus war kein Versuch der Annäherung erfolgt. Wenn die Harlekin genauer nachdachte sahen sie sich faktisch nur zu den Mahlzeiten. Die emotionslose Stimme des Mannes am Tischende holte sie aus ihren Gedanken: “Sie sind natürlich nicht nur hier, um mit mir gemeinsam die Mahlzeiten einzunehmen, auch wenn das zur Zeit für sie so erscheinen mag. Heute Nachmittag werden wir die erste Sitzung beginnen – ich erwarte sie somit pünktlich um halb vier in meinem Arbeitszimmer des oberen Stockwerks. Bis dahin erstellen sie bitte einen Bibliografischenlebenslauf. Nach unserer Siztung werde ich sie in meine eigentliche Arbeit einweihen und mitteilen, welche Rolle sie in diesem Meisterwerk spielen werden. Sie ist nicht unerheblich, Mrs. Quinzel. Sogar ganz im Gegenteil.” Die Harlekin starrte ihr Gegenüber ungläubig entgegen, ließ die Gabel nun gänzlich auf den Teller sinken. Ihr Mund bildete einen kleinen Strich, als sie kaum hörbar erwiderte: “Du bist krank oder?” Diese Erwiderung brachte den Doktor zum Lachen. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz, schritt langsam an dem Tisch entlang und befand sich dann hinter ihr, legte die Hände jeweils an ihre Schulter. Seine Finger massierten fest die Muskeln, als sie leise an ihrem linken Ohr die Stimme vernehmen konnte: “Wenn sie mich beleidigen wollen müssen sie sich schon etwas Besseres einfallen lassen, Mrs. Quinzel, aber gut, spielen wir diesen Gedanken einmal durch. Wir nehmen also an ich bin krank. Meine Visionen und Vorstellungen sind nichts weiter als krankhafte Auswüchse einer Psychose oder Wahnvorstellung. Was würde das nun für sie bedeuten?” 

Er massierte weiterhin fest ihre Schultern, wanderte dabei langsam zu ihrem Nacken. Die Finger arbeiteten sanfter, kneteten die Verspannungen Knoten um Knoten heraus. Harley verschloss ihre Augen und seufzte leise. Jonathan war geschickt darin die schmerzhaften Punkte zu ertasten. “Das würde bedeuten, dass ich für einen geisteskranken Massenmöder arbeite, der jederzeit ausrasten könnte. Ich sollte mich nicht entspannen oder dir näher kommen, als unbedingt notwendig wäre.” In diesem Moment drückte der Mann hinter ihr die Finger fest in ihren Nacken, löste dabei einen ungeahnt heftigen Schmerz aus. Die Harlekin stöhnte schwer, versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen. Jonathan begann darauf nur leise zu lachen und ließ seine Hände in Schüben wieder sanfter werden. Er säuselte leise in ihr Ohr: “Exakt. Und dennoch entspannen sie unter der Massage, wenn ich die richtigen Punkte treffe. Was sagt das über sie aus? Sie sind sehr leicht manipulierbar, Mrs. Quinzel und daran sollten wir explizit arbeiten. Sie müssen für die Welt da draußen gewappnet sein, damit sie ihren eigenen Weg gehen können.” Die ehemalige Psychologin wand nun ihren Kopf zur Seite, suchte nach den kalten Opalen des Mannes hinter ihr. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen, massierte nur langsam weiter und lauschte seinem eigenem Atem. Harley ließ ihn weiter gewähren, erwiderte leise: “Ich bin noch nie meinen eigenen Weg gegangen, Johnny. Er war immer fremdbestimmt und ohne große Möglichkeiten nach links oder rechts gehen zu können.” Im Inneren verfluchte sich die ehemalige Psychologin bereits den Spitznamen verwendet zu haben, aber die Hände arbeiteten weiter wie zuvor. Scheinbar hatte der Doktor seine Gefühle deutlich besser unter Kontrolle als ihr Puddin. Wieder drängten sich die Gedanken an den Joker wie eine Seuche in ihren Organismus. Etwas was Jonathan in ihr bekämpfen wollte mit wahrscheinlich fraglichen Methoden. Sie wagte es auch nicht ihm irgendwie zu widersprechen – schließlich stellte er nach wie vor sicher, dass Selina und Pamela außer Gefahren waren. Das sollte unbedingt so bleiben. 

Hinter ihr regte sich der Mann ein wenig, massierte nun die erreichbaren Wirbel langsam hinunter. Die raue, teilweise zischende Stimme sprach ruhig: “Jeder Mensch ist nur so fremdbestimmt wie er es selbst will, Mrs. Quinzel. Ihre damalige Erziehung hat die Weichen für solch eine Entwicklung gelegt, aber die Fahrt auf diesen Schienen kann man mit genügend Kraftaufwand verändern. Wahrscheinlich wird ein kleiner Rest dieser krankhaften Suche nach Abhängigkeit verbleiben, jedoch werden sie dann Werkzeuge haben, um diesen Umstand bewaffnet entgegen treten zu können. Dazu möchte ich ihnen jetzt schon einmal gratulieren: sie haben bisher nicht versucht zu fliehen. Sie stellen sich so gesehen das erste Mal wirklich einer Situation, die sie herbeigeführt haben.” Die Harlekin erhob sich nun, wand sich zornig zu Jonathan um. Ihre Finger knackten bedrohlich, in den Augen lag der pure Hass. Harley packte ihn fest an der Schulter und zischte erzürnt: “Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung wer ich bin, Vogelscheuche! Das ganze hier war doch nur ein Komplott von dir!” Ein kleines Schmunzeln glitt auf die Lippen ihres Gegenübers, gefolgt von einem trockenen Lachen. Er strich sich durch das zerzauste, kurze Haar und erwiderte in Seelenruhe: “Ein Komplott, der vollkommen anders hätte ausgehen können. Anarky hatte die Anweisung nicht einzugreifen, wenn du dich ohne Gegenwehr ergeben hättest. Auch Edward war angehalten dich sofort hinaus zu lassen, solltest du das Verlangen. Die Tür des Gebäudes zu betreten war genauso deine Entscheidung und sehe dich jetzt an. Man kann Menschen nur dann zu etwas bringen, wenn dieser in gewissen Punkten bereit ist sich selbst aufzuopfern.” Die Harlekin biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Wie sehr sie es doch hasste, wenn er Recht hatte. Sie ließ die letzten Tage noch einmal vor dem geistigen Auge vorbei laufen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Die ehemalige Psychologin wollte nicht, dass er mit seinen Aussagen ins Schwarze traf. Jonathans dünner Körper hatte sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und trohnte am anderem Ende des Tisches. Das Messer verursachte ein unangenehmes Geräusch, als er gemächlich das Stück Fleisch weiter schnitt. Happen für Happen verschwand in seinem Mund. 

Noch immer wirkte dieser ganze Situation unwirklich, wie in einem verdrehten Märchen. Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas, als sie das Wort wieder ergriff: “Du sagst ich hätte eine Wahl gehabt und gleichzeitig redest du davon, dass ich so leicht zu manipulieren sei. Wie genau willst du mich davon heilen? Die Psychologen in Arkhm sind an mir gescheitert.” Ein breiteres Lächeln schlich auf das schmale Gesicht des Doktors. Er aß in Ruhe den Biss, legte das Besteck beiseite und erwiderte aüsiert: “Diese Ärzte in der Einrichtung haben noch lange nicht alle Methoden ausgeschöpft, Mrs. Quinzel. Ich zum Beispiel arbeite bevorzugt mit der Angst der Menschen. Wer etwas fürchtet umgeht es und bleibt so schwach gegenüber gewissen Dingen. Sie haben die Schwäche keine Verantwortung übernehmen zu wollen und wer weiß, was noch in ihrem kleinem Gehirn schlummert. Genau das setzen wir an. Ich werde sie direkt mit ihren Ängsten konfrontrieren – immer wieder. Solange, bis sie ihnen etwas entgegen zu setzen haben.” Harley hob eine Augenbraue, lauschte ungläubig den Worten des Älteren. In diesem Moment zwängte sich die Geschehnisse in der Kirche wieder auf. Angst. Die Harlekin nahm das Besteck wieder in die Hände und schnitt ein kleines Stück von ihrem Fleisch ab. Das Blut trat aus dem Steak aus, verteilte sich auf dem Teller und vermischte sich mit der braunen Soße. Dieses Gemisch vermengte sich zu einer unansehnlichen Flüssigkeit, die krankhaft vor sich her waberte. So krankhaft wie die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Harley sah wieder in die eisigen, blauen Augen ihres Gegenübers, rang nach den richtigen Worten für ihren nächsten Satz. Er bat ihr im Prinzip eine Chance in die Noramlität zurück zu finden, aber dieser Weg hatte einen hohen Preis. Die Bilder von Selina drängten sich in ihren Kopf, machten sich breit und lebhaft Real. Ob sie das selbe Schicksal teilen könnte. Ihre Stimme klang nicht nach ihrer, als sie leise sprach: “Was genau hast du mit mir vor? Dieses merkwürdige Gas einsetzen und sehen, was passiert?” Der Angesprochene lachte kalt, setzte seine Ellbogen dann auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Finger zu einer Faust. Erst dann antwortete er ihr mit einem unbeschreiblichen Unterton: “Das Gas ist nur ein Prototyp, Mrs. Quinzel, welches ich durch die Arbeit mit ihnen perfektionieren werde. An ihnen werde ich es wie bei allen vorigen Patienten weiterhin direkt in die Venen spritzen. Sie werden eine sehr starke Reaktion zeigen, aber nur die Vorschlaghammermethode hilft bei tief sitzenden Gewohnheiten und Wahnvorstellungen. Wir werden diese Sitzungen verbinden mit einem vorigem Gespräch. Sie können es sich ähnlich wie eine EMDR Sitzung vorstellen, was ihnen sicher etwas sagen wird.” 

Die Harlekin nickte nur langsam und senkte ihren Blick wieder auf den Teller. Die Mischung aus Blut und brauner, überaus salziger Soße bildete inzwischen eine fast homogene Masse. Sie fuhr mit den Zinken der Gabel durch die Flüssigkeit, beobachtete wie die Linien sofort von dem Blut wieder geschlossen wurden. Ob er so ähnlich an ihr hantieren wollte? Die alten Wunden aufkratzen, um sie mit einer neuen Paste wieder zu verschließen. Die Harlekin drückte sanft auf das Fleisch, beobachtete den Saft heraus quillen. Es standen turbulente Zeiten bevor – turbulente, schmerzhafte und blutige Zeiten.


	28. Das Archiv

Harley schlenderte langsam durch das gigantische Anwesen, studierte langsam dieses bauliche Meisterwerk aus der viktorianischen Epoche. Der ehemaligen Psychologin stricht mit den Fingern über eines der verstaubten Bilder und starrte dem finster dreinsehenden Mann darauf entgegen. Er hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem jetzigen Hausbesitzer. Im Stillem fragte sich die Harlekin sowieso, ob Jonathan einfach dieses verfallene Gebäude für sich beansprucht hatte. Nicht einmal ein Obdachloser verirrte sich soweit außerhalb von der Innenstadt. Die junge Frau tapste mit leichten Schritten über den roten Teppich, zählte die Türen auf ihrem Weg. Sie wusste genau wohin sie wollte. Nummer dreizehn war ihr Ziel. Für den restlichen Weg entzündete die ehemalige Psychologin eine kleine Öllampe, leuchtete sich zu dem vergoldeten Türknauf. Auf dem kleinem Schild daneben thronte die Aufschrift ‘1990 bis 2000‘. Harley nickte noch einmal kurz und drehte den kleinen Knauf herum, bis das leise Klicken erklang. Sie drückte die Tür nach Innen, trat gemächlich in das großzügig gehaltene Archiv. Die Akten stapelten sich hier bis an die Decke, sauber sortiert nach Namen und Jahreszahl. Die Harlekin ließ das schwere Holz hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen, ging dann langsam an den archivierten Fällen vorbei. Für eine Weile studierte sie einfach nur die Namen auf den Deckeln, warf hier und da einen flüchtigen Blick hinein. Einige der Patienten waren keine Unbekannten. Bei genauerer Betrachtung befanden sich unheimlich sensible Fakten in den Ordnern, wie zum Beispiel die Lüge des damaligen Bürgermeisters, welcher lange Zeit dagegen an gekämpft hatte, dass seine Familie nicht in Machenschafften der Mafia verwickelt gewesen war und davon mehr als profitiert hatten. Harley schnaubte verachtend. In dieser Mappe stand es schwarz auf weiß. Er war genauso korrupt gewesen wie jeder andere seiner Familie – und Jonathan hatte ihm dabei geholfen sich dafür nicht schuldig zu fühlen. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Es war jetzt schon das vierte Mal seit sie sich in das Archiv verirrt hatte, aber die Methoden und Therapieerfolge blieben für sie ein Rätsel. Noch immer durchforstete sie die vielen Mappen, Ordner und Akten nach der von Jervis. Er musste schon lange bei ihm in Behandlung sein. Harley biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und glitt mit den Fingern langsam den Stapel hinab. Irgendwo musste sie doch sein. Die junge Frau erwartete einen schweren, prallgefüllten Ordner. Zumindest war das nach der langen Behandlungszeit zu erwarten. Ihre Augen verengten sich ein Stück, als sie ganz unten ein tiefblaues Papier vorfand. Darunter waren drei dicke Akten. Mit einigem Kraftaufwand zog sie den kleinen Haufen hervor, linste auf den Namen. Jervis Tetch. Volltreffer! Sie hob die schweren Ordner auf ihre Unterarme, trug sie vorsichtig zu dem kleinem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. 

Der Staub wirbelte in einem kleinem Tanz auf, als die Papiere mit leisem Knall auf das Holz krachten. Harley hustete leise, wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrer Nase und setzte ihre Lesebrille auf. Sie ließ sich auf den Hocker vor dem Tisch nieder, nahm die erste Akte. Nachdem Öffnen suchte die Harlekin kurz in der Tasche und fischte ihre Lesebrille hervor. Die dicken Gläser machten die verwaschenen Buchstaben wieder lesbar. Sie begann mit der Akte von 1991. Neben einigen Notizen befanden sich auch Tonträger in den Laschen des Ordners. Harley drückte ihre Brille ein Stück hinauf und begann den ersten Bericht zu lesen: „Name des Patienten: Jervis Tetch. Alter: 25. Beruf: Programmierer bei WayneTech, Bereich Nanocomputer. Mr. Tetch hat mich am 26.03.1991 zum ersten Mal aufgesucht. Eine Vorerfahrung mit Psychologen oder Psychiatern verneinte er. Mr. Tetch klagt über akustische, sowie visuelle Halluzinationen. Es sei ihm teilweise nicht möglich zwischen der Realität und der Fantasie zu unterscheiden. Die Gestalten sind als Anlage A, B, C und D angefügt.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin verließ kurz den Text und suchte nach den Bildern. Es waren merkwürdige Monster auf den Zeichnungen zu sehen, unter anderem ein Hase mit nur einem Ohr. Das andere war an einer Hälfte abgerissen, Blut spritzte auf das ganze Bild und benetzte das schöne Fell des Tieres. Harley zog die Stirn kraus. Diese Gestalten verfolgten Jervis also auf Schritt und Tritt. Das erklärte ihr zum Teil sein seltsames Verhalten. Die Harlekin blätterte langsam weiter, las die nächsten Abschnitte mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Die Berichte von Jonathan waren eisig Kalt verfasst oder besser gesagt nüchtern. Kaum drang auch nur ansatzweise eine Art Emotion durch. Ein weiteres Protokoll fiel in ihre Hände, dieses Mal aufgeteilt in einem Rede und Antwort Spiel. Das dazugehörige Tonband fand schnell seinen Weg in den verstaubten Kassettenrekorder. Harley drückte auf den Spielknopf, knabberte mit den Zähnen leicht an der Oberseite ihres Bleistiftes und lauschte der Stimme, die er eindeutig Jonathan zuordnen konnte: „Es ist heute der 02.09.1991. Ich befinde mich hier mit Mr. Jervis Tetch. Er ist mit dieser Art der Protokollierung einverstanden.“ 

Die ehemalige Psychologin wippte etwas auf dem Stuhl hin und her, wartete auf die Erwiderung des anderen Mannes. Dieser gab nur ein leise Ja von sich. Es folgt ein kurzer Moment Stille, danach das Klirren von Gläsern. Jemand hatte sich etwas eingeschenkt. „Erzählen Sie mir etwas, Mr. Tetch.“ Jonathans Stimme klang um einiges Heller, fast schon ungewohnt. Diese raue Seite, die heute aus seinen Stimmbändern hallte schien durch das übermäßige Rauchen entstanden zu sein. Die piepsige Stimme von Jervis hatte sich kaum verändert. Sie wirkte nur etwas hilfloser und unsicherer: „Was gibt es schon zu erzählen, Doktor Crane?“ Der Doktor schien ein leises Lachen von sich zu stoßen, als er einen kleinen Schluck nahm. Erst dann erwiderte er im ruhigem Ton: „Nun, zum Beispiel wie es mit ihrer Verabredung am Samstag verlaufen ist. Wir hatten sie in der vorigen Sitzung ja akribisch vorbereitet.“ Jervis verblieb auf diese Aussage kurz stumm, stammelte dann aber kaum hörbar: „Sie war nicht gut. Nein, sogar überhaupt nicht gut. Alice. Sie war nicht meine Alice. Verstehen sie? Nicht meine Alice.“ Harley hatte diese Stelle drei Mal zurückspulen müssen, um wirklich alles zu verstehen. Scheinbar war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits in einer tiefen Psychose gefangen. Die Stimme von Jonathan erklang wieder, der Ausdruck so kalt wie sonst: „Erzählen Sie mir bitte davon.“ Der Andere schluchzte leise, schien schon jetzt am Rand seines Wahnsinns angekommen zu sein. Jervis Stimme zitterte, als er antwortete: „Wir haben uns im Cat Balu getroffen und dort zu Abend gegessen. Ich weiß nicht, sie, sie wirkte so anders. Nein, sie war nicht so wie meine Alice war, auch wenn sie zuerst so erschien. Verstehen sie was ich meine, Doktor Crane?“ Jonathan nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas, setzte sich dann leicht auf. Zumindest interpretierte Harley das leise Knautschen des Leders. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, schrieb einige Dinge auf sein Brett und sprach weiter: „Sie war nicht so wie deine Alice. Was war sie also, Jervis?“ Die ehemalige Psychologin runzelte die Stirn. Das war eindeutig die falsche Frage für diesen Moment. „Sie war nicht echt“, stammelte Jervis leise, „sehr original, aber nicht echt.“ 

Es folgte eine lange Pause zwischen den Männern, bis Jonathan sich ganz von dem Ledersessel erhob. Seine Schritte waren trotz seines leichten Gewichtes gut zu hören. Er war wahrscheinlich an das Fenster getreten, wiegte dort die Flüssigkeit in dem Glas langsam hin und her und starrte hinaus. Dieses Bild manifestierte sich zumindest bei der Harlekin. Sie wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort. „Original, aber nicht echt“, wiederholte er trocknen, ließ zwischen seinen nächsten Worten einen kleinen Abstand, „Jervis, so etwas nennt man eine Fälschung.“ Harleys Augen weiteten sich bei dem Gehörten. Unglaube machte sich in ihr breit. „Eine Fälschung“, wiederholte Jervis leise, „eine Fälschung? Sie meinen, sie wollte mich absichtlich hinter das Licht führen?“ Ein lautes Lachen von Jonathan erklang auf diese Erwiderung. Er schien auf irgendeine kranke Art und Weise amüsiert zu sein. Seine Schritte kamen auf das Diktiergerät zu. Er sprach ein wenig belustigt an den Mann ihm gegenüber gewandt: „Sind Frauen nicht alle versucht uns Männer zu täuschen? Die richtige Menge Make-Up versteckt die hässlichsten Gesichter und nicht umsonst geben diese Damen so viel für ihr wertloses Äußeres aus. Ja, Jervis – du bist getäuscht worden.“ Der Hutmacher war aufgesprungen, ein lautes Klirren signalisierte das zerbrochene Glas. Er spie in einem blinden Anfall von Wut: „Nein, das kann nicht sein! Niemand täuscht mich! Niemand täuscht Jervis Tetch!“ Jonathan verblieb die Ruhe selbst, als er einen weiteren Schluck seines Getränkes nahm. Erst dann ergriff er wieder das Wort: „Niemand soll dich hinters Licht führen, aber wie kannst du das erreichen? Sieh dich an. So viele Frauen, die dir vorgaukelten deine Alice zu sein.“ Die Wut des Anderen schien plötzlich erstickt zu sein. Nur noch der starke Atem zeugte von diesem kurzem Wutanfall. Der Hutmacher schien sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen gelassen zu haben, als er leise wimmerte: „Ich weiß es nicht, Doktor Crane. Bisher haben sie mir doch immer geholfen mit so welchen Situationen fertig zu werden.“ Der Hilferuf. Harley setzte sich auf, biss fester auf dem Ende des Bleistiftes herum und lauschte konzentriert. Die Antwort würde wahrscheinlich ein Schlüssel zu dem brutalen Verhalten von Jervis sein. Jonathan ließ sich mit der Erwiderung viel Zeit, kostete die Panik seines Patienten voll aus. Erst dann sprach er ruhig: „Die Industrie ist ein Wirtschaftszweig mit dem du dich besser auskennst, Jervis. Was macht ihr dort, wenn ihr Duplikate von gegnerischen Firmen in die Finger bekommt?“ 

Der Mann reagiert verdutzt, antwortete aber wahrheitsgetreu: „Wir nehmen den Chip auseinander, schauen was sie besser oder schlechter machen und vernichten es am Ende.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin stockte der Atem, neigte sich tiefer zu dem Kassettenrekorder in der Hoffnung noch mehr hören zu können. Sie murmelte heiser: „Na los, antworte schon du krankes Schwein.“ Harley musste nicht lange auf die Antwort des Doktors warten: „Ich denke nun hast du deine Antwort, Jervis. Wenn du glaubst einer Fälschung gegenüber zu stehen nehme sie auseinander und entsorge sie dann. Schließlich haben Fälschungen kein Recht zum Leben.“ Der Angesprochene wurde unruhig, kicherte leise. Eine Antwort folgte nicht mehr, nur noch das laute Klacken. Das Ende der Kassette war erreicht. Die Harlekin lehnte sich langsam zurück, legte ihre Hände in den Nacken. Noch immer konnte sie nicht glauben, was sie dort gerade gehört hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die überwältigende Anzahl an Akten und Ordner. Wenn er auch nur jeden zehnten so bearbeitet hatte wie Jervis gab es mehr Wahnsinnige in Gotham, die nur auf ihre Stunde warteten. Die Harlekin löschte das Licht, verblieb einen Augenblick in dieser Dunkelheit. In diesen vier Wänden gab es ein Reservoir an Monstern und eines von ihnen wartete unten auf sie, um gemeinsam mit ihr das Abendessen einzunehmen. Die ehemalige Psychologin schlug die Akte zu, ließ jedoch einige Tonbänder in ihre Jackentasche gleiten. Sie durfte zwar keine Ordner mit herausnehmen, aber von Bändern hatte Jonathan nicht geredet bei der Tour. Schnell suchte die Harlekin noch alle Habseligkeiten von ihr ein und verließ den Ort des Grauens.


	29. Die Sitzung

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Harley verfolgte angespannt den Zeiger des Metronoms. Es machte sie nervöser, als sie es zugeben wollte. Ein Seufzen entkam ihrem Mund und sie sah auf. Der Doktor schenkte ihr den gewohnten leeren Blick, gefolgt von einem unechten Lächeln. In seiner Hand ruhte das geliebte Klemmbrett mit den Schmierpapier. Er legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und sprach ruhig: “Sie sind unruhig, Harleen.” Die ehemalige Psychologin schnaubte laut, legte sodann die Finger um die Tasse mit dampfenden Schwarztee. Wieso hatte sie gegen diesen Punkt auf dem Vertrag nicht lautstark protestiert? Als wenn Jonathan ihre Gedanken hätte lesen können schmunzelte er vielsagend und fuhr besonnen fort: “Der Vertrag macht ihnen sehr zu schaffen oder?” Harley nickte etwas, nahm einen kleinen Schluck von der heißen Flüssigkeit. Es verstrichen einige Minuten der Stille, lediglich begleitet von dem tickendem Metronom. Die Harlekin stellte das Service wieder auf den Beistelltisch, legte ihre Hände an ihre Wangen und murmelte leise: “Wem nicht? Sich körperlich zu entblößen ist eine Sache – sich seelisch von jemand Fremden auszuziehen ist eine ganz andere Hausnummer.” Ein dumpfes Lachen entkam der Kehle des Dokors. Er notierte sogleich eine Kleinigkeit auf dem Papier, sah dann wieder auf mit diesen messerscharfen Augen. Sie schnitten tief in ihren Verstand, suchten nach dem edlem Fleisch von welchem er so sehr zehrte. Jonathan erwiderte amüsiert: “Sie müssen sich darum keine Sorgen machen, Harleen. Ich habe sie bereits nackt gesehen, auf beiden Arten.” Auf diese Aussage hin blieb die Harlekin stumm. Sie starrte auf den immer wieder hin und her pendelnden Zeiger. Wie lange dauerte diese Tortur wohl noch? Harley sah in die blauen Opale ihres Gegenübers, rutschte dann etwas auf dem Sessel herum. Das Quietschen ließ den Raum kurz aufheulen bis die gewohnte Stille wieder über allem Lag. 

Der Doktor kratzte sich etwas über den Drei-Tage-Bart, räusperte sich und sprach ruhig: “Erzählen sie mir etwas, Harleen.” Die Angesprochene horchte auf. Diese Frage oder besser gesagt Aufforderung kannte sie inzwischen gut genug. So hatte er seine Patienten alle irgendwie im Griff gehabt und das erreicht, was er wollte. Die ehemlaige Psychologin starrte ihn lange an, bevor sie unruhiger werdend erwiderte: “Ich hab einen Haufen dreckiger Wäsche, der dringend gewaschen werden müsste.” Sie zuckte nachdem Aussprechen innerlich schwer zusammen. Das war die dümmste Antwort die sie überhaupt hätte geben können. Man provozierte Doktor Crane nicht – das war eine Grundregel. Überraschender weise blieb dieser still, hob nur eine Augenbraue und setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. “Nun”, begann er fast schon vergügt, “dreckige Wäsche also. Sprechen wir nun von ihrer Kleidung oder von ihren Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Eltern in der Kindheit. Der ständigen Suche nach Aufmerksamkeit? Der Scham vom trostlosen Dasein ihres Vaters, welcher sich siebenachtel des Jahres in dubiosen Kneipen aufhielt und eilig das hart verdiente Geld ihrer Mutter versoffen hatte? Oder vielleicht direkt von der fraglichen Einnahmequelle des Geldes? Ich könnte mir durch aus vorstellen, dass man als Tochter einer bekannten Hure nicht viel Anschluss in der Gesellschaft gefunden hat. Wovon sprechen wir hier also, Harleen? Weihen sie mich ein.” Tick. Tack. Harley starrte den Mann mit offenem Mund entgegen. Sie suchte nach einer passenden Erwiderung, irgendetwas, was sie ihm hätte entgegen werfen können. Es gab nichts. Er hatte mit jedem Punkt direkt ins Schwarze getroffen. Die junge Frau versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber kein Laut entkam ihren Stimmbändern. So ergriff Jonathan wieder das Wort: “Ich nehme ihr Schweigen einfach als Eingeständnis. Über wen wollen wir sodann zuerst sprechen?” Harley blieb auch auf diese Frage stumm. Nichts zu sagen war klüger in einem Kampf der Gehirne, welchen sie nicht für sich entscheiden konnte. Ein leises Seufzen kroch von den Lippen des Doktors. Er erhob sich langsam und schritt seitlich an seinen Schreibtisch, öffnete dort eine Schublade. Während des Tuns sprach er weiter an sie gewandt: “Wenn sie nicht bereits sind mit zu arbeiten sehe ich mich leider gezwungen härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.” Mit Schrecken beobachtete Harley, wie er eine Spritze aus dem schweren Holz herausnahm. Der Inhalt des Kolbens war ein tiefes Orange, kleine grüne Klumpen schwimmten in der Flüssigkeit. Er überprüfte noch einmal Druck und kehrte dann an die kleine Sitzecke des Wohnzimmers zurück. Seine große Statur ließ die Harlekin erneut laut Schlucken. 

Jonathans eisig kalte Finger hatten sich an ihr Handgelenk gelegt, tasteten langsam ihren Arm hinauf an eine passende Stelle. Die ehemalige Psychologin verfolgte sein Tun mit großen Augen, tat aber nichts um ihn aufzuhalten. Die letzte Sitzung hatte sie gehorsam werden lassen. Er fand eine gute Einstichstelle, legte die Kanüle kurz beiseite und suchte auf dem Beistelltisch nach der Flasche mit Desinfektionsmittel. Das Mittel war kalt auf ihrer Haut. Er wischte mit einem Tupfer die Stelle trocken, presste sodann die Spitze der Spritze in ihre Vene. Harley beobachtete, wie das farbenfrohe Gemisch allmählich aus dem Kolben verschwand. Sofort setzte die sedierende Wirkung ein, gefolgt von beginnenden Halluzinationen. Jonathan hatte sich wieder auf den Sessel niedergelassen, als neben ihm plötzlich der Joker erschien. Er grinste sein mörderisches Lächeln, lachte rau und zischte ihr entgegen: “Na Pumpkin Pie. Du hast wohl geglaubt, dass du mir entkommst.” In weiter Ferne konnte sie das Kratzen des Kugelschreibers vernehmen. Sie wimmerte leise: “Nein, das kann nicht seisn. Du bist nicht echt.” “Nicht echt?”, bellte die laute Stimme des Jokers, welcher nun einen Schritt zur Seite trat, “nicht echt wie diese beiden Damen?” Hinter ihm waren Ivy und Selina, beide gefesselt und deutlich mitgenommen. Hatte er sie verprügeln lassen? Der Joker tänzelte einmal um die beiden herum, nahm dann seinen Revolver und hielt den Lauf an die Stirn der Diebin. Er leckte ihr einmal quer über das Gesicht und säuselte dann leise: “Sie sind ja nicht echt oder? Schmecken tun sie zumindest fantastisch.” Er lachte manisch, presste die Waffe noch fester auf die makellose Haut von Selina. Harley sah schockiert zu, wie der Joker langsam den Zug des Revolvers zurück zog und sich ein Schuss löste. Ein erstickter Schrei, dann sackte der Kopf der Diebin leblos nach vorne. Blut tropfte langsam von ihrer Stirn, bildete eine größer werdende Blutlache unter ihr. “Harley, tu doch etwas!”, rief Pamela panisich und versuchte ihre Fesseln zu lösen. Der Joker hatte inzwischen den Kopf der Diebin zurück fallen lassen, präsentierte so die klaffende Wunde am Kopf. Seine Finger tauchten etwas in der Verletzung. Er kreiste mit den Fingerkuppen in dem rotem Fleisch, hob sie sodann hinauf und ließ einen kleinen Tropfen der Flüssigkeit in seinen Rachen laufen. Erst dann wand er seine grinsende Fratze zu ihr und lachte erfreut: “So süß, ob tot oder lebendig. Eine wirkliche Delikatesse.” 

Der Joker trat nun an Ivy heran, setzte den blutigen Lauf nun an ihre linke Schläfe. Sein Blick galt weiterhin der Harlekin, als seine raue Stimme leise hauchte: “Ob sie auch so schnell stirbt wie deine diebische Freundin?” Ein letzter, ungläubiger Blick von der Botanikerin traf sie, als sich ein weiterer Schuss löst. Auch der Körper von Ivy hing nur noch schlaff auf dem Stuhl. Ohne die Fesseln wäre sie vermutlich zu Boden geglitten. Tränen liefen ungehindert über die Wangen der Harlekin. Eine überwältigende Hoffnungslosigkeit lag schwer auf ihren Schultern. Erst als der Joker näher kam, zischte sie boshaft: “Das wirst du bereuen, das schwöre ich dir du krankes Arschloch.” Der Clown legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und tätschelte sie grob. Seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr erzeugte einen üblen Brechreiz: “Oh, so böse Worte aus deinem sonst so scheinheiligen Mund. Da bekomme ich es ja glatt mit der Angst zu tun.” Das warme Eisen ruhte nun an ihrer Haut, kühlte die von Schweiß nasse Oberfläche. Ihre Augen schlossen sich. Irgendjemand würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er seine gerechte Strafe erhalten würde. Noch einmal lauschte sie der krankhaften Stimme an ihrem Ohr: “Adieu mon Cherie.” Die ehemalige Psychologin biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und wartete auf den erlösenden Schuss. Auf einmal erklang wieder das Ticken des Metronoms, vollkommen regelmäßig und ruhig. Harley öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen und sah direkt dem Doktor entgegen, welcher absolut die Ruhe selbst auf seinem Platz saß. Das weiße Papier war mit einem Mal voller Sätze in blau geschriebener Tinte. Auf seinem Gesicht trohnte ein kleines Lächeln. Die Harlekin nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge, blinzelte die Empfindungen der vorigen Sekunden hinfort und sprach mit brüchiger Stimme: “Das war alles nur eine Halluzination oder?” Jonathan nickte langsam, nahm dann von seinem eigenem Tee einen kleinen Schluck. Er erklärte sachlich: “Sie haben wie erwartet auf das Mittel reagiert, Harleen und im Gegensatz zu vielen Versuchsobjekten zuvor auch gut überstanden. Ihr Geist ist stärker als sie denken. Nehmen sie jetzt aber ersteinmal einen Schluck Tee und beruhigen sie sich etwas.” Harley tat wie ihr befohlen und legte die Hand zitternd um den Henkel der Tasse. Der Schwarztee war inzwischen vollkommen abgekühlt. Ein weiteres Indiez, das sie die letzte Stunde in einer Psychose verbracht hatte. Die bittere Flüssigkeit schmeckte wie Balsam für die aufgewühlte Seele. Jonathan machte sich weiter einige Notizen, bis er wieder das Wort ergriff: “Sie sollten sich nun ausruhen, Harleen. Eine anstrengende Siztung liegt hinter ihnen und die nächsten werden nicht einfacher. Sie können stolz auf sich sein, diese anstrengende Prozedur so gut zu bewältigend. Viele meiner Patienten haben die Neigung sich selbst zu verletzen oder einige außergewöhnliche Dinge zu tun.” Die Harlekin nickte nur langsam darauf, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ausruhen klang nach einer fabelhaften Idee. Sie erhob sich, stellte die Teetasse noch ab und verließ mit gesenktem Kopf das Wohnzimmer. Jonathan sah ihr mit einem Schmunzeln nach, blickte auf seine Aufzeichnungen. Das Material war Gold wert. Die Harlekin schien eine große Anzahl an Traumata von dem Zusammenleben mit dem Joker nach sich getragen zu haben. Auch die verkorkste Kindheit schien einen beachtlichen Teil einzunehmen. Er setzte für die nächste Woche drei Termine für Einzelgespräche fest und legte das Klemmbrett auf den Beistelltisch. 

Der Doktor ließ sich in den Sessel hinein sinken, massierte dann seine schmerzenden Schläfen. So eine Sitzung war nicht nur für das Forschungsobjekt anstrengend. Auch für ihn bedeutete es absolute Aufmerksamkeit und Feingefühl, um dem Gegenüber nicht zu sehr zu verstören. Das Objekt sollte ja für weitere Sizungen gebräuchlich sein. Seine Finger legten sich um die Glasflasche mit dem Gin, schenkten in die geleerte Teetasse nun den Alkohol. Der erste Schluck brannte in seiner Kehle, kühlte aber gleichzeitig seine Anspannung hinunter. Die Dosierung des Angstmittels war wirklich ein Problem, aber mit der Harlekin als seine unfreiwillige Assitentin würde er schon bald die perfekte Mischung haben. Jonathan hob die Tasse ein kleines Stück an und summte ein leises Lobeslied auf seine Arbeit. Dann kippte er den Rest des Alkohols hinunter. Perfekt. Es würde bald perfekt sein.


	30. Der Besuch

Wo sollte das alles nur enden? Jervis sah auf seine Hände, spielte etwas mit den Fingern und zählte die Sekunden. Die Zelle war gerade einmal neun Quadratmeter groß, kaum genug um zwei Menschen in ihr unterzubringen. Er seufzte leise und drückte sich von der mintgrünen Matratze hoch?^^. Der kleine Mann schlenderte an die Tür und sah auf Zehenspitzen durch das Sichtfenster aus Plexiglas. Es war ungewohnt still in der Irrenanstalt. Jervis ließ sich enttäuscht zurück fallen, drehte sich herum und lehnte mit dem Körper an das kalte Metall. “Kopf hoch, Hutmacher”, säuselte die leise Stimme des Märzhasen neben ihm, “sie haben dich wegen mehrfachen Mordes angeklagt. Aus einem normalen Staatsgefängnis wärst du niemals wieder herausgekommen, aber hier liegen die Fakten anders, junger Freund.” Die Schreckensgestalt hüpfte auf das Bett und begann die Matratze als ein Trampolin zu missbrauchen. Jervis kicherte bei diesem Anblick, erwiderte dann lächelnd: “Da magst du recht haben, aber dass man mich hier noch einmal herauslässt bezweifle ich. Weißt du wie sie mich nennen? Psychotisch.” Der Hase lachte lauthals auf, sprang dabei etwas zu hoch und rammte seinen Kopf gegen die Decke. Beim Hinunterkommen hing sein Haupt schief an seinem Hals, Blut drang seitlich aus einer neuen Wunde. Er murrte leise, schob seinen Kopf etwas gerader auf die Wirbelsäule. Nach einigen misslungenen Versuchen erwiderte er amüsiert: “Psycho-was? Die haben doch gar keine Ahnung hier. Nein, Hutmacher. Lass mich dir ein Geheimnis verraten. Sie alle fürchten den Zorn des Jaberwockys.” Der kleine Mann schmunzelte bei dieser Antwort und sah dann auf seine Taschenuhr. Es war Teezeit. Er runzelte die Stirn, sprach leise: “Jetzt ist es Teezeit und niemand ist da, der mit mir Kuchen isst.” Der Märzhase tanzte weiter durch seine Zelleund rief lauthals: “Was willst mit essen, wenn gar kein Kuchen da ist? Nicht einmal Tee haben sie hier!” “So beruhige dich doch!”, rief der Hutmacher, um den außer Rand und Band geratenen Hasen wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen, “Ich habe ja schon nach Tee gefragt. Dieser ist leider aus. Genau wie der Kuchen.” 

Die Schreckensgestalt drehte sich einmal auf dem Bett herum, wobei sein Kopf gerade auf dem Hals sitzen blieb und die leeren Augen ihm entgegen starrten. Erst nach Beendung der Pirouette trat der Hase langsam auf ihn zu, grinste dabei erfreut. “Glaubst du ihnen? Keinen Kuchen, keinen Tee? Wo kommen wir denn dahin?” Ein lautes Pochen hinter ihm löste Jervis aus der Psychose, ließ ihn schnell herum wirbeln. An dem Sichtfenster erschien das finstere Gesicht eines der Wärter. Dieser brüllte in die Zelle: “Umdrehen und an die Wand, Tetch! Hände da wo ich sie sehen kann!” Der kleine Mann folgte der Anweisung, trat einige Schritte auf das marode Mauerwerk zu und legte die Hände hinter seinen Rücken. Hinter ihm wurde die Tür geöffnet. Kaltes Eisen legte sich um die Handgelenke, nahm ihn die Möglichkeit mit der Umwelt weiter zu agieren. Der Märzhase beobachtete dieses Schauspiel mit einem Glucksen und flüsterte schelmisch: “Teezeit mit Handschellen und ohne Zitronen?” Jervis hatte keine Zeit mehr dem Hasen zu antworten, als der Wärter ihn unsanft in Richtung des Flures drängte. Dieser schien keine allzu gute Laune zu haben – wie immer. Offizier Kennath verlor kein einziges Wort, während er den Hutmacher durch die halbe Anstalt scheuchte. Erst kurz vor den Besucherräumen richtete er einige Worte an ihn: “Du hast Besuch von deinem Seelenklempner. Eine halbe Stunde, mehr bekommt ihr nicht.” Jervis zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sprach dieser ungehobelte Mann etwas von Doktor Strange? Nein, dieser würde ihn wie gewohnt in seinem Büro in Empfang nehmen. 

Der Mann hinter ihm öffnete die Tür zu dem Besucherzimmer, schob den kleinen Mann unsanft durch den Rahmen. Er zwängte ihn auf den Stuhl, löste die Handschellen und befestigte sie an den eigens dafür angebrachten Ketten unterhalb des Tisches. Der Hutmacher zog an seinen Fesseln, konnte die Hände aber nicht weiter als eine halbe Armelänge bewegen. Offizier Kennath knurrte leise in sein Ohr: “Nur eine deiner abartigen Faxen und du kommst heute Abend zur Elektroschocktherapie. Benimm dich.” Mit diesen Worten löste er sich von Jervis und verließ den Raum. Stille. Der Hutmacher sah sich in dem kleinen Raum ein wenig um, erkannte aber nichts von Wichtigkeit. Lediglich der Wasserspender war auffällig leer. Jervis wippte etwas auf dem Stuhl herum und wartete auf den unbekannten Besucher. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten erklang wieder das Geräusch der Tür hinter ihm. Der kleine Mann sah verwundert hinter sich, konnte dann seinen Augen kaum trauen. “Einen guten Tag, Jervis.” Der Doktor trat mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen um den Tisch herum, setzte sich ihm gegenüber mit einer unscheinbaren Mappe in der Hand. Jonathan. Der Hutmacher begutachtete seinen König, erkannte sofort die für ihn gewöhnliche Müdigkeit in seinem Blick. Er hatte wahrscheinlich die letzten Wochen so gut wie kein Auge zugetan. Jervis wurde aufgeregt, konnte sein Glück in diesem Moment einfach nicht fassen. Er versuchte mit seiner Hand Jonathans zu berühren, was jedoch durch das unfreundliche Klirren der Ketten unterbunden wurde. Zu seiner Freude schloss sein Freund den Abstand, nahm seine Hände sanft in die seinen und lächelte ihm entgegen. Der Hutmacher traute noch immer seinen Augen nicht, stotterte leise vor sich hin: “Mein König. Womit habe ich das verdient?” Jonathan begann kleine Kreise auf der Hand die sich ihm bot zu zeichnen und erwiderte ruhig: “Du hast alles Gute dieser Welt verdient, Jervis oder sollte ich sagen Hutmacher?” Der Angesprochene wurde unruhig. War das eine Falle? Eigentlich verbot der andere ihm immer ihn in seine Welt zu begleiten. 

Wie auf Kommando fügte Jonathan hinzu: “Wir sind heute nicht in der Therapie, Jervis. Es ist also in Ordnung. Erzähl mir wie es dir hier ergeht. Ist alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit oder kann ich dir irgendwie entgegen kommen? Die Anstalt ist mir weiterhin sehr dankbar und den einen oder anderen Gefallen kann ich sicherlich noch erwirken.” Der kleine Mann grinste breit, schüttelte überglücklich den Kopf. Er fügte seiner Geste einige Worte hinzu: “Mir geht es hier wirklich gut, mein König. Die anderen Insassen lassen mich zum Großteil in Ruhe und auch die Wärter lassen mich so sein wie ich bin.” Jonathan legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten, hob dann die linke Hand des Hutmachers etwas an und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Dann wand er seinen Kopf zu dem Spiegelglas, hob einmal kurz die Hand. Das rote Leuchten in den Ecken verglühte langsam in die Dunkelheit. Der Doktor begutachtete noch einmal die Lämpchen und schmunzelte dann ein wenig: “Ich hatte noch einen kleinen Gefallen bei Offizier Kennath gut.” Jervis kicherte leise, sah glücklich seinem König entgegen. Nicht vielen war bekannt, dass Jonathan vor Jahren einmal in der Arkham Anstalt für kriminelle Verrückte gearbeitet hatte. Er hatte sogar einmal dem Joker gegenüber gesessen. Ein hoffnungsloser Fall, wie er es so schön formulierte, wenn er von der Zeit in Arkham erzählte. Jonathan erhob sich plötzlich, entschuldigte sich für einen Moment und verließ das Zimmer. Er kehrte mit einem Tablett zurück. Einem Tablett mit zwei weißen Teetassen, einer ebenso weißen Kanne und einem Teller mit einer kleinen Variation an Kuchen. Der Doktor stellte alles auf dem Tisch ab, setzte sich wieder an die andere Seite ihm gegenüber. Seine talentierten Hände schenkten langsam in beide Tassen etwas Tee. Während des Tuns sprach er besonnen: “Was wäre schon ein Nachmittag ohne guten Tee, richtig Hutmacher?” 

Dieser nickte eifrig, legte die Hände um die wärmende Tasse. Zu seiner freudigen Überraschung befand sich auf dem Tablett auch eine kleine Schale mit Zitronenscheiben. Er hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Wie immer natürlich. Jonathan selbst bediente sich an der Zitrusfrucht und nahm einen Teelöffel braunen Zucker hinzu. Eines seiner weniger gut gehüteten Geheimnisse: er liebte es süß. So süß, dass es anderen wohl die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen würde. Jervis kicherte leise und sprach vergnügt: “Nur einen Löffel? Wir sind doch unter uns. Mach schon.” Der Doktor zeigte ein schiefes Lächeln, nahm dann drei weitere Portionen des Zuckers in seinen Tee. So war es richtig. Jervis sah in der Zwischenzeit auf die kleine, wenn auch feine Auswahl an Kuchen. Er suchte sich schließlich einen Zitronenkuchen heraus, drückte mit der Gabel einen kleinen Bissen von der süßen Backware und kaute genüsslich. Jonathan blieb bei seinem Tee. Einen Umstand, den wohl nur der liebe Gott ändern konnte. Gemeinsam teilten sie so einen kurzen Moment der Ruhe, bis der Doktor die Stille durchbrach: “Würdest du mir nun bitte wirklich erzählen wie es dir geht, Jervis?” Dem Angesprochenen blieb der Kuchen für einen kurzen Moment im Halse stecken, bevor er dann hustend den Bissen hinunter würgte. Jonathan schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, wenn auch gleich seine Augen voller Erwartung auf ihn gerichtet waren. Der Hutmacher wischte sich seinen Mund mit einer Servierte ab und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: “Es gefällt mir hier überhaupt nicht. Ich will nach Hause in die Villa. Die ganzen Mitpatienten sind alle total verrückt – also noch verrückter als ich, wenn du mich verrückt nennen willst und Doktor Strange führt die ganze Zeit diese merkwürdige Elektroschocktherapie an mir aus. Es schmerzt und ich will es nicht mehr.” Jonathans Mund bildete einen dünnen Strich, als er der Erzählung aufmerksam lauschte. Er knurrte leise, nahm hin und wieder einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Als Jervis mit einem Schluchzen geendet war erwiderte er erbost: “Ich werde im Anschluss unseres Gespräches Doktor Strange aufsuchen. Auch wenn ich allgemein seinen Behandlungsmethoden zustimme, so sind einige seiner Praktiken schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr in Verwendung gewesen und dabei sollte es auch bleiben.” Der Hutmacher sah ihm mit großen Augen entgegen. Innerlich bereitete sich bereits das Szenario aus, wie Doktor Strange ihn durch die Einmischung weiterer Folter unterziehen könnte. Jonathan studierte den verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes, nickte dann sehr langsam. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht. Normalerweise ließen sich die Anstaltsleiter selten von außen etwas vorschreiben. Der Doktor sah hinab auf ihre Hände, drückte sie nur etwas fester als zuvor. Jervis genoss diese Aufmerksamkeit, ebenso wie die anderen Bewohner des Wunderlandes. Diese applaudierten bei jedem Schritt, den Jonathan auf ihn zu machte. Oft hatte sich ihre sehr eigenartige Beziehung für den Hutmacher unwirklich angefühlt, als wäre er nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Solche sanften Annäherungen fegten jedoch sämtliche Zweifel davon. 

Auch die skelettartige Haselmaus zu seinen Füßen quiekte in freudiger Erwartung. Ihre piepsige Stimme drang gerade noch so an seine Ohren: “Hutmacher, was für ein Tag! Gepriesen sei der König. Preiset den König!” Selbst Grinser schien heute einmal keine Wiederworte zu haben, tauchte nur hier und da immer mal wieder auf. Jervis lachte hell auf diese fröhliche Teegemeinschaft und rief belustigt: “Gepriesen sei der König. Nicht irgendeiner, sondern meiner.” Der Doktor ließ seine Augen etwas zufallen, die Lippen zu einem kleinem Lächeln gekrümmt. Er erhob schließlich seine Teetasse und sprach scheinbar an alle gewandt: “Trinken wir diesen Tee für deine baldige Freiheit, Jervis und alles Gute, was uns heute in den Sinn kommt.” Der Hutmacher hob ebenso seinen Tee leicht an, nahm dann einen großzügigen Schluck. Wahrlich ein herrlicher Tag. Der Märzhase tanzte noch immer zwischen dem Geschirr auf dem Tisch umher, als sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete. Die Besucherzeit war vorbei. Jonathan erhob sich von dem Stuhl, trat dann an seine Seite und legte eine Hand an die Wange des Hutmachers. Er hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, entschwand dann aus seiner Sicht. Offizier Kennath knurrte angeekelt: “Könnt ihr das nicht woanders machen? Meine Fresse. Mitkommen Tetch."


	31. Die Rückkehr

Die Harlekin rieb sich die Hände, pustete warme Luft in den so entstandenen Spalt. Es war bitterkalt geworden in Gotham und auch die umliegenden Dörfer versanken allmählich unter einer weißen Schneedecke, die wahrscheinlich bis zum Frühling bleiben würde. Ihre kristallblauen Augen sahen auf und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Sie erklomm die beiden Stufen der Veranda und drückte auf die bunt verzierte Klingel, trat dann ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere. Es war einfach viel zu kalt. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit vernahm die junge Frau aus dem Inneren des Hauses leise Schritte, schließlich bildete sich auf dem milchigen Glas der Eingangstür eine dunkle, wohlbekannte Silhouette. Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen der Harlekin, als die Tür nach kurzem Zögern zur Seite schwang und den Blick auf Pamela freigab. Diese trug zu Harleys Überraschung ein langes, feuerrotes Kleid. Es umrahmte ihre perfekte Figur, verlieh ihr einen exotischen Touch. Sie war einfach eine Augenweide. Die junge Frau vergaß einen Moment zu atmen, lächelte dann aber noch mehr und trat auf Ivy zu, legte ihre Arme liebevoll um die Botanikerin und sprach leise an sie gewandt: “Oh Gott Red, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast.” Zu ihrer Freude erwiderte die Rothaarige die Umarmung sanft, stieß sie nicht wie vermutet fort. Die wie immer etwas lasziv klingende Stimme der Botanikerin schmiegte sich sanft in ihre Ohren, umschmeichelte ihren willigen Geist: “Das ich das einmal sagen würde… Es überrascht mich fast selbst, aber du hast mir auch gefehlt, Harl. Komm erstmal rein. Es ist viel zu kalt draußen für eine liebliche Blume wie dich.” Damit zog sie die Harlekin mit in das Haus, verschloss die Tür und führte sie in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Es war schlicht gehalten. Neben einer kleinen Essecke befand sich noch ein Sofa in dem Zimmer und zur großen Freude der jungen Frau auch ein Kamin. Das Feuer prasselte leise vor sich hin, hüllte den Raum in eine gemütliche Wärme. Die ehemalige Psychologin sah sich neugierig um, konnte aber von Selina keine Spur erkennen. Bevor sie die Frage stellten konnte kam Ivy ihr zuvor: “Sie ist nicht hier. Einen Tag nach unserer Ankunft hat sie sich auf den Weg gemacht – wohin auch immer. Du kennst Selina ja.” Harley nickte darauf und ließ sich auf das kuschelige, blaue Sofa fallen. Es war deutlich bequemer als es aussah. Die Botanikerin folgte ihr bald mit zwei Tassen dampfenden Tee, lehnte sich nach dem Abstellen auf den Beistelltisch zurück an die Rückenlehne. Ein Moment der Stille kehrte zwischen sie.

Ivy rührte langsam den Zucker in den Tee, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Ihre grünen Augen fixierten mit einem Mal die Harlekin, als sie endlich sprach: “Ich habe gefühlte tausend Fragen an dich, Harl. In was hast du dich da schon wieder reinreiten lassen? Wir wurden mitten in der Nacht quasi aus den Federn geschleift und hier her verfrachtet. Abgesehen von dem kurzem Telefonat gab es keine weiteren Informationen. Was glaubst du wie wir uns gefühlt haben?” Sie unterbrach ihren Redefluss kurz, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und setzte erneut zum Sprechen an: “Versteh mich nicht falsch, Harl. Wahrscheinlich wären wir ohne diese ganze Aktion nicht mehr am Leben, aber ich hätte gerne eine Art Wahl gehabt oder zumindest die Gelegenheit einige Fragen stellen zu dürfen.” Die Harlekin atmete erleichtert auf und scherzte: “Und ich dachte schon du wärst nachträglich und hättest meinen Tee vergiftet.” Ein Kichern entkam ihren Lippen, als Pamela ihrer Schulter einen sanften Stoß mit der Faust gab. Sie lächelte entschuldigend, räusperte sich dann leise und sagte mit ernstem Unterton: “Du wirst mir die Hälfte sicher nicht glauben, Red.” “Das sehen wir, wenn du fertig bist”, erwiderte die Botanikerin schlagfertig, nahm dann ihren Tee in die Hand und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Harley begann zu erzählen: “Dieser ganze Mist ist eigentlich erst durch die Stadtratssitzung entstanden. Mr. J. hatte Wochen vorher eine Information erhalten, dass die Sitzung an einem früheren Datum stattfinden sollte. Die Info stellte sich schnell als Farce heraus – der jämmerliche Versuch des Rats die Verbrecher zu verwirren. Puddin hat sie dann an Oswald verkauft und, ja, da fängt mein Leidensweg eigentlich an.” Sie hielt ihre Tasse fest in den Händen, sah gedankenverloren in das Feuer. Harley wünschte sich diese lodernden Flammen zurück in ihr Herz, aber die vergangenen Wochen zerrten an ihrer Substanz. Die ehemalige Psychologin versank weiter in dem Anblick, als zwei Finger ihr Kinn umschlossen und zu der Botanikerin drehten. Diese sah sie aufmerksam an. Ivy forderte Antworten. Die Harlekin fuhr weiter fort: “Er hat mich direkt in die Hölle geschickt, Pam. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie viel Angst ich hatte. Da standen gefühlte zwanzig Männer, alle mit Gewehren bewaffnet. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als –“ “Als für ihn als Spitzel zu arbeiten und direkt in das Maul des Löwen zu springen”, vervollständigte Pamela ihren Satz. Harley starrte ihre Freundin einen Moment lang an, nickte dann aber bestätigend. 

“Ich hab ihm eine Reihe an Information geliefert“, fuhr sie weiter fort, „und dafür im Gegenzug mein Leben behalten und obendrein noch herausfinden können, wer für den schrecklichen Zustand von Kitty verantwortlich war. Ironisch, dass ich ausgerechnet von diesem Kerl gerettet wurde und jetzt bei diesem Psycho unter Vertrag stehe.” Ihre Finger strichen langsam über den Rand der Teetasse. Auf den geschockten Blick von Ivy fügte sie noch schnell leise hinzu: “Im Grunde ist er gar nicht so übel. Er hat mich zumindest nicht einmal geschlagen oder versucht mich umzubringen. Wenn man ihn mit meinen sonstigen Freunden vergleicht ist er wirklich harmlos.” Die Rothaarige stellte ihre Tasse wieder ab und legte ihre Kinn auf ihre rechte Hand, sah ihr so mit geneigtem Kopf entgegen. Sie reichte Harley die linke Hand, welche ihre Freundin sofort ergriff. Es vergingen noch einige Sekunden der Stille, bis Ivy leise fragte: “Wie steht es nun mit dem Joker? Bist du endlich überzeugt oder rennst du ihm weiterhin wie eine läufige Hündin hinterher?” Die ehemalige Psychologin zuckte etwas zusammen, sah dann vorsichtig in die scharfen Augen ihres Gegenübers. Schmerz spiegelte sich in ihnen, sie legten offen wie sehr die Botanikerin bisher unter ihren falschen Entscheidungen gelitten hatte. Harley drückte sanft die Hand und erwiderte kleinlaut: “Das ist der eigentliche Grund warum ich hier bin, Red. Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich gehe nicht mehr zu ihm zurück.” Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck legte sich in die Opale von Pamela. Natürlich war sie skeptisch. Die Harlekin seufzte gedämpft, massierte zärtlich die Hand ihrer Freundin. Sie malte kleine Linien auf die grünliche Haut. 

“Du vertraust mir nicht in diesem Punkt”, begann sie leise, “und du hast allen Grund dazu, Pam. Nur dieses Mal meine ich es ernst. Er hat mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Lauf an den Kopf gehalten und mental abgedrückt. Ich habe genug davon nur benutzt zu werden.” In ihren Augen spiegelte sich etwas, was die Botanikerin seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr bei ihr gesehen hatte: Vernunft. Die Rothaarige nickte darauf gemächlich, legte dann ihre rechte Hand an die Wange der Harlekin, fixierte mit den Augen das Kristallblau. Harley wich ihrem prüfenden Blick nicht aus, stellte sich endlich den Tatsachen. Die Berührung wurde sanfter, streichelte nun langsam die weiche Haut. Ein kaum hörbares Schluchzen drang an die Ohren der jungen Frau, gefolgt von der brüchigen Stimme Ivys: “Das ist jetzt nicht wieder einer deiner schlechten Scherze oder? Wenn doch bringe ich dich innerhalb der nächsten drei Minuten unter die Erde, Harleen.” Die Angesprochene schüttelte vehement den Kopf, hielt weiterhin die Hand der anderen. Die nächsten Worte von Pamela waren nicht mehr als ein Wimmer, für die Harlekin aber deutlich vernehmbar: “Kannst du dir vorstellen wie lange ich auf diesen Tag gewartet habe, Harl? Wie lange ich darauf gehofft habe, dass du endlich zur Vernunft und nach Hause kommst?” Es sammelten sich Tränen in den Augen der beiden Frauen. Harley machte den ersten Schritt, rutschte näher an die Botanikerin heran und hauchte flüsternd: “Viel zu lange, Pam. Ich habe dich viel zu lange warten lassen – aber das hat jetzt ein Ende.” Sie löste die Hand, legte dafür beide an die Wangen der wunderschönen Frau auf dem Sofa und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Die Lippen von Ivy schmeckten nach einer wilden Mischung aus Blumen, eine Empfindung wundervoller als die andere. Der Kuss war voller Sanftheit, Leidenschaft und einem Gefühl, der unglaublich langen Periode der Abstinenz von Nähe ein Ende zu bereiten. Pamela bewegte ihre Lippen zärtlich an den ihren, verlor sich etwas in den wohligen Wellen, die diese Berührung in ihr auslöste. Es war einfach perfekt. Harley löste nur wiederwillig den sanften Kuss, spürte die salzigen Tränen an den Fingerkuppen. Ein aufgestauter Damm an Gefühlen war bei der Botanikerin gebrochen und floss nun ungehindert über ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Die junge Frau wischte die immer nachkommende Flüssigkeit fort, küsste sanft ihre Wangen. 

Dabei hauchte sie leise: “Lass es raus, Red, lass es einfach raus.” Es brauchte keine Worte. Auch in ihren Augen sammelten sich allmählich Tränen. Die Erkenntnis sie viel zu lange leiden gelassen zu haben zerrte an ihr, ließ auch sie in einen Schwall aus salzigen Tropfen ausbrechen. Ivy lehnte inzwischen mit der Stirn sanft an der ihren, atmete stoßartig an die Lippen der Harlekin. Gemeinsam verblieben sie in dieser Starre, genossen einfach die Anwesenheit des anderen. Nun legte auch Pamela ihre Hände an die Wangen ihrer Freundin, streichelten langsam die weich gewordene Haut und flüsterte an ihren Mund: “Einfach rauslassen nach so einer langen Zeit? Wärst du irgendjemand anderes hättest du jetzt von mir eine Gewischt bekommen.” Sie verstummte kurz, ergriff dann aber noch einmal leise das Wort: “Du bist nur nicht irgendjemand anderes.” Harley nickte lediglich langsam, ließ ihre Augen nun gänzlich zufallen. Sie konnte weiterhin den Atem der Botanikerin spüren. Er war so deutlich an ihren Lippen zu fühlen. Im nächsten Augenblick verließen die Hände von Ivy ihre Wangen, schlangen sich hingegen um ihren Nacken. Die talentierten Fingerkuppen massierten sehr sanft ihren Wirbel, behandelten die verspannte Muskulatur mit viel Geschick. Auch die Harlekin legte die Arme um den Hals der anderen, klammerte sich hilfesuchend an die Botanikerin. Diese hielt sie einfach so wie sie es immer schon getan hatte. Die flüsternde Stimme der Rothaarigen schmiegte sich in ihr Ohr: “Sag mir, dass du heute hier bleibst und erst morgen wieder gehen musst. Ich brauche dich heute hier.” Harley biss sich fester auf die Unterlippe, nickte nur langsam auf diese Bitte. Ein weiterer Kuss besiegelte ihre neu gewonnene, tiefergehende Freundschaft. Nein, keine Freundschaft. Zwischen ihnen war eine neue Liebe geboren und diese kleine Pflanze mussten sie nun gemeinsam mit viel Vertrauen und Sorge groß ziehen. So lange, bis die Blume in hellen Farben erstrahlen würde. So hell und bunt wie ein Feld voller Sonnenblumen im Spätsommer. 

“Es fühlt sich das erste Mal richtig an, Red”, schluchzte die Harlekin leise, hielt sich noch fester an der Rothaarigen. Diese erwiderte die innige Umarmung liebevoll, küsste zärtlich die Mundwinkel ihrer Freundin. Eine Hand hatte sich bereits in den blonden Haaren der ehemaligen Psychologin verloren, als sie kaum hörbar sprach: “Für mich ist es doch nicht anders, Harl.” Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne, fügte dann aber hinzu: “Du bist ein dummes Mädchen, Harleen, aber du bist mein dummes Mädchen. Ich liebe dich.” Die Harlekin schluckte einen schweren Kloß hinunter, öffnete die verweinten Augen und klammerte sich fest an die Botanikerin. Die Erwiderung war nicht mehr als ein Schatten des prasselnden Kaminfeuers: “Ich liebe dich auch, Red. Ich liebe dich so sehr.”


	32. Die Unterhaltung

Jonathan ging mit schnellen Schritten durch den Trakt für paranoide Schizophrenie, sah hin und wieder in die Sichtfenster der Zellen. Bleiche Gestalten bewegten sich hinter dem Plexiglas, gekrümmt unter der schweren Last ihrer Krankheit. Gescheiterte Existenzen, verurteilte Mörder und Vergewaltiger. Der Doktor rümpfte etwas die Nase, ignorierte die Rufe und Schreie in eingeübter Ignoranz. Wer in Arkham arbeitete musste sich zwangsläufig ein dickes Fell antrainieren. Man fiel also entweder in gewisser Weise selbst unter die Kategorie verrückt oder war geboren mit einem natürlichen Schutzmantel. Er schob diese Gedanken beiseite und trat an die nächste Schleuse, die ihn endlich zu seinem Ziel führen würde. Jonathan sah auf in die Kamera, winkte einmal kurz hinein. Irgendwo in einem der vielen Kontrollräumen betätigte ein unterforderter Wärter einen Hebel und die Gitterstäbe glitten zur Seite, gaben den Weg zum Direktor der Anstalt frei. Der Braunhaarige schritt den deutlich prunkvoll eingerichteten Gang hinab, studierte die Portraits der ehemaligen Leiter. Sie pflasterten praktisch die Innenwand und zeichneten so eine lange Geschichte von verschiedenen Behandlungsmethoden auf. Vor dem Bild des ernst blickenden Amadeus Arkham verweilte Jonathan einen Moment. Zu seiner Zeit gehörte es noch zur angesehenen Routine, den Frontallappen des Patienten zum Teil zu entfernen, um dann mit einer Überdosis an Psychopharmaka der ersten Generation die Betroffenen ruhig zu stellen. Am Ende verfiel der Mann selbst dem Wahnsinn und endete ironischer weise auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe. Der Doktor verneigte sich leicht vor dem Portrait, ging dann aber weiter seines Weges. Die Tür des Anstaltsleiters war gezeichnet von Kratzern, welche wahrscheinlich wütende Insassen hinterlassen hatten. Er trat noch einen Schritt vor und klopfte dann an das ramponierte Holz, wartete aber nicht auf ein Zeichen hinein zu kommen. Jonathan öffnete die Tür, sah dem überrascht drein schauenden Mann am übergroßen Schreibtisch entgegen. Hugo Strange faltete seine Finger ineinander, setzte dann ein freundliches Lächeln auf.

“Doktor Jonathan Ichabod Crane”, sprach er ohne eine emotionale Regung in seiner Stimme, “wie schön einen alten Freund wiederzusehen. Komm nur herein, setz dich.” Der Angesprochene folgte der Aufforderung, ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und nahm auf einem der gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Anstaltsleiter platz. Ein Moment der Stille kehrte zwischen sie, bis Hugo eine Augenbraue hob und fragte: “Wie kann ich dir helfen? Du wirst ja kaum zu einem Pläuschchen unter Kollegen die lange Anfahrt auf dich genommen haben.” Jonathan strich sich durch das dünner werdende Haar und erwiderte kühl: “Natürlich nicht. Ich habe hier einen deiner Patienten besucht. Jervis Tetch.” Der Doktor ihm gegenüber lächelte nun noch aufgesetzter, lehnte sich etwas in dem Stuhl zurück. Er löste seine Finger aus der Verschränkung und umfasste seine Teetasse, nahm gemächlich einige Schlucke. Erst dann begann er wieder zu sprechen: “Mr. Tetch. Ein wahrlich beeindruckender Gast unseres kleinen Hauses. Seine Psychosen sind nur schwer unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und selbst dann scheinen seine Wahnvorstellung zu überwiegen.” Jonathan lachte trocken auf diese Aussage, fixierte mit scharfem Blick die Augen des Anderen. Er legte seine Finger nun selbst um eine der Tassen, schenkte sich ohne jegliche Eile etwas des Früchtetees ein. Der süßliche Duft überlagerte den allgemein vorherrschenden Gestank von Desinfektionsmittel. Der Braunhaarige nippte von der roten Flüssigkeit, setzte dann die Tasse zurück in die Untertasse und ergriff wieder das Wort: “Mr. Tetch ist seit dem Jahr 1991 bei mir in Behandlung, Hugo und du hast recht – er ist praktisch Therapieresistent. Er hat auf keine meiner konventionellen Methoden eine langfristig positive Reaktion gezeigt.”

Sein Gegenüber ließ den Kopf etwas auf die Seite fallen, musterte die blauen Augen seines Gesprächspartners sehr genau. Jonathan schmunzelte auf diese Eigenart des Doktors, welche schon datiert zu ihrer Lehrzeit an der Gotham Universität zurück reichte. Auch ihm war dieses Verhalten inne, wenn er sich im Gespräch mit einem Patienten befand. Hugo lächelte weiterhin sein kaltes Lächeln, als er ruhig hinterfragte: “Exakt. Es wird kein Zufall sein, dass du auf ihn zu sprechen kommst. Wie kann ich dir also helfen, Jonathan? Du wirst doch nicht etwa wegen der Elektroschocktherapie zu mir gekommen sein. Ich versichere dir, es ist nur zu seinem Besten und es zeigt eine beruhigende Wirkung auf seine Psychosen.” “Das möchte ich auch gar nicht leugnen, Hugo”, antwortete der Braunhaarige ebenso besonnen, “Mit viel Volt behandelst du ihn?” Der Mann streichelte sich langsam über das Kinn, strich damit seinen Bart glatt. Er ließ sich mit der Erwiderung Zeit, kostete den Moment seiner Überlegenheit aus. Erst nach einer weiteren Minute sprach er wahrheitsgemäß: “Ich behandle ihn mit 550 Volt, also absolut im Rahmen der Vorschriften. Ich versichere dir, dass wir gut auf ihn achtgeben und nur das notwendige Maß nehmen, um ihn von seinen Wahnvorstellungen zu heilen. Er soll meine Anstalt als gesunder Mann verlassen.” Jonathan nickte verstehend und blickte in die rot gefärbten Augen. Eine nach wie vor ungewöhnliche Farbe für eine Brille. Er schob seine eigenen Gläser ein Stück hinauf, bevor er auf die Aussage des Doktors Bezug nahm: “Nehme es mir nicht übel, Hugo, aber diese Form der Therapie schien mir schon seit Jahren ausgedient zu haben. Es gibt durch aus effektivere Arten eine Psychose zu beenden, insbesondere wenn sie nicht katatonisch verläuft.”

“Das mag deine Erfahrung sein”, erwiderte sein Gesprächspartner scharf, “meine Studien zeigen, dass diese Methode noch immer gute Erfolge erzielt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu deiner sogenannten Angsttherapie.” Jonathan spürte auf die Worte des Doktors einen Anflug von Wut in ihm aufkochen. Niemand beschmutzte seine Jahrzehnte lange Forschung. Er schmetterte seine Faust auf den Schreibtisch nieder und zischte bedrohlich: “Bringe mich nicht zur Weißglut, Hugo. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich mit meiner These recht habe. Du warst Zeuge und vor allem Begünstigter meiner Arbeit – wie viele als unheilbar krank geltende Straftäter haben dank mir diese Anstalt wieder genesen verlassen?” Der Angesprochene lehnte sich in aller Ruhe nach vorne, sah über seine Brille mit einem kaltherzigen Lächeln seinen ehemaligen Kollegen an und legte den Kopf auf die Seite. Erst dann zischte er leise: “Das du keine gute Arbeit geleistet hast habe ich ja nie behauptet, Jonathan, nur gibt es für deine Theorien keinerlei Beweise. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass sie dir damals nicht den Doktortitel entzogen haben. Was du mit deinen Patienten angestellt hast – ich bin immer noch erschüttert.” Hugo schüttelte gespielt betroffen den Kopf und ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl zurück fallen. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich absolute Übergelegenheit. Jonathan atmete flach, starrte den Mann vor ihm mit Mordlust entgegen. Er traf bei ihm einen Nerv den er lange glaubte verloren zu haben und welcher nun all seine mentalen Fähigkeiten forderte, nicht auszubrechen. Der Braunhaarige versuchte besonnen zu klingen, was ihm jedoch sichtlich misslang: “Du hast mindestens genauso viele wirre Köpfe auf dem Gewissen wie ich, nur feiert man dich als großen Psychologen und mich als kranken Fanatiker einer verkannten Idee.” “Du triffst den Nagel auf den Kopf, Jonathan”, hauchte Hugo leise und legte ein breites Grinsen auf sein finsteres Gesicht, “so sind eben die Spielregeln in unserer Gesellschaft. Wer es schafft die Lorbeeren eines anderen einzuheimsen klettert ganz schnell die Nahrungskette nach oben. Du hattest einfach Pech und warst zu überzeugt von deiner Theorie. Die Warnzeichen hast du doch alle übersehen oder sagen wir besser gekonnt ignoriert. Ich war nur zu rechten Zeit am rechten Ort, mein Guter.”

Doktor Strange hob die Teetasse etwas an, nickte dabei seinem Gegenüber mit dem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu. Seiner Geste fügte er fast schon amüsiert hinzu: “Kann ich dir also noch bei irgendwas helfen?” Jonathan knurrte leise auf diese Provokation und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. Er ließ die Tasse zu Boden fallen, lehnte sich mit den Händen auf den Tisch, um möglichst nah an das Gesicht des Doktors zu kommen. Erst dann spie er erzürnt: “Ihr werdet euch noch alle Wundern.” Nun drückte sich auch sein Gegenüber aus dem Stuhl, sprach laut und deutlich gegen seinen ehemaligen Kollegen: “Wundern? Was willst du schon ausrichten? Ein gescheiterter Psychologe mit einem wertlosen Titel aus Georgia. Höre dich doch selbst einmal an, wenn du wütend wirst, Jonathan. Dieser Akzent. Du bist und bleibst ein Hinterwälder, dem man bei seiner Geburt ein klein wenig mehr Gehirn eingepflanzt hat, als dem Rest der Inzestkinder aus dem Süden.” Diese Aussage brachte bei dem Braunhaarigen das Fass zum Überlaufen. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und zog einen alten, klobigen Revolver hervor. Der Lauf zielte genau zwischen die Augen des Anstaltsleiter. Dieser schreckte für einen Moment zusammen, fasste sich dann aber schnell wieder und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. Seine Worte versuchten das aufgebrachte Gemüt des anderen zu beruhigen: “Jonathan, ich bitte dich. Möchtest du hier wirklich einen Mord begehen? Hier, wo all die Wärter bewaffnet sind und jeden Augenblick herein kommen könnten?” Der Angesprochene drückte das Ende der Waffe nun fest gegen die Stirn des Anderen, zog den Bolzen zurück um den Revolver scharf zu machen. Er leckte sich die rauen Lippen und hauchte leise: “Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, Hugo. Man hat mich damals schon wegen gemeingefährlichen Verhalten aus meiner Position als Psychologe gehoben – warum sollte ich jetzt also vor Mord zurück schrecken?”

Jonathan drückte in diesem Moment den Abzug und ein lauter Knall dröhnte durch das Büro Anstaltsleiters. Doktor Strange schreckte zusammen, ein Ruck ging durch den Körper des Mannes. Ein kleiner Schwall aus Rauch strömte aus dem Lauf des Revolvers. Der Braunhaarige senkte die Waffe und sprach bedrohlich: “Die nächste Kugel könnte echt sein, Hugo.” Mit diesen Worten steckte er die Waffe zurück in die Jacke und stürmte er aus der Tür, bewegte sich mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung des Ausganges. Niemand hielt ihn auf oder stellte irgendwelche Fragen. Der Doktor kam erst bei seinem Wagen zu Atem und fuhr sich angespannt durch das Haar. Dieses Treffen war eindeutig außer Kontrolle geraten. Einen Umstand, den Jonathan abgrundtief hasste. Er öffnete die Autotür und setzte sich hinein, ließ sich förmlich in den Sitz fallen. In Gedanken ging er noch einmal das ganze Gespräch durch, notierte mental jeden Fehler. Der Doktor drehte den Zündschlüssel herum und startete so das Auto, legte jedoch noch nicht den Gang ein. Zum Fahren brauchte er einen freien Kopf. “Reiß dich zusammen, Jonathan”, murmelte er leise zu sich selbst und schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Moment. Seine Gedanken ordneten sich allmählich, erlaubten es ihm schließlich los zu fahren. Es gab so viel zu tun und es war so wenig Zeit zur Verfügung.


	33. Die Maske

Harley nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge, starrte den leer wirkenden Gang hinab. Die wenigen, zum Teil beschädigten Möbelstücke waren mit weißen Laken bedeckt, entzogen sich so dem kritischen Blick des Betrachters. Die Baumwolle war an vielen Stellen grau geworden und auch sonst hatte sich der dunkle Staub wie eine Decke in diesem Bereich der Villa breit gemacht. Wie lange war hier nicht mehr sauber gemacht worden? Die Harlekin sah zurück auf die steile Wendeltreppe, betrachtete neugierig die Lichtkegel, welche aus der Luke zum Dachboden drangen. Ihre Finger legten sich um das Geländer. Das Eisen fühlte sich unnatürlich kalt und spröde an. Die Fingerkuppen strichen das Material entlang, spürten jede Unebenheit und Beschädigung. Jonathan hatte ihr bei dem ersten Rundgang sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie hier in diesem Bereich der Villa nichts verloren hatte und jede Zuwiderhandlung bestraft werden würde. Was befand sich nur dort oben? Was war so wichtig, dass der Doktor alle Blicke der Außenwelt ausschließen wollte? Harley dachte angestrengt nach, kam jedoch zu keiner plausiblen Lösung. Der Keller stand ihr offen und selbst das Archiv hatte er ihr ohne eine Miene zu verziehen freigeben. Ein unbeschränkter Zugang zu einer Vielzahl sensibler Daten. Die ehemalige Psychologin leckte sich über die trocken gewordenen Lippen, sah erneut zu dem Licht hinauf. Es war verführerisch – fast schon einladend. Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, setzte dann jedoch den ersten Fuß auf die Treppe. Zu ihrer Verwunderung wirbelte dieser Schritt keinerlei Staub auf. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass jemand diesen Ort regelmäßig aufsuchte. Auch die nächsten Stufen waren praktisch befreit von dem dunklen Dreck. Kurz vor der Dachluke blieb sie stehen, erhaschte erste Blicke durch die kleine Öffnung. Das Licht schien von einer kleinen Quelle im Inneren des Dachstuhls zu kommen. 

Harley fasste den Entschluss und legte die Hände an das marode Holz, presste mit viel Kraftaufwand die Klappe nach oben. Sie kam mit einem unsanften, dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden auf. Der Weg war frei. Die Harlekin nahm die letzten Stufen und stand plötzlich in einer anderen Welt. Sie traute ihren Augen kaum. Der gesamte Dachboden war mit großen Leinentüchern verhangen, sodass kein Licht von außen hinein dringen konnte. Das langgezogene Zimmer war dekoriert mit Bildern – grausame, furchtbare Bilder. Sie trat einen Schritt hinein und starrte fassungslos das Gemälde ihr gegenüber an. Auf diesem war eine junge Frau verewigt, welche mit aufgeschnittenem Brustkorb an ein Kreuz genagelt wurde. Unter diesem befanden sich kniende Menschen, welche mit Schalen das Blut des Mädchens auffingen. Harley erschauderte und wand ihren Blick zu ihrer Linken. Bild an Bild reihte sich bis zu einem Dachfenster auf, welches nicht verhangen war. In diese Richtung ging die Harlekin, sah immer wieder mit schrecken die brutalen Gemälde an. Am Ende des Dachstuhls befand sich eine Staffelei, sowie eine brennende Öllampe und zu ihrer Verwunderung ein Schreibtisch mit einigen fragwürdigen Gegenständen. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, studierte die Position der einzelnen Sachen sehr genau. Zu ihrer Sicherheit zückte die ehemalige Psychologin ihr Smartphone und fotografierte den jetzigen Zustand des Schreibtisches. Beim Verlassen würde sie alles wieder so herrichten müssen wie es gewesen war. Das Handy verschwand wieder in ihrer Tasche und sie griff als aller erstes den merkwürdigen Lappen auf dem Schreibtisch. Die Fingerkuppen glitten über die ledrige Oberfläche. Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte die junge Frau, dass insgesamt vier Löcher in das Gebilde gerissen worden waren. Sie hob den Lappen hinauf und spreizte die Finger, spannte so das Material. Eine Maske. Die Nähte schienen vollkommen wahllos platziert worden zu sein, zogen sich teilweise quer über den Lappen. Harley spürte ein beklommenes Gefühl in ihrem Körper. Diese Maske machte ihr Angst. Sie schien sie förmlich anzustarren, die leeren Augen trieften vor Bösartigkeit. Die Harlekin strich über das Material und erschauderte erneut. Was um alles in der Welt sollte das bedeuten? 

Sie legte die Maske wieder an ihren Platz und ergriff einen Umschlag. Das Papier schien von einer roten Flüssigkeit benetzt gewesen zu sein – zumindest waren nun noch Reste des Malheurs zu erkennen. Es war kein Name auf dem weißen Blatt, weder vorne noch hinten. Harley öffnete den Brief vorsichtig und zog einen Zettel hervor. Sie hielt das Papier näher an die Lampe, begann mit einem unguten Gefühl zu lesen: “Lieber Jonathan. Es freut mich nach so langer Zeit wieder von dir zu hören, auch wenn mir der Umstand nicht sonderlich zusagt. Du beschreibst die wiederkehrenden Symptome und Auswirkungen, als sei es eine kleine Nebensächlichkeit. Bist du sicher, dass du keine professionelle Hilfe benötigst? Denke bitte darüber nach. Aus deinen Worten lese ich nämlich eine deutliche Verschlechterung deiner Psyche heraus. Noch mehr verwundert mich aber deine Bitte. Weshalb möchtest du menschliche Haut konservieren? Ich bin mir nicht im klarem, was genau du damit vorhast, aber es beunruhigt mich, alter Freund. Meinem Gefühl zuwider habe ich dir eine Anleitung mit in den Brief gelegt. Jonathan, ich bete, dass du weiterhin gegen deine Psychosen ankämpfst. Du bist stärker als dein anderes Ich. Liebe Grüße – Jason McJath.” Harley starrte einige Zeit den Brief in ihren Händen an, legte ihn dann jedoch feinsäuberlich zurück. Die erwähnte Anleitung befand sich nicht mehr in dem Umschlag. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Maske und es dämmerte ihr, dass das Leder höchstwahrscheinlich menschliche Haut sein könnte. Die Fingerkuppen strichen noch einmal über das spröde Material. Ein dicker Kloß setzte sich in ihrem Hals fest. Wer hatte für diese Maske seine Haut hergeben müssen? Waren es mehrere Personen gewesen? Die Nähte ließen zumindest darauf schließen. 

Ein eiskalter Schauer jagte ihren Rücken hinab. Menschen zu ermorden war eine Sache, aber sie quasi als Lager für Materialgewinnung zu missbrauchen eine andere. Sie löste wiederwillig den Blick von der Maske und sah die anderen Utensilien auf dem Tisch genauer an. Neben dem Brief lag ein altes Nähset mit verschiedenen Fäden und Nadeln. Eine der vielen Rollen stand neben dem Kästchen. Harley berührte sie, fühlte die Kälte des Fadens. Draht. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Maske bestätigte den Verdacht, dass Jonathan damit die Nähte gesetzt hatte. Die Harlekin löste sich von dem Kästchen, glitt mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit weiter zu einer verrosteten Schere. Einige der kupfernen Flecken hatten sich bereits tief in das Metall gefressen. Die ehemalige Psychologin legte die Finger in die beiden dafür vorgesehenen Öffnungen, spreizte die Klingen einmal und ließ sie wieder zu schnappen. Ein sehr starkes Werkzeug. Harley begutachtete die roten Flecken genauer, vermutete schnell, dass es sich wohlmöglich um Blut handeln könnte. Mit diesem Gedanken legte sie die Schere wieder zurück auf den geordneten Schreibtisch. Der nächste Gegenstand war ein Bunsenbrenner, welcher wahrscheinlich auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Im Allgemeinen wirkte alles auf dem Dachstuhl alt und längst vergessen, vervollständigte so den Eindruck eines verbotenen Ortes. Ihre Finger legten sich seitlich an den Brenner und drehten das Ventil bis ein leises Zischen erklang. Ungeachtet des schlechten Zustandes befand sich Gas in dem Behälter. Zu ihrer Verwunderung befand sich kein Feuerzeug auf dem Tisch. Auch in den Schubladen wurde sie nach kurzer Suche nicht fündig. Ihre Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich, als sie den Bunsenbrenner wieder zu drehte. Der letzte Gegenstand auf dem Schreibtisch war eine Schneekugel. Harley ergriff sie, besah sich das Paar im Inneren des Glases genauer. Die beiden Personen hatten keine Gesichter. Sie runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte die Kugel einige Male, stellte sie dann wieder auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Der graue Schnee rieselte auf die beiden Figuren herab, umrahmte den Eindruck einer Winterlandschaft. 

Ihre Finger berührten wieder das Glas, suchten es nach irgendwelchen unebenen Stellen ab. Nein, diese Kugel schien noch nie beschädigt worden zu sein. Bei der erneuten Betrachtung fiel ihr der drehbare Boden ins Auge. Sie nahm die Schneekugel wieder hoch und legte die Finger an den Sockel. Dort drehte sie den Boden mehrmals herum, ließ dann von ihm ab. Es erklang eine leise, melancholische Melodie, während die Figuren im Inneren langsam eine Pirouette vollbrachten. Sie sah dem Spiel für einen Moment zu, ignorierte die aufkommende Übelkeit. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Harley blickte sich in dem Dachstuhl um, konnte aber keine Veränderung erkennen. Dieses ungute Gefühl wurde mit jedem Ton der Spieluhr stärker. Sie legte die Finger fest an den Sockel, um die Melodie verstummen zu lassen. Ihre Augen fixierten das Paar in der milchigen Flüssigkeit. Was war das nur? Die Harlekin rieb mit den Fingerkuppen über das Glas, entfernte so eine kleine Schicht Schmutz von der Oberfläche. Der Schnee war inzwischen zum Liegen gekommen und türmte sich neben den Figuren zu einem kleinen Berg. Harley wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht was sie denken sollte. Dieser ganze Bereich wirkte fern ab jeder Realität, die Jonathan sonst so akribisch aufrecht hielt. Ihr Mund wurde trocken, als sie schließlich eine kleine Notiz neben der Schneekugel entdeckte. Mit bebender Hand las sie die Worte auf dem Papier: “Tage bis zur Fertigstellung – 1.” Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte über die Bedeutung der Wortfetzen nach. 

„Was tust du hier?“ Harley schrecke auf, der Zettel senkte sich langsam auf den Schreibtisch. Sie wagte es kaum sich umzudrehen, erblickte dann das zum Zorn verzerrte Gesicht des Doktors. Seine Fäuste erzitterten vor Anspannung. In den Augen war ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck erkennbar und was auch immer er gerade denken mochte, es war nichts Positives. Er trat schnell einige Schritte vor, packte die Harlekin an der Schulter und zwang sie aufzustehen. Dabei löste sich ihr Griff um die Schneekugel, brachte sie so wieder zum Spielen. Der Druck von Jonathan wurde mit einem Mal leicht, verschwand dann plötzlich ganz. Er war wie eingefroren, starrte mit großen Augen auf die Spieluhr. Seine Lippen bebten, als seine raue Stimme unsicher hauchte: „Was hast du getan, Harleen?“ Die ehemalige Psychologin ging zwei Schritte zurück, sah verwundert und ängstlich den Doktor an. Dieser hatte sich auf den Stuhl fallen gelassen, fixierte weiter die Schneekugel und hielt sich verkrampft an dem Tisch fest. Harley wusste weder was sie antworten, noch was sie in diesem Moment tun sollte. Irgendetwas Schreckliches war gerade geschehen. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken nur so hin und her, hielten sich zwischenzeitig an einigen Wortfetzen fest. Entschuldigungen oder Rechtfertigungen. Nichts davon verließ ihren trockenen Mund. Jonathan hatte noch immer keinen Ton gesagt, schien vollkommen im den Anblick der Schneekugel versunken zu sein. Die Melodie klang langsam aus, gab noch einige verirrte Laute von sich bis sie ganz zum Erliegen kam. Eine unnatürliche Stille legte sich zwischen sie. Noch immer sah der Doktor nicht von dem Tisch auf, er schien wie eingefroren zu sein. Harley schluckte schwer und überlegte die Flucht zu ergreifen, als die auf einmal dunkel gewordene Stimme von Jonathan erklang: „Verzeih mir bitte, was auch immer ich gleich tun mag.“


	34. Die Vogelscheuche

Jonathan hatte sich nach über fünf Minuten noch immer nicht geregt, starrte weiterhin die kleine Schneekugel auf dem Schreibtisch an. Seine Finger lagen verkrampft an dem Sockel, hielten den Gegenstand in einem festen Griff. Was mochte gerade in seinem Kopf vor sich gehen? Die Harlekin war bereits einige Schritte zurück getreten und ließ den Doktor nicht aus den Augen. Seine Regungslosigkeit machte ihr schwer zu schaffen. Der letzte gesprochene Satz von Jonathan drängte sich in ihren Kopf. Ob er gleich in einem Wutanfall ausrasten würde? Sie wollte in diesem Moment das Wort erheben, als Jonathans leicht belustigte Stimme erklang: “Na wen haben wir denn hier?” Harley erschauderte schwer, dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach die Flucht zu ergreifen, verwarf diesen Einfall aber gleich wieder. Wohin hätte sie laufen sollen? In Gotham konnte sie sich nicht mehr aufhalten und auch der Wald bot nur wenig Schutz vor dem Dämon, welchen sie gerade gerufen hatte. Dieser kannte sich in seinem Territorium aus, wusste welche Routen flüchtende Forschungsobjekte gerne nahmen. Harley dachte weiter angestrengt nach, als sie den Blick des anderen auf sich spürte. Jonathan hatte seinen Kopf erhoben, starrte ihr nun direkt entgegen, das Gesicht zu einer breit grinsenden Fratze verzogen. Seine Augen schienen vor Boshaftigkeit zu triefen. Er griff nach der rostigen Schere und kicherte leise: “Ein kleines, unschuldiges Mädchen, dass einfach so Regeln missachtet. Tz tz tz. Wie unartig.” Er erhob sich langsam von dem Tisch, torkelte kurz hin und her. Sein Kopf baumelte dabei wie ein Fremdkörper an seinem Hals. “So unartig”, wiederholte der ältere Mann mit einem erstickten Lachen. Harley starrte ihn fassungslos an, suchte dann die Umgebung nach einer Waffe ab. Den Revolver hatte sie natürlich in ihrem Zimmer gelassen. Sie verfluchte innerlich ihre Leichtsinnigkeit und erblickte aus dem Augenwinkel eine Holzlatte. In einer fließenden Bewegung umfasste sie das Ende des Holzes, hielt das Stück verteidigend vor sich. Ein Baseballschläger wäre ihr nun lieber gewesen. Auf diese Geste lachte Jonathan nur trocken. “Wenn du auch nur einen Schritt näher kommst”, hauchte die Harlekin bedrohlich, “schlag ich solange auf dich ein, bis dir das Lachen vergeht.” 

Der Angesprochene hob seinen Kopf etwas an, legte ihn schräg und starrte ihr aus den toten Augen entgegen. Er trat einen unsicher wirkenden Schritt nach vorne, gluckste leise. Die Schere in seinen Händen spreizte sich einmal, krachte dann mit einem lauten metallischen Geräusch zusammen. Seine Zunge leckte einmal über die Klingen, löste etwas mehr von dem rostigen Staub. Die roten Ablagerungen hingen nun zwischen seinen Zähnen, blitzten bei dem nächsten Grinsen auf. “Bis mir das Lachen vergeht”, wiederholte er amüsiert, trat nun noch näher an sie heran. Ein lautes, bellendes Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle. Erst nach einigen Sekunden beruhigte sich der Doktor wieder und zischte leise: “Pass besser auf, dass ich dir nicht die Halsschlagader aufschlitze.” Harley zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, umfasste das Holz fester. Erinnerungen an den Joker schossen durch ihren Kopf, Momente der Angst und der Panik. Ihr Herz schlug mit einem Mal schneller und kräftiger in ihrer Brust. Sie sprach verunsichert: “Du kannst jetzt aufhören mich zu erschrecken, Johnny. Ich habe es begriffen – der Dachboden ist Sperrgebiet. Kein Grund mich gleich umbringen zu wollen.” Jonathan grinste nur noch breiter, fixierte sie mit einem wahnsinnigen Blick. Seine nächsten Worte brannten sich tief in ihren Verstand ein: “Johnny ist Geschichte, Harleen. Heute Nacht werden wir gemeinsam diese Maske fertig stellen und ihn ein für alle Mal in seine wohl verdiente Abstinenz verbannen. Wir geben mir endlich ein Gesicht.” Harley schluckte schwer und stieß überraschend gegen einen Pfeiler des Dachstuhls. Sie drückte sich gegen das Holz, wusste nicht was sie mit ihrem Blick tun sollte. Ihn anzusehen war schwer zu ertragen, aber sie musste ihn im Auge behalten. Jonathan wankte etwas zur Seite, fing sich mit der linken Hand auf. Das Gehen schien ihm arge Probleme zu bereiten. Wie auf Kommando ergänzte der Mann mit einem leisen Lachen: “Eine Vogelscheuche ist es nicht gewohnt sich zu bewegen.” “Eine Vogelscheuche?”, wiederholte Harley unruhig und tastete hinter sich, ob noch irgendwo etwas Raum war. Dieser Dachboden war viel zu schmal für ihren Geschmack. Sie verblieb in ihrer jetzigen Position, wartete ab ob er ihr noch näher kommen würde. Diese Befürchtung bestätigte sich nicht. Jonathan verblieb gut einen Meter von ihr entfernt, grinste ihr nur weiterhin mit einem manischen Ausdruck entgegen. Er säuselte leise: “Eine Vogelscheuche. So hast du mich doch einmal genannt oder? Ich finde diese Bezeichnung für uns sehr passend. Johnny ist bestimmt auch einverstanden damit – aber wozu schlafende Hunde wecken? Wir können uns auch so die Zeit vertreiben, Harleen.” 

Die Angesprochene stutzte bei der Verwendung seines Namens in der dritten Persönlichkeit. Die Zeilen des Briefes krochen in ihren Verstand, verbreiteten dort eine böse Vermutung. Das andere ich. Harley senkte die Holzlatte etwas, fragte dann leise: “Wer bist du?” Die Gestalt vor ihr taumelte etwas zur Seite, hielt sich verkrampft an einem der Bilder fest. Sie fluchte leise, knurrte tief aus der Kehle. Die Gestalt richtete sich wieder auf, zeigte ihr so seine immense Größe, welche zu meist durch seine leicht gebeugte Haltung verborgen blieb. Er krallte die Finger in die Leinwand, riss einige der Stellen auf. Die Splitter des Holzrahmes gruben sich tief in seine Kuppen, als er kichernd erwiderte: “Das haben wir doch schon geklärt. Ich bin die Vogelscheuche – Scarecrow.” Die junge Frau zitterte etwas, spürte wie ihre Lippen bebten. Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen, starrte nur den Mann vor ihr ungläubig an. Sie hoffte noch immer auf einen sehr schlechten Scherz zur Bestrafung ihres Ungehorsams. Dummerweise war Jonathan kein Typ für Scherze und seine Disziplinarmaßnahmen gingen selten glimpflich aus. Scarecrow hob langsam seinen Arm, schwenkte ihn schwerfällig nach hinten. Er deutete auf den Tisch und sprach erfreut: “Eigentlich wollte ich die Maske ja nur mit Johnny alleine fertigstellen, aber wenn wir schon so hübschen Besuch hier oben haben kannst du uns gerne beiwohnen. Heute ist schließlich ein revolutionärer Tag, Harleen.” Die Harlekin schluckte einmal laut und hielt die Holzlatte wieder fester in ihren Händen. Sie murmelte leise, versuchte ihre Angst zu verstecken: “Das könnt ihr sicherlich alleine machen. Ich störe euch zwei ja nur, oder? Am besten gehe ich einfach wieder hinunter und warte im Esszimmer auf euch.” Scarecrow fixierte sie mit seinen wahnsinnigen Augen, schlug seine Faust einmal kraftvoll in das Bild. Die Leinwand zersplitterte am oberen Rand, schleuderte in einem kleinem Radius Holz in die Luft. Der Mann nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge, kicherte lauter werdend und knurrte leise: “Du bleibst hier, dummes Mädchen. Wir brauchen eine Zeugin.” Er drehte seinen Oberkörper etwas und deutete auf den Schreibtisch. Harley nickte verstehend, ging sehr vorsichtig an dem Doktor vorbei. Dieser schnaufte schwer und hielt sich verkrampft an dem zersplitterten Bilderrahmen fest. Seine Augen blinzelten kaum noch, verfolgten sie voller Wachsamkeit. Die Harlekin ließ sich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder, sah unsicher zu dem Mann, welcher ihr langsam folgte. Diese spastischen Bewegungen vollendeten den abstrusen Eindruck, den Jonathan zurzeit bot. Noch immer wusste die ehemalige Psychologin nicht welche Diagnose sie genau stellen sollte – multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung oder paranoide Schizophrenie? Sie tendierte zum erst genannten. 

Scarecrow torkelte hinter sie, legte seine steif wirkenden Hände an ihre Schultern. Er massierte sie langsam, wanderte mit den Fingern an ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu der Maske. Ein leises Glucksen erklang hinter ihr, gefolgt von seiner dunklen Stimme: “Ist sie nicht wunderschön? Ein Geschenk all unserer Besucher, über Jahre angesammelt und endlich verewigt in dieser wundervollen Maske. Schau genau hin.” Seine Finger glitten über ihren Arm, berührten schließlich die ihren und fuhren eine breite Naht auf dem Leder entlang. Der Mann hatte sich tief hinunter gebeugt, küsste zärtlich ihr Ohr und hauchte leise hinein: “Da ist auch ein Stück von dir mit eingearbeitet, Harleen. Fühl doch nur. Die zarteste Stelle in diesem Meisterwerk.” Er zwang sie mit den Fingerkuppen über den Draht zu streichen. Harley erschauderte schwer und fühlte ihr Herz förmlich in ihrer Brust rasen. Angst. Noch nie hatte jemand so tiefe Furcht in ihr geweckt – abgesehen von den Malen, in denen der Joker sie versucht hatte umzubringen. Diese Angst war etwas vollkommen anderes. Sie fürchtete nicht ihr Ableben. Wovor sträubte sich ihr Organismus überhaupt? Harley wusste es nicht. In diesem Augenblick hauchte Jonathan leise: “Nur noch ein Stück und es ist komplett.” Mit diesen Worten setzte er die Schere an seinen Unterarm, begann mit der scharfen Seite einen Schnitt an die Haut zu setzen. Harley beobachtete voller Schrecken, wie die Klinge langsam durch seine Haut glitt und einen kleinen Lappen heraus schnitt. Er legte den spitzen Gegenstand auf den Tisch, zog dann langsam das Stück von seinem Unterarm. Seine Finger pressten das Blut aus dem Fetzen, legten den Hautlappen immer wieder von einer Seite zur anderen. Scarecrow kicherte erfreut und flüsterte zufrieden: “Ist es nicht perfekt? Wie geschaffen für mein neues Gesicht. Na los, näh es schon auf die Maske. Mach schon.” Er manövrierte ihre Finger in Richtung des Nähkästchen und suchte den Draht heraus, sowie eine dicke Nadel. Seine Fingerkuppe strich über das spitze Ende, benetzte das kalte Metall mit seinem Blut. Harley tat wie ihr befohlen war. Mit viel Mühe fädelte sie den Draht in das Loch der Nadel und setzte den blutigen Lappen an die bereits gefertigte Maske. Das letzte Loch wurde fast perfekt geschlossen. Die geringe Überlappung konnte man an dieser Stelle getrost übersehen. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie die ersten Stiche setzte. Was würde hier nach passieren? 

Jonathan massierte weiterhin ihre verspannten Schultern, summte dabei leise die Melodie der Spieluhr. Er lachte gedämpft und hauchte kaum hörbar: “Gefällt dir die Schneekugel?” Der Blick der Harlekin fiel kurz auf die Spieluhr, dann verneinte sie wahrheitsgemäß. Scarecrow presste die Finger einmal sehr fest in ihre Schulter, bevor er erwiderte: “Zeige gefälligst etwas mehr Respekt vor dem Eigentum meiner ehrenwerten Großmutter. Sie hat ihr Leben verloren im Kampf um dieses kleine Schmuckstück.” Harley nickte bleich und setzte einen weiteren Stich, führte die Nadel mit geübter Präzision durch die Haut. Sie war beeindruckt von ihrer Fähigkeit trotz starken Zitterns den Draht einigermaßen ruhig führen zu können. Noch immer schnürte etwas ihren Brustkorb zu, verbot ihr weitere Worte oder Geräusche. Sie vollführte die Aufgabe und legte die Maske zurück auf den Tisch, blickte in die leeren Augen unter ihr. Hinter ihr konnte sie das zufriedene Kichern hören, eine Hand griff an ihrem Gesicht vorbei nach der Haut. Er nahm die Maske fast schon ehrfürchtig, studierte die Nähte und hielt sie vor sich. Seine Fratze entschwand unter dem Lappen, wurde vollständig umrahmt von der abgetrennten Haut. In diesem Atemzug lachte er laut auf, fing sich dann wieder und sprach leise: “Ich bin frei. Endlich frei! Nach all den Jahren bin ich endlich aus diesem Gefängnis befreit!”


	35. Der Mord

Jonathan sah gebannt auf die kleine Schneekugel, betrachtete ausgiebig die weißen Flocken, welche langsam von der Decke hinab rieselte. Die beiden Figuren im Inneren der Kugel wurden langsam eingeschneit, standen inzwischen zwei hohen Türmen des klaren Schnees. Der kleine Junge legte die Finger um den Sockel und drehte den Gegenstand einmal über Kopf, stellte ihn dann zurück an seinen urpsrünglichen Platz. Erneut beobachtete er gebannt den Schnee und die beiden Figuren im Inneren. Diese Schneekugel war einfach wunderschön. Selbst die hier und da auftretenden Kratzer konnten ihren Wert nicht mindern. Zumindest nicht für Jonathan. Dieser war gerade dabei tiefer in den Anblick zu versinken, als ein lautes Scheppern aus der Küche zu hören war. Er rappelte sich auf und verließ fast schon fluchtartig das Wohnzimmr, wand sich nach Links in Richtung seines eigenen Zimmers. Der kleine Junge wollte gerade los laufen, als eine knochige Hand ihn am Kragen packte und brutal zurück zog. Er kam mit dem Kopf zuerst auf dem Boden auf, rutschte noch ein kleines Stück auf dem blank geputzten Pakettboden. Jonathan hielt sich den schmerzenden Schädel und blickte langsam auf, starrte in die finstere Mine seiner Großmutter. Ihr Gesicht war ein Schauspiel sämtlicher negativ Emotionen – allem voran Zorn. Sie zischte leise: “Du brichst schon wieder eine Regel, Ichabod. Das ist schon das dritte Mal diese Woche! Was soll ich mit einer so gottlosen Kreatur wie dir nur anfangen?” Ihre eiskalten Hände legten sich um seinen Hemdkragen, zogen ihn daran hinauf auf die Beine. Sie presste ihn gegen die nächst beste Wand und ließ ihre knochige Hand über seine Wange streifen. Dann schlug sie fest zu. Immer wieder. Erst als seine linke Gesichtshälfte begann anzuschwellen hörte die ältere Dame auf, besah sich ihr Werk mit einem bitter bösen Lächeln. Sie schüttelte ihre Hand und sprach mit besonnener Stimme: “Vielleicht ist es dir dieses Mal eine Lehre, Ichabod.” Der kleine Junge nickte nur langsam, wagte es nicht seiner Großmutter zu wiedersprechen. Diese griff in eine kleine Masche an ihrem Kleid, zog von dort ein Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich das Blut von den Fingern. Sie reichte es dem Häuflein Elend, knurrte dabei leise: “Mache dich schon sauber, du Unhold und verziehe nur ja keine Mine. Ich erwarte dich in einer halben Stunde in der Küche. Dein Abendessen ist für heute natürlich auch gestrichen. Du kannst dich an dem Schweinefutter gütlich tun – es befindet sich draußen im Stall.” Mit diesen Worten entschwand die dünne Frau aus seinem Sichtfeld, glitt wie ein Geist in einen der langen Flure. Jonathan hielt sich die blutende Wange, drückte das dreckige Taschentuch an die kleinen Kratzer. Er rieb langsam die Baumwolle an der Haut und versuchte so viel Dreck wie möglich aus den Wunden zu wischen. Eine Entzündung wollte der kleine Junge nicht riskieren. Er nahm das Tuch von seiner Wange, starrte auf den dunkel gefärbten Stoff. Seine Augen wurden in diesem Moment größer. Kleine Larven windeten sich zwischen den losen Fäden, krochen hilflos wie er selbst auf dem Dreck und Unrat herum. 

Er ließ vor Schreck das Taschentuch fallen, lief dann den dunklen Korridor hinab zu seinem Zimmer. Dort angekommen warf er die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte mit seinem geringem Körpergewicht an dem Zedernholz. Es würde seine Großmutter nicht lange aufhalten, aber diese Position gab ihm zumindest das falsche Gefühl von Sicherheit. Er sah auf seine zitternden Hände hinab. Kleine Tropfen des roten Lebenselixiers fielen auf die bleiche Haut, benetzten die knochigen Finger. Jonathan legte seinen Kopf zurück an das Holz, atmete einige Male tief ein und wieder aus. Wie lange konnte er diesen ewigen Kampf noch ertragen? Der kleine Junge rutschte an der Tür hinab, barg sein Gesicht in seinen blutigen Händen. Hier war es erlaubt zu weinen. Sein leises Schluchzen erfüllte den Raum, übertönte sogar die finster wirkende Standtuhr ihm gegenüber. Er krallte seine Finger in seine Stirn und wog sich selbst in einer einsamen Umarmung. Ob sie nun bereits nach einer geeigneten Bestrafung für später nachdachte? In diesem Moment hörte er wieder das altbekannte Rascheln. Er war zurück. Ein großer, pechschwarzer Schatten bewegte sich über seine schmale Gestalt, legten die dünnen Arme langsam um den zitternden Körper. Er tätschelte sanft den eingezogenen Kopf, hauchte dann leise in Jonathans Ohr: “Heute Nacht tun wir es. Heute Nacht werden wir die Hexe endlich ins Fegefeuer bringen. So wahr uns Gott helfe.” Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur kraftlos den Kopf, wimmerte leise unter den Wogen des Schmerzes: “Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Sie ist doch meine Großmutter und außer ihr habe ich niemanden. Bitte zwinge mich nicht dazu es zu tun. Bitte.” Die finstere Gestalt löste sich vor ihm, schwebte eine Weile in dem gedimten Licht des Vollmondes. Er legte seine Arme zur Seite und lachte beherzigt, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. Erst dann kroch das eisige Kichern aus der Kehle des Anderen. Jonathan schluchzte nur lauter, versenkte die Finger fester in die wunden Knie. 

Sein Gegenüber ließ seinen Kopf auf die Seite fallen und begutachtete was von dem kleinem Jungen übrig geblieben war. Die Gestalt trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu, legte zwei dünne Finger an sein mageres Kinn. Er hob dieses langsam an und säuselte leise an seine Lippen: “Ich zwinge dich zu gar nichts, Ichabod. Sie tut es. Mit jedem Schlag in deine kleine Seele. Immer und immer wieder. Tiefer und tiefer bis von dir nichts mehr übrig bleibt du armer Teufel. Doch heute Nacht wird es anders sein. Heute Nacht wird sie sterben. Sterben durch unsere Hand mein Junge.” Jonathan schüttelte wie auf Kommando den Kopf, legte die Finger wieder an seine Schläfen und pressten die Nägel fest in das magere Fleisch. Sein anderes ich versuchte die verhärteten Kuppen zu lösen, strichen dabei beruhigend mit der freien Hand über den Kopf des kleinen Jungen. Dieser ließ nur zögerlich locker, verlor sich schließlich in einem überwältigenden Ausbruch seiner Gefühle. Tränen flossen ungehindert aus seinen Augen, verwuschen den sonst so klaren Blick. Der Andere kicherte leise und wischte das Nass von den abgewetzten Wangen, hauchte leise: “In deinem Nachttisch ist ein kleiner Dolch, Ichabod. Weißt du noch woher du ihn hast? Richtig. Dein Großvater hat ihn dir auf seinem Sterbebett gegeben. Und nun werden wir ihn einsetzen, um seinem vertrockneten Leichnam etwas Gesellschaft zu bringen. Komm schon mein armer Schatz. Gleich bist du von allem Leid erlöst. Glaube mir.” Der kleine Junge nickte nur langsam und erhob sich, drückte sich langsam von der Tür ab und torkelte an den Nachttisch neben seinem Bett. Er setzte sich auf die Matratze, strich über die ausgefranzte Steppdeck. Mehr hatte seine Großmutter ihm nicht erlaubt. Die unzähligen Löcher machten es in den kalten Wintermonaten unmöglich zu schlafen. Wie viele zitternde Nächte hatte er nun schon in dieser dunklen Einsamkeit verbracht? Irgendwann war der Andere bei ihm aufgetaucht. Eine Person mit seinem Gesicht, mit der gleichen Stimme und doch war etwas anders an ihm. Er strotzte nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein. Oft hatte er schon den Twist mit seiner Großmutter beobachtet, ihn dazu gedrängt etwas gegen sie zu unternehmen. 

Jonathan öffnete langsam die unterste Schublade des kleinen Nachttisch und fasste hinein. Dort befand sich nur ein Gegenstand – der schillernde Dolch. Die kleinen Kinderhände legten sich um den Griff, hoben die leichte Waffe ins Licht des Vollmondes. Das kalte Eisen blitzte und glänzte in der Dunkelheit. Der Junge hob seinen Kopf an, begutachtete das Ziffernblatt der Standuhr. Es war fast soweit. Er drückte die Schublade wieder zu, erhob sich dann langsam von dem Bett. Seine Füße trugen ihn zu der Tür, verweilten nun deutlich ruhiger vor dem klobigen Holz. Er sah hinab auf seine Finger, begutachteten erneut den Dolch, bevor er hinaus auf den Korridor ging. Dort schlenderte er langsam den Gang hinab und kam vor der geräumigen Küche zum Stehen. Sie war bereits dort, rührte dickflüssiges Blut in einem übergroßen Topf an. Jonathan schluckte einmal laut und trat ein. Seine Lippen bebten in der Nervosität, die Finger legten sich fester um den Griff des Dolchs. “Na endlich”, stichelte die ältere Frau ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzusehen, “ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich nun auch für Unpünktlichkeit bestrafen, Ichabod.” Er erwiderte darauf nichts, trat nur noch näher an die Frau heran. Die Person hinter ihm hatte die Hände auf seiner Schulter gebettet, hauchte leise in sein Ohr: “Schau sie dir an, Jonathan. Schau nur wie hilflos sie gerade ist. Nur ein Stich genügt und wir sind frei. Ein einziger Stich und all die Schmerzen, all die Quahlen sind vorbei. Mache schon. Steche zu. Es ist so einfach.” Der kleine Junge wurde bleich und zitterte stärker, versuchte seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Die ältere Frau rührte nur weiter in ihrem Blut, nahm etwas Zucker und schüttet einige Esslöffel in die morgige Suppe. Mit selbigen Esslöffel schöpfte sie etwas der zähen Flüssigkeit auf, schlürfte genüsslich von dem schwarzen Saft. Sie hustete mit einem Mal, klopfte sich mit der Faust auf die Brust. Der Löffel fiel zu Boden. Die Frau hustete weiter, rief dann erbost an Jonathan gewand: “So helfe mir doch, du Teufelsjüngling. Willst du deine arme Großmutter sterben lassen?” Im Hintergrund konnte er die leisen Töne der Spieluhr aus dem Wohnzimmer hören. Eine verbotene Melodie für seine Ohren.

Der Junge trat einige Schritte nach vorne, hörte noch immer auf die Stimme an seinem linken Ohr. Diese hauchte leise: “Na los. Jetzt ist deine Chance. Steche zu. Steche zu!” Er presste seine Augen fest zu, als die Hand mit dem Dolch sich erhob. Dann geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe. Die Klinge sauste durch die Luft, durchtrennte jedes Atom mit seiner scharfen Seite und traf dann auf etwas Massives. Ein erschrickter Schrei drang aus dem Mund der Dame und dann – Stille. Jonathan ließ von der Waffe ab, taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Er wagte es noch immer nicht der jetztigen Situation zu begegnen. Es folgte ein lauter Knall und ein leises Wimmern. Darauf öffnete Jonathan endlich die Augen, sah erschrocken auf das blutleere Gesicht seiner Großmutter. Sie hatte inzwischen den Dolch aus ihrer Wunde gezogen, schrie dann laut in die Nacht: “Jonathan Ichabod Crane. Verflucht seist du Ausgeburt des Teufels! Du wirst in der Hölle schmoren, genau wie deine verdammte Mutter und ihren ganzen Freiern!” Der Angesprochene ließ sich neben die schreiende Frau fallen, sah ohne jegliche emotionale Regung auf das Gesicht. Dann legte er erneut die Finger um den Griff des Dolches, hob die Waffe wieder an und stach ein weiteres mal zu. Immer und immer wieder. Jonathan verschloss wieder seine Augen, bearbeitete mit dem Dolch sorgsam den Torso der Frau. Das Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht, besudelte seine Kleidung. Es störte ihn nicht in diesem Moment. Die Schreie seiner Großmutter waren inzwischen verhallen – Stille. Der kleine Junge sammelte seinen Atem, hörte auf weiter auf sie einzustechen. “Siehst du Jonathan”, säuselte die leise Stimme neben ihm, “es ist so einfach einen Menschen zu töten und sie hatte es verdient. Mehr als das. Du darfst stolz sein auf deine Tat, aber nun müssen wir uns um die Beseitigung kümmern. Komme jetzt.” Jonathan nickte lediglich langsam, fühlte im Inneren eine merkwürdige Leere aufkommen. Der Dolch glitt aus seinen Händen auf den blutbefleckten Boden. Gemeinsam verließen sie fluchtartig die Küche, suchten nach möglichst viel Brennmaterial um die gesamte Villa in Grund und Boden zu brennen.


	36. Der Plan

Er hielt die Schneekugel in seinen knochigen Fingern, schien dabei in den Anblick des idyllischen Wintermärchens zu versinken. Harley hatte es noch immer nicht gewagt auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Dieser Mann hinter ihr machte ihr Angst. Er schnaubte leise, drehte den Sockel der Kugel einige Male um die eigene Achse und stellte den Gegenstand zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Die unheimliche Melodie verhallte in der hohen Decke des Dachbodens. Scarecrow kicherte kaum hörbar und schnurrte in ihr Ohr, massierte sanft weiter ihre Schultern. Ein Glucksen entkam seiner Kehle, als er leise flüsterte: “Die Spieluhr erinnert mich immer an schönere Zeiten. Zeiten in denen die Welt noch einfach und unbefangen war.” Seine Finger kneteten langsam die verspannten Nackenwirbel. Die Harlekin versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch ihr viel zu schneller Atem verriet sie. Zwar hatte Scarecrow die Schere wieder auf den Tisch gelegt, doch wie er nun stand konnte er sie problemlos erdrosseln. Somit nickte die ehemalige Psychologin nur. Der Mann hinter ihr begann die Melodie mit zu summen, strich dabei über eine längst verheilte Narbe an ihrem Hals. Bei der Berührung erschauderte Harley, verschloss angespannt die Augen. Eine der vielen Zeichnungen des Jokers. Es waren Narben auf die sie einst sehr stolz gewesen war. Nun erfüllte ihr bloßer Anblick Übelkeit und tiefe Ablehnung. Die kalten, dünnen Fingerkuppen glitten den Strich entlang, tasteten die ehemals verletzte Haut nach. Ein Kichern drang aus seinem Mund. Harley atmete stoßartig und betete darum, dass dieser unwirkliche Moment bald ein Ende haben würde. Im selben Augenblick konnte sie wieder die amüsierte Stimme der Vogelscheuche hören: “Jede Narbe erzählt eine Geschichte. Deine Geschichte. Ganz sicher eine nicht enden wollende Misshandlung von Männern in deinem Leben.” Die knochigen Finger legten sich plötzlich um ihren Hals, drückten ihr langsam die Luftzufuhr ab. Reflexartig hob die Harlekin die Hände und versuchte den Griff des Mannes hinter ihr zu lösen. Zu ihrer Überraschung übte Scarecrow keinen weiteren Druck aus, lockerte nur die Finger und lachte auf. Seine melodische Stimme bereitete ihr Unbehagen: “Ich möchte dich nicht töten, Harleen. Du hast schließlich noch eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Folge mir.” 

Mit diesen Worten ließ er von ihr ab, trat mit steifen Schritten in Richtung der Wendeltreppe. Harley folgte ihm vorsichtig, bedacht eine gute Armlänge Abstand von ihm zu halten. Vielleicht überlegte er es sich ja noch einmal anders. Die Treppenstufen nahm Scarecrow mehr oder minder ansehnlich, prustete schwer, als er am Boden des ersten Stockwerks angekommen war. Scheinbar machte das Gehen ihm wirklich Schwierigkeiten. Er wartete unten und sah mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihr hinauf, bevor er sich in Richtung der Eingangshalle bewegte. Die Augen der Harlekin waren fest auf seinen Rücken gerichtet. In ihrem Kopf spielte inzwischen ein ganz eigener Film. Ein neuer Streifen, welcher die Eigenarten des anderen in einen sinnvollen Kontext versuchte zu setzen. Die Vogelscheuche vor ihr humpelte weiter, sah dabei immer mal wieder nach hinten. Es war fast, als wolle er seinen ganzen Kopf einmal herum drehen. Die Nackenwirbel störten dieses Unterfangen. Vielleicht war Scarecrow es einfach nicht gewohnt eine körperliche Blockade zu haben. Die Harlekin stockte in ihren Gedanken und erschauderte. Etwas in ihr rief in Erinnerung, dass die Person vor ihr eigentlich Jonathan Crane war – ein ehemals angesehener Psychologe mit einer Vielzahl an Auszeichnungen. Sein ganzes Büro war voller Titel und eingerahmten Abschlussbriefen. Harley schüttelte langsam den Kopf, versuchte zu begreifen wie er auf so eine schiefe Bahn geraten konnte. Die Vogelscheuche führte sie hinunter in das geräumige Wohnzimmer, keuchte schwer unter der Anstrengung. Er warf zwei Holzstücke in den Kamin und beobachtete die Flammen, zischte dabei leise: “Wie ich Feuer doch liebe. Gibt es etwas was mehr zerstört als diese lodernden Flammen?” Er kicherte mit einem Mal, versuchte sein Gelächter zurück zu halten. Scarecrow verwarf die Gedanken und humpelte an den großen Schreibtisch, öffnete dort die Schublade um einige Papiere heraus zu nehmen. Er strich grinsend über die Blätter, winkte dann Harley heran. Diese kam der Aufforderung stumm nach, lehnte sich mit den Händen auf das spröde Holz. Der Mann begann die Papiere auszubreiten und kicherte vergnügt: “Dafür brauche ich dich noch, Harleen. Schau genau hin.” Die Angesprochene sah mit großen Augen auf die Blätter, nahm dann eines in die Hand und las für sich selbst vor: “Um den Abschaum von Gotham in seine Schranken zu weisen wird der Stadtrat eine fungierte Sitzung simulieren und diese Information in den Untergrund streuen. Die Polizei ist darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt und wird die Veranstaltung stürmen, nachdem sich die Handlanger und gesuchten Schwerverbrecher in der Mensa eingefunden haben. Die Razzia wird ungefähr zehn Minuten dauern.” 

Sie hielt das Blatt weiterhin in ihren Händen, sah ihr Gegenüber mit leeren Augen an und murmelte leise: “Zeig mir etwas was ich noch nicht weiß. Dieser ganze Schwindel ist schon längst in mindestens zwei Lagern aufgeflogen.” Der Angesprochene grinste darauf nur noch breiter. Er suchte in den kleinen Haufen nach einem weiteren Papier, reichte es der Harlekin mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Augen glitten über die verschnörkelten Buchstaben: “Lieber Jonathan. Es ist mir wie immer eine Freude, einen alten Freund wie dich begrüßen zu dürfen. Natürlich bist du in unseren Reihen gerne gesehen und wirst als ehemaliges Ratsmitglied selbstverständlich eine Stimme haben bei den Themen, die wir besprechen. Insbesondere bei den medizinischen Fragen zur Finanzierung des Gotham Zentralkrankenhauses, sowie der Arkham Anstalt hoffen wir auf einen Beitrag von dir. Es ist immer gut einen Fachmann zur Seite zu haben. Die richtige Sitzung wird wie vorweg besprochen am 23. Dezember stattfinden, pünktlich zum weihnachtlichen Einklang mit Punsch und Lebkuchen. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf dir bald wieder die Hände schütteln zu können. Liebe Grüße – Don Falconie.” Die Augen der Harlekin starrten ungläubig auf den Brief des ehemaligen Mafiabosses. Er war befreundet mit solch hohen Tieren der Stadt? Scarecrow lachte auf den fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck der ehemaligen Psychologin und fügte amüsiert hinzu: “Nun schau nicht so verdutzt drein, Harleen. Wir haben alle unsere Verbindungen und Jonathan hat früh gelernt sich Freunde zu machen. Einflussreiche Freunde.” Harley legte den Brief wieder auf den Tisch, fixierte weiterhin die schwungvollen Buchstaben. Das war keine Fälschung. Sie kannte schließlich die Schrift des alten Herren sehr genau. Insbesondere das großzügig gesetzte S war verräterisch. Die Harlekin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah auf. Die Augen des anderen schienen in diesem kurzen Augenblick tot zu sein, fast schon leer. Das sonst so kalte blau glänzte matt unter dem sanften Licht des Feuers. 

Harley griff sich an den Hals, rieb einmal über die Haut. Noch immer spürte sie seine knochigen Finger an ihrer Kehle. Die Vogelscheuche hatte sich inzwischen einem DIN A3 Bogen zu gewandt, breitete ihn auf dem Tisch aus. Eine Karte. Sie studierte mit geübten Augen den Grundriss und stutzte etwas. “Die Kanalisation?”, fragte sie erstaunt. Der Angesprochene nickte triumphierend, deutete dann auf einige rote Kreuze. Diese waren an drei Stellen aufgetragen worden. Scarecrow grinste wieder und sprach zischend: “Die Kanalisation. Genau. Präge dir die Punkte gut ein.” Harley legte die Finger jeweils auf die Kreuze. Eines befand sich direkt unter dem Rathaus, das andere unter dem Wayne Enterprise Gebäude und das letzte unter der Arkham Anstalt für geisteskranke Verbrecher. Ihre Fingerkuppen strichen die Linien entlang bis sie leise fragte: “Gut. Was soll ich damit anfangen?” Die Vogelscheuche lachte gedämpft und stieß sich von dem Tisch ab. Er hob seine Hand und deutete ihr ihm zu folgen. Sie verließen gemeinsam das Wohnzimmer und traten unter die wunderschön verzierte Treppe. Dort tippte er schnell einen Code in das Nummernfeld der Kellertür. Ein leises Klicken erklang und gab den Weg in die Dunkelheit frei. Scarecrow trat auf die erste Stufe, nun deutlich sicherer in seinem Gang als vorhin. Er schien mit jeder Sekunde mehr Gefühl für seinen Körper zu bekommen. Bereits nach der vierten Treppenstufe hatte ihn die Finsternis verschluckt. Harley zögerte kurz, folgte ihm aber dann in die einlullende Schwärze. Sie wusste nicht wie weit es hinab ging, tastete sich vorsichtig weiter nach unten. Ein zuckender Blitz mit darauf folgender Neonbeleuchtung beantwortete ihre Frage. Sie blinzelte unter dem unechten Licht und hielt die Hand über die Augen. Der Mann vor ihr sah zu ihr, wartete geduldig am Fuße der Treppe. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich der Wahnsinn in seinem Kopf wieder. Harley trat die letzten Stufen hinab und stand nun neben ihm, musterte die vollkommen sterile Umgebung. Es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel. Plötzlich drang ein Mark erschütternder Schrei an ihre Ohren, gefolgt von einem heftigem Hämmern. Sie waren nicht alleine. Scarecrow wies sie an mit zukommen, öffnete das kleine Beobachtungszimmer mit dem durchsichtigen Spiegelglas. 

Er verschloss die Tür hinter sich und sprach besonnen: “Sieh es dir gut an, Harleen. Das passiert, wenn man nur eine kleine Dosis unseres Wirkstoffes einatmet.” Harley trat mit zittrigen Schritten auf das Glas zu, legte eine Hand an die kalte Oberfläche. Im Nebenraum befand sich ein junger Mann, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig. Dieser stand gekrümmt an der gegenüber liegenden Wand, krallte seine Finger tief in seinen Kopf. Der Boden war bereits rot gefärbt durch das austretende Blut. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Panik wieder, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und bebte förmlich. Scarecrow hatte die Arme vor die Brust verschränkt und flötete glücklich: “Ist es nicht ein wundervolles Bild? Wie er panisch nach Erlösung sucht, hofft endlich den gnädigen Tot zu finden. Beeindruckend.” Harley teilte diese Ansicht nicht. Ihre Finger pressten sich fester an das Glas, sahen weiter gebannt zu wie der Mann anfing sich selbst zu schlagen. Er war in einer Psychose gefangen, ausgelöste durch irgendeine unbekannte Substanz. In diesem Moment erhob die Vogelscheuche wieder das Wort: “Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, unseren Wirkstoff in der Kanalisation an die Wasserversorgung anzuschließen. Nur eine kleine Prise davon und schon werden die Menschen in Gotham den Verstand verlieren. Die Schwachen werden sterben, die Starken bilden einen neuen Kern der Gesellschaft. Eine neue Ära, geschaffen aus der Dunkelheit.” Die Harlekin blinzelte, versuchte das gerade gehörte zu verarbeiten. Eine neue Zeit? Sie sah zu Scarecrow, welcher inzwischen vollkommen von dem Anblick fasziniert war. Ihre Stimme hauchte leise: “Eine neue Ära, wenn das Licht in Gotham ausfällt.” Die Vogelscheuche kicherte erfreut und nickte langsam, fügte ruhig hinzu: “Einen kompletten Ausfall des Verstandes der Bevölkerung dieser Stadt. Ob Mafioso, Kleinkrimineller oder Bürgermeister – in dieser Nacht werden alle gleich sein.” Sie rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken, starrte weiter in die kleine Zelle hinter dem Glas. Im ihren Kopf fügte sie eine weitere Diagnose hinzu. Der Doktor litt nicht nur unter einer multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung, nein, er schien auch noch einen ausgeprägten Gottkomplex zu haben.


	37. Das Krokodil

Harley rümpfte die Nase, sah angewidert auf das grünlich schimmernde Wasser. Es stand fast bis zur ihrer Hüfte und stieß einen abscheulichen Gestank aus. Was auch immer in dieser Flüssigkeit schwamm konnte nicht von dieser Welt stammen. Sie drang weiter durch eine dicke Schicht Schleim und murmelte sarkastisch: “Klar, unterschreibe einen Vertrag mit einem zwielichtigen Kriminellen. Es wird schon nichts Schlimmes passieren.” Die junge Frau verweilte kurz und schulterte die schweren Kanister, entlastete so ihre bereits müde gewordenen Arme. Sie seufzte gedämpft, suchte sich weiter den Weg durch die ewigen Tunnel der Kanalisation. Die Harlekin lauschte immer wieder in die langen Gänge, achtete auf jede kleinste Änderung ihrer Umgebung. Hier war Hoheitsgebiet von Waylon Jones, besser bekannt unter seinem Alias Killer Croc. Diese Echse machte mit Eindringlingen zu meist kurzen Prozess und war wahrscheinlich verantwortlich für sämtliche Todesfälle in der Kanalisation. Wer Glück hatte endete als leicht zerfledderte Wasserleiche. Über das andere Schicksal sprach man nicht in Gotham, schließlich war Kannibalismus ein absolutes Tabuthema. Selbst der Joker arbeitete nur sporadisch mit dem Monster zusammen und befürchtete das Schlimmste im Umgang mit dem Tier. Einmal in Fahrt gekommen gab es kein Halten mehr für Waylon. Die Harlekin sah einen der langen Gänge hinab und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Scarecrow hatte sie nicht töten wollen – zumindest nicht direkt. Dieser bittere Unterton hallte nun in ihren Gedanken nach. Harley schmiedete innerlich schon tausend Möglichkeiten ihn umzubringen, als ein leises Zischen hinter ihr erklang. Die ehemalige Psychologin wand sich um, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Das Wasser lag noch immer ruhig und schleimig zu ihren Füßen. Plötzlich drang die tiefe, donnernde Stimme von Waylon an ihre Ohren: “Was machst du hier unten, Abendessen?” Die Harlekin sah sich um, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Sie versuchte gefasst zu klingen, als sie ruhig erwiderte: “Ich habe einen Spezialauftrag von Puddin bekommen und bin nicht dein Abendessen, Croci. Suche dir irgendeinen Drogenabhängigen in den Tunneln. Die vermisst sowieso keiner.” Es herrschte einen kurzen Moment Stille, als Harley ein leises Knacken von ihrer Linken hörte. Die ehemalige Psychologin wand ihren Blick in die Richtung des Geräusches, konnte aber nichts auf dem Wasser erkennen. Sie wollte gerade weiter gehen, als vor ihren Augen eine farblose Flüssigkeit auf die sichtbare Schulter tropfte. 

Ihre Finger berührten die schleimige Substanz. Harley rieb die Fingerkuppen etwas zusammen, spreizte sie dann wieder und begutachtete die Konsistenz. Ein weiterer Tropfen der Flüssigkeit fiel auf ihre Hand hinab, benetzte großflächig ihre Haut. Sie legte schließlich den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihren Blick hinauf an die Decke wandern. Genau über ihr hing Killer Croc, die Krallen tief in das Mauerwerk gegraben. Seine roten Augen fixierten sie voller Mordlust. Er musste aus einem der oberen Röhren geklettert sein. Das Untier bleckte die blutroten Zähne und lachte bellend auf, spie dann belustigt: “Wozu so lange nach meinem Essen suchen, wenn es direkt zu mir kommt? Ich liebe Fastfood.” In diesem Moment löste es die Finger aus dem Stein und drehte sich im Flug nach unten richtig herum um, landete gut einen Meter vor ihr mit einem lautem Platschen. Harley schluckte laut, ließ die Kanister fallen und wich zurück. Diesem Ding ging das Wasser gerade mal bis an die Knie. Die Harlekin dachte angestrengt nach, spielte eine Vielzahl von Szenarien durch. Die meisten von ihnen endeten im Bauch des Ungeheuers. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, griff dabei nach ihrem Baseballschläger und knurrte bedrohlich: „Mal sehen ob du es noch liebst, wenn dir das Holz quer im Kiefer steckt. Ich bin nicht so wehrlos wie du denkst, Waylon.“ Der Angesprochene gluckste laut auf, trat dann einen weiten Schritt auf sie zu. Für einen Schritt von ihm benötigte sie fast schon vier. Killer Croc schnaubte einmal laut aus seinen Nüstern und erwiderte amüsiert: „Wehrlos gegenüber anderen vielleicht nicht, aber ich bin eine Nummer zu groß für dich kleines Ding. Gib einfach auf, dass macht es für uns beide leichter.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin verweilte nun, sah dem Monster mit angriffslustigen Augen entgegen. Sie hatte diesen ganzen Mist der vergangenen Wochen nicht überstanden um jetzt in dem Magen eines Krokodils zu enden. Die neu entfacht Flamme ließ Waylon stehenbleiben. Er grinste breit, zeigte so die spitzen Zähne seines Kiefers. Das Ungeheuer ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und lachte laut auf: „Kampflust. Oh wie ich es liebe. Du machst mein Abendessen einfach perfekt. Als Aperitif sauge ich deine Leber aus, dann als Vorspeise reiße ich die kleinen Finger genüsslich einem nach dem anderen ab und der Hauptgang wird dein Torso sein. Zum Nachtisch wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben, aber da gönne ich mir noch ein oder zwei Bissen deines köstlichen Gehirns.“ 

Die ehemalige Psychologin erschauderte bei dieser Vorstellung, umfasste den Schläger nur noch fester. Nein, sterben war keine Option. Sie knurrte tief und machte sich etwas kleiner, erhöhte so ihre Wendigkeit. Wenn sie schon nicht gegen die Stärke des Monsters ankommen konnte, wollte sie zumindest schnell genug sein um ihm auszuweichen. Das Krokodil schnaubte nur unbeeindruckt und ging zwei weitere Schritte nach vorne, langte mit den Krallen nach ihrem Kopf. Harley duckte sich weg, glitt hinter ihm und trat einmal mit so viel Kraft wie sie nur aufbringen konnte zwischen seine Beine. Waylon stöhnte kehlig, ging auf seine Knie. Er keuchte schwer und zischte schmerzerfüllt: „Das wirst du bereuen, Abendessen.“ Harley kicherte triumphierend, trat dann auf ihm zu und schlug mit dem Baseballschläger einmal kraftvoll auf seinen Nacken. Das Monster fiel vorne über, kam mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf dem schleimigen Wasser auf. Die Harlekin grinste etwas, zog sich dann aber zurück um den Sicherheitsabstand wieder einzunehmen. Das Ungeheuer drückte sich von dem Boden auf, nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge beim Auftauchen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Harley, um ihm erneut eine zu verpassen. Wenn es sein musste würde sie seinen Kopf solange bearbeiten, bis dieser lose an seinem Hals herum hing. Darin hatte sie schließlich genügend Übung. Sie ging einmal um die gigantische Figur herum, streifte dabei mit dem Schläger immer mal wieder über die schuppige Haut. Die Pranke des Monsters griff ohne Vorwarnung nach dem Holz, krallte sich fest hinein. Es zog einmal fest an der Oberseite und riss der Harlekin so die Waffe aus der Hand. Diese ging erschrocken mehrere Schritte zurück, suchte in ihrer Jacke nach dem Revolver. Das Krokodil erhob sich ächzend, sah sich dann zu ihr um und grinste. 

Die nächsten Worte entschärften die Situation mehr als deutlich: „Wehrhaft bist du, das muss ich dir lassen. Die rechte Hand vom Joker muss was auf dem Kasten haben nicht wahr? Wie auch immer – dein Leben gehört heute Nacht ausnahmsweise dir. Ich hatte vorhin schon ein üppiges Mahl.“ Die Harlekin sah ihn einen Moment noch an, löste sich dann aber aus der Kampfstellung. Sie steckte den Revolver zurück und hielt ihre Hand nach vorne, um den Baseballschläger wieder entgegen zu nehmen. „Zu gütig“, säuselte die ehemalige Psychologin ironisch, „und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben? Croci, ich kenne die meisten Tricks. Dieser wirkt bei mir nicht.“ Die Echse lachte lauthals auf, schlug dann mit seiner Hand fest gegen die Wand. Diese bröckelte etwas. Der Atem drang schnell aus den Nüstern des Monsters, als er tief knurrte: „Heute ist es kein Trick, Harley. Mit dem Joker leg ich mich ungern an, auch wenn seine ganzen kleinen Handlanger ein willkommenes Mahl sind. Die meisten sind so dick bepackt mit Muskeln. Einfach perfekt für mich. Muskelfleisch ist so unglaublich zart und saftig. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie lecker diese Burschen sind.“ Die Angesprochene kicherte leise, konnte nicht von der Vorstellung los lassen welche sich in ihr Gehirn gebrannt hatte. Sie ließ den Schläger einmal kreisen, befestigte ihn dann wieder an der Schnalle des Rucksacks. Dann suchte sie nach den drei Kanistern mit dem merkwürdigen Gesicht darauf. Sie schulterte die schweren Röhren wieder und sah zu Killer Croc. Dieser rieb sich noch immer den schmerzenden Nacken, knurrte dann leise: „Was willst du mit dem stinkenden Zeug?“ Harley stolperte kurz über diese Aussage, bis ihr einfiel, dass Waylon durch seine Mutation wahrscheinlich deutlich besser riechen konnte als die Menschen. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, erwiderte dann ruhig: „Wie gesagt, ein Spezialauftrag von Mr. J.. Ich soll sie an drei Punkten installieren für die große Überraschung. Du kennst ihn ja.“ Das Ungeheuer nickte etwas, trat dann neben sie und öffnete eine seiner Pranken. Er schnaubte laut, sprach dann an sie gewandt: „Wohin sollen die Dinger?“ 

Die ehemalige Psychologin lachte leise auf, legte dann aber einen Kanister in die große Hand. Sie erwiderte besonnen: „Wenn du ihn bis zur Arkham Anlage bringen kannst und ihn da ans Grundwasser anschließt wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, Waylon.“ Das Krokodil gluckste wieder und nahm den Kanister in die Hand als wenn dieser aus Watte bestehen würde. Für seine Finger waren zwei Liter ein Witz. Er knurrte leise, glitt dann langsam in das Wasser. Kurz bevor er ganz untertauchte sprach er bedrohlich: „Du hast genau eine Stunde Zeit, sonst überlege ich es mir nochmal mit dem Nachtisch. Bei meinem erstem Abendessen war nicht besonders viel Substanz im Kopf gewesen.“ Damit tauchte er ab, schlängelte sich schnell um die nächste Ecke. Nach wenigen Sekunden lag das Wasser so ruhig wie zuvor in dem Gang. Harley lächelte zufrieden, strich von ihrem kleinen Plan die dritte Position. Dahin zu gehen hätte auch einfach zu lange gedauert. Sie ging weiter durch das schleimige Nass, schob hin und wieder etwas grünlichen Schaum vor ihr her. Die ehemalige Psychologin wollte schon umkehren, als sie endlich die erste Tür sah. Die Aufschrift lautete R201. Harley glich die Bezeichnung mit ihrem Plan ab und nickte leicht, trat dann ein in den kleinen Maschinenraum. Ein großer Tank stand angeschlossenen an eine Leitung der Stadtwerke in einer Ecke, nur darauf wartend von ihr benutzt zu werden. Die junge Frau stellte die Kanister ab, machte sich dann an dem ersten Ventil zu schaffen. Sie löste es vollständig und warf das Rohr nach hinten. Nun tropfte ohne Unterlass Leitungswasser aus dem Rohr. Die Harlekin lächelte und suchte in ihrem Rucksack nach einem Doppelventil, setzte das Kupferteil anstatt des Alten wieder ein. An das freie Zugangsventil setzte sie den Schlauch an, befestigte so den Kanister mit dem Gas an die Hauptwasserleitung des Ratshausviertels. Harley trat einen Schritt zurück, beobachtete was passierte. Das Wasser in dem kleinen Sichtfenster des Tanks wurde langsam grün. Es funktionierte. Sie schraubte den Verschluss zu und gab auf dem dazugehörigen Display die Kombination ein, um den Fluss für diesen Augenblick zu stoppen. Scarecrow würde über eine Vorrichtung diesen ganzen Mechanismus in Gang setzen können. Das Gas in dem Wasser würde sich beim Austreten wieder in der Luft sammeln und eine hohe Dosis freisetzen. Die Harlekin nahm den letzten Kanister in die Hand, trat aus dem Kontrollraum. Nun fehlte noch eine Position. Sie murmelte leise: „Hoffentlich macht Waylon seine Arbeit ordentlich und ist nicht zu schnell zurück. Ich brauche meinen Kopf noch.“


	38. Das Massaker

Sie stöhnte leise und brachte den Wagen zum Halten, lehnte mit ihrem Kopf erschöpft an dem unbequemen Sitzpolster. Die Verteilung der Kanister war zeitaufwendiger gewesen als gedacht. Harley drehte den Zündschlüssel und stieg aus dem Wagen, ließ den Scheinwerfer noch etwas an um den Weg zur Kirche zu beleuchten. Jonathan beziehungsweise Scarecrow hatte ihr befohlen nach getaner Arbeit die Messe zu besuchen, wahrscheinlich um den Hebel im Hinterzimmer wieder zu betätigen. Die Harlekin schüttelte etwas den Kopf und trat näher an die großen Flügeltüren. Zu ihrer Überraschung drangen keine Geräusche aus den heiligen Hallen. Die ehemalige Psychologin stutzte, legte eine Hand an das Holz und drückte es einen kleinen Spalt nach Innen. Ein überwältigender Gestank umspielte ihre Nase, drang tief in ihre Lunge. Sie taumelte einen Schritt zurück und hustete überrumpelt , versuchte dem Geruch zu entkommen. Harley kannte dieses metallische Brennen in ihrer Luftröhre nur zu gut. Blut. Sie sah versteinert auf die Tür, unsicher ob sie wirklich in die Kirche eintreten sollte. Ihre Finger spielten nervöser werdend an dem Reizverschluss der Lederjacke, zogen ihn immer wieder hoch und runter. Was würde sie im Inneren erwarten? Die ehemalige Psychologin nahm einen letzten reinen Atemzug von der kalten Winternacht und drückte die schwere Tür auf, trat vorsichtig einen Schritt hinein. Was sie nun erblickte brannte sich für die Ewigkeit in ihren Verstand. Die Harlekin hatte schon vieles in ihrem Leben gesehen. Allein durch die Taten des Jokers war sie abgehärtet gegen so ziemlich alles was die Schurken der Unterwelt mit ihren Opfern anstellten. Zumindest glaubte sie es bisher. Harley ging einen weiteren Schritt hinein, sah wie gebannt an die Decke. Dort hingen sie. Ungefähr zwanzig leblose Körper, auf umgedreht Kreuze genagelt und falsch herum aufgehängt. Aus ihren Halsschlagadern tropfte zähflüssiges Blut, ein Indiz, das sie bereits seit einigen Stunden tot waren. 

Harley kämpfte mit der Übelkeit, als sie unter den Leichen ein kleines Kind erkannte, vielleicht gerade mal vier Jahre alt. Ein Schwall von Magensäure zwängte sich ihre Kehle hoch. Die ehemalige Psychologin würgte einige Male bevor sie sich schließlich auf den verzierten Fußboden erbrach. Harley ging in die Hocke, hielt sich den Bauch. Mehr des bitteren Mageninhaltes bahnte sich den Weg hinauf. In diesem Moment konnte sie aus einiger Entfernung das leise Lachen des Mannes hören, welcher für dieses Massaker verantwortlich war. Scarecrow stand vor dem Altar, die Arme ausgestreckt wie die Jesusfigur hinter ihm an der Wand. An seinen Händen klebte das Blut all der Toten, benetzte große Teile seines sonst so reinen Anzuges. Er lachte lauter, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und badete förmlich in dem Lebenselixier seiner Opfer. Harley erhob sich zitternd, versuchte weiteren Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten. Vor ihren Augen tropfte ein langezogener Strich der zähen Flüssigkeit, bildete am Boden neben ihrem Erbrochenen eine kleine Lache. Die Harlekin sah bleicher werdend zu dem Mann am Altar. Dieser schien sie noch immer nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte zufrieden. Erst nach einer weiteren Minute sprach die Vogelscheuche hoch erfreut: “Sieh nur, Harleen. Wie ruhig doch mit einem Mal alle sind. Bis vor drei Stunde haben sie noch geschrienen und um ihre jämmerlichen Leben gebettelt. So ist es viel besser oder? Endlich können wir in Ruhe denken.” Die Harlekin wischte sich über den Mund und dachte angestrengt nach. Diese Situation war mehr als gefährlich. Sie sah wieder hinauf zu dem Leichnam des Kindes, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. So wollte sie ganz gewiss nicht enden. Der Kopf der ehemalige Psychologin rauchte förmlich – welche Worte waren jetzt zu wählen? Was sagte man einem psychotischen Mörder? 

Die melodische Stimme des Doktors durchbrachen ihren verzweifelten Versuch eine passende Antwort hervorzubringen: “Ja, denken braucht seine Zeit. Komme her zu mir, Harleen. Sei nur nicht schüchtern. Ich tue dir nichts.” Die Angesprochene erstarrte, blickte in die kaltblütigen Augen ihres Gegenübers. Sie erwiderte mit trockener Kehle: “Was hast du getan Jonathan?” Ein manisches Lachen drang an ihre Ohren, brannte sich tief mit den Eindrücken in ihren Kopf. Scarecrow legte seinen Kopf wieder zurück, genoss sichtlich den Anblick seiner Tat. Er beruhigte sich nach einigen Sekunden und ergriff erneut das Wort: “Ich habe der Welt einen Gefallen getan und höre auf mich mit seinem Namen anzusprechen. Ich habe mit Jonathan nichts gemein – wir teilen uns nur den gleichen Körper. Einen Körper den er geschändet und wie Dreck behandelt hat. Diese Zeiten sind nun vorbei. Ich bin es würdig ihn zu besitzen.” Die Harlekin blieb wie angewurzelt auf dem Fleck stehen, erschauderte bei jedem Laut des Anderen. Jonathan hatte schon diese finstere Aura ausgestrahlt, doch sein Alter Ego übertraf ihn in diesem Punkt ohne Schwierigkeiten. Harley unterdrückte ein weiteres Würgen und fragte unsicher: “Du hast der Welt einen Gefallen getan in dem du unschuldige Menschen umgebracht hast?” Scarecrow knurrte laut, ließ seine Arme zurück an seinen Körper fallen. Er trat einen großen Schritt vor und spie erzürnt: “Was weißt du schon wer von ihnen unschuldig war? Sie alle haben gesündigt und mussten nach dem altem Testament bestraft werden. Läuterung durch den Leidensweg des Sohnes unseres Gottes. Erst am Kreuz genagelt haben sie ihre Fehler erkannt und akzeptiert, dass sie nur durch meine Hand gereinigt werden konnten.” Die Harlekin kämpfte mit der Übelkeit, sah ihr Gegenüber aus großen Augen an. Scarecrow verzog keine Mine, lächelte ihr nur selig entgegen. Harley fühlte die Gänsehaut ihren Rücken hinauf kriechen. Die Menschen von Gotham zu terrorisieren war eine Sache – sie aufzuhängen und sich dann als Retter der verlorenen Seelen darzustellen eine andere. 

Im Stillen fragte sich die ehemalige Psychologin, ob Jonathan selbst genauso von dieser Idee besessen war oder Scarecrow den eigensinnigen Aspekt seiner Persönlichkeit allein beinhaltete. Sie rang nach passenden Erwiderungen. Was hatten all die Vorlesungen und Arbeitsgruppen ihres Studiums für Lösungen hervor gebracht? Ihn nun mit der Realität zu konfrontieren konnte ihren sicheren Tot bedeuten. Die Alternative wäre auf seinen Wahn mit einzugehen. Harley ging die Antwortmöglichkeiten akribisch durch, entschied sich dann zu einer Mischung beider Varianten und erwiderte mit zittriger Stimme: “Du glaubst also, dass du das Recht hast andere zu richten. Weshalb? Ist dazu nicht eigentlich nur der Herr allein befähigt?” Der Angesprochene lachte lauthals auf, drehte sich dann zu der Jesusfigur an der Wand um. Er zeigte mit ausgestreckten Arm auf die bleiche Gestalt am Kreuz und sprach laut: “Der Herr ist hier in Gotham an seine Grenzen gekommen, Harleen. Siehst du den Sohn über mir, seine eingefallenen Gesichtszüge. Unglücklich und ziellos. Nein, Gott hat diese Stadt der Sünden verlassen – weshalb sonst regieren Mörder, Diebe, Vergewaltiger und Kinderschänder?” Die ehemalige Psychologin folgte seinem Finger, sah die mit Blut beschmierte Holzfigur. Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas Feuchtes auf ihrer Schulter landen. Ein Blick hinauf an die Decke ließ die Harlekin noch bleicher werden. Vor Angst erstarrte Augen sahen ihr mit leerem Blick entgegen, eine Momentaufnahme der Vergangenheit. Die Halsschlagader der älteren Dame war aufgeschnitten. Aus der klaffenden Wunde trat noch immer zähe Flüssigkeit aus und rann über ihr bleiches Gesicht. 

Harley ging einen Schritt zur Seite, versuchte so aus dem Radius des tropfenden Blutes zu kommen. Erst dann erwiderte sie leise: “Dann zählst du mit dazu, Scarecrow. Diese ganzen Menschen hier – all die Leichen in deinem Keller. Du bist keinen Deut besser als die Kriminellen auf der Straße.” Der Angesprochene drehte seinen Oberkörper in ihre Richtung, sah ihr mit mordlustigen Augen entgegen. Er leckte sich über die blutverschmierten Lippen und sprach mit lauter Stimme: “Ich bin dazu auserkoren über diese Sünder zu richten! Und auch du gehörst eigentlich geläutert, aber durch deinen Gehorsam bist du zu einer Zeugin geworden. Du wirst berichten von dem Seelenheil, welches ich bringen werde über die gesamte Bevölkerung Gothams!” Die junge Frau schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ballte die Händen zu Fäusten. Einen religiösen Fanatiker. Das hatte Gotham gerade noch gefehlt. Der Joker war gefährlich für die Bevölkerung, aber nicht für die Stadt an sich. Dazu brauchte der Clown zu sehr die Aufmerksamkeit und Strukturen der untergehenden Metropole. Jonathan hingegen war von einer wahnsinnigen Grundidee besessen und lebte dafür seine Visionen in die Tat umzusetzen. In diesem Moment erstarrte die Harlekin. Die Kanister. Sie sah in die kalten Augen ihres Gegenübers. Die ehemalige Psychologin biss sich fester auf die Unterlippe und rekonstruierte die Positionen der Behälter. Diese waren genauso platziert, dass sie alles innerhalb des Dreiecks vollständig vergasen konnten. Ihre Kehle wurde trocken. Dieses Gemisch würde tausenden von Bewohner Gothams das Leben kosten und den Rest vollkommen traumatisiert zurück lassen. Zum ersten Mal in diesen Tagen wusste die Harlekin nicht was sie tun sollte. Natürlich war der jungen Frau das Schicksal der einzelnen Menschen relativ, aber es gab Freunde in den Häusern dieser Stadt. Sie sah auf, fasste allen Mut den sie aufbringen konnte zusammen und schrie dem Mann vor dem Altar entgegen: “Du hast den Verstand verloren, Jonathan! Denk doch einmal über die Konsequenzen nach? Was bleibt von Gotham übrig, wenn du fertig bist?” Scarecrow grinste nur noch breiter, bleckte so die grauen Zähne. Er hob seine Arme wieder und sprach besonnen: “Ein Ort ohne Sünder, Harleen. Geweiht durch unseren herrlichen Gott und seiner eifrigen, tapferen Jünger. Wer unter dem Gas überlebt und die größte Beichte der Welt durchsteht wird diese Stadt in eine neue, goldene Ära führen. Einer Metropole der Reinheit.” 

Die Angesprochene trat einige Schritte zurück, schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dieser Mann war wahnsinnig. Sie dachte über mögliche Erwiderungen nach, konnte aber auf diese Aussage keine passende Antwort finden. Die ehemalige Psychologin stieß beim Zurückgehen an die Tür. Ihre Finger legten sich um den Griff und drückten ihn hinunter. Während des Öffnens hörte sie die melodische Stimme des Doktors: “Du wirst schon sehen, Zeugin. Sieh mit offenen Augen zu, wie diese Stadt wiedergeboren wird. Eine glorreiche, wunderschöne Metropole, erleuchtet von der Heiligkeit Gottes. Du solltest stolz darauf sein, was du heute getan hast in den Abwässern dieser Stadt.” Harley verließ die Kirche mit schnellen Schritten, stürmte auf den Wagen zu. Sie stieg auf den Fahrersitz und suchte in dem Handschuhfach nach ihrem Smartphone. Das Display leuchtet auf. Die Harlekin entsperrte das Gerät und suchte nach dem Bild von Ivy. Sie drückte auf das Symbol und begann eine Nachricht an ihre Freundin zu schreiben: “Wir müssen so schnell es geht deine Sachen aus dem altem Versteck holen, Red. Ich hole dich gleich ab. Dann beantworte ich dir auch alle Fragen die du hast. Ich liebe dich – Harl.” Sie fügte noch einen Kusssmiley an die Mitteilung und versendete diese. Kurz verweilte ihr Blick auf dem Portrait von Selina. Sie hatte sich bislang nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet. Harley biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, tippte dann schnell eine Nachricht an Selina: “Hey Kitty. Wie geht es dir? Wo zum Teufel bist du gerade? Wir müssen Gotham so schnell es geht verlassen. Ich sende dir das nur, falls du noch irgendwo in einem deiner Verstecke hausen solltest. Wir vermissen dich. Liebe Grüße – Harl.“ Die ehemalige Psychologin schaltete das Smartphone aus und legte es zurück in das Handschuhfach. Kitty würde sich schon selbst zu helfen wissen. Die junge Frau drehte den Zündschlüssel und startete den Wagen, drückte die Kupplung und legte den Gang ein. Dann fuhr sie in Richtung des Stadtrandes in der leisen Hoffnung, dass sich sowohl Ivy als auch Selina überreden ließen die Stadt zu verlassen.


	39. Die Perfektion

Die Farm am Rande von Gotham war unter einer kalten Schneedecke verschwunden und mit ihr die Schreie seiner zu meist unfreiwilligen Bewohner. Der Chirurg legte summend sein Operationsbesteck zu recht, sortierte die Skalpelle nach Größe und Beschaffenheit mit viel Liebe für das Detail. Der fettleibige Mann besah skeptisch seine Arbeit. Für den heutigen Gast durften nur die feinsten und edelsten Klingen ausgesucht werden. Es musste einfach perfekt sein. Lazlo ließ einen kurzen Moment von dem Beistelltisch ab und wand sich zu dem alten Plattenspieler. Die aufgelegte Vynilscheibe hatte sich wieder mal festgefahren auf einer der unzähligen Kratzer, verblieb so in einer unliebsamen Schleife. Er legte die knubbeligen Finger an die Nadel und schob diese ein wenig weiter nach innen, horchte dann der wieder einsetzenden Musik. Das ruhige Spiel des Klavieres schmiegte sich an seine Ohren. Er lachte leise und drehte sich zurück zu dem Operationsbesteck. Der Chirurg streichelte über seinen Bart, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr. Sein Gast würde pünktlich sein. So wie immer. Lazlo streckte sich einmal und trat aus dem umfunktionierten Wohnzimmer in den langen Flur. Ein guter Wein vor der Prozedur würde nicht schaden. Ob sein Patient auch von dem guten Tropfen kosten mochte stand in den Sternen, aber er wollte ihm zumindest die Möglichkeit dazu bieten. Alkohol beruhigte aufgewühlte Gemüter. Der Chirurg schlenderte in die versiffte Küche und trat vor den Weinschrank, studierte die große Auswahl an verschiedenen Tropfen. Er rieb sich langsam die Wange, murmelte leise dabei: “Was würde nun passen, Mr. Valentin? Vino Rosso oder doch lieber bianco?” Seine Finger entschieden sich für einen bereits geöffneten Rotwein. Ein leichtes Pusten machte das Etikett unter dem Staub sichtbar. Lazlo begutachtete die verschnörkelte Schrift. Gerade gut genug für seinen Gast. 

Der fettleibige Mann ging pfeifend zurück in das Wohnzimmer, stellte die Flasche zu den dazugehörigen Gläsern. Einige Larven krümmten sich in dem Glas, suchten verzweifelt einen Ausweg aus dieser Enge. Der Chirurg beobachtete die Insekten lachend, langte dann mit zwei dicken Fingern zu den sich windenden Puppen. Er holte eine Larve hervor und öffnete den Mund, legte das sich windende Tier auf seine Zunge. Lazlo ließ die Made einen Augenblick auf der rauen Oberfläche hin und her robben, als er sie schließlich mit einem lauten Schlucken hinunter beförderte. Der Chirurg rieb sich den Bauch, lächelte dabei selig. Er legte eine Hand um die Flasche und schenkte sich großzügig ein, ertränkte dabei zwei weitere Maden in dem Alkohol. Lazlo wollte gerade einen kräftigen Schluck nehmen, als die Klingel der Vordertür erklang. Sein Gast war da. Entzückt ging er fast schon tänzelnd in den Flur, flötete dabei gelassen das klassische Stück, welches hinter ihm aus dem Wohnzimmer schallte. Mit schweren Schritten kam er vor der Tür zum Stehen, öffnete diese mit einem breiten Lächeln. Die Gestalt vor ihm war durch den dicken, schwarzen Umhang fast schon unsichtbar in der Nacht. Lazlo reichte seine schwitzige Hand seinem Besucher entgegen und sprach ruhig: “Doktore. Es ist wie immer eine Ehre Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen.” Der Angesprochene kicherte leise, erwiderte dann die Geste. Der Chirurg sah überrascht auf ihre Hände. So einen kraftvollen Druck kannte er nicht von dem Doktor. Dieser hatte bereits die Kapuze nach hinten gestülpt und erwiderte amüsiert: “Nicht so förmlich, Lazlo. Wir sind heute deine Patienten, nicht umgekehrt.” Der fettleibige Mann nickte mit einem Lächeln und trat zurück, ließ die schmale Gestalt im Türrahmen hinein. Lazlo zog hinter ihnen das Holz zu, blendete dadurch die Kälte von draußen aus. Er hob die Hand und deutete auf das Wohnzimmer. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den warmen Raum, nahmen auf dem ramponierten und durchgesessenen Sofa Platz. Jonathan sah auf das Feuer im Kamin, schien wie gebannt die Flammen zu betrachten. Erst nach einer Weile sprach er besonnen: “Gotham wird morgen in einem Meer aus Flammen untergehen, Lazlo.” 

Der Chirurg gluckste leise und schenkte ihnen beiden roten Wein ein. Er reichte seinem Gast eines der Gläser, nippte dann an seinem. Es verstrich eine weitere Minute des Schweigens zwischen ihnen, als der fettleibige Mann ruhig hinzufügte: “Und aus der Asche entsteht ein neuer, perfekter Phönix. Ich verstehe sie Doktore.” Jonathan sah in sein Glas, schwenkte die Flüssigkeit einige Male. Die Maden lagen leblos auf der Oberfläche des Weines, schwebten von einer Seite zur anderen. Der Doktor setzte schließlich das Glas an und trank einen Schluck, beförderte damit zwei Larven in seinen Magen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, erwiderte dann lächelnd: “Eine erlesene Auswahl. Du weißt, wie man einen Gast zu behandeln hat.” Lazlo nickte darauf, verlor sich selbst für einen Augenblick in den Flammen. Erst als das Klavier im Hintergrund seinen letzten Ton spielte wand er sich wieder an seinen Besuch. Er stellte sein Glas ab und fragte interessiert: “Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Doktore. Si, ich bin Ihnen allzu gerne behilflich bei Ihrem Vorhaben, aber es drängen sich mir Fragen auf. Sie schienen mir bisher kein Mensch zu sein, welcher anderen vertraut. Was macht es also so importante in Ihrem Plan, dass ich sie operiere? Sie legen ihr wertvolles Leben schließlich in meine Hände, obwohl sie wissen was ich den ganzen Tag so treibe. Wieso?” Der Angesprochene rutschte ein Stück nach vorne, stellte sein Weinglas neben die Flasche. Er lehnte sich langsam wieder zurück, griff dann in die Innenseite seines Umhanges. “Nun”, begann Jonathan mit einem milden Lächeln, holte dabei die Maske hervor, “genau wegen diesem Wissen kommen wir zu dem Entschluss, dass du der Richtige bist für diese Aufgabe.” Lazlo sah mit neugierigem Blick auf das ledrige Material, öffnete seine Hand in freudiger Erwartung. Seine Finger strichen über die Haut, fuhren die Nähte zwischen den zusammengenähten Teilen nach. Er betrachtete die Maske und erwiderte ruhig: “Sie sprechen immerzu von einem wir. Muss ich mir Gedanken machen, Jonathan?” 

Auf diese Aussage folgte ein bellendes Lachen. Sein Besuch grinste, wurde dann aber schlagartig ernst. Er lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, legte die Finger um den Unterarm des Chirurgen und knurrte leise: “Benutze nie mehr diesen Namen, Lazlo. Jonathan ist Geschichte. Jetzt regiere ich.” Sein Gegenüber stutzte sichtlich, nickte dann aber langsam. Heute war keine Nacht um Dinge zu hinterfragen. Lazlo drückte sich ächzend von dem Sofa und schlenderte zu dem Operationstisch. Er deutete dem Doktor an ihm zu folgen. “Nehmen Sie schon einmal Platz”, murmelte der fettleibige Mann leise, als er sich in Richtung des Flures drehte. Das Betäubungsmittel befand sich noch bei seiner Mutter im oberen Stockwerk. Lazlo stieg die verkohlten Stufen hinauf, atmete schwerfällig durch die körperliche Belastung. Oben angekommen wand er sich an den zweiten Raum zu seiner linken, trat kurz an das niedrige Bett in dem Zimmer. Dort lag sie, eingehüllt in eine Vielzahl von Decken. Die alte Frau lachte immerzu auf, war nicht mehr fähig sich zu bewegen. Lazlo betrachtete den kümmerlichen Rest, welcher von ihr übrig geblieben war. Die Haare waren durch all die Operationen am Kopf nicht mehr nachgewachsen. Er lächelte zufrieden auf den glücklichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und legte seine dicke Hand an ihre Wange, streichelte diese zärtlich. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern: “Madre, heute werde ich Gotham einen großen Dienst erweisen. Sei stolz auf deinen kleinen Jungen.” Er erhielt keine verständliche Erwiderung. Bei einem der letzten Versuche ihren Verstand zu heilen war eine Arterie im Gehirn verletzt worden, welche für den Sprachgebrauch wichtig gewesen war. Nun konnte die Frau auf dem Bett keine einzige Silbe mehr bilden. Lazlo störte dieser Umstand jedoch nicht. Solange seine Mutter lachte gab es keinen Grund für Trübsal. Der Chirurg suchte in dem Medizinschrank nach dem Betäubungsmittel und wurde schnell fündig. Das kleine Fläschchen lag umgedreht in dem obersten Fach. Lazlo nahm noch eine Spritze mit und stieg dann die Treppenstufen wieder hinab. Das Klavier des Stückes war inzwischen verstummt. 

Der fettleibige Mann kicherte leise und begab sich in das Wohnzimmer, setzte sich dort erneut zu seinem Gast. Dieser hatte sein Glas zwischenzeitlich geleert und sich nachgeschenkt. Der Rotwein war eine perfekte Wahl gewesen. Zufrieden gluckste Lazlo leise und sprach an den Besuch gewandt: “Sie müssen nur sagen wann Sie bereit sind, Doktore.” Der Angesprochene lachte tief, sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen entgegen. Sie waren so leer und gleichzeitig voller Leben. Der Chirurg war sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben unsicher. In diesem Moment sprach der Doktor kichernd: “Jederzeit. Ich möchte endlich wiedergeboren werden.” Lazlo nickte verstehend und erhob sich langsam, zog etwas von dem Betäubungsmittel in die Kanüle. Der Kolben füllte sich schnell mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Er setzte die Nadel an den dünnen Arm seines Patienten, schob die Spitze langsam in die bleiche Haut. Er prüfte den Druck, justierte die Spitze noch etwas um schließlich eine gute Vene zu treffen. Das Mittel verschwand in den Kreislauf des Doktors. Der Mann legte die Spritze zur Seite und deutete auf den Operationstisch, half seinem Besuch auf. Das Mittel wirkte bereits, durch seine Unterernährung sogar noch einen Deut schneller. Lazlo half ihm auf den Tisch, legte ihn vorsichtig zurück auf ein kleines Kissen. Zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit fixierte er ihn mit Schnallen aus Leder, ließ ihm kaum Möglichkeiten sich zu bewegen. Bei Operationen am Gehirn war jede kleine Regung gefährlich. Der Chirurg fasste nach den Latexhandschuhen und streifte sie über, nahm dann ein kleines Skalpell in seine Hand. Er wartete noch einen Moment und überprüfte dann ob sein Patient ruhig am Schlafen war. 

Lazlo atmete tief ein, als er den ersten Schnitt an der Stirn ansetzte. Die scharfe Klinge glitt ohne jegliche Schwierigkeiten durch die Haut, kratzte schon leicht an dem Schädel des Gastes. Er entfernte Schritt für Schritt das Gewebe, legte frei was er sehen musste. Mit einer kleinen Säge öffnete er schließlich vorsichtig den Knochen, hob ein kleines Rechteck hervor. Der Chirug suchte in dem pulsierenden Fleisch nach der richtigen Stelle, fixierte mit einigen großen Stricknadeln die Windungen. Vorsichtig setzte er das Skalpell an den Stirnlappen, zog die Klinge sanft über das rosane Gewebe. “Jetzt nicht unvorsichtig werden”, mahnte Lazlo sich selbst und entfernte das Schmerzzentrum aus dem Gehirn. Er langte nach dem Lötkolben, setzte diesen an die suppende Wunde. Seine Finger lagen an dem Griff, begannen langsam die Stelle zu verlöten. Der fettleibige Mann brachte den Knochen zurück in Position und spannte die Haut wieder über den Schädel. Mit einem Blick auf das selige Gesicht seines Patienten lächelte er besonnen, strich einmal durch das dünner werdende Haar des Doktors. Er hauchte leise in sein Ohr: “Und nun werde ich sie perfekt machen. So perfekt wie sie nur werden könnten. Doktore, sie werden mir danken, si, si.” Er legte die Finger ehrfürchtig an die Maske, legte sie vorsichtig auf das Gesicht seines Gastes. Eine Nadel und dazugehöriges Nähzeug – mehr brauchte er nicht. Der erste Stich war noch voller Unsicherheit, der Zweite schon deutlich einfacher. Langsam nähte Lazlo die Maske auf die Haut, vervollständigte den erschreckenden Anblick von Scarecrow. Beim letztem Stich flüsterte der Chirurg leise: “Du wirst wiedergeboren werden mein Freund. Vivre Doktore, vivre!”


	40. Das Schachspiel

Der Joker setzte gemächlich seinen Bauern zwei Felder nach vorne, sah dabei ohne Unterbrechung seinen Gegenspieler an. Dieser schmunzelte bei diesem Zug, nahm das Glas mit Wodka in die knubbelige Hand und lachte bellend auf: „So so, der Clown glaubt er sei clever und bietet mir ein Bauernopfer an. Noch durchschaue ich deine Taktik nicht ganz.“ „Streng dein kleines Vogelhirn an“, erwiderte der Mann mit einem breiten Grinsen, „du bist doch sonst immer der Stratege, Ossy.“ Der Pinguin knurrte leise bei dem Spitznamen, ließ den Alkohol seine Kehle hinab rinnen. Mit einem leichten Schauder stellte er das Gefäß wieder ab, stellte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und senkte sein Kinn auf die zu einer Faust verschränkten Hände. Seine Augen studierten das Spielfeld, setzten dann den Turm um drei Felder nach hinten. Er stieß den Rauch seitlich aus seinem Mund und erwiderte mit einem Glucksen: „Bei deinen wirren Spielzügen muss sogar ich passen, Jack.“ Der Joker kicherte erfreut, nahm sein eigenes Glas in die Hände und schwenkte den Inhalt einige Male. Er kippte die Flüssigkeit in den Mund, schluckte gierig den brennenden Alkohol hinunter. Der Mann leckte sich über die verätzten Lippen, grinste breiter und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Schachbrett. Er tippte sich mit einem Finger gegen das Kinn, sprach dann gespielt wehleidig: „Wenn ich das nur selber wüsste, Vögelchen. Die Figuren machen einfach was sie wollen.“ Ein Schmunzeln begleitete den Zug der Dame, als sie sich den zweiten Turm des Gegners zu Eigen machte. Oswald runzelte mit der Stirn und begutachtete die neue Stellung. Sein Gegenüber verfolgte einen perfiden Plan diese Schlacht zu gewinnen. Immer wieder bot der Clown ihm Bauernopfer an, um schließlich die starken Figuren in die Knie zu zwingen. Eine Taktik, die er auch außerhalb des Spielfeldes allzu gerne anwendete. Der Pinguin schwebte kurz mit den Fingern über den Figuren, wählte dann den Läufer um ein einsames Pferd zu schlagen. „Weißt du“, begann der kleine Mann mit einem Lächeln, „ich vermisse die alten Zeiten. Zeiten in denen wir uns keine Gedanken darum machen mussten, welcher unserer Anhänger uns als nächstes verrät. Wo die Polizei noch kaufbar war.“ Der Angesprochene kicherte, studierte für einen Augenblick das Feld. Es schien ein ausgeglichenes Spiel zu werden. 

Er massierte sich leicht die Schläfe, setzte dann den Läufer seines Gegenspielers außer Gefecht und lachte leise auf: „Diese Zeiten gab es nie, Ossy. Erinnere dich einfach an deine eigene Geschichte. Vom Tellerwäscher zum Mafiosi Nummer eins. Dabei hast du wahrscheinlich ganz Gotham einmal betrogen, wenn nicht sogar zwei Mal und auch unsere lieben Gesetzeshüter sind weiterhin käuflich – von dem Commissioner abgesehen. Du brauchst nur die richtigen Verbindungen und genug Geld, schon kommen sie wie die Fliegen.“ Der Pinguin blieb auf diese Aussage einen Moment stumm, lachte dann aber mit dem Clown los. Er winkte einen seiner Angestellten heran und beorderte eine weitere Flasche seines besten Fusels. Als der junge Bursche gegangen war seufzte Oswald leise: „Du magst schon recht haben, aber schau dir unseren Nachwuchs doch an: Alles nur zweitklassige Kleinkriminelle ohne Weitsicht. Was wird aus Gotham, wenn wir mal nicht mehr sind?“ Der Joker lehnte sich zurück, sah seinem Gegenüber beim Anzünden einer weiteren Zigarre zu. Er streichelte sein Kinn einige Male, wartete auf den Zug des Anderen. Dieser ließ sich wie gewohnt Zeit, aschte in Ruhe die einst glühende Spitze des Sargnagels ab. „Was soll schon passieren? Vielleicht ein kleiner Bürgerkrieg unter den Eliten oder die Polizei schafft es endlich die Korruption in ihren eigenen Reihen abzuschaffen“ , säuselt Joker verspielt, während der Pinguin seine Dame nach vorne stellte. Ein überaus berechnender Gegenspieler. Dieser nahm einen tiefen Zug seiner Zigarre, stieß den Rauch seitlich aus seinem Mund. Er studierte die Aufstellung und murmelte verstimmt: „Du sollst mich nicht zum Lachen bringen, Clown. Wenn wir weg sind geht Gotham vor die Hunde.“ Der Angesprochene kicherte vergnügt und lehnte sein Kinn auf seine Hände. Er beobachtete die neue Situation auf dem Schachbrett, strich sich langsam über die bleiche Haut. Was war nun ein geeigneter Zug gegen den Strategen der Unterwelt? 

Der Joker kratze sich leicht, öffnete dadurch eine der alten Narben. Das Blut tropfte über seine Fingerspitzen. Mit diesen umfasste er das verbleibende Pferd und schlug damit die Dame, benetzte ihr Gesicht mit der roten Farbe. Sie kippte auf dem Spielfeld um, verweilte ruhig auf der Stelle. Der Pinguin runzelte die Stirn und zog kräftiger an seinem Sargnagel. Das Spiel mit dem Clown war wie immer eine Herausforderung. Dieser lächelte nur sein übliches Lächeln und sprach gedämpft: „Ich entscheide immer noch wer gewinnt und wer verliert. Ohne mein Wort geschieht gar nichts in Gotham.“ Der Pinguin hob eine Augenbraue und lachte dann gemeinsam mit dem Clown los. Dieser wurde schlagartig wieder ernst, knurrte leise: „Das war kein Witz, Vogelhirn.“ Oswald drückte das Ende der Zigarre in dem Aschenbecher aus, drehte das gewickelte Papier auf dem Glas. Die rote Spitze hörte endlich auf zu glühen. Er ließ den Stummel in die Asche fallen und erwiderte ruhig: „Sagte mir der Mann mit der Clownsschminke auf dem Gesicht. Die Ironie dürfte selbst dir nicht entgangen sein. Das du hier die Fäden oft ziehst und zumindest von allem Kenntnis hast ist mir klar, damit unterscheidest du dich aber nur geringfügig von den sonstigen Lagern dieser Stadt. Diese haben auch überall ihre Spitzel, sowie deine kleine süße Harlekin.“ Der Joker verzog angewidert das Gesicht, verpasste so den Spielzug seines Gegenübers. 

In diesem Moment brachte der viel zu junge Angestellte die neue Flasche Wodka, stellte sie neben dem Clown auf den Tisch. Oswald knurrte leise, umfasst dann seinen Regenschirm und donnerte das metallische Ende auf den Kopf des Jungens. Er spie erzürnt: „Die Flasche gehört nicht neben den Gast, sondern auf den dazugehörigen Beistelltisch. Wie oft muss ich dir das eigentlich noch sagen Angelo?“ Der junge Bursche nickte eifrig und stellte den Wodka auf den Tisch mit der Uhr, rieb sich beim Verlassen des Zimmers den schmerzenden Kopf. Der kleine Mann stöhnte tief, richtete die Fliege an seinem Hals. Der Clown beobachtete ihn dabei, konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht länger verkneifen. Ein Mann mit scheinbar hohem Standard, welcher ständig mit dem Abschaum der Unterwelt agierte. Es gab sogar Zeiten, in welchen der Pinguin als Bürgermeister kandidierte, jedoch Haus hoch gegen seinen konservativen Rivalen verlor. Das Schicksal hatte ihn einfach für den Untergrund vorgesehen. Der Joker grinste breiter bei diese Erinnerungen und erwiderte kalt: „Wenn sie noch leben sollte töte ich sie – dieses Mal endgültig. Leider ist mir Poison Ivy entkommen, wie auch immer unser kleines Blumenmädchen das geschafft hat. Einen Moment war meine Aufmerksamkeit bei der wertlosen Schlampe und dann war die gute Pam einfach weg.“ Der Pinguin lachte laut auf und schenkte ihnen beiden neuen Alkohol in die Gläser. Er drehte den Deckel der Flasche wieder zu, nahm dann sein Glas in die Hand. Der kleine Mann roch an dem Wodka, nickte dann nur langsam und nippte von der Flüssigkeit. Oswald erschauderte etwas durch das Brennen, als er besonnen erwiderte: „Dir entgeht jemand? Das ich diesen Tag noch erleben darf. In diesem Fall kann sogar ich dir nicht helfen. Sie scheint Gotham ganz verlassen zu haben oder lebt in einem Versteck, welches ich noch nicht kenne. Der schillernden Lady ist ja alles zu zutrauen. Was deine Freundin anbelangt weiß ich nur, dass sie gestern Nacht in der Kanalisation gesehen worden ist.“ Der Joker runzelte die Stirn und fuhr sich mit den Fingern über das Kinn. Er dachte angestrengt nach, konnte sich jedoch keinen Reim darauf machen. Die Figur des Läufers schlug einen Bauern von Oswald, hinterließ ihn in einer wahrhaft grauenhaften Stellung. Der Clown sah zu seinem Glas und sprach mit wütenden Unterton: „Mehr weißt du nicht? Du lässt nach Vögelchen.“ Der Angesprochene lachte gedämpft und begutachtete die Position der Schachfiguren. Es sah nicht gut für ihn aus. Er rechnete mit einem Schachmatt in zwei bis drei Zügen. 

Seine knubbeligen Finger legten sich um den König, stellten ihn einen Schritt weiter rechts ab. Er ergriff dann leise das Wort: „Sie ist ziemlich geschickt darin ihre Spuren zu verwischen, Jack. Die meisten unserer treuen Freunde hinterlassen meistens eine riesen Sauerei oder zumindest ein bis zwei Leichen. Zur Not helfen eben die Spitzel in den jeweiligen Gangs. Dummerweise agieren sowohl Harley, als auch Ivy meistens alleine oder nur zu zweit. Da ist die Überwachung deutlich schwieriger. Ich tue mein Bestes, aber zaubern kann ich leider noch nicht.“ Der Joker rümpfte die Nase und schnaubte verächtlich. Dieser Umstand passte ihm nicht. Er schenkte dem Spielfeld wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit und schlug einen weiteren Bauern seines Gegners. Auf dem Schachbrett war er der König. Seine bleichen Finger umfassten das Glas mit Wodka, kippten die Flüssigkeit langsam seinen Rachen hinab. Der Alkohol beruhigt sein Gemüt. Erst dann erhob er wieder das Wort: „Auf dich ist sonst immer verlass, Ossy. Jetzt brauche ich einmal deine Hilfe und schon versagst du jämmerlich." Diese Worte brachten das Feuer in dem Pinguin zum Kochen. Er langte in seine Jackentasche und zog eine Pistole hervor, hielt sie direkt auf das Gesicht des Jokers. Auch dieser hat die Lage erkannt und ebenso seinen Revolver gezogen. Die Läufe der Waffen ruhten jeweils auf den anderen. Es herrschte einen Moment lang Stille, als der Clown leise zu kichern anfing. Dem Kichern schloss sich Oswald bald an. Gemeinsam lachten sie für gut eine Minute, bis der Joker wieder ernst wurde und den Bolzen seiner Waffe zurückzog. Seine Worte waren nicht mehr als ein wütendes Flüstern: “Wage es nicht mit einer Pistole auf mich zu zeigen, Cobblepot.“ Der Angesprochene sah in die kalten Augen seines Gegenübers, folgte aber dessen Anweisung. Sie senkten gemeinsam langsam die Schießeisen, sahen sich weiter voller Mordlust entgegen. Der Pinguin knurrte leise: „Wenn du mich erschießt bist du ein toter Mann. Dummerweise zählt das auch umgekehrt. Ich will über die Feiertage keinen Krieg anzetteln – du hast heute also nochmal Glück gehabt.“ 

Der Angesprochene kicherte leise, starrte weiter kalt in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Er leckte sich über die trocken gewordenen Lippen und legte ohne hinzusehen den Zeige- und Ringfinger um die Dame. Bei seinem nächsten Zug hauchte er erbost: „Schachmatt, Vögelchen.“ Der kleine Mann sah für einen Moment hinab auf das Feld, legte dann seinen König umgekippt auf das Spiel. Er erwiderte leise: „Diese Schlacht magst du gewonnen haben, Jack, aber es werden noch so viele mehr kommen. Da draußen gelten andere Regeln im Krieg. Das zweidimensionale Spielfeld ist nicht in sich geschlossen, ständig können rote oder gelbe Figuren das Brett stürmen. Wie will man da noch den Überblick behalten?“ Der Joker lachte bellend aus, wurde mit jeder Sekunde lauter. Das Lachen erstarb in einem Glucksen, gefolgt von der ungewohnt ruhigen Stimme des Clowns: „Ich habe unser Feld draußen ganz gut unter Kontrolle, Oswald.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und ging an die Tür. Der Pinguin schnaubte verächtlich und erwiderte angesäuert: „Du glaubst die Kontrolle zu haben, aber jeder noch so kleine Ausrutscher Deinerseits könnte dem Prinzen selbst den Kopf kosten. Passe auf dich auf, Jack. Die Regeln sind lange nicht mehr so transparent wie sie einst waren.“ Der Joker antwortete nicht auf diese Aussage, verließ einfach das Büro mit energischen Schritten. Gotham gehörte ihm. Ihm alleine.


	41. Die Warnung

Sie brachte den Wagen zum Stehen, drehte den Zündschlüssel langsam. Das laute Rumoren des Motors erstarb in der nächsten Sekunde. Harley atmete einige Male tief ein und wieder aus, drehte sich dann zu ihrer Beifahrerin. Ivy sah ihr mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Sie legte ihre Hand sanft über die der Harlekin und sprach leise: “Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Harl? Du musst das hier nicht tun. Du schuldest Gotham keinen Gefallen.” Die ehemalige Psychologin seufzte leise, sah dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu ihrer Freundin. Sie leckte sich über die spröden Lippen und erwiderte ruhig: “Vielleicht bin ich es nicht Gotham schuldig, aber zumindest Kitty. Du wartest hier, okay?” Mit diesen Worten lehnte sie sich zu Ivy und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Sie löste sich wiederwillig von der Botanikerin. Diese nickte nur langsam, drückte dabei weiter die Hand der Harlekin. Harley öffnete die Autotür und trat hinaus in den Schnee. Sie ging zum Kofferraum des Wagens und hob die schwere Klappe an. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Variation von Waffen, unteranderem auch ihr geliebter Revolver. Dieser würde heute leider nicht zum Einsatz kommen. Die Harlekin griff nach der abgesägten Shotgun und lud die Waffe mit zwei Patronen. Das sollte reichen um die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei zu erzwingen. Sie schloss den Kofferraum wieder und schlenderte gemächlich um das Auto herum. Der wachsame Blick von Ivy entging der ehemaligen Psychologin nicht. Die Botanikerin war gegen ihren Plan gewesen, akzeptierte nun jedoch die Entscheidung ihrer Partnerin. Harley erklomm die ersten Stufen zum alten Gebäude. Die ersten uniformierten Wachmänner kamen ihr entgegen. Sie schienen sie nicht erkannt zu haben. Die Harlekin sah sich kurz vor dem Reingehen noch einmal um, winkte Ivy mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Die junge Frau trat an die Türschwelle, beobachtete für einen Moment das rege Treiben im Inneren. Der Duft von Kaffee und Schweiß kam ihr entgegen. Harley wedelte einmal mit der Hand vor ihrer Nase und trat dann ein. Die Schreibtische waren alle samt besetzt mit fleißigen Polizisten. Die ihr wohl bekannte Zelle beherbergte zur Zeit nur Julian, welcher wahrscheinlich für die Weihnachtszeit etwas geplant hatte. Der Mann mit den vielen Tattoos saß unruhig auf der Bank, strich sich immer wieder über den glatt rasierten Kopf. Er schien unter Stress zu stehen. Zeitdruck. 

Dies erinnerte die Harlekin daran, dass auch sie diese ganze Aktion so schnell wie möglich zu Ende bringen sollte. Noch immer ignorierten die Polizisten die gesuchte Mörderin. Harley schnaubte verächtlich, hob die Waffe und feuerte einen Schuss in Richtung der Decke ab. Es wurde schlagartig still in dem Büro. Die ehemalige Psychologin drehte sich einmal herum und rief dann laut in den Saal: “Habe ich jetzt eure Aufmerksamkeit?” Ein wellenartiges Klicken drang durch den Raum. Sämtliche Waffen waren plötzlich auf sie gerichtet, alle bereit auf Kommando los zu schießen. Harley sah in die bleichen Gesichter der Gesetzeshüter und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. So weit so gut. Sie hielt die Waffe weiterhin über ihren Kopf, rief dann erneut in die Runde: “Wen von euch Schlappschwänzen muss ich umbringen, um mit Commissioner Gordon sprechen zu dürfen?” Die Harlekin atmete etwas flacher, bemühte sich darum weiter Haltung zu bewahren. Diese Situation war mehr als heikel. Es zogen einige Sekunden ins Land bis von der Empore der gesuchte Mann hinüber lugte. Der Commissioner erwiderte genauso laut: “Es kommt darauf an, Harley Quinn. Vielleicht sollten wir dich einfach hier und jetzt erschießen.” Die ehemalige Psychologin schluckte schwer und gab ihre blutig gebissene Unterlippe wieder frei. In ihren Gedanken wurden eifrig Worte aneinander gereiht. Worte, die irgendwann einen Satz ergeben sollten. Sie senkte die Waffe mit dem Lauf in Richtung Boden und erwiderte besonnen: “Wenn du dafür verantwortlich sein willst, dass ganz Gotham spätestens morgen Abend in Schutt und Asche liegt – nur zu. Ich laufe nicht weg.” Der Mann auf der Empore zog seine Stirn in Falten, trat dann langsam die ersten Stufen der Wendeltreppe hinab. Er stellte sich ihr gegenüber und murmelte leise: “Was ist mit euch Verbrechern um Weihnachten eigentlich nicht in Ordnung? Kann es nicht einmal eine friedvolle Zeit geben?”

Die Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern, sicherte mit einem Klicken die Waffe. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Commissioners hatte sie nun, doch wie sollte es weiter gehen? Die Sätze in ihrem Kopf waren alle nicht geeignet diese Situation zu entschärfen. Sie erwiderte schließlich etwas unbeholfen: “Frieden sucht man hier in Gotham ziemlich vergeblich, Commissioner. Hast du einen ruhigen Ort wo wir uns kurz unterhalten können? Es wird nicht lange dauern.” Der Gesetzeshüter sah ihr einen Augenblick lang ins Gesicht, nickte dann jedoch mit einem leisen Seufzen. Er deutete seinen Männern an die Waffen zu sichern und winkte Harley zu sich. Im selben Atemzug nahm er die Shotgun in die Hand. Diese fand ihren unliebsamen Weg auf einen der Bürostühle. Zusammen passierten sie die Zelle und gingen in eines der Verhörzimmer. Gordon schloss die Tür hinter sich, setzte sich dann der Harlekin gegenüber. Diese sah rechts an ihm vorbei auf den scheinbaren Spiegel und murmelte leise: “Könnten wir hier unter vier Augen sprechen, Commissioner? Nicht dass es einen Unterschied machen würde, aber ich werde ungern von außen beobachtet.” Der Mann nickte lediglich darauf und hob die Hand. Das kaum zu erkennende rote Blinken im Nebenraum erlosch. “Gut Quinn”, knüpfte der Polizist an, “jetzt raus mit der Sprache. Gib mir einen Grund dich nicht sofort wieder nach Arkham verfrachten zu lassen.”

Harley wurde etwas nervöser, nestelte mit den Fingern an ihrer Bluse. Sie nahm tiefe und gleichmäßige Atemzüge, sprach dann jedoch leise: “Halte mich jetzt nicht für Verrückt – zumindest nicht verrückter als ich es sowieso schon bin, aber morgen bei der fungierten Stadtratssitzung wird die Hölle auf Erden losbrechen.” Gordons Augen wurden bei jedem Wort größer. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, knurrte leise dabei: “Woher wisst ihr gottloses Gesindel nur immer wieder was wir vor haben? Kann man sich nicht einmal in den eigenen Reihen sicher sein?” Die Harlekin kicherte leise auf diesen Wutausbruch. Sie machte sich die aktuelle Situation wieder klar und wurde schlagartig ernst. Die Polizei auszulachen, wenn man direkt unter ihnen saß war keine allzu gute Idee. Harley spielte etwas mit dem Mikrofon vor ihrer Nase und sprach ruhig: “Die Polizei hat nach wie vor genügend Maulwürfe oder zumindest Beamte, die sich nur allzu gerne schmieren lassen. Der richtige Preis bringt den gewünschten Deal, aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier.” Sie ließ den Mann ihr gegenüber wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Diese Information schien ihn wütender gemacht zu haben als gedacht. Die ehemalige Psychologin rieb mit dem Daumen über das Kunststoff des Mikrofonhalters und fügte leise hinzu: “Morgen Nacht wird Gotham unter einer Welle der Katastrophe untergehen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen tut.” Sie zog aus ihrer Jackentasche einen Plan des Untergrundes hervor und zeigte ihn Gordon. Dieser studierte die markierten Kreuze, sah dann irritiert zu der Harlekin. Er murmelte unruhig: “Was soll das bedeuten, Quinn?” Die Angesprochene kicherte amüsiert, nahm dann aber den Stift des Commissioners und tippte die Stellen mit den Gaskanistern an. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Seite, nahm das Ende des Kugelschreibers kurz zwischen die Zähne und sprach dann besonnen: “Das sind Markierungen von insgesamt drei Gaskanistern. Diese werden morgen Abend um Punkt 18 Uhr Nervengas in die Wasserleitungen pumpen.” Der Polizist verspannte sich augenblicklich, sah ungläubig auf den Plan vor seiner Nase. Es arbeitete in Hochtouren in dem Gesetzeshüter. Er blickte ihr in die Augen und knurrte tief: “Wer sagt mir, dass du die Wahrheit sprichst? Ist das wieder so ein perfides Vorhaben vom Joker?”

Harley schüttelte den Kopf und tippte mit dem Stift auf die Signatur auf der Blaupause. Gordon verkrampfte sich sichtlich, hielt den Plan fest in den Händen. Er schien noch immer nicht überzeugt zu sein. Nun gut, dazu hatte er auch eigentlich keinen Grund. Viel zu oft schon hatte Mr. J. sie als Köder missbraucht, um die Polizei zu täuschen. In Gedanken daran fügte sie leise hinzu: “Dieses Mal hat er nichts damit zu tun, das schwöre ich. Der Mann den sie suchen heißt Jonathan Ichabod Crane.” “Ich wusste es! Wir waren viel zu nah dran.” Die Stimme hinter ihr ließ die ehemalige Psychologin zusammen zucken. Der dunkle Ritter. Dieser stand in sein Gewand gehüllt hinter ihr. Die Fledermaus kam einen Schritt näher an den Tisch und studierte die Markierungen auf dem Papier. Er hob so dann seinen rechten Arm. Ein kleines Hologramm erschien, breitete sich ungefähr fünfzehn Zentimeter senkrecht aus. Die Lichtkegel bildeten dabei eine dreidimensionale Karte des Untergrundes. Batman bewegte seine Finger schnell über das Licht, fixierte die Blaupause an den jeweiligen Kreuzen auf dem Original. Er tippte noch ein weiteres Mal auf den Arm und sprach ruhig: “Kümmert euch um die zwei Kanister der Stadt, ich übernehme Arkham.” Das Hologramm faltete sich wieder zusammen und entschwand schließlich gänzlich. Die Fledermaus nickte Gordon einmal zu, sprach dann an die Harlekin gewandt: “Hoffentlich ist das nicht wieder ein billiger Trick von Joker, Quinn. Wenn doch bist du die erste auf meiner Liste.” Mit diesen Worten verließ der dunkle Ritter den Raum. Die ehemalige Psychologin schnaubte laut und erhob sich ebenso. “Wo denkst du wo du hingehst?”, knurrte der Commissioner erzürnt. Er hatte bereits seine Handschellen hervor geholt. Die Harlekin lachte leise und winkte dem Mann fröhlich zu. Sie ging ohne auf weitere Rufe zu hören hinaus und passierte schnell den Bürobereich. Gordon war ihr nach gestürmt, verweilte aber an der Wendeltreppe. Harley drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und schenkte ihm einen Luftkuss, wand sich dann zum Eingang. Beim Hinausgehen rief sie amüsiert: “Die Shotgun dürft ihr gerne behalten Jungs!” 

Sie rannte die Treppenstufen hinunter und stieg in das Fahrzeug, schaltete den Motor wieder ein. Die ehemalige Psychologin sah über ihre Schultern. Sie legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und parkte das Auto gekonnt aus. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Freundin, die nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln nickte. Quietschend fuhr der Wagen in Richtung Süden – hinaus aus dieser Stadt des Grauens. Die Botanikerin legte während der Fahrt die Hand sanft auf die der Harlekin. “In eine bessere Zukunft, Harl”, hauchte sie leise und drückte sanft die Finger zusammen, “eine sichere, wunderbare Zeit liegt vor uns. Ich kann es fühlen.” Harley erwiderte diesen sanften Druck und lächelte, nickte langsam auf diese Aussage. Gotham zu verlassen hatte eine große Überwindung gekostet. Doch beide waren sich einig darüber gewesen, dass in dieser Stadt niemals Ruhe einkehren würde. Ihre Zukunft fing woanders an. Wo auch immer die Sonne sie führen würde. Die ehemalige Psychologin konzentrierte sich nun auf die Straße und lenkte den Wagen sicher durch die Allee. Um nicht sofort wieder aufzufallen war es zwangsweise notwendig den Regeln der Straßenverkehrsordnung zu folgen. Harley schmunzelte etwas über diese neue Situation und schaltete das Radio ein. Nun tauchten sie gemeinsam unter – ganz normale Bürger irgendeiner Stadt in Florida.


	42. Der Aufbruch

Das Magazin rutschte in den Schacht und rastete mit einem lauten Klicken ein. Roman studierte seine geliebte Colt und steckte sie in den Holster des Gürtels. Dieser war gespickt mit einer kleinen Auswahl an Handfeuerwaffen – von kleinem Kaliber bis zu fünfundvierzig Millimeter Geschossen war alles vertreten. Der Mafioso rieb sich über den drei-Tage-Bart und zog einmal die Nase hoch. Einige seiner Männer traten ungeduldig hinter der Bürotür von einem Bein auf das andere, schrien sich gegenseitig an, um die aufkommende Nervosität zu mildern. “Deine Männer sind wirklich ungehobelt”, murrte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Edward Nygma. Roman seufzte laut auf und knurrte genervt: “Wieso habe ich dich nochmal eingestellt? Zum Reden wirst du nicht bezahlt.” Der Riddler kicherte erfreut und wirbelte seinen Gehstock einige Male um die Achse. Er donnerte die untere Spitze fest auf den Boden, erwiderte dann verspielt: “Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold. Ich kenne das Sprichwort, aber kannst du das hier lösen? Erst ist es laut, dann wimmert es und am Schluss ist es still.” Der Mafioso stöhnte verärgert. Auf diese lächerlichen Rätsel konnte er gut verzichten. Leider war Nygma ein Mensch, welcher regelmäßig die Toleranz Grenzen der Unterwelt mehr als überschritt. Man überlegte es sich also gut, ob man den Riddler wirklich mit von der Partie wissen wollte. Er war brillant, keine Frage, aber sein Preis sprengte sämtliche Skalen. Roman sah kurz zu seinem teuren Handlanger, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf den Schreibtisch. Seine Maske. Das Zeichen, welches ihn zu Black Mask hatte werden lassen. Er hob das Leder an und setzte es an sein Gesicht. Das weiche Material schmiegte sich ohne Schwierigkeiten um die Konturen seiner Nase und der Lippen. Er zog die Maske einmal komplett über seinen Kopf, versteckte so seine wahre Identität. Sie war sein Erkennungszeichen. Der Riddler kicherte vergnügt und strich mit den Fingern durch sein braunes Haar. Er hatte sich an die große Standuhr im Raum gelehnt, schien dort noch immer auf eine Antwort zu warten. Roman schüttelte nur etwas den Kopf und sprach zynisch: “Du, wenn du nicht auf der Stelle still bist.” 

Der Angesprochene schnaubte verächtlich, klopfte mit dem Gehstock einige Male auf den Boden. Er stieß sich schließlich von der Uhr ab, trat einige große Schritte durch das Büro. So vergingen einige Sekunden bis Edward amüsiert antwortete: “Habe ich da etwa eine kleine, sensible Stelle getroffen. Komm schon, Roman. Wir sind jetzt schon so lange im Geschäft – da müsstest du mich eigentlich gut genug kennen. Wer mich ruft muss mit meinen Reden zurechtkommen.” Der Mann mit der Maske biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, wog kurz ab ob er nicht doch seine Pistole mit zu Rate ziehen sollte. Er entschied sich im nächsten Moment dagegen. Feuerwaffen hatten auf Nygma keinerlei Wirkung. Dieser Verrückte war so sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, dass nicht einmal der Lauf eines Revolvers ihn zum Verstummen bringen konnte. Eigentlich war Edward das laufende Wunder des Untergrundes. Verhasst von allen Lagern und gleichzeitig unentbehrlich. Black Mask atmete einige Male tief durch, rief sich in Erinnerung wofür er den Riddler als seinen Handlanger benötigte. Roman erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und sprach: “Ich bereue es fast schon dich eingestellt zu haben, wenn du nicht so verdammt gute Arbeit leisten würdest. Komm jetzt. Eine Stadtratssitzung wartet auf uns.” Der Angesprochene gluckste leise, trat dann an die Tür und versperrte den Ausgang. Der Mafioso sah ihm erbost entgegen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er legte die Hand an das Holster seiner Waffe und öffnete es, ließ die Hand über den Griff schweben. “Was soll das Ed?”, spie er erzürnt, “ich habe keine Zeit für deine lächerlichen Spielchen.” Edward hob eine Augenbraue an und richtete seinen Hut, ging dann einen Schritt zur Seite. Er beobachtete seinen Arbeitgeber, packte ihn dann an der Schulter. Erst dann erwiderte er leise: “Roman, überdenk dein Vorhaben bitte nochmal. Die Informationen die ich dir gegeben habe sind echt. Du kannst mir vertrauen.” Der Mann mit der Maske schnaubte laut, riss sich dann von dem Riddler los. Er strich den Anzug an der gegriffenen Stelle glatt und knurrte leise: “Sag mir nicht was ich tun soll, Nygma. Viel zu oft schon hat mir irgendjemand weiß machen wollen wem ich vertrauen kann. Wie viele von ihnen haben mich angelogen, was meinst du Nerd?” 

Edward ging einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte etwas den Kopf. Er legte die Finger an seinen Hut, zog diesen tiefer in sein Gesicht hinunter. Erst dann erwiderte er eindringlich: “Wie viele von ihnen hast du nicht gut genug bezahlt und mal ganz ehrlich, Roman. Wir arbeiten nicht zum ersten Mal zusammen. Gott, für dich habe ich mich sogar mit dem Teufel persönlich in Gotham abgegeben. Wer geht schon freiwillig zum Clown? Wenn das nicht Grund genug ist mir zu vertrauen musst du die Erfahrung eben selbst machen, wie ein blindes Huhn in den Häcksler zu laufen.” Der Mafioso verweilte einen Moment in dem Türrahmen, studierte noch einmal aufmerksam das ernst wirkende Gesicht des Riddlers. Er nickte ihm einmal kurz zu und trat dann vor seine Männer, hielt seine Waffe nach oben und schoss drei Mal in die Luft. Der brüchige Mörtel rieselte langsam von der Decke. Roman steckte die Pistole zurück und rief laut in die Runde: “Männer, heute Nacht werden wir Geschichte schreiben. Diese gesteuerten Idioten vom Stadtrat glauben wirklich, dass wir zu blöd wären nicht mitzubekommen, wann sie ihr jämmerliches Treffen abhalten.” Einige der Handlanger hoben als Zeichen ihre Waffen in die Höhe, grölten laut und zeigten ihre Muskeln. Edward sah sich das Schauspiel mit einem Schmunzeln an, machte sich dabei eigene Gedanken zu den wirklichen Idioten in diesem Komplott. Keiner von ihnen konnte wahrscheinlich das kleine Ein Mal Eins. Der Riddler spielte etwas mit seinem Stock, versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. 

Roman brachte die Menge schließlich zum Schweigen, knüpfte so an seine Rede an: “Heute Nacht zeigen wir es ihnen. Zuerst mischen wir uns unter die Anzugträger und dann schlagen wir zu, nehmen einen nach dem anderen gefangen. Dann zwingen wir sie einstimmig für unsere kleinen Umstrukturierungen in Gotham abzustimmen. Wir werden die vollständige Macht über Gotham haben!” Die Männer heulten laut auf, jubelten ihrem Anführer aufgeregt zu. Dieser schoss noch drei Mal in die Decke, gab dabei den Befehl des Ausrückens. Die Handlanger stiegen in die Wagen vor der Fabrik, brachten sich so in Position. Roman nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sah zu Edward, sprach leise: “Ich gehe nicht mit rein.” Der Angesprochene nickte mit einem breitem Lächeln, erwiderte besonnen: “Das ist die einzig richtige Entscheidung, alter Freund. Wie auch immer die Nacht heute endet, du wirst überleben und nicht hinter irgendwelchen Gitterstäben dein Dasein fristen.” Der Mafioso griff nach dem Maschinengewehr auf dem Tisch, strich dann noch einmal seinen Anzug gerade. Der Munitionsgürtel sollte schließlich gut aussehen auf seinem weißen Jackett. Edward half ihm in das Zaumzeug. Roman lud das Gewehr mit einem langen Magazin und überprüfte die Waffe, zog den Sicherungshaken einmal ganz nach hinten. Er sah dann zu seiner Linken und sprach ruhig: “Du wirst wahrscheinlich nicht mitkommen nehme ich an.” Der Riddler schmunzelte auf diese Aussage, nickte aber langsam. Er sah auf seine Fingernägel, ließ diese langsam über den grünen Stoff seiner Jacke reiben. Edward erwiderte mit einem Lächeln: “Du kennst mich zu gut, Roman. Ich bin nicht unbedingt für große Schießereien zu haben. Ich bevorzuge doch eher andere Methoden und Möglichkeiten.” 

Der Mafioso rümpfte die Nase, trat dann die Treppen hinunter in die Werkshalle. Er entschwand aus der Sicht des Riddlers nach einigen Biegungen um die unzähligen Laufbänder. Der Mann mit dem Hut blinzelte etwas, erkannte dann aber die positive Wendung in diesem ganzen Spiel. Edward lachte leise, versuchte sich noch einen Moment unter Kontrolle zu halten. Diese armen Irren wussten gar nicht in was für eine Hölle sie zusteuerten. Er zog sein Smartphone aus dem Jackett, tippte dann eine Nummer ein. Der Riddler ging zurück in das Büro, verschloss die Tür hinter sich und grinste breiter. Noch immer erklang nur das Freizeichen aus dem Lautsprecher. Er summte leise vor sich hin, lehnte sich dann an einen der schweren Aktenschränke. Der Blick hinaus eröffnete den gewünschten Anblick. Eine Vielzahl der Männer fuhren in schwarzen Vans durch den Abend, einer schwerbewaffneter als der andere. Edward lachte leise, wurde dann aber schlagartig ruhig. Aus dem Hörer erklang die kalte Stimme seines Freundes: “Edward. Ist alles vorbereitet?” Der Riddler kicherte erfreut, wirbelte seinen Stock noch einmal um die eigene Achse und stellte ihn auf den staubigen Boden. Er ließ sich etwas Zeit mit der Antwort, erwiderte jedoch im überraschend höflichen Ton: “Wie du es wolltest, Johnny.” 

Ein lautes Piepen signalisierte das Auflegen der anderen Seite. Edward zog die Stirn in Falten und steckte das Smartphone zurück in die Tasche des Jacketts. Er lehnte mit dem Kopf an dem kühlen Metall. In seinen Gedanken kamen einige Fragen auf, die er noch immer zu beantworten hatte. Weshalb zum Beispiel war sein langjähriger Freund mit einem Mal so darauf versessen, die Bürger von Gotham zu terrorisieren? Warum manipulierte er nach Belieben seine Patienten? Einfache Boshaftigkeit? Edward rieb sich über den Nacken und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Was auch immer Jonathan anstachelte machte ihm Angst. Der Doktor war schon immer eine unliebsame Gesellschaft gewesen – zumindest wenn man sich in seiner Schusslinie befand. Nygma erinnerte sich an Zeiten, wo er sich mit ihm fast normal unterhalten hatte können. Der Mann war überaus intelligent, ein Meister der Worte mit welchen er deutlich größeren Schaden anrichten konnte als all die Waffen von Roman. Edward sah auf die verschneite Landschaft Gothams und murmelte leise in die Kälte: “Du wirst schon wissen was du tust oder Johnny?” Mit dieser Frage stieß er sich leicht von dem Aktenschrank ab und trat in Richtung des Ausganges. Kurz vor dem Verlassen des Gebäudes griff er nach einer Gasmaske, welche für Notfälle an den Fließbändern befestigt waren. Edward nestelte eine Weile an dem Verschluss, befreite seinen Lebensretter für diese Nacht. Bewaffnet mit der Gasmaske verließ er die Fabrik, schlenderte durch den eisigen Schnee. Noch immer zeigte das Thermometer minus zwanzig Grad an. Viel zu kalt für den Riddler. Dieser stand an seinem kleinen Kombi, öffnete das Fahrzeuge nach einigen Schwierigkeiten. Zum Glück war das Schloss dieses Mal nicht zugefroren gewesen. Er ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen und sah auf die verschneite Frontscheibe. Ein dichter Nebel würde sich bald in Gotham auftun. Ein alles zerstörender, vernichtender Nebel. Edward sah auf seine Uhr. Kurz vor sechs. Er startete den Wagen und fuhr in Richtung des Theaterviertels. Der Mann der Rätsel hatte noch wichtige Habseligkeiten in einer der vielen Unterschlüpfe deponiert, die nur auf ihre Abholung warteten. Edward sah in den immer zu fallenden Schnee und murmelte leise: “Erst bin ich weiß, aber wenn du mich berührst werde ich durchsichtig. Was bin ich?” Mit diesem Rätsel in den Gedanken fuhr er schneller über den nassen Untergrund. Nun gab es keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Innerlich war er zwiegespalten und unsicher, wie diese Nacht ausgehen mochte. Wahrscheinlich würde Batman einen Großteil des Chaos verhindern, aber was war mit dem Rest? Edward schüttelte den Kopf und lenkte seinen Wagen sicher durch die vielen Alleen. Er spielte ab jetzt keine Rolle mehr in diesem inszenierten Schauspiel.


	43. Die Zeit

Der Hutmacher saß in seiner Zelle, blickte immer wieder zu dem kleinen Wecker auf dem schäbigen Schreibtisch. Es war halb sechs. Er lehnte sich näher an das kleine Gerät und kicherte leise: “Tick. Tack.” Seine Augen beobachteten die Zeiger, verfolgten die immer zu gleichen Abläufe. Es war fast so weit. Jervis seufzte schwer und strich mit dem Daumen über den Sekundenzeiger, hielt ihn so einen Augenblick lang auf. Er legte den Kopf auf die Seite, lächelte dann zufrieden. Die Zeit war dieses Mal auf seiner Seite. Der Hutmacher ließ das Plastik wieder los und beobachtete wie das rote Stück langsam die Runde drehte auf dem Ziffernblatt. Plötzlich spürte er ein leichtes Gewicht neben sich. Der Märzhase hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt, die Arme verschränkt vor der knochigen Brust. Sein eines Auge rollte in die zuvor leere Höhle. Er kicherte ein eigenes, grauenhaftes Kichern und sprach ruhig an den Hutmacher gewandt: “Und jetzt? Sollen wir einfach abwarten, was passiert?” Der Angesprochene schmunzelte etwas, erhob sich dann und klopfte etwas Staub von seiner Kleidung. Wie sehr er dieses weiß doch hasste. Dazu passte einfach kein Hut. Was brachte schon das schönste Gewand der Welt, wenn der Kopf ohne Bedeckung verblieb? Jervis lächelte den albtraumhaften Hasen an und erwiderte besonnen: “Wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten. Der Rest liegt jetzt in den Händen unseres Königs.” Zu seinen Füßen schlängelte sich die Haselmaus um das schwarze Leder seiner Schuhe. Sie sah mit ihrem verstörenden Gesicht auf, fiepte dann kaum hörbar: “Preiset den König!” Der Hutmacher nickte auf diese Aussage, ging einige Schritte auf das vergitterte Fenster zu. Es schneite schon wieder. Seine wachsamen Augen beobachteten das rege Treiben der weißen Flocken. Irgendwann würde Gotham noch völlig unter der kalten Decke des Winters verschwinden. Er strich sich durch das blonde Haar und legte sein Kinn auf den Fenstersims. Wie gerne würde er nun hinaus treten. Einfach die beengenden Mauern dieser Anstalt verlassen und die trügerische Freiheit genießen. In diesem Moment drängten sich die Worte des Richters in seine Gedanken: “Schuldig des Mordes in dreiunddreißig Fällen.” Der Mann mit dem strengen Blick hatte ihn einfach nicht verstanden. Diese Frauen und Kinder waren nichts weiter als billige Kopien gewesen. Er hatte der Welt einen großen Gefallen getan. Jervis verzog das Gesicht, hob seinen Kopf wieder an und starrte verträumt aus dem Fenster. “Du bist kein Mörder”, säuselte die süßliche Stimme der Haselmaus, “ein Mörder tötet etwas mit Wert.” 

Der Hutmacher nickte bestätigend, seufzte dann leise. Missverstanden. Immerzu spielten ihm die Gesprächspartner einen Streich und verdrehten seine Aussagen so lange, bis sie ihnen passte. Seine Gedanken glitten zu seinem König. Er schien der einzige Mensch auf Erden zu sein, welcher auch nur annähernd begriff was sich in seinem Kopf abspielte. Der Märzhase hinter ihm lachte krächzend und sprach mit amüsierten Unterton: “Du hast ihm vertraut und schau wo du jetzt bist. Glaubst du wirklich, er wollte dir helfen? Geschweige denn, dass er überhaupt zu einem Gefühl wie Liebe fähig ist?” Jervis schüttelte schnell den Kopf, starrte weiterhin hinaus in die verschneite Landschaft. Er zweifelte nicht einen Moment an den Empfindungen, die sich bei seiner Anwesenheit in seinem Herzen regten. Der kleine Mann suchte schon nach einer guten Antwort, als eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm erklang: “Tetch. Ich brauche deine Hilfe.” Der Hutmacher wirbelte herum und stand mit einem Mal dem dunklen Ritter gegenüber. Batman. Die große Gestalt starrte ihn mit schwarzen Augen entgegen, die Arme unter dem Umhang verborgen. Die Haselmaus hatte bereits nach einer ihrer Rippen gegriffen und hielt den spitz zu laufenden Knochen in Richtung der Fledermaus. Jervis beruhigte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln, trat von dem Fenster weg und kicherte leise. Der andere Mann war unglaublich groß. Er sah hinauf zu dem dunklem Ritter, sprach dann ruhig: “Ich soll dir nach allem was du getan hast helfen? Sehe ich schon so verrückt aus?” Wie auf Kommando kicherten der Märzhase und die Haselmaus los. Er wusste seine Teegesellschaft zu erheitern. Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Diese ganze Situation war einfach zu komisch. Die Fledermaus rümpfte die Nase und sprach bestimmend: “Ich weiß von den drei Kanistern. Sie werden um achtzehn Uhr nicht in das Leitungswasser gelangen.” Jervis hob eine Augenbraue an, gluckste dann vergnügt. Er senkte den Oberkörper etwas, trat so zwei Schritte zur Seite und hielt die Hände vor seine Augen. Aus seinem Mund drang ein gedämpftes Lachen. Der Hutmacher flüsterte leise: “Und heute in der Nacht, wenn der Wombats erwacht und die Haselmaus sich quält weiß er was ihm alles fehlt. Blind zu sein in schwerster Not bringt der Fledermaus den Tod.” 

Batman knurrte leise, packte den kleinen Mann an der Kehle und drückte seine zierliche Gestalt an die Wand. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen, spie dann erzürnt: “Lass diese Spielchen, Tetch. Was meinst du damit?” Der Hutmacher legte die Hände an seinen Arm, strampelte etwas um frei zu kommen. Ein lautes Röcheln entkam seiner Kehle, als sein Gegenüber endlich den Griff lockerte. Jervis keuchte schwer und erwiderte atemlos: “Drei Kanister hast du gesagt oder?” Der dunkle Ritter nickte, sah mit seinen dunklen Augen fest in die seinen. Der Hutmacher begann wieder leise zu lachen, hustete immer wieder durch die abgeschnürte Luftversorgung. Er sammelte seinen Atem und hauchte im Flüsterton: “Glaubtest du wirklich es wären nur drei Batman?” Der große Mann stutzte, trat dann mit einem Mal zwei Schritte zurück. Jervis rutschte an der Wand hinab, landete unsanft auf seinem Gesäß. Er rieb sich den schmerzenden Steiß und sah auf. Die Fledermaus hatte einige Knöpfe auf seinem Handschuh gedrückt und mit einem Mal tauchte eine Hologramm Karte auf. Er bewegte sich mit den Fingern über die Irrwege des Untergrundes. Erst dann spie er deutlich lauter als zuvor: “Wie viele, Tetch?” Der Hutmacher kicherte erfreut, drückte sich an der Wand hinauf und verblieb stumm auf diese Frage. Die Haselmaus neben ihm quiekte vergnügt: “Lass ihn nur wütend sein, Hutmacher. Er hat kein Benehmen und noch weniger Anstand. Einfach so hinein zu kommen ohne anzuklopfen. So etwas machte man nicht.” Batman verlor langsam die Geduld. Seine Stimme war nun ein tiefes Grollen: “Jetzt rede schon, Tetch. Wie viele Kanister?” Der kleine Mann lachte bellend los, stimmte so in den Kanon der anderen Figuren aus Alice im Wunderland mit ein. Er fing sich nach einer halben Minute wieder und sprach besonnen: “Du bist zu spät Batman, viel zu spät. Wir haben die letzten Monate insgesamt zehn Kanister in den Untergrund gebracht. Zehn minus drei ergibt immer noch sieben. Du wirst es nicht mehr aufhalten können so sehr du dich auch anstrengst. In dieser Nacht wird Gotham endlich geläutert werden. Preiset den wahren König!” 

Der dunkle Ritter fluchte leise, packte dann Jervis am Nacken und zog ihn näher an die Karte. Der Griff verfestigte sich, während er knurrte: “Wo?” Der Hutmacher versuchte sich los zu reißen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Er zeigte mit den Fingern auf weitere Positionen, wählt dabei wahllos sieben Punkte auf dem Hologramm aus. Es war zu spät. Viel zu spät. Endlich ließ die Fledermaus von ihm ab, wand sich dann mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er betätigte einen kleinen Knopf an seinem Ohr und sprach deutlich: “Wir haben ein weitaus größeres Problem. Harley hat nur von drei Kanistern gesprochen. Wir haben es mit insgesamt zehn zu tun. Zum Evakuieren ist es zu spät. Verteilt Atemmasken so schnell wie es geht und bringt die Zivilisten ins Gotham Police Department. Dort haben wir einen Kanister bereits deaktiviert. Viel Glück Commissioner.” Der dunkle Ritter atmete einmal tief ein und wand sich dann wieder zu dem Hutmacher. Er sprach dieses Mal deutlich bedrohlicher: “Ich werde ihn hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen, Tetch.” Mit diesen Worten betätigte er eine Rauchbombe. Weißer Qualm verdeckte die Sicht, brachte Jervis leise zum Husten. Beim nächsten Blinzeln war Batman verschwunden. Der Hutmacher schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, trat dann wieder an das Fenster und schrie in die Nacht hinaus: “Du kannst es nicht mehr aufhalten, Batman! Tick tack! Tick tack! Die Uhr tickt!” Sein Schrei blieb ohne Antwort. Jervis lächelte zufrieden und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, zog dabei ein Blatt von seinem Malblock ab. Er begann eine Linie zu malen. Nach und nach rekonstruierte er die Karte des Untergrundes und kreuzte die Positionen an. Nein. Es war nicht möglich alle auszuschalten – vor allem nicht mit falschen Koordinaten. Er kicherte leise und beendete den Irrgarten, sah einen Moment auf das Labyrinth. Langsam begann er den Ausgang zu suchen, wand den Stift immer wieder in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Endlich fand er den richtigen Weg und lachte kichernd auf, warf dann einen Blick auf den Wecker. Noch fünfzehn Minuten. 

Der Hutmacher legte erneut seinen Finger an den Sekundenzeiger. Die Zeit mochte für ihn gefühlt stehen geblieben sein, doch der Meister über die Stunden ließ nur selten eine Einmischung zu. Jervis sah wieder auf seinen Irrgarten, malte sodann neue Figuren an die Seiten. Neben ihm tauchte das zerfledderte Gesicht des Märzhasen auf. Er grinste breit, zeigte dabei die verrottenden Zähne. Seine leise Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern: “Er ist zu spät. Kein Grund dir weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen.” Jervis nickte etwas, legte dann den Stift bei Seite. Nun lag alles in den Händen seines Königs. Er legte sich auf die harte Matratze seines Zimmers, sah nach oben an die Decke und murmelte: “Preiset den König und verdammt die Harlekin.” Der Hutmacher verzog sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an die ehemalige Psychologin. Eine Verräterin in sämtlichen Punkten. Erst den Joker und nun auch noch Jonathan. Abartig. Die Haselmaus zog sich mühsam an dem Bett hinauf, kam auf seinem Kopfkissen zum Stehen und schnaufte schwer: “Denke nicht weiter an sie. Sie wird die gerechte Strafe irgendwann schon erhalten.” Der Angesprochene nickte leicht, zog dann die Decke wärmend über sich. Es war eisig kalt in seiner Zelle. Wie sehr vermisste er nun seinen wärmenden Tee. Jervis malte kleine Zeichen auf das Kopfkissen und hauchte leise: “Jeder wird die Strafe erhalten, die er verdient. Die Stunde Null ist nun gekommen.” Der Märzhase setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett, strich mit den knochigen Fingern durch sein Haar. Er lächelte zufrieden, genauso wie die Haselmaus. Ob Grinser auch glücklich war über den jetzigen Stand der Dinge? Die Katze hatte sich schon länger nicht mehr gezeigt. Wahrscheinlich mochte sie verständlicherweise die Irrenanstalt nicht. Jervis seufzte schwer und drehte sich einmal auf die Seite zur Wand. Es war bald sobald. Im Hintergrund hörte er das beruhigende Geräusch seines Weckers. Tick tack. Tick tack. Er lächelte selig und sprach sehr leise: “Die Zeit ist schon ein eigenartiger Begleiter. Mal ist sie schnell, mal ist sie langsam, aber sie bleibt niemals stehen. Immer unter Druck weiter zu gehen. Meister der Zeit, lerne doch endlich mit dir zufrieden zu sein.” Er erhielt keine Antwort – wie immer. Die Haselmaus rollte den knochigen Schwanz neben ihm ein und säuselte kaum hörbar: “Er wird dir nicht zuhören, Hutmacher. Du kennst ihn doch. Immer zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Zeit zu kontrollieren.” 

Jervis lachte gedämpft und schloss seine Augen. Nur noch fünf Minuten. Noch fünf Minuten bis Gotham in einer Welle der Verzweiflung untergehen würde. Der Hutmacher entspannte sich und malte kleine Kreise auf sein viel zu dünnes Kopfkissen. Wie gerne wäre er nun an der Seite seines Königs gewesen. Dieser hatte jedoch andere Pläne. Er drückte seine Finger fest in die Daunen, krallte die Kuppen in das weiche Material. Im Hintergrund tickte weiter die Uhr, immer im Rhythmus. Tick. Tack. Ein leises Lachen des Märzhasen drang an seine Ohren, gefolgt von der quirligen Stimme der Schreckensfigur: „Die Stadt wird verrückt werden. Verrückte Verrückte auf ihrem Weg in den Wahnsinn. Genießen wir heute das Schauspiel.“ Der Hutmacher nickte etwas auf die Worte des Hasen, hielt seine Augen aber weiterhin geschlossen. Er musste nun nur noch hören, was in der Stadt vor sich ging. Schon bald würden Schreie durch sein kleines Fenster in der Zelle dringen und die Läuterung verkünden.


	44. Das Eis

Die Teslaspule in seinem Gewehr glühte in einem sanften Blau auf, während er den Abzug betätigte. Ein eisiger Strahl des Stickstoffgemisches drang aus dem Lauf, verfestigte sich allmählich um den Griff der Tür. Victor atmete tief ein und aus, überprüfte mit dem klobigen Handschuh seines Anzuges noch einmal seine Arbeit. Es hielt. Zufrieden hob er die Waffe über seinen Kopf und befestigte sie an den Schnallen an seinem Rücken. Es gab nur noch zwei Türen einzufrieren. Keine hundert Meter von ihm entfernt nestelte Anarky an einem Sicherungskasten. Der junge Mann war ein Meister der Technik und konnte mit nur wenigen Kabeln ganze Schaltkreise überbrücken. In diesem Moment setzte er immer wieder leise fluchend den Schraubenzieher an. Der Winter zeigte nicht nur an den Fassaden der Häuser seine Spuren. Die metallischen Köpfe waren zum Teil zugefroren und ließen sich nur mit immenser Vorsicht aus den Verankerungen drehen. Anarky schnaufte leise: “Jetzt komme schon du Mistding.” Victor trat neben ihn und sah schmunzelnd auf den jämmerlichen Versuch des Anderen die Schraube heraus zu drehen. Er legte die Finger um die bereits gelockerte, linke Seite und zog mit einem Ruck die Verkleidung von dem Stromkasten. Sein Gegenüber starrte ihn einen Moment ungläubig an, sprach dann erzürnt: “Lass mir doch zumindest mal einen Erfolgsmoment, Victor. Ich war so nah dran!” Der Angesprochene lächelte amüsiert und zuckte mit den Schultern. Anarky schüttelte den Kopf, konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Stromkasten. Er zog einen kleinen Brenner hervor und entzündete das Gas. Mit der blauen Flamme bearbeitete er langsam die Lötstellen der Kabel. Victor schaute ihm einen kurzen Moment zu, machte sich dann aber wieder daran die anderen Türen zu vereisen. Er griff dabei nach seinem Gewehr, entsicherte es mit einem kurzem Druck an dem Schalter. Seine eigene Kreation war passgenau auf ihn abgestimmt. Nun gut, er hatte auch fast ein Jahrzehnt an der Perfektionierung gewerkelt. Mr. Freeze sah noch einmal auf die Füllanzeige seines Gaskanisters. Es würde noch für die restlichen Türen reichen. 

Er richtete sodann den Lauf des Gewehrs auf den Spalt und drückte den Abzug. Ein eisiger Strahl ließ das marode Holz ächzen. Immer wieder knackte es, zog sich zusammen und versperrte schließlich vollkommen den Weg hinein oder hinaus. Victor entspannte sich, sah dann einen kurzen Moment auf die Uhr an seinem Anzug. Nur noch fünf Minuten. Er blickte zu Anarky, welcher noch immer fluchend und leise murrend an dem Stromkasten zugange war. Der Kryologe rief etwas lauter in seine Richtung: “Anarky, es wird langsam Zeit. Du musst zumindest die Gasmaske aufsetzen.” Der Angesprochene knurrte wütend, wand sich einen kurzen Moment von den Kabelsalat ab und zog die Gummimaske über seinen Kopf. Er schraubte dann zwei Filter an die Seiten, atmete dann einmal kräftig aus. Weißer Nebel stieg an der Maske aus. Sie funktionierte einwandfrei. Anarky legte seine Hände erneut an den Stromkasten und murmelte mit gedämpfter Stimme: “Wer auch immer diesen Kasten hergerichtet hat gehört hingerichtet. Einfach nur schlammpig.” Victor lachte leise auf diese Bemerkung und trat neben ihn, besah sich den Unfall im Inneren. Der junge Mann hatte Recht. Jemand hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, die Kabel zu kürzen. Die langen Schläuche lagen zusammen geknotet auf dem Boden des Kastens. Anarky setzte seinen Brenner wieder an, arbeitete sich langsam vor zu den wichtigen Stellen. Der Kryologe klopfte ihm einmal auf den Rücken und machte sich dann auf zur letzten Tür. Das Metall war an einigen Stellen bereits verbeult. Die Kratzer vervollständigten nur das Bild, das hier oft versucht wurde einzubrechen. Victor schnaubte leise. Der große Haupteingang der Kongresshalle schien nicht gerne von unliebsamen Besuchern gewählt zu werden. Er strich über einige spröde Stellen in dem Eisen und zielte mit dem Gewehr auf den Spalt. Langsam fraß sich das Eis über das raue Material, versiegelte auch diesen Ausgang. Der Kryologe trat zurück und ging zu Anarky, welcher noch immer mit dem Kabelsalat kämpfte. “Brauchst du noch lange?”, fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln und sah auf die Uhr. 

Victor konnte den entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen nur erahnen, lediglich die Augen starrten blitzend auf ihn. Die Stimme des jungen Mannes klang dementsprechend zornig: “Mache du es doch, Vic. Meine Fresse, wenn ich den Elektriker in die Finger bekomme, der hier für veranwortlich ist, erdrossel ich ihn eigenhändig mit diesen verdammten Kabeln!” Der Kryologe kämpfte mit einem Lachen und tätschelte sanft die Schulter seines Freundes. Er sprach beruhigend: “Cool bleiben. Du hast es ja fast geschafft.” Anarky stöhnte leise, schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder dem Kasten. Er brachte einige neue Spulen in den Kreislauf ein, darum bemüht nur kleine Stromausfälle in dem Gebäude zu erzeugen. Nach und nach deaktivierte er die Feuertüren, brachte die Kontrolle über die wichtigen Schleusen in seine Gewalt. Er sah auf die Kabel, sprach dann besonnener als zuvor: “Fertig. In fünf Minuten ist das ganze Ding abgeriegelt wie das Blackgate Gefängnis.” Victor gluckste leise und fügte hinzu: “Dann haben die Damen und Herren im Inneren ja nichts zu befürchten.” Anarky rollte mit den Augen, sah auf seine Uhr an dem linken Arm. In diesem Moment legte sich eine merkwürdige Stille über sie. Der Kryologe bewegte sich etwas, fragte dann ruhig: “Bist du dir sicher, dass das die richtige Entscheidung war?” Sein Gegenüber sah auf und nickte langsam, ließ seine Uhr keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er erwiderte kurz angebunden: “Ich bin mir sehr sicher.” Victors Lippen bildeten einen Strich, als von dem Jüngeren keine weitere Erläuterung kam. Er lehnte sich etwas näher zu ihm und sprach eindringlich: “Dir ist aber schon bewusst, was wir hier gerade unterstützen oder? Wenn Jonathan wirklich alles so umgesetzt hat wie geplant wird von Gotham am nächsten Morgen kaum etwas übrig bleiben.” 

Anarky senkte langsam seinen Arm und sah in die eisig blauen Augen des Kryologen. Er atmete weiter durch die Filter, antwortete dann bestimmt: “Ich weiß ganz genau worauf ich mich eingelassen habe, Vic und ja, wo gehobelt wird da fällt auch Spähne. Es wird Opfer in der Bevölkerung geben, aber bei weitem nicht so viele wie unter den Abschaum dieser Stadt. Seine Versuche haben es doch bewiesen – fast alle Handlanger sind gestorben unter dem hohem Stress, während die, ich sage mal, Normalen die Prozedur überstanden haben. Wir bekämpfen also die Korruption in Gotham. Kolateralschäden sind eben nicht zu verhindern.” Der Kryologe nickte langsam auf diese Aussage und sah weiter in die überzeugten Augen des Anderen. Dieser schien keinerlei Zweifel zu haben. Victor betätigte einen Knopf an seinem Helm und verschloss so sein Visir. Die bereits eingebaute Filteranlage kam ihm sehr gelegen. Er konnte den meisten Gasen und Giften in dem Anzug wiederstehen. Das Gemisch von Jonathan machte da keine Ausnahme. Anarky starrte weiter auf seine Uhr, sprach dann leise: “Der Countdown läuft. Mache dich bereit.” Die Sekunden vergingen qualvoll langsam, als es endlich so weit war. Der junge Mann legte die Finger an die Spule und überbrückte so die eigentliche Steuerung der Feuertüren. Ein leises Klicken im Inneren des Gebäudes signalisierte, dass irgendetwas dort hinunter gefahren sein musste. Es hatte funktioniert. Anarky wand sich von dem Stromkasten ab und sagte ruhig: “Das war alles. Wir haben getan was wir konnten. Der Rest liegt nun an Johnny.” Mit diesen Worten ging er in Richtung des Wagens in einer der Seitenstraßen. Victor folgte ihm, kam aber nicht drum herum sich damit Zeit zu lassen. Er lauschte nach Geräuschen – nach Schreien. Noch war nichts zu vernehmen aus der Kongresshalle. Der Kryologe wartete einen Moment ab und sah auf das imposante Gebäude. Plötzlich vernahm er das leise Zischen aus den Gullideckeln. Schleichend kroch das rötliche Gas aus der Kanalisation, verteilte sich kriechend in der Luft. Victor beobachtete das Gemisch, fuhr mit seiner Hand einmal durch die Partikel. Es verhielt sich fast wie Staub, welcher aufgewirbelt durch die Luft tanzte. Er wollte gerade weiter gehen, als die ersten lauten Schreie auf die Straße drangen. Sie kamen aus den umliegenden Häusern. 

Aus einer der Türen stürmte eine junge Frau, die Finger fest in ihren Kopf gekrallt. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor Angst. Sie warf sich zu Boden, scheuerte dabei über den Boden und schluchzte unter dem Schrecken. Langsam wiegte sie ihren Körper hin und her. Victor überkam das Gefühl ihr helfen zu wollen, wand sich dann aber mit schwerem Herzen von ihr ab. Dieser Frau war jetzt nicht mehr zu helfen. Weitere Menschen drängten aus ihren Häusern, einer schreckhafter und panischer als der andere. Der Kryologe atmete gedämpft ein und aus, starrte fassungslos auf die ganze Szenerie. Er murmelte dann leise zu sich selbst: “Jonathan, ich hoffe du weißt was du hier tust. Lass mich das nicht bereuen.” Damit holte er zu Anarky auf und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, schloss die Tür mit einem lautem Knall. Die Schreie wurden leiser im Inneren. Der junge Mann startete den Motor, legte dann den ersten Gang ein. Er verlor kein Wort über die jetztige Situation, wich dem einem oder anderem Menschen auf der Straße aus. Erst als sie die Randbezirke erreichten wurde Anakry gesprächiger: “Es ist alles zu einem gutem Zweck, Vic. Glaube da einfach dran, ja?” Der Angesprochene verzog das Gesicht, versuchte dann eine angeneme Position auf dem Sitz einzunehmen. Sein klobiger Anzug machte diese Aufgabe für gewohnt unmöglich. Er lehnte sich schließlich an das Polster und sprach leise: “Du klingst selbst nicht wirklich überzeugt.” Der Fahrer fuhr weiter in Richtung Süden, verlor für eine ganze Weile kein Wort. Victor nutzte diesen Moment und schaltete das Radio des Wagens ein. Er zuckte zusammen, als ein Meer aus Schreien und verzweiflten Rufen aus den Lautsprechern drangen. Außer der lauten Hilferufe war kaum etwas Sinnvolles zu vernehmen. Der Kryologe schaltete das Gerät schnell wieder aus, wand sich dann mit seinen Zweifeln direkt an Anarky: “Wenn Gotham morgen nicht mehr sein wird sind wir mit daran Schuld.” Der junge Mann brummte leise auf diese Aussage, fuhr rechts ran und sah zu seinem Beifahrer. Er starrte ihn eine ganze Weile an, sprach dann aber ruhig: “Gotham hat schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Erinnerst du dich an letztes Jahr, als der Joker sämtliche Blutkonserven mit Viren manipuliert hatte? Wie viele Menschen sind damals gestorben oder sterben heute immer noch deswegen? Nein, wir sind nicht für den Untergang dieser Stadt verantwortlich.” Der Kryologe lachte dumpf auf, schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf. Er erwiderte zynisch: “Wir sind also die heiligen Retter.” Anarky wurde langsam zornig. Seine Fingerknöchel wurden bereits weiß unter dem Druck auf das Lenkrad. Er lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, klopfte mit der freien Hand gegen das Visir seines Freundes und spie erzürnt: “Wir sind in diesem ganzem Spiel nur kleine Figuren, Vic und egal was wir denken, der nächste Morgen wird so oder so kommen. Dann sehen wir, ob unsere guten Absichten Früchte getragen haben.” Victor verblieb stumm, starrte nur hinaus in den langsam aufsteigenden, rötlichen Rauch.


	45. Der Stadtrat

Er verweilte vor dem großen Gebäude der Stadthalle und nahm dabei einen tiefen Atemzug seines Sargnagels. Die Menschen um ihn herum drängten die weißen Treppen hinauf und verschwanden schließlich im Inneren. Jonathan drückte die Zigarette am Filter zusammen, ließ so den Stummel in den eisigen Schnee unter ihm fallen. Er glühte dort noch für einen kurzen Moment und erlosch nach wenigen Sekunden in dem nassen Grab. Der Doktor zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schmunzelte etwas. Ein kleines, unbedeutendes Vorspiel auf den eigentlichen Akt. Jonathan sah auf das imposante Gebäude und begann die ersten Stufen hinauf zu schlendern. Nein, Eile war heute nicht notwendig. Diesen Eindruck untermauerte der prüfende Blick auf die Armbanduhr. Noch eine viertel Stunde. Die Nervosität klammerte sich allmählich fester an seine Kehle und erschwerte das Atmen. Er setzte endlich den Fuß auf die letzte Stufe, schnaufte leise. Normalerweise waren so kleine Hindernisse keinerlei Schwierigkeit für ihn, doch wochenlange Unterernährung zahlte schnell seinen Tribut. Am Eingang begrüßte ihn charmant ein junger Mann vielleicht Mitte zwanzig. Das rundliche Gesicht mit dem aufgesetzten Lächeln schien wie eine Zusammenfassung des heutigen Abends zu sein. Jonathan reichte ihm dennoch die Hand und legte den schweren Mantel ab. Befreit von dieser Last suchte er sich seinen Weg in die Kongresshalle. Ein überaus langweiliger Raum. Eine Seite diente als Ablage für die vielen Speisen des Kalt- und Warmbüffet, die andere Seite war zugestellt mit runden Tischen. Gleich gegenüber dem Zugang befand sich die große Tribüne mit dem Rednerpult. Auch dieser Anblick fesselte Jonathan nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er wand sich zu seiner rechten und erkannte einen lieblos abgestellten Flügel. Nur langsam bewegte sich der Doktor auf das Instrument zu und setzte sich dann auf den dazu gehörigen Hocker. 

Einen Moment verweilte Jonathan in dieser Starre, strich dann mit dem Zeigefinger über die Tasten. Die ersten sanften Töne des Flügels gingen in den viel zu laut geführten Gesprächen um ihn herum unter. Keine Note vollbrachte es vollständig gehört zu werden, verhallte unter dem Meer aus Geräuschen in dem kleinen Saal. Jonathan sah nicht von dem Instrument auf, zog die Kapuze nur etwas tiefer in sein Gesicht und spielte leise die melancholische Melodie weiter. Dieser unwissende Abschaum. Im Stillen hatte er bereits die verschiedenen Lager heraus gehört. Unter anderem befanden sich Gangmitglieder von Black Mask und Scarface in der Menschenmenge, genauso wie einige Handlanger des Jokers, dass sie sich selbst noch nicht erkannt hatten zeugte von der immensen Arbeit ihrer viel zu kleinen Gehirne. Abschaum. Er spielte ein neues Lied an, bewegte seine Finger fliegend über die weißen und schwarzen Tasten. Eigentlich hatten diese muskelbepackten Idioten so eine Vorstellung gar nicht verdient. Die geringe Wertschätzung ließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in der Kehle zurück. Innerlich zählte Jonathan die Sekunden, ging einzeln jede Nummer durch. Er konnte sich Fehler nun nicht erlauben. Es musste alles perfekt sein. So perfekt wie sein Spiel an dem wunderschönen Flügel aus schwarzen Zedernholz. Der Doktor schmunzelte auf diesen Gedanken, schüttelte dann jedoch mit dem Kopf. Wie viele Szenarien war er die letzten Wochen schon durchgegangen? Eine unrealistischer als die andere. Nein, es war alles Notwendige getan worden. Die Kanister im Untergrund würden in zwei Minuten das Leitungswasser der Stadt verseuchen und die unmündige Bevölkerung Gothams einer langsamen, qualvollen Prozedur unterziehen. Wer den nächsten Morgen überlebte würde gestärkt von der Nacht in eine schillernde Zukunft blicken können. Der Rest – nun ja. Jonathan gluckste leise und sah auf die verschmierten Noten des Blattes vor ihm. Auf die unschuldigen Opfer konnte er wirklich keine Rücksicht nehmen. Seine Finger legten sich um das Notenblatt, blätterten eine Seite weiter. Vor ihm erschien ein weiteres, mehr schlecht als recht niedergeschriebenes Musikstück. Der Doktor studierte kurz die Melodie, spielte aus reinem Vergnügen die ersten Töne an. Nein, das war eindeutig zu fröhlich für eine Nacht des Chaos. Er nahm nun die Hände von dem Flügel, beobachtete für einen Moment die Gesichter der Menschen in seinem Umfeld. Einige von ihnen hatten tiefe Narben im Gesicht, andere wiederrum schienen wie aus dem Ei gepellt zu sein. Insbesondere Black Mask hatte darauf geachtet seine Untergebenen angemessen zu kleiden. Die Anzüge der Männer waren maßgeschneidert und vollendeten den Eindruck des Treffens einer gehobenen Gesellschaft. 

Gegen die sehr adrett aussehenden Handlanger von Simonis standen die Anhänger des Clowns in schäbigen, teilweise zerrissenen Kleidern an dem Büffet. Sie machten sich lauthals über die geringe Auswahl an kalten Speisen Luft, erzeugten so einen Unruhepol im Saal. Jonathan senkte seinen Blick wieder auf die Tasten, drückte langsam die Fingerkuppen auf das glatte Material. Nur noch dreißig Sekunden. Der Doktor blinzelte etwas und versuchte sich wieder auf sein Spiel zu konzentrieren. Er konnte es einfach kaum erwarten. Ein leichtes Flimmern in der Deckenbeleuchtung ließ ihn aufhorchen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Anarky es geschafft. Er drückte sich etwas von dem Flügel fort und erhob sich, schlenderte langsam in Richtung des Foyers. Die Feuertüren waren tatsächlich heruntergelassen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein sonst so erfrorenes Gesicht. Es verlief alles nach Plan. Jonathan begab sich zurück in den Saal und trat geradewegs auf die Empore zu. Die zwei hölzernen Stufen nahm er mit seinen langen Beinen ohne Probleme. Der Doktor griff nach dem Mikrofon und sprach mit rauer Stimme hinein: “Gentelman, wenn ich für einen kurzen Moment um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte.” Die Männer vor ihm verstummten gemächlich einer nach dem anderem. Als auch der letzte Volltrottel verstanden hatte was er tun sollte räusperte sich Jonathan mit einem Lächeln. Noch immer war sein Gesicht von der Kapuze bedeckt. Er lachte leise und sprach mit lauter Stimme: “Meine sehr verehrten Gentleman. Ich werde diese Rede wahrscheinlich zwei Mal halten müssen, seien sie also bitte nicht erbost, wenn sie die eine oder andere Stelle mit sprechen können. Ich versuche mich natürlich kurz zu halten, wir wollen ja schließlich pünktlich beginnen mit der sogenannten Stadtratssitzung.” 

Er beendete in diesem Moment die Ansprache, richtete sich auf und ließ die Kapuze nach hinten überfallen. Die Männer im Saal waren schlagartig verstummt, starrten nur ungläubig auf die Person am Rednerpult. Scarecrow nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge, genoss die aufkommende Verwirrung. “Warte!”, rief mit einem Mal einer der Anhänger von Black Mask, deutete dabei auf einen Handlanger des Jokers, “Ihr seid ganz sicher keine Stadtratsmitglieder! Clownsvisagen!” Ein leichter Ruck ging durch die Anwesenden. Einigen war die Kinnlade beinahe hinunter gefallen. Die Handlanger von Scarface hatten als erstes die Waffen gezogen, zielten dabei auf die rivalisierende Gang von Sionis. Diese wiederrum machten ihre Revolver und Gewehre scharf. Einzig die Clowns kosteten die Zeit vollkommen aus, suchten in Ruhe ihre Springmesser und Pistolen aus den Gürteln. Der erste Handlanger von Black Mask sah auf die Tribüne, die Augen geweitet voller Unglaube. Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, spie dann aber erzürnt in Richtung des Rednerpults: “Was geht hier ab du Freak?” Jonathan kicherte leise und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er hob seine Arme hinauf, streckte dabei seinen Nacken über, um an die Decke zu sehen. Mit dieser Geste sprach er laut in den Raum hinein: “Eine Läuterung, mein Freund. Ihr werdet alle Zeugen sein einer Wiedergeburt.” Bevor einer der Anwesenden noch etwas sagen konnte, erklang ein lautes Zischen aus den Rohren über ihnen. Aus einigen undichten Stellen strömte heiße Luft, gefolgt von einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit, welche in Verbindung sofort mit der Luft reagiert. 

Der Raum füllte sich mit tödlichem Nervengas, wand sich in jeder kleinsten Nische. Ein lautes Husten drang durch den Raum gefolgt von leisem Röcheln. Jonathan trat vorsichtshalber einige Schritte zurück und verschwand hinter einen der Umhänge. Die ersten Schreie drangen an seine Ohren. Schreie der Angst, des Schmerzes. Vereinzelt lösten sich Schüsse, flogen haarscharf an den Köpfen der Handlanger vorbei. Der Doktor sah an dem Umhang vorbei und kostete die Früchte seiner Arbeit vollständig aus. Es war einfach perfekt. Er trat aus seinem Versteck hervor, besah sich das Massaker aus der Nähe. Eine Person leiden zu sehen hatte seine Lust ins unermessliche steigen lassen – nun war der Raum gefüllt mit Opfern. Opfern, die es verdienten auf diesem schmutzigen Parkettboden zu sterben. Gebannt beobachtete Jonathan das Verhalten der einzelnen Testobjekte. Besonders die Clowns schienen auf sein Gas mit ungezügelter Gewalt zu reagieren. Einer von ihnen kniete über einem anderen Handlanger und schlug immer wieder mit der Faust auf sein Gesicht. Der Mann unter ihm reagierte schon nicht mehr auf die Gewalteinwirkung. Der Doktor trat neben die beiden und lachte laut auf. Noch immer versenkte der Clown seine Faust in die matschigen Überreste. Er schien wie in Rage zu sein. Andere Anhänger hielten sich die Köpfe fest, schlugen sich selbst oder knallten mit dem Kopf mit bedrohlichem Anschwung an die kalte Mauer der Kongresshalle. Sie verloren ihren Verstand. Jonathan packte einen der wimmernden Personen auf dem Boden, kam mit dem Gesicht immer näher und säuselte leise: “Sag mir was du siehst. Komme schon. Wovor fürchtest du dich?” Der Mann weinte nur noch stärker, verschloss die Augen so fest er nur konnte. Scarecrow schnaubte leise und drückte das unwichtige Forschungsobjekt zurück auf das Parkett. Wo war nur eine gute Probe zu finden? Ein lautes Knallen neben ihm, ließ ihn selbst zusammenschrecken. Einer aus der Gang von Scarface hatte sein Maschinengewehr entsichert und schoss nun ohne Ziel wild in dem Raum herum. Immer wieder traf er so die Körper der Anwesenden. Jonathan sah ihm beeindruckt zu, lachte dann laut und schlug dem Mann mit so viel Kraft wie er aufbringen konnte in das Gesicht. Der Hunne taumelte zurück und verlor so seine Waffe. 

Der Doktor hob sie auf, sicherte das Gewehr und schulterte es. Mit einem Mal erklang ein lautes Kreischen außerhalb des Saales. Die Polizei. Scarecrow konnte sich ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, trat hinaus in das Foyer. Dort sah es kaum anders aus als im Inneren. Die Polizisten bekämpften sich gegenseitig, genau wie die Passanten. Es war ein riesiges Chaos. Jonathan lächelte darauf nur selig, badete in dem Meer aus Schreien und Hilferufen. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Perfekt. Mit diesen Gedanken schloss er seine Augen, glitt mit einer Hand langsam unter den Bund seiner Hose. Er war erregt, mehr noch als das. Wie lange hatte er sich sexueller Befriedigung in den letzten Wochen der Arbeit verwehrt? Seine Finger glitten langsam an seinen Schaft, massierten die erigierte Haut mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen. Jonathan entspannte sich so vollkommen und genoss einfach diesen Moment.


	46. Das Chaos

Er rieb sich über die inzwischen trocken gewordenen Augen, stöhnte leise bei seinem Tun. Weshalb mussten sie gerade in seiner Stunde ihren Dienst quitieren? Jonathan schnaubte verächtlich, ließ sich dann aber wieder von dem Geschrei und der Panik mitreißen. Er konnte sich an dem Anblick seiner tobenden Umwelt nicht sattsehen. Chaos. So rein wie die beinahe perfekten Formeln auf seiner alten Tafel im Keller, Zeichen um Zeichen aneinander gereiht zu seinem einzigen Effekt einen Menschnen sämtliche Moralvorstellungen zu nehmen und ihn in eine Art Urzustand zu versetzen. Jonathan kicherte bei diesem Gedanken und drückte seine Finger zu einer festen Faust. In diesem Moment war er Gott. Ein Lachen schlich sich aus seinem Mund, vermengte sich mit den Schreien und Wimmern seiner Umgebung. Die so gennanten Menschen liefen sich über den Haufen, prügelten solange auf ihr Gegenüber ein bis kein weiterer Atemzug mehr von ihnen zu vernehmen war. Im blinden Instinkt und dem Trieb überleben zu wollen griffen die Sieger eines Kampfes sofort andere mögliche Opfer an. Die einst so weiße Straße war in einem tiefem Rotton getaucht und glänzte unter dem hellem Schein des Mondes. Jonathan trat gemächlich die ersten Stufen der Stadthalle hinab, ignorierte die wildernden Menschenmassen um sich herum. Wertloser Dreck. Der Doktor sah auf eine weibliche Probandin und lachte ablehnend. Sie hielt ihren Kopf in ihren blutigen Händen, wippte langsam vor und zurück. Aus ihrem geöffneten Mund drangen immer wieder leise Hilferufe. Er ging neben sie in die Hocke, umfasste ihr geschundenes Gesicht fest an dem Kinn. Jonathan zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. Nur ihn. In den leeren, trüber werdendnen Augen der Frau stand die Angst. Jonathan verweilte so einen Moment mit ihr, spürte wieder die Erregung in ihm wieder zu nahm. Genau das wollte er. “Nein du Wurm!”, säuselte die Stimme von Scarecrow in seinen Verstand, “Sie fürchtet deine schwache Gestalt nicht. Nur mich.”

Mit diesen Worten riss er Jonathan gewaltsam die Kontrolle über seinen Körper fort und presste die Finger an ihrem Kinn zusammen. Immer fester drückten die spitzen Fingernägel in die reine Haut, kratzten sich ohne große Mühe durch die obersten Hautschichten bis zum pulsierenden Lebenselixires. Scarecrow erschauderte unter den wohligen Empfindungen, legte die zweite Hand an ihren Hals und presste ihr langsam die Luftröhre zusammen. Ein erstickter Schrei wollte aus ihrem Mund entfliehen, fand jedoch keinen Öffnung um hinaus zu strömen. Der Doktor drehte Zentimeter um Zentimeter ihren Kopf herum. Endlich öffneten sich ihre zur Panik geweiteten Augen. Die zierlichen Finger versuchten noch an den Händen des Mannes über ihr zu kratzen. Ohne Erfolg. Jonathan streichelte zärtlich mit dem Daumen über die drei ersten Nackenwirbel, pressten dann ohne Vorwarnung den Hals der jungen Frau nach rechts. Ein lautes Knacken erklang, gefolgt von einem kaum zu vernehemnenden Krächzen. Scarecrow ließ von seinem Opfer ab, beobachtete nur wie sie tot zu Boden glitt, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Angst. Seine eisigen Opale prägten sich den Gesichtsausdruck der Toten genau ein. Wann würde ihr Körper wohl so kalt sein wie der Schnee um sie herum? Jonathan schüttelte leicht den Kopf, löste sich nur wiederwillig von diesem faszinierenden Anblick. Noch immer tobte ein nicht enden wollender Kampf auf der offenen Straße. Handlanger aller Beteiligten der Unterwelt führten im bestem Fall einen Krieg mit der Polizei. Diese war seit den letzten Anschlägen des Clowns standartgemäß mit Gasmasken eingedeckt. Zum Glück hielten die Filter aber niemals länger als eine dreiviertel Stunde. Genug Zeit um also auch ihre Ängste zu verstehen und zu hintergründen. Die Männer und Frauen wussten noch nichts von der Hölle auf Erden. Eine Hölle, welche nur durch sein Handeln wie eine Plage über die hochnäsigen, ignoranten Bevölkerung wusch und am Ende keine schwachen Inviduuen überleben lassen würde. Scarecrow legte den Kopf auf die Seite, studierte einige der eingefrorenen Leichen auf dem weichen Schnee. 

Ein leises kicher drang über seine Lippen, verformten seine Fratze zu einem manischen Lachen. Er trat zwischen drei verdreckte Körper zurück in Richtung der Stadthalle. Dort war eine unnatürliche Ruhe eingekehrt. Jonathan trat zurück an den wunderschönen Flügel, berührte mit seinen langen, viel zu dünnen Fingern die Tasten. Welches Stück würde nun am besten passen? Er ließ sich auf den Hocker sinken und begann eine melancholische Melodie zu spielen. Seine Augen fielen langsam zu, blendete das Chaos um ihn herum aus. Lediglich die nach Schießpulver und Blut riechende Luft wollte nicht aus seinen Nüstern treten. Die Fingerkuppen streichelten fast schon zärtlich die Tasten, entlockten dem Flügel einen wundervollen Ton nach dem anderem. Ein makarberer Tanz mit den Schüssen und Schreien außherbald der kleinen Halle. Jonathan hielt für einen kurzen Moment an – hörte dem wilden Treiben auf der Straße zu. “Du Narr”, hauchte die Stimme seiner zweiten Persönlichkeit in sein Ohr, “was hast du schon dafür getan, um die Angst all der Menschen zu verdienen? Du bleibst ein Schandfleck auf der Erde du Sohn einer dreckigen, billigen Hure.” Jonathans Lippen bildeten einen Strich, versiegelten so sämtliche Worte, die aus ihm dringen wollten. Es vergingen einige Sekunden bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelte und leise sprach: “Ich verdiene das hier genauso wie du. All die Stunden im Labor bei meinen Versuchen. Die Früchte meiner Arbeit.” In seinem Kopf zwängte sich das bellende Lachen der Vogelscheuche auf. Scarecrow verstummte schlagartig, stand mit einem Mal neben Jonathan an dem Flügel. Das Gesicht war verborgen unter einer schrecklichen Fratze, die Fäden an seinem Mund zogen sich zu einem widerwärtigen Grinsen. Aus diesem Schlund drängten sich weiße, schleimige Maden. Die Puppen fiel zu Boden, schlängelten sich hin und her auf dem kaltem Boden. Scarecrow blieb unbeeindruckt, legte nur seine dünnen Füße über die schleimigen Insekten. Mit dem nächsten Atemzug drückte er mit den Schuhen fest auf die Maden unter ihm, brachten sie so zum Platzen. Jonathan erschauderte unter den unangenehmen Geräuschen, versuchte sich auf sein Klavierspiel zu konzentrieren. 

Scarecrow kicherte leise und berühte mit seinen knochigen Fingern immer wieder die dunklen Tasten am Ende Des Flügels, streute so unpassende Töne in das eigentlich harmonische Lied. Er grinste weiter hin, leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Fäden vor seinem Mund. Eine weitere Made zwängte sich aus seinem Mund, suchte sich einen Weg hinaus in die Freiheit. Wie auf Kommando sog seine zweite Persönlichkeit das Tier zurück zwischen die fauligen Zähne, begann langsam darauf herum zu kauen. In den Mundwinkeln drängte eine grünlich weiße Flüssigkeit hervor. Scarecrow lehnte sich nun weiter zu Jonathan, legte die Hände an die Wangen seines Wirtes und hauchte leise: “Du hast gar nichts erreicht du erbärmlicher Wurm. Nein, ich werde sicher gehen, dass alles nach Plan verläuft.” Mit diesen Worten schloss er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und drückte die zum Teil zugenähten Lippen auf die des Doktors. Seine Handschuhe verweilten dabei an seinem Gesicht, krallten die herausstehenden Fingernägel in die viel zu dünne Hautschicht. Jonathan wollte dieser Berührung entkommen, erlag aber der Überlegenheit des Anderen. Etwas zog ihn nach hinten fort – ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass Scarecrow es leid war nur im Hintergrund zu arbeiten. Der Kuss wurde immer brutaler, riss an zwei Stellen die Fäden wieder auf. Warmes Blut sprudelte aus den neuen Öffnungen und floss über die grobe Maske, suchte sich einen Weg hinab auf den Boden. “Gute Nacht Johnny-Boy”, säuselte die kühle Stimme seiner zweiten Persönlichkeit, löste damit die innige Berührung zwischen ihnen. Ein starker Ruck durchzog seinen Körper. Scarecrow blinzelte noch zwei Mal bevor er sich von dem Flügel erhob und seinen Kopf einmal nach hinten überspannen ließ. Ein leises Seufzen drang aus seiner Kehle, ein Geräusch des süßen Triumphs über seinen schwachen Wirt. Er verweilte kurz in dieser Position, kreiste dann einmal nach links und rechts, um die verspannten Muskeln zu lösen. Es gab so viel zu tun in so weniger Zeit. 

Die Vogelscheuche legte seine Finger an die Unterseite seiner Handschuhe, zog dort die messerscharfe Klavierseite hervor. Ein effektives Instrument im direktem Nahkampf. Geräuschlos und tödlich. Er kicherte manisch auf diesen Gedanken und sah sich in der Halle um. Der Tot hatte ohne Frage genug für diese eine Nacht zu tun. Scarecrow glitt gemächlich über den von Leichen gepflasterten Fußboden, suchte nach einen Überlebenden. Er trat um Berge von Waffen herum, achtete dabei auf die kleinste Regung unter dem Blut. Endlich wurde er fündig. Unter dem Büffet Tisch kauerte einer der Clowns, die Hände lagen schützend auf seinem Kopf. Die wenig zu sehende Farbe war zum Teil aus seinem Gesicht gewaschen. Tränen. Perfekt. Scarecrow gluckste leise: “Na wen haben wir denn hier?” Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht, wog sich nur langsam hin und her. Was auch immer er gesehen haben mochte lähmte ihn nun in einer schmerzhaften Katatonie. Die Vogelscheuche schnalzte mit der Zunge und hauchte fast schon zärtlich: “Was magst du nun gerade sehen?” Der Doktor legte die Hände an die Schulter des Handlangers, zwang ihn so ihn anzusehen. Scarecrow grinste auf den panischen Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes und kicherte vergnügt: “Ich muss es zugeben, ich bin wirklich eifersüchtig. Diese Angst. Diese wundervolle Angst. Weißt du mein Freund, manchmal beneide ich euch einfach Menschen. So einfach gestrickte Individuuen, die sich auf dem Jahrmarkt in dem Gruselkabinett schon bei einem leisem ‘Boo’ erschrecken.” Der Mann reagierte nicht auf seinen Monolog, wand den Kopf ab von dem Gesicht der Vogelscheuche. Dieser wanderte mit den Fingern an seine Wangen, ruhten dort dann gefährlich nah an seinen Augen. Scarecrow gluckste kaum hörbar, kam mit seinem Gesicht näher und hauchte an die Lippen seines Gegenübers: “Gleich ist es vorbei. Sag mir was du siehst, du Wurm. Komme schon. Ich muss es wissen.” Der Handlanger stammelte einige verständnislose Worte vor sich her, die Opale zuckten von einer Seite zur anderen. Eine Reizüberflutung. Er musste Alice im Wunderland gesehen haben. Dieser Gedanke löste ein lautes Lachen der Vogelscheuche aus. Gleichzeitig brachte er die Daumen in Position, schwebte so kurz vor den Augäpfeln seines Opfers. Er presste so langsam die Fingernägel in die Augen des Clowns. Zu seiner Überraschung schrie der bleiche Mann nicht auf, verblieb in seiner angsterfüllten Starre. Scaercrow drückte weiter zu, nahm ihm mit jedem Millimeter mehr von seinem Augenlicht. Erst als er an etwas festeren zum Halten kam erschlaffte der Körper seines Gegenübers. Die Vogelscheuche legte die Arme sanft um den Torso des Handlangers und zog an der Klaiverseite. Er tätschelte die kalter werdende Wange des Mannes und sprach leise: “So ist es gut. Genauso soll es sein.” 

Mit diesen Worten durchtrennte er ohne Eile die Halsschlagader, ließ den Körper zurück auf den Boden fallen. Scarecrow sah noch eine Weile auf den Leichnam, erhob sich dann aber und trat den Weg zum Untergrund an. Eine letzte Zündung musste betätigt werden um das Chaos in dieser Nacht perfekt zu machen. Die Vogelscheuche verschwand hinter den Feuerschutztüren in den Keller, glitt fast schon über den Paketboden. Zum Glück waren viele der Hauptgebäude der Stadt mit einer großzügigen Öffnung zu der Kanalisation an das Untergrundnetzwerk angeschlossen. Für den einen war es das Labyrinth, für den anderen eine übersichtliche Möglichkeit sich ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen fort zu bewegen.


	47. Der Prinz

Wie leer gefegt wirkte die sonst so lebendige Hauptstraße. Die altertümlichen Stadthalle erschien in diesem Moment nicht mehr als ein Schatten ihrer selbst zu sein. Auf dem eisigen Boden kauerten hin und wieder bleiche Gestalten, bohrten die unterkühlten Finger tief in ihre Schädel. Kleine, rote Rinnsale suchten sich einen Weg über die kalten Wangen, tropften nach und nach in den Schnee unter den Opfern. Der Joker lachte vergnügt über diese Szenerie, wand seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen. Er konnte sich kaum satt sehen. Der Clown wollte sich gerade in Richtung der Halle bewegen, als ein heiserer Schrei zu seiner Linken seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Dort in dem Schnee saß eine ihm nur zu gut bekannte junge Frau – Vicki Vale. Ihres Zeichens seriöse Reporterin für das Klatschblatt schlecht hin. Ob die Gotham Gazette in der morgigen Ausgabe ihr vor Angst paralysiertes Gesicht zeigen würde? Der Joker verwarf die Gedanken und trat neben die blondhaarige Frau, ließ sich neben sie auf die Knie fallen. Noch immer hatte Vicki nicht aufgesehen, erzitterte nur unter der Anwesenheit eines unsichtbaren Peinigers. Immer wieder krochen leise Hilferufe über ihre Lippen, gefolgt von regelmäßigen Schluchzern. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und begutachtete die Frau mit einem makabren Lächeln. Nein, das wäre ein viel zu leichtes Opfer. Der Clown legte sodann eine Hand an die Wange der Reporterin und zwang sie so aufzusehen. Ihre Augen wanderten panisch von einer Seite zur anderen, schafften es nicht sich zu konzentrieren. 

Er schnaubte etwas auf diese Feststellung, packte sie fester an dem Kinn und wedelte mit der freien Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Nach einigen Sekunden knurrte er leise: “Huhu, jemand zu Hause?” Der Clown erhielt wie erwartet keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Mit dieser Erkenntnis ließ er von der jungen Frau ab, erhob sich wieder aus dem rot gefärbten Schnee. Noch immer lag eine dichte Schicht von Nebel übel der Straße, machte es unmöglich mehr als zweihundert Meter weit zu sehen. Er öffnete seine Hand und fühlte den noch immer rieselnden Schnee an seinen Fingern. Seine Finger rieben das weiße Pulver zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen, gaben dann die ersten nassen Tropfen an seiner Hand frei. Die einst durchsichtige Flüssigkeit war getränkt von dem Gas, fiel langsam in den Schnee. In der obersten Decke fraß sich ein größer werdendes, bräunliches Loch in das feste Material. Der Joker wischte sich die Hand an seinem Anzug ab und nahm dann einen tiefen Zug der unreinen Luft. Die Partikel drangen tief in die Nase, verteilten sich gleichmäßig in den Schleimhäuten. Das Gas schien gerne mit anderen Stoffen zu reagieren. Der Clown löste sich widerwillig von dem beeindruckenden Mittel und trat die Stufen zur Stadthalle hinauf. Auch hier kauerten Überlebende, unter anderem schwer bewaffnete Handlanger aus seiner Gang. Der Joker knurrte darauf leise, zog seinen Revolver hervor und drehte die Trommel. “Mal sehen wer von euch heute Glück hat”, gluckste er amüsiert, hielt den Lauf an die Stirn eines seiner Mitglieder. Dieser realisierte die Situation nicht einmal, starrte mit blutunterlaufenen Augen auf einen fernen Punkt. Der Prinz Gothams spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen, drückte unter diesen starken Emotionen das kalte Eisen fester gegen die Stirn des Mannes. Der Clown packte ihn an seinen kurzen Haaren und zog den Kopf zurück. Keine Reaktion. 

Ein anfänglich leises Lachen drang über die trockenen Lippen des Jokers, weitete sich langsam zu einem manischen Kichern aus. Er sah noch einmal auf den Handlanger und betätigte den Abzug. Eine Kugel suchte sich einen Weg in sein Gehirn, zerstörte dort Synapsen und alles Fleisch, welches dem Druck der Hülse nicht widerstehen konnte. Der Mann hustete noch einmal kurz, als er langsam zur Seite fiel. Die Augen starrten noch immer ängstlich gerade aus, ignorierten alle störenden Objekte und fokusierten sich schließlich auf irgendeinen Punkt auf der Straße. Endlich erschlaffte sein Körper vollkommen. Aus der Wunde trat gemächlich das rote Lebenselixier, benetzte den Schnee unter der Leiche. Der Joker schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf und murmelte leise: “So macht es mir gar keinen Spaß ihr Schwachköpfe.” Er studierte die verbleibenden Toten. Wer oder was war für dieses Massaker verantwortlich? Der Clown fuhr sich durch das dünner werdende Haar und seufzte leise. Um alles musste man sich allein kümmern. Er nahm die letzten Stufen bis zur Eingangshalle und lachte lauthals auf. Auch hier waren die Leichen in der Überzahl. Der Joker schlängelte sich durch den von Körpern übersäten Boden, versuchte irgendwie seine erst vor kurzem geputzten Schuhe nicht mit Blut zu verunstalten. Der Empfangsbereich glich einem Schlachtfeld. Scheinbar hatte sich die Polizei ein wildes Schießgefecht mit den vermuteten Ratsmitgliedern geleistet. Wie viele Opfer es insgesamt geben mochte wusste der selbsternannte Prinz Gothams nicht. Er schnaubte leise und beobachtete auch hier das dichte Gas, welches wie ein Schleier auf dem Boden lag. Der Joker starrte es mit einem Lächeln an und hauchte leise in den Nebel: “Was bist du nur für eine unsagbare Schönheit.” Mit diesen Worten wand er sich der Haupthalle zu, erwartete allerdings keine großen Überraschungen. Er lugte vorsichtig zwischen den Flügeltüren hinein und kicherte dann voller Vorfreude. Das gleiche Spiel wie zuvor. Seine Schuhe traten langsam über die Extremitäten, bemüht die Sauerei klein zu halten. In diesem Moment wurde es mit einem Mal plötzlich dunkel. Die Deckenbeleuchtungen knackten kurz, zersprangen dann aber unter einem Kurzschluss. Einzelne Funken sprangen hinab, glühten noch kurz nach und entschwanden dann in die Finsternis. Der Joker stöhnte etwas entnervt, suchte dann in seinem Jackett nach dem Smartphone. Er entsperrte es geschwind und betätigte die Taschenlampe, leuchtete sich so seinen Weg. Der Clown rieb sich über den drei Tage Bart, dachte dabei angestrengt nach. 

Er musste den Verursacher dieses Stromausfalles finden – nein, er musste den Verantwortlichen für all dieses Chaos finden! Ein leises Röcheln neben ihm ließ den Prinzen Gothams aufschrecken. Er leuchtete mit seiner Lampe in das blutverschmierte Gesicht eines seiner Anhänger. Dieser schloss die Augen auf die helle Lichtquelle, keuchte dann weiter schwer unter seinen Verletzungen. Der Clown ging neben ihn in die Hocke, legte seine Hände an die Wangen des Mannes und hauchte leise: “Sag mir, dass du noch nicht ganz den Verstand verloren hast, mein Guter.” Der Angesprochene begann darauf zu weinen, wand seinen Kopf in dem festen Griff des Jokers. Erst nach einigen Versuchen wimmerte er leise: “Sie sind überall Boss. Überall. Oh Gott, sie kommen mich holen.” “Wer kommt dich holen?”, wiederholte er sachlich und hielt sein Gesicht fester in dieser Position. Der Handlanger starrte mit Angst getränkten Augen in die seines Arbeitgebers, murmelte dann nur heiser: “Sie. Scarface. Er wird mich töten, so wie alle anderen.” Der Joker runzelte die Stirn und erwiderte flüsternd, liebkoste dabei mit den Fingern den anderen: “Warum sollte er das tun? Denke doch mal einen Moment nach.” Er tätschelte sanft die Wangen des Mannes, welcher mit jeder Sekunde mehr Schwierigkeiten bekam zu atmen. Ein sterbender Handlanger war einfach unnütz. Der Joker lehnte sich weiter nach vorne, sprach dann leise an seine Lippen: “Wer ist hier für verantwortlich?” Der Angesprochene stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, öffnete die blutunterlaufenden Augen. Ein Schwall von Blut drang aus seinem Mund, als er versuchte zu antworten. Der Prinz Gothams hielt seinen Kopf zur Seite, half ihm so die Flüssigkeit aus seiner Luftröhre zu bekommen. Erst nach einigem Husten erwiderte er mit krächzender Stimme: “Der Teufel. Der wahrhaftige Teufel. Er ist hier – in Menschengestalt.” Der Handlanger starrte voller Panik in die Augen seines Arbeitgebers, bis auch das letzte Bisschen Leben aus seiner Seele gefahren war. Er löste sich aus seiner Verkrampfung und wurde schlaff in dem Griff des Jokers. Dieser schnaubte verächtlich, warf den Kopf des Mannes zurück in die Ausgangsposition. Er erhob sich und leuchtete mit seiner Lampe durch den Saal. Hier schien keiner mehr am Leben zu sein. Mit dieser Erkenntnis ging der Clown hinaus, suchte sich seinen Weg in das Treppenhaus. Von oben ertönten keine Laute. 

Seine Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich, als er sich schließlich für den Keller entschied und die ersten Stufen in den Untergrund hinab tat. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er eine unliebsame Begegnung mit seinem Lieblingsfreak entgegen sehen. Im besten Fall hatte sich sein Problem mit dem neuen Unruhestifter bereits erledigt. Er grinste auf diesen Gedanken und sprang die letzten Stufen hinab. Niemand machte seinen Platz streitig. Ein leises, nur allzu bekanntes Flackern ertönte hinter ihm, gefolgt von der tiefen Stimme eines bestimmten Ritters der Nacht: “Bis hier hin und nicht weiter.” “Batsy”, säuselte der Joker amüsiert und wand sich herum, verneigte sich dann tief vor der Fledermaus, “Ohne dich wäre so ein Abend auch nur halb so schön.” Der Angesprochene zeigte keine Regung, knurrte dann nur tief und spie erzürnt: “Du gehst zurück nach Arkham wo du hin gehörst.” Der Clown zog seinen Revolver, drehte die Trommel erneut und leckte langsam den Lauf der Waffe entlang. Er ließ sich dabei viel Zeit, erwiderte dann schmunzelnd: “Und wenn ich keine Lust habe mit nach Arkham zu kommen? Prügelst du mich dann wieder halb tot und schleifst mich auf die Intensivstation?” Die finstere Gestalt blieb für einen Moment still, sprach dann mit finsterer Stimme: “Die Stadt ist sicherer, wenn du unter Verschluss bist.” Der Joker lachte herzlichst auf und zielte mit der Waffe auf den dunklen Ritter. “Nicht mit mir Batsy”, schmunzelte er grinsend und drückte den Abzug. Zum Vorschein kam eine seiner altbekannten Fähnchen mit der Aufschrift “Bang”. Der Clown sah mit einem gespielten, überraschten Ausdruck auf seine Waffe und kicherte verspielt: “Na sieh mal einer an. Oupsie. Das mit der Fahne muss mir glatt entfallen sein. Wie wäre es dann hier mit Bats?” In diesem Moment zog er an einer kleinen Reißleine, versprühte so das dunkel grüne Gas in dem engen Treppenhaus. Der dunkle Ritter trat zurück, hielt den Anzug vor seinen Mund und hustete leise. Der Joker tänzelte ein wenig über die Stufen, lachte dann laut auf: “Für dich gibt es doch immer nur das Beste. Solange du abgelenkt bist kümmere ich mich um den kleinen Unruhestifter. So etwas kann man doch niemanden durchgehen lassen – schon gar nicht in so einer schönen Stadt wie Gotham, nicht wahr?” Die Ernsthaftigkeit hatte wieder Besitz von ihm ergriffen, als er langsam kichernd in die Dunkelheit des Kellers entschwand. Schnell wand sich der Clown an die Öffnung zur Kanalisation, schlidderte die Treppe hinab und trat mit den neuen Schuhen direkt in das schmutzige Wasser. Wie konnte man hier nur leben? 

Der Joker sah mit der Lampe in Richtung Süden, rief sich auf dem Display die Karte des Untergrundes auf. Am einfachsten war die Flucht über das Industrieviertel. Er hielt sein Handy weiterhin vor sich und begann vorsichtig durch das Wasser zu warten. “So viel zu meinen neuen, schicken Schuhen”, murmelte er mit einem deprimierten Kichern, schob sich gemächlich durch die grünliche bräunliche Flüssigkeit. Der selbsternannte Prinz kam an einer Weggabelung zum Stehen, horchte einen Moment in die langen Rohre. Ein lauteres Platschen erklang zu seiner Rechten. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Karte genügte um eine Sackgasse zum Vorschein zu bringen. Mit dieser Information trat der Clown grinsend in den Gang und pfiff leise: “Komme raus zum Spielen.”


	48. Das Duell

“Komm raus zum Spielen. Put. Put. Put. Nur keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts.” Er legte den Kopf auf die Seite und zog die Stirn kraus. So verblieb der Joker für einen Moment ruhig an Ort und Stelle, fügte dann aber noch schnell mit einem Kichern hinzu: “Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Wenn du artig bist beenden wir das hier kurz und fast schmerzfrei. Ganz deine Wahl du Irrer.” Das bellende Lachen des Mannes drang durch die kalten Röhren des Untergrundes. Er trat einige Schritte weiter durch den Gang in Richtung der Sackgasse, kratzte mit der Waffe immer wieder kleine Rillen in den bröckelnden Beton. Das viel zu grelle Geräusch floh aus dem Lauf, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das ewige Labyrinth und erstarb schließlich unter dem ständigen Platschen des Wassers. Der Clown fuhr sich durch die grünen Haare, dachte für einen kurzen Moment nach. War es wirklich so klug ein kleines, aufgescheuchtes Tier in die Enge zu treiben? Der Joker schnaubte laut auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Solche Gedankenspiralen waren wie Gift für sein Ego. Schließlich grinste er breiter und lachte die Eingebungen aus seinem vollkommen verrückten Gehirn fort. Nun gab es wichtigeres zu tun. Der Clown sah nach vorne, erblickte endlich den viel zu tief hängenden Steinbogen. Seine Zunge leckte aufgeregt über die trockenen, noch rissiger gewordenen Lippen. Diese verdammte Kälte. Er nahm die letzten Schritte in einem kleinen Sprint und erkannte voller Vorfreude eine Person in dem kleinen Abwassertunnel. Er kam gute vier Armlängen entfernt zum Stehen und säuselte leise: “Endstation.” Er zog den Bolzen nach unten, richtete seinen Lauf dann auf den Hinterkopf des Mannes ihm gegenüber. Die hagere Gestalt stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, wand dann langsam seinen Kopf zu dem Joker. In diesem Augenblick trat eine große Ladung Gas aus einem beschädigten Behälter, füllte den kleinen Raum mit rotem Nebel. Der Grünhaarige nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge. “Was für ein herrliches Aroma”, gluckste der Clown mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinem vernarbten Gesicht, “aber ich bin gegen sämtliche Gifte immun. Vielleicht solltest du es mal mit einer Waffe versuchen. So ein schöner Revolver zum Beispiel oder doch eher ein Maschinengewehr Typ? Jetzt steh da doch nicht so stur herum – diese Nacht ist jung und ich habe mich noch nicht einmal amüsieren können.” 

Der angesprochene Mann löste sich aus seiner Starre, drehte sich so dann um zu dem selbsternannten Prinzen von Gotham. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue an, grinste dann breiter: “Noch ein Freak mehr in diesem Zirkus. Wie heißt du? Nicht, dass es irgendetwas ändern würde an der jetzigen Situation. Aus diesem Labyrinth kommt nur einer wieder lebend heraus. Zumindest wenn dieser Herr schnell genug ist und sich nicht wie du in diesem Irrgarten aus Kanalröhren verläuft. So eine Begegnung mit Crocy will man lieber vermeiden.” Sein Gegenüber schmunzelte auf diesen Monolog und legte den Kopf zur Seite, sprach dann ruhig: “Ich heiße Scarecrow und ich habe nicht vor heute Abend irgendwo auf einer Speisekarte zu landen.” Der Joker ließ den Revolver etwas in seiner Hand kreisen, begann dabei eine fröhliche Melodie zu summen. Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und umkreiste sein Gegenüber, fuhr mit der freien Hand über das Material der Maske. Seine Finger verblieben an einigen Nähten. “Naturleder”, murmelte der Prinz von Gotham, kicherte darauf nur noch mehr, “sehr edel. Das würde mir bestimmt auch gut passen. In welchem Freakhaus kann man so etwas kaufen, Scary?” Jonathan reagierte nicht auf die leichte Berührung, verblieb weiterhin still. Ein Umstand, welcher dem Joker mehr als nur missfiel: “Entweder spielst du jetzt mit oder ich puste dir sofort dein Hirn weg.” Der Angesprochene lächelte schief und erwiderte ruhig: “Diese Maske ist ein Unikat. Die Arbeit eines ganzen Jahrzehntes.” Ein überraschter Ton entkam aus dem Mund des Clowns, gefolgte von einem verrückten Lachen. Er klopfte sich auf die Oberschenkel und grinste manisch: “Ein ganzes Jahrzehnt für eine lächerliche Leatherface Imitation? Du musst Witze machen oder? Ohh nein, sage es nicht, du meinst das ernst. Sogar mehr als das. Todernst könnte man fast sage. Scary, ich bin wirklich interessiert an deiner Geschichte. Was tischst du mir auf? Misshandlungen in der Kindheit? Ein unerfülltes Dasein als Doktor mit den immer gleich klingenden Leiern. Was hat dich zu dem gemacht was du jetzt bist? Ein mordender, abgedrehter Freak in einem Kostüm. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich neidisch auf deine Arbeit bin. So viele Menschen auf einmal in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen – dieser Adrenalinstoß, Nervenkitzel, Spannung. Wer kann dazu schon nein sagen? Und du hättest sogar die Chance gehabt gegen den Dunklen Ritter selbst antreten zu können. Leider ist er gerade etwas mit sich selbst beschäftigt, woran ich natürlich keinerlei Schuld trage.” Jonathan verengte seine Augen und starrte erzürnt in die des Jokers. 

Der Clown legte eine Hand an seine Lippen, gluckste dann leise: “Ups. Ich kann meinen Mund einfach nicht halten oder? Aber weißt du – wenn du hier schon so ein Chaos in meiner Stadt anrichtest ohne Genehmigung werde ich wütend, ja, zornig. Verstehst du das? Geht das in deine kleine Birne? Oder hast du dort oben auch nur Stroh, Vogelscheuche?” Diese Worte trafen den wunden Punkt des Gegenübers, welcher in seine Tasche des Jacketts griff und eine Pistole hervor holte. Der Lauf zielte auf die Stirn des Jokers, ganz ruhig. Der Prinz Gothams lachte nur noch lauter auf diese Tat und hielt im Gegenzug seine Waffe auf den Doktor. Dabei ließen sie sich nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Der Joker schnalzte mit der Zunge und sprach besonnen: “Tue nicht so, als wärst du ein unschuldiges Lämmlein, Jonathan. Und ja, ich weiß von dir und deinen Plänen schon seit mehr als einem halben Jahr. Nicht alle Quellen sind so sicher wie du es gedacht hattest. Aber wem erzähle ich das schon? Über Tag der adrette, sich kümmernde Priester einer vollständig verblödeten Gemeinschaft. Und dann auch noch die Sache mit meiner Harley. Wenn ich herausfinde wo sie ist reiß ich ihr das Herz heraus. Wie kommt sie nur dazu mich gegen eine halbe Portion wie dich zu hintergehen?” Der Doktor blieb weiterhin die Ruhe selbst, legte den Kopf nur etwas schiefer. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erhob er jedoch das Wort: “Ich habe ihr eine Alternative geboten und sie hat angenommen.” “Natürlich hat sie angenommen”, zischte der Joker erzürnt und knurrte tiefer, “Schluckt sie immer noch so eifrig?” Der Angesprochene verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht, erwiderte besonnen: “Das war nicht Teil ihres Aufgabenbereiches.” Der Clown sah ihn ungläubig an. Als sich noch immer nichts auf dem Gesicht des Anderen tat sprach er knurrend: “Wofür ist sie dann zuständig? Deine kleine Villa sauber halten oder das Essen servieren? Komme schon, lass mich Details hören – Harleylein erzählt mir ja nichts mehr.” 

Mit diesen Worten kramte er sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und entsperrte es, zeigte nun auch das Display vor sein Gesicht. “Schau doch mal”, säuselte er leise und scrollte langsam den Verlauf mit Harley hinauf. Eine Parade von Nacktbildern der Harlekin erschienen, gefolgt von Liebesschwuren und versauter Fantasien. Der Joker drückte den Lauf des Revolvers fester an die Stirn von Jonathan, hauchte dann in sein Ohr: “Das hättest du genauso haben können. Eine der besten Pussys in der Stadt neben Catwoman und du lässt sie einfach als kleine Bedienstete arbeiten. Ich glaube es nicht. Hat sie dich nicht auch irgendwie angemacht? Sei nicht so schüchtern Crane. Bei dir war ja auch schon ewig keine Frau mehr da.” Der Angesprochene löste den Blick von dem Display und erwiderte ruhig: “Es gab Wichtigeres zu tun. Wenn du meine Pläne schon vorher kanntest dürfte dich dieser Umstand nicht überraschen.” Der Clown schlug Jonathan einmal fest mit dem Revolver. Dieser verlor durch den Überraschungsangriff seine Waffe. Die kurze Verwirrung nutzte der Joker und packte Jonathan im Nacken, zog ihn zu sich, flüsterte dann nur für ihn hörbar: “Mich überrascht in dieser Stadt gar nichts mehr, Scary. Weder eine Lachnummer wie du, noch eine ungezogenen Schlampe namens Harley-Girl. Wenn ich will kann ich alles hier haben. Das ist die Macht in der ich dir heute hier gegenüber stehe und du? Du hast nichts als leere Floskeln und das übliche Schurkenvokabular. Warum sollte ich dich heute Nacht nicht töten? Gibt es einen anderen Grund als meine Gnade mit einem verblendeten Neuanwärter in der Iceberg Lounge zu zeigen? Kann ich mir es überhaupt erlauben dich am Leben zu lassen? Verstehst du das? Verstehst du es in deinem Vogelscheuchenhirn?” Der Doktor verblieb weiter in der Starre und sah in die eisigen Augen seines Gesprächspartners. “Würde es einen Unterschied machen mich am Leben zu lassen für den Prinzen von Gotham? Wie auch immer du dich entscheidest – sieh mich an, wenn du mich tötest.” Er lehnte sich mit dem Kopf weiter an den Lauf der Waffe, ließ die Augen nicht von denen des Clowns. Dieser lachte nur darauf und begann den Abzug zurück zu ziehen. Kurz vor der kritischen Schwelle verweilte er mit dem Zeigefinger an dem kühlen Eisen. 

Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sprach mit einem Mal mit lauter Stimme: “Meine Ehre steht hier auf dem Spiel, Crane. Mit deiner heutigen Aktion hast du mich beinahe von meinem Thron runtergestoßen. Da hilft nur eins: Bang!” Jonathan wand seinen Blick nicht von dem Joker ab, drückte seine Stirn sogar noch weiter an den Lauf des Revolvers. Ein breiter werdendes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er selig antwortete: “Tue was du nicht lassen kannst, aber diese Nacht gehört ganz alleine mir. Diesen Triumph kannst du mir nicht mehr nehmen. Also, nur zu. Ich erwarte den Tod mit offenen Armen.” Der Joker biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, nahm den Revolver von seiner Stirn und fasste sie am Lauf, schlug zwei Mal fest auf den Kopf des Mannes. Dieser torkelte zu Boden, sah mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht ihm entgegen. Dieser überlegene Gesichtsausdruck. Dieses Lächeln. Immer wieder hieb der Clown mit dem Eisen zu, versetzte ihm seitlich einen Schlag welcher seinen Kiefer ausrenken ließ. Jonathan prustete etwas Blut, hob seinen Kopf dann wieder an und hielt den Augenkontakt. Der Joker trat neben ihn, zielte mit dem Revolver auf seine Stirn. “Noch irgendwelche letzten Wünsche, Crane?” Der Doktor hustete schwer und legte sich bequem auf den Boden. Das muffige Wasser umspielte seinen Körper, bereitete sein Ableben schon zu. In diesem Moment sah er hinauf zum Joker und krächzte kaum hörbar: “Lang lebe der Prinz von Gotham.” Der Angesprochene trat mit dem Fuß einmal in das Gesicht der Vogelscheuche, senkte dann seine Waffe und drückte einmal den Abzug, atmete dann schwer. Ganze sechs Mal betätigte er seinen Revolver, leerte die vorher gefüllte Trommel in das Gesicht des Toten unter ihm. Erst als die letzte Patrone sich einen Weg in sein Gehirn gebohrt hatte kam der Clown schnaufend zur Ruhe. Er setzte ein Knie hinab in das dreckige Wasser und schloss mit den Fingern die Augenlider des Verstorbenen. Der Joker erhob sich langsam, schenkte der Leiche einen letzten überlegenen Blick und sprach sehr leise: “Gotham wird sich nicht mehr verändern, Jonathan. Sie ist an dem verwesenden Setzling gebunden wie wir an die Regeln dieser Stadt.” Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte aus voller Brust los. Erst nach einigen Sekunden verstummte der Joker, schluckte einen fester werdenden Kloß hinunter und fügte seinem Monolog hinzu: “ Nein, die heutige Nacht ist noch ein Stück finsterer als sonst – dank dir. Dank dir, Jonathan Ichabod Crane, sitzt Gotham im Dunklen.” Er schnaubte verächtlich und schaltete die Lampe an seinem Smartphone ein. “Man muss auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein, gerade wenn das Licht in Gotham dazu neigt auszufallen.”


	49. Der Pestdoktor

Der Joker ließ die Trommel des Revolvers aufschnappen, entledigte sich so der sechs leeren Hülsen. Die kleinen Metallteile fielen hinab in das trübe Wasser, platschten kurz und verschwanden dann in der klebrigen Brühe neben den kaum erkennbaren Überresten von Jonathan. Der Clown sah auf sein Opfer, gluckste nur leise. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr als ein matschiger Haufen Fleisch. Die Lampe des Smartphones tauchte die Umgebung in ein unwirklich helles Licht, spiegelte sich auf der Oberfläche. Diese färbte sich langsam rot. “Du schuldest mir mehr als nur ein paar Schuhe und einen Anzug”, knurrte der Joker leise und spuckte auf den Leichnam des Doktors. Er erhielt wie erwartet keine Antwort; einen Umstand, welcher ihn rasend machte vor Wut. Sein Lachen drang durch das Kanalisationssystem, als sein Fuß kräftig in die Seite des Toten trat. Immer wieder traf die Fußspitze auf den wehrlosen Körper. Etwas außer Atem geraten stoppte der Joker, starrte wutentbrannt den ehemaligen Doktor an. Er bückte sich über ihn und packte den Leichnam am Kragen, zog ihn hinauf und spie erzürnt in das Überbleibsel des Gesichtes: “Ganz Gotham ist in Angst und Panik und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als hier tot herum zu liegen. Schäme dich Johnny-Boy.” Er schüttelte Jonathan noch eine Weile bis er ihn schließlich nach hinten zurück fallen ließ. Das Wasser nahm ihn in Empfang und versteckte teile seiner entstellten Leiche unter dem Morast. Der Joker nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge um sich zu beruhigen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel ein helles Licht wahrnahm. Instinktiv griff er zu seiner Waffe, hielt sie fest in der Hand und rief in die Dunkelheit: “Croc altes Haus. Bist du das? Wir haben uns ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Was machen die Schuppen?” Das Leuchten fixierte sich auf sein Gesicht, umgab den Tunnel in ein zu grelles Licht.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden senkte sich die Quelle des Leuchtens und gab die Sicht frei auf eine weiße Maske. Zwei große, rabenschwarze Augen waren verborgen unter siebartigen Filtern, versperrten so eine freie Sicht auf die Opale der Person. Kurz unter den Augenhöhlen war ein langer Schnabel befestigt, welcher fast bis zu seiner Brust reichte. Umrahmt wurde die finstere Gestalt durch einen schwarzen Umhang und einem Gehstock in seiner linken Hand. Er schnaufte stark durch die Filter und sprach mit verzerrter Stimme: “Genug Joker. Er ist durch dich sicher schon drei Mal gestorben. Toter als tot geht es nicht in unserer Welt.” Der Angesprochene hob eine Augenbraue an und kicherte dann los, drehte sich einmal um den Leichnam herum, hielt seine leere Waffe hinab auf Jonathan. “Ich entscheide wer hier wie oft stirbt, Jason.” Der Pestdoktor lachte leise mit ihm, trat dann zwei Schritte näher heran und sprach lauter als zuvor: “Die Welt spielt nicht immer nach deinen Regeln, aber ich akzeptiere deine Verrücktheiten. Einem zahlenden Kunden widerspricht man bekanntlich selten. Also – was hast du nun mit ihm vor? Ihn verbrennen, vereisen, häuten, essen, in Gips eingießen und ausstellen?” Der Clown grinste breiter als zuvor und drehte den Revolver in seinen Fingern. Er leckte seitlich über den Lauf, leckte danach seine geschwollenen Lippen. Erst dann senkte er sein Display in Richtung der Leiche und verfiel wieder in einen Monolog: “Ein paar sehr ansprechende Ideen, aber für unseren beziehungsweise meinen Gast nicht würdig genug. Nein, hier muss ich etwas sehr Besonderes vorbereiten wie für unseren dunklen Ritter oben. Vielleicht hänge ich ihn einfach in der Eingangshalle auf oder verfüttre ihn an Croc. Der Gute hat sicher schon lange nichts mehr zu fressen gehabt.” Jason leuchtete nun auch auf Jonathan. Er verblieb so für einen Moment ruhig, erwiderte dann aber ruhig: “Meinst du wirklich, dass Waylon unbedingt Appetit hat auf fettarme Rippchen? An ihm ist noch weniger dran als vor zwei Jahren.”

Der Joker kicherte, steckte seine Waffe weg und sah auf die weiße Maske des Anderen. Er grinste manisch, legte seinen Kopf dann etwas seitlich, studierte den Pestdoktor mit aufmerksamen Augen. “Und was schlägst du vor, Jason?”, sprach er herzlos, “was soll ich mit ihm machen? Ihn aufschlitzen und die Organe wild in Gotham verteilen? Sag schon was du denkst. Dein Kopf raucht ja förmlich. Teile deine kranken Ideen mit mir.” Sein Gegenüber schnaufte lauter aus den Filtern – seine Art zu lachen. Es verstrichen einige Sekunden bevor er auf die Frage eingehen konnte: “Überlasse mir seine Leiche. Ich habe gute Verwendung für sie.” Der Joker sah den Mann eindringlich an, leuchtete mit seinem Smartphone in die Richtung des ungebetenen Gastes. Wie sehr er Masken bei anderen Schurken doch hasste. “Gute Verwendung sagst du?”, wiederholte der Clown und ging einen Schritt von dem Leichnam weg, stand dann neben dem Pestdoktor, “was genau hast du mit ihm vor? Versteh mich nicht falsch Jason. Ich schätze deine Arbeit im Untergrund sehr. Wie viele meiner Männer hast du schon wieder zusammengeflickt die eigentlich klinisch tot hätten sein müssen. Ich war ja selbst oft genug zu Gast bei dir in deiner Klinik, aber es gibt Gerüchte über sogenannte Vorlieben.” Der Angesprochene sah in die Augen des Jokers, hielt sich fester an den Gehstock. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen legte sich zwischen sie bis Jason begann zu erklären: “Leichen sagen nicht nein und stören sich auch nicht an meiner Visage.” Mit diesen Worten löste er die Schnallen an seiner Maske, nahmen sie langsam von seinem Gesicht. Der Clown sah gebannt auf das vollkommen entstellte Gesicht des Anderen. Wo Haut hätte sein sollen klafften tiefe Narben bis zum Knochen hinab. Die Lippen waren eingerissen, zum Teil fehlten sie sogar. Genauso hatte es seine Nase getroffen. Eines der Augenlider zuckte ständig, machte dem fast schon springenden Augapfel Konkurrenz. Die wenigen mit Haut bedeckten Stellen pellten sich langsam ab, hingen wie Fetzen an seinem Gesicht.

Auf diesen Anblick lachte der Joker lauthals los, hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch und rief amüsiert: “Du nimmst mir hier jegliche Illusion. Das es hässlicher ging als Croc oder Harvey hatte ich nicht erwartet. Was ist mit dir passiert? Hast du zu lange Chlorgas inhaliert?” Der Angesprochene setzte mit in sein Lachen ein und fühlte vorsichtig an seine Wange, zog dabei ein kleines Stück seines Fleisches ab. Dieser landete im Wasser, saugte sich voll mit der schmutzigen Flüssigkeit. Jason setzte seine Maske wieder an und befestigte sie an seinem Gesicht, erwiderte dann ohne jegliche Eile: “Ich bin krank – das sollte dir für diesen Augenblick reichen. Was ist nun mit der Leiche?” Der Clown kicherte noch wilder und griff nach dem totem Körper, packte ihn unter den Armen und hob ihn so an. Er legte dabei die Finger einer Hand an die Lippen der Leiche und öffnete sie rhythmisch während er sprach: “Oh Jason, nimm mich. Ich gehöre ganz dir, du Perverser. Fülle mich aus mit deinem heißen Glied.” Der Joker grinste nur noch breiter, ließ von dem Mund des ehemaligen Doktors ab. Der Kiefer klappte auf, baumelte nun an wenigen Stücken Haut an seinem Kopf. Der Pestdoktor blieb auf diese Vorstellung ruhig, stütze sich nur weiter auf seinen Gehstock. Sein Gegenüber wurde wieder ernster, sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme: “Verstehst du auf einmal keinen Spaß mehr Jason? Mir ist es gleich was du mit den Leichen anderer anstellst. Von mir aus kannst du sie konservieren und immer wieder für dein Vergnügen heraus holen. Wer bin ich dich zu verurteilen? Schau mich an. Ich bin der Prinz Gotham. Gefürchtet und geliebt von der Bevölkerung. Dafür muss man aber erst mal die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer erlangen.”

Der Pestdoktor blieb auf diese Aussage hin für einen Moment ruhig, wählte seine nächsten Worte mit viel Bedacht: “Was ich mit den Toten anstelle geht nur mich etwas an. Und selbst wenn ich sie esse wird diese verblendete Stadt nichts davon mitbekommen. Darf ich mir ihn nun nehmen?” Der Clown nickte langsam und ging einen Schritt zurück. Jason schloss diesen Abstand schnell, legte die Arme um den Bauch des ehemaligen Doktors. Er legte eine Hand an sein Gesäß und wand sich zum Gehen. Sein Gesprächspartner leuchtete ihm für einen kurzen Moment in den dunklen Gang, verblieb noch eine Weile in den alten Katakomben Gotham. Auch er musste bald aufbrechen. Wahrscheinlich war das GCPD mit neuen Einsatzkräften bereits da. Der Clown lächelte bei diesem Gedanken und watete durch das schmutzige Wasser. Den gleichen Weg wieder hinauf zu wählen würde auf zwei Arten enden. Entweder war der dunkle Ritter wieder einigermaßen Ansprechbar oder die Polizei würde das Feuer auf ihn eröffnen. Auf keine der beiden Variationen hatte er groß Lust. Er wählte sodann den Weg hinaus aus dem Labyrinth, ganz gleich ob er Killer Croc über den Weg laufen würde. So ging der selbsternannte Prinz Gotham durch die dunklen Tunnel der Kanalisation, passierte eine nicht enden wollende Anzahl an verzweigten Kreuzungen. Sein Blick huschte wieder auf sein Navigationsgerät, studierten kurz die jetzige Position. Nur noch gute fünfhundert Meter befand sich ein sicherer Ausgang. Die rettende Leiter war bereits in Sichtweise, als hinter ihm ein lautes Knurren erklang. In diesem Moment wurde der Joker langsamer, drehte sich schließlich um zu dem gigantischen Ungeheuer hinter ihm. Die roten Augen funkelten aus der Finsternis, wurden nur hin und wieder durch nebelartigen Rauch verschleiert. Das Reptil grollte wütend, spie durch seine messerscharfen Zähne: “Was wollt ihr heute alle hier unten? Habt ihr oben nichts mehr zu tun? Jämmerliche Würmer!” Der Clown grinste auf diese Aussage, drückte die Hände in seine Hüfte und erwiderte: “Wie kann man deinem Zuhause nur so lange fern bleiben, Croc. So schön sauber und ordentlich – Harley wäre sicher begeistert von deiner Dekoration aus Skeletten und Fleischresten. Croc, ganz im ernst, du musst dringend mal aufräumen.” Der Angesprochene brüllte laut auf, stieß mit einer Hand in eine der bröckelnden Wänden. Seine Finger ballten sich zu Fäusten als er erneut sprach: “Du wagst es hier nach unten zu kommen und dich dann über mich lustig zu machen? Warum sollte ich dich gehen lassen, du halbe Portion?”

Der Joker runzelte die Stirn, strich sich mit den Fingern über sein Kinn. Er tippte es eine Weile an bis er sich schließlich wieder an Waylon wandte: “Zum Beispiel weil gleich ein gewisser dunkler Ritter hier runter stürmen wird. Das willst du doch auf keinen Fall verpassen oder?” Croc stieß heißen Rauch aus seinen Nüstern und knurrte tief: “Batman ist auf dem Weg? Das ist tatsächlich ein Grund dich für heute ausnahmsweise zu verschonen. Ich wittere seine Präsenz.” Sein Gegenüber zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, murmelte dann nebensächlich: “Er ist sicher schon hier unten und irrt durch die Wege, aber wenn du dich noch mit mir aufhalten willst, nur zu.” Das Ungeheuer schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich zum Gehen. Während sein Körper langsam in das Wasser glitt ertönte noch einmal seine tiefe, bedrohliche Stimme: “Beim nächsten Mal bist du dran Clown.” Mit diesen Worten war das Reptil außer Sichtweite. Sichtlich Stolz auf seine Leistung erklomm der Joker die Leitersprossen und drückte sich aus dem Gully an die Oberfläche. Auch hier war das gleiche Spiel zu genießen wie bei der Stadthalle. Das Gift schien noch immer zu wirken. Er sah hinab auf den Boden und erkannte den gefärbten Schnee, hob einen kleinen Teil von ihm auf die Finger. Der Clown zog einen kleinen Kolben hervor und füllte das eisige Wasser hinein, drückte einen Kolben fest auf die Öffnung. Er fixierte die langsam flüssig werdende Masse in dem Glas, murmelte dann leise für sich selbst: “Du wirst mir gute Dienste in Zukunft erweisen.”


	50. Das Ende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,
> 
> 50 Kapitel liegen hinter uns. Kapitel voller Intrigen, Action und Verrat. Ich möchte mich in diesem Atemzug bei allen bedanken, die bis jetzt dabei waren und mich unterstützt haben bei diesem Vorhaben. Vielen lieben Dank. Damit ist diese Geschichte offiziell beendet.
> 
> Ein Se- oder Prequel werde ich nicht schreiben, aber wer Lust und Laune hat selbst in diesem Universum zu forschen ist dazu gerne eingeladen. Haucht euren Favoriten mehr Tiefe ein und erkundet das neue Gotham – es gibt so viel zu sehen in dieser Stadt. 
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Colaris

“Fassungslosigkeit und Unglaube – dies sind nur zwei Gefühle, die unsere Stadt heute Morgen in Atem halten. Ganz Gotham wartete auf eine Stellungnahme von Commissioner Gordon und des GCPD zu diesem hinterhältigen Anschlag. Terroristen? Ein Streit aus dem Untergrund? Die Polizei tappt weiter im Dunklen. Noch immer sind keine genauen Opferzahlen bekannt, aber die Verluste dürften in die Tausende gehen. Mein Name ist...” Der alte Röhrenfernseher blitzte einmal kurz auf und wurde dann Schwarz. Pamela ließ die Finger vom Knopf der Fernbedienung und legte sie auf den Tresen. Sie seufzte sehr leise, strich sich durch das wunderschöne, feuerrote Haar. Solche Nachrichten brauchte die Botanikerin nicht schon zum Frühstück. Vom Sofa her erklang plötzlich ein kaum hörbarer Protest. Harley schluckte die Cornflakes gierig hinunter, drehte sich dann zu ihrer Freundin und murrte leise: “Hey, ich wollte das sehen.” Die Angesprochene rollte mit den Augen, kümmerte sich dann weiter um eine ihrer Venusfliegenfallen. Ihre Finger glitten unter den Kiefer der Pflanze und massierten gemächlich die grüne Oberfläche. Sie senkte ihre Lippen auf den Kopf, hauchte der Pflanze einen sanften Kuss auf und sprach leise: “Gotham ist nicht mehr unser Hoheitsgebiet Harl.” Die Harlekin legte die Schale auf den Beistelltisch und drückte sich von dem gemütlichen Sofa. Ein unangenehmes Knacken begleitete sie auf dem Weg nach oben. Harley streckte sich einmal ausgiebig und stöhnte dann laut auf: “Ich werde alt, Red.” Mit diesen Worten ging sie in Richtung der Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und fischte sich etwas Apfelsaft heraus. Sie schüttelte die Verpackung, drehte dann den Schraubverschluss auf. Ein süßlicher Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. So wie Harley es mochte. Im Grunde passte Zucker laut der ehemaligen Psychologin zu allem und verfeinerte selbst ungenießbares Essen zu einer passablen Mahlzeit.

Diese Liebe zur Süße teilte sie nicht mit der Botanikerin. Sowieso verspeiste Ivy nur selten menschliches Essen. Wer sonst trank seinen Kaffee mit einem Schuss Blumenerde? Die Harlekin lachte gedämpft und legte die Verschlussöffnung des Apfelsaftes an ihre Lippen, begann langsam von dem Saft zu trinken. Die kühle Flüssigkeit umspielte ihren Gaumen, rann schmeichelnd ihren Rachen hinab. Harley nahm die Verpackung schließlich wieder runter und stellte den Saft zurück an seinen Platz. Eine Ranke kurz über dem Geschirrschrank reagierte wie selbstverständlich und drückte die Tür des Kühlschrankes wieder zu, legte dann zwei Wurzeln um den Griff. Die ehemalige Psychologin kicherte leise darauf, tätschelte als dank sanft das Holz der Pflanze. Pamela erhob eine Augenbraue und sprach ruhig: “Du hast langsam den Kniff heraus mit meinen Lieblingen.” Die Harlekin grinste als Erwiderung, kraulte die Wurzel etwas weiter und erwiderte schließlich: “Man muss sie einfach gut behandeln. Das zählt für fast alle Pflanzen – außer deinen Venusfliegenfallen. Die machen immer was sie wollen.” Ihr Gegenüber schmunzelte auf diese Aussage und rieb die Finger sanft über den Stängel, fühlte die glatte Oberfläche nach. Die Pflanze öffnete ihren Schlund einen Spalt, schien die Behandlung sehr zu genießen. Die ehemalige Psychologin überkreuzte die Arme und schnaubte verachtend, widmete sich dann einer Orchidee. In Gedanken versunken murmelte sie leise: “Wir sind vielleicht aus Gotham raus, aber es bleibt immer noch unsere Heimat Red. Dort haben wir über ein Jahrzehnt gewohnt und gelebt. So einfach mir nichts dir nichts neu anzufangen ist fast unmöglich. Sieh dir unser Leben doch einmal an. Wir fallen aus dem Schema heraus, egal was wir tun.” Die Botanikerin nickte etwas und ließ die Finger von der Pflanze fallen. Die Hände legte sie um dem Blumentopf, hob ihren Liebling vorsichtig auf. Sie schlenderte hinüber zum Fenstersims und schenkte ihm einen Platz an der Sonne.

Ivy sah für einen Moment hinaus, erwiderte dann jedoch besonnen: “Wir passen vielleicht nicht unbedingt in das Bild der Menschen hier. Dieses idylische Landleben einer Vorstadt - aber ich habe das Gefühl angekommen zu sein, Harl. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben kann ich von Glück reden Zuhause zu sein.” Die Harlekin trat hinter ihre Freundin, legte die Arme zärtlich um die Hüfte der Botanikerin. Sie schunkelte leicht mit ihr hin und her, summte eine leise Melodie in das Ohr der Pflanzenliebhaberin. Immer wieder berührte sie mit ihren Lippen sachte das Ohrläppchen von Pamela. Nach einigen Sekunden spürte sie die Finger von Ivy auf ihren. Sie lehnte sich langsam in die Umarmung und verschloss ihre Augen, genoss diesen Moment mit ihrer besseren Hälfte. Einige Minuten vergingen, bis die Botanikerin leise hauchte: “Das hier soll uns nie wieder jemand nehmen, Harl. Wir sind jetzt in Sicherheit, so fern ab von Gotham wie es nur ging. Versprich mir, dass wir niemals mehr zurück gehen. Ich ertrage es nicht diese Stadt noch einmal zu sehen, zu fühlen – nein, ich brauche dich hier bei mir.” Die Blondhaarige verfestigte den Griff um ihre Freundin und küsste sich vorsichtig an ihrem Nacken entlang, strich einige rote Strähnen seitlich über ihre Schulter. Harley löste eine Hand, legte sie seitlich an die Wange von Pamela. Sie drückte sanft ihr Gesicht zur Seite und suchte die weichen Lippen ihrer Partnerin. Der Kuss war zärtlich, liebevoll und voller Sehnsucht nach dem jeweils anderen. Ivy lehnte sich in die Berührung, seufzte wohlig an die vollen Lippen der Harlekin. Sie befreite sich von dem Griff, drehte sich herum und legte die Arme um den Nacken der ehemaligen Psychologin. Diese lächelte sanft, bettete ihre Stirn an die der Botanikerin. Harley atmete flach, erhob dann das Wort: “Wir gehen nicht mehr von hier weg, Red. Niemals. Und wenn mich Mr. J. persönlich einlädt zurück zu kommen. Ich bleibe bei dir.” Die Botanikerin nickte vorsichtig, hielt die Arme in ihrem Nacken. Der Atem an ihren Lippen ließ sie erschaudern. Ein wohliges Gefühl.

Die Rothaarige öffnete die Augen und errötete etwas, lächelte zufrieden auf die Antwort der Harlekin. Sie hauchte leise: “Ich liebe dich Harleen und wenn du jemals zurück nach Gotham willst erwürge ich dich.” Die Angesprochene lachte herzlichst los, kraulte mit den Fingerkuppen über die Hüfte ihrer Freundin. “Ich habe nicht vor zu gehen”, erwiderte sie ruhig, “ich gehe dahin wo du bist, Red. Ich liebe dich auch.” Diese Aussage zauberte ein ehrliches, breiter werdendes Lächeln auf die Lippen der Botanikerin. Ihre Fingernägel kratzten sanft über die makellose Haut der ehemaligen Psychologin, hielten sie so zärtlich in der innigen Berührung. Harley entspannte sich, ließ die Zeit einfach an ihr vorüber ziehen. So wie nun konnte es ihretwegen für immer sein. Umso ärgerlicher war das plötzliche Schellen der Klingel. Die Botanikerin drückte sich leise seufzend von der Harlekin und sah in Richtung der Tür. Langsam trat sie an das Holz, sah in den kleinen Ausguck in der Mitte. Eine ihrer Augenbrauen hob sich überrascht, verblieb für eine Weile in dieser Position. Dann legte sie ihre Finger um den Knauf und drehte daran, zog das Material nach innen mit einem Lächeln: “Harl, schau mal wer hier ist.” Die ehemalige Psychologin sah an ihrer Freundin vorbei. Nun begann auch sie unkontrolliert zu lächeln und kicherte glücklich: “Kitty? Was machst du denn hier?” Die Diebin grinste etwas, legte dann ihre Arme um die zwei Frauen im Türrahmen. Erst nach einer Weile in dieser Umarmung antwortete Selina mit Tränen in den Augen: “Was soll ich als drittes Mitglied der Gotham City Sirenen alleine in dieser Bruchbude?” Harley umarmte die Schwarzhaarige nur noch fester, machte keinerlei Anstalten sie los zu lassen. Sie lachte vergnügt: “Kitty Kitty Kitty ist Zuhause. Endlich! Jetzt können wir die Gegend unsicher machen!” Auf diese Aussage schlängelte sich eine Ranke an dem Türrahmen empor und schlug der ehemaligen Psychologin einmal fest auf den Hinterkopf. Diese zuckte zusammen, stöhnte leise vor Schmerz. Eine ihrer Hände rieb über die pochende Stelle. Ihre Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich, als sie leise murrte: “Musste das sein Red?” Die Angesprochene schnaubte leise und wandte sich dann an Selina: “Wie hast du uns gefunden? Nicht, dass mich deine Anwesenheit stören würde, aber wir haben nicht vor schon wieder umziehen zu müssen, weil wir aufgeflogen sind.” Der Diebin lächelte spitzbübisch und winkte ab: “Keine Sorge Red, ich habe niemandem von meinem Ausflug erzählt. Ihr seid hier sicher.”

Die Botanikerin runzelte die Stirn, ließ diese Aussage jedoch so im Raum stehen. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und deutete beiden hinein zu kommen. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in das geräumige Wohnzimmer, sahen sich einander für einige Sekunden an. Harley spielte etwas mit ihren Haaren, blickte dann auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher und erhob das Wort: “Bist du dir sicher, dass dir niemand gefolgt ist?” Die Schwarzhaarige kicherte etwas, nahm dann die Hände von Harleen in die ihren. Sie streichelte vorsichtig über die Fingerknöchel und erwiderte wahrheitsgemäß: “Ich habe meine sicheren Quellen. Macht euch einfach darum keine Sorgen, ja? Als Katze weiß ich, wie man wenige Spuren zurück lässt.” Ivy lehnte sich an die Lehne des Sofas, studierte aufmerksam die Gesichtszüge der Katze. Diese wirkte ruhig und entspannt – eine absolute einhundertachtzig Grad Drehung zu dem letzten Mal als sie das Vergnügen hatten. Die Botanikerin bewegte ihren Kopf ein wenig, ergriff dann das Wort: “Du sagst also, dass dir niemand gefolgt ist? Wie sicher bist du dir da Selina? Oft genug hast du uns Batman auf den Hals gehetzt, wo er absolut nicht mit involviert war.” Die Angesprochene lachte auf und beantwortete die Frage mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen: “Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte: Batman kümmert sich nur um den Abfall der Straße. Wer sich von Ärger fernhält und ein normales Leben lebt, hat vor ihm nichts zu befürchten. Soweit wie ich das observiert habe mit euch, integriert ihr euch in einen beneidenswerten Alltag.” Pamela rollte erneut mit den Augen, fügte gehässig hinzu: “Nicht alle normalen Bürger stehlen sich ihr Hab und Gut zusammen.” Zwei eisige Blicke trafen sich in diesem Augenblick, was die Harlekin dazu veranlasste den Sichtkontakt durch kurzes Aufsetzen zu durchbrechen. Waren die beiden einmal in einem Starrwettbewerb gefangen gab es kaum eine Möglichkeit diesen vorzeitig zu beenden. Die ehemalige Psychologin mischte sich sogleich ein in das Gespräch: “Bitte nicht streiten, ja? Wir haben uns eben neue Berufe suchen müssen um so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen.”

Catwoman schmunzelte ein wenig und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sie fixierte das Gesicht von Harleen, biss sich dann leicht in die Unterlippe. Ihre Finger legten sich um das Knie herum, hielten es näher an ihren Oberkörper. “Nun?”, witzelte die Diebin amüsiert, “wie gefällt euch das normale Leben? Das muss doch schrecklich langweilig sein. So wie ihr jeden Tag entweder mit Blumen oder mit Kindern zu tun habt und eure wertvolle Zeit verschwendet.” Die Botanikerin verengte ihre Augen und knurrte leise: “Stell unseren Lebensstil nicht in Frage, Selina. Wir sind dabei uns etwas aufzubauen. Dass wir das Loch verlassen haben, war der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung.” Ein Augenblick der Stille kam über sie, bis Harley schließlich loskicherte. Sie lachte glücklich auf, grinste dabei über beide Ohren. So brachte sie die beiden anderen Frauen erst zum Schmunzeln und dann zum Mitlachen.


End file.
